Pokemon Brothel Collection
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: The world's first pokemon brothel is up and running! Expect yaoi, yuri, straight, and many, many fetishes ahead. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to Pokemon Brothel Collection! With any non-legendary pokemon of any gender, any gender (male, female, hermaphrodite, futa, or cunt boy), any fetish (the kinkier the better!) , any pairing (humanXhuman, humanXpokemon, pokemonXpokemon,or any variation there upon), and any sexual orientation (straight, gay, bisexual, or transsexua), we hope to provide you with many fulfilling chapters of smut.**

 **We accept (and thrive) on your suggestions. What do you want to see? What pokemon? What scenario? What kink? Canon characters, OCs, or does it not matter? It's your choice here in Pokemon Brothel Collection. You may leave your suggestions in the form of reviews, or send them as PMs if you wish to remain anonymous.**

 **With intros out of the way, let the smut begin!**

* * *

Shannon nervously approached the building. She knew a few of her friends had gone there all the time, so it shouldn't be that big a deal for her to go to, but she couldn't help but check over her shoulder to make certain she wasn't seen.

Shannon took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Pokephilia hadn't been illegal for more than ten years, when it had been decided once and for all that pokemon were in fact on the same level of mental awareness as humans, above it in the case of psychic types. This realization had shut Team Plasma up and made pokephilia legal.

But it was still rather taboo, and Shannon didn't think she'd ever be able to live it down if she were caught going to the Pokemon Brothel.

Nevertheless, she'd been pent up for months, and needed a release.

The woman at the front desk greeted Shannon with a smile. "Hello there. Know what kind of pokemon your after?" She asked politely. She sounded so calm, as though there weren't pokemon and people fucking each other's brains out in the next room. Shannon didn't get how she couldn't be embarrassed by such a job.

"Y-yes." Shannon said shakily. She'd known what pokemon she'd lay with for over a month, it'd been all she thought about, but she could barely bring herself to say it out loud.

"Nidoking. A-and a Nidoqueen to if possible." Shannon said, face burning red. The woman nodded, "will these be seporate occasions of would you like them both at the same time?" She asked.

"B-both is good." Shannon said. The woman's calm tone was helping her relax a bit, making things seem more normal. "Great. They love going at it together." The woman said, tapping a button that would tell the two pokemon they had a client.

"How long will you be staying?" The woman asked. Shannon thought for a moment, "just an hour should do." She said, handing the woman her pay. "Okay, but remember, you can always pay for longer." The woman said with wink. "Just through that door there."

Shannon took another deep breath, and walked through the door.

The room was small, but not too small, as it contained the two large pokemon who sat on a bed (almost definitely reinforced for their combined weight, as it didn't look to be bending or breaking) against the wall. The room was lit by candle light.

Shannon was nervous again, waiting for one of them to move. When neither of them did, it occurred to Shannon that they were waiting for her to tell them what she wanted. She'd paid for the hour, so now she was in control.

"S-suck him off. I wanna w-watch." Shannon ordered. The Nidoqueen nodded, smiling as she shifted over. Shannon's jaw dropped when she saw the size of the Nidoking's member. It was normal sized for a Nidoking she supposed, but it was still enormous at nearly, or possibly a little more than, a foot in length.

It was an imposing sight when fully erect. The Nidoqueen licked along the massive length, kissing the tip before engulfing it, bobbing her head. Shannon began rubbing between her legs when the Nidoking put his hand on the Nidoqueen's head, helping her to deep-throat him.

'How the hell is she taking it all?!' Shannon wondered, though the more she watched, the less she cared about the science of it and the more she just wanted to see more. "Suck his balls." Shannon ordered, fingers slipping passed her underwear and probing her pussy gently.

On command, the Nidoqueen pulled her mouth of the Nidoking's rod, lowering her head and taking his balls into her mouth, sucking hard. They shifted to make sure Shannon could watch, and the Nidoqueen began stroking her lover off over her head.

It wasn't long before Shannon was fingering herself rougher. She could see how wet the Nidoqueen was getting, and ordered her to suck the Nidoking's member again while he ate her out. The two large ppokemon shifted into a sixty-nine, Shannon undressing so she could fuck herself properly while she watched.

The Nidoqueen moaned around the Nidoking's cock, the Nidoking biting her clit to please her more. Shannon had them stop just before the would've cum, and told them both to sit on the edge of the bed.

Shannon walked over, lowering herself to the Nidoqueen and licking her pussy, already slick with wetness. Because of the size difference, Shannon was able to fit her entire fist inside the Nidoqueen's slit as she licked, pinching her clit with the other hand.

It was barely five minutes before the Nidoqueen came, squirting her juices onto Shannon, drenching her face and chest. Shannon licked her lips, and told the Nidoqueen's to start touching herself as she went over to the Nidoking. Shannon listened to the Nidoqueen's moaning as she began licking along the Nidoking's cock.

Due to the size, there was no chance of Shannon fitting it in her mouth, but she didn't need to. The Nidoking was already so turned on from watching his mate get eaten out, he came in moments, covering Shannon's entire upper half in warm cum.

"Who wants to clean me off~" Shannon purred. Immediately she felt the two ground/poison types' rough tongues lapping up each other's cum off her body. It felt amazing, and Shannon wanted more.

She had the Nidoking sit back down, and straddled him. After she lined herself up, she turned to the Nidoqueen. "Little help?" She asked with a grin. The Nidoqueen returned the grin, going over and grabbing Shannon's hips. On Shannon's command, the Nidoqueen pulled her hips down hard, forcing the Nidoking's cock halfway into her.

Shannon cried out, cumming immediately. The Nidoking groaned in pleasure from the tight, warm feeling around his cock and the juices now sliding down it. He took Shannon's shoulders, and the two Nido's continued pushing and pulling Shannon until she was down to the base.

She came again when the Nidoking bottomed out inside her, then again after the Nidoking started thrusting his hips up into her. This was going to be a fun hour.

* * *

"Hello? Your time is up." The front desk woman called. Shannon pulled her head out of the Nidoqueen's pussy, and had the Nidoking, still using her as a cocksleeve, grab her pants. Shannon tossed her wallet at the woman, saying she'd be another hour.

The woman nodded and left. Shannon had extended her tine three times now, she might as well just book the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

**These come to you from the delightfully sinful mind of GrayPaulineces.**

* * *

Jeremy walked into the Pokemon Brothel comfortably. He was a regular here, and the workers had grown rather fond of him. He never chose the same Pokemon twice in a row, finding it was best to see what all the different Pokemon had to offer.

Tonight, he asked for two females, and asked for them to start before he got to the room; wanting to watch them a bit before he got started.

Jeremy grinned the moment he heard the Pokemon moaning in the room at the end of the hall. He walked forward through the door, seeing his lovers for the night.

The large female Kangaskhan laid on her back on the (reinforced) bed, legs spread for her daughter, who sat on her fours, licking the older Kangaskhan's pussy, slowly, teasingly. Jeremy stood and watched for a few moments as the large Pokemon moaned, the younger noticing Jeremy entering the room and spreading her mother's legs wider to give him an even better view.

Jeremy licked his lips as he watched the young Kangaskhan eat out her mother eagerly. She only paused for a moment to wink over her shoulder at Jeremy, reaching one hand back to spread her pussy for him.

Jeremy couldn't wait any longer, quickly undressing and approaching the Kangaskhan, the younger returning to licking her mother. She probed deeper with her tongue as she felt Jeremy rubbing his length against her already soaking slit, no longer teasing and wanting to taste more of her mother as Jeremy grabbed hold of her hips and thrust into her.

The young Kangaskhan moaned into her mother's slit, moving her hips in rhythm with Jeremy's as she ate her mother rougher and rougher; making her cum after several minutes. Jeremy picked up the pace, hips slapping harder against the Kangaskhan's, making her lose herself in fits of moaning as she came moments later. Jeremy followed seconds later, making the young Kangaskhan moan softly at the warm feeling of his seed filling her.

Jeremy pulled out of the young Kangaskhan as she climbed up on the bed, laying on top of her and kissing her heatedly as Jeremy pushed into the mother's pussy. The older Kangaskhan moaned into her daughter's mouth, rubbing her back as she started moving her hips against Jeremy's.

Jeremy was rougher with the mother than he'd been with her daughter, knowing she'd be able to take more. He rammed faster into her, pushing deeper into her. Despite the size different between the two of them, the Kangaskhan moaned in pleasure as Jeremy thrust into her, pulling her hips as he rammed his cock harder into her.

Jeremy came first this time, grunting as he let out a load of cum into the Kangaskhan, who groaned loudly when she came almost immediately after. The two paused to catch their breath before positioning the younger Kangaskhan with her pussy pressed against her mother's. Jeremy kissed the young Pokemon's neck as he pushed his hardened member between the two Kangaskhan's pussies.

Jeremy grunted and groaned as he forced himself to hold back his climax while he thrust between them. He managed to hold out until the two Pokemon came twice before his resolve broke and he came, coating both their pussies and stomachs in cum.

The three laid panting, the Kangaskhan licking each other clean, finding that Jeremy's cum tasted rather good. The two looked over at Jeremy wickedly, planning on getting much, much more before the night ended.

* * *

Vulpix sighed happily as she entered her room. It had been a long day; three male clients and one particularly feisty female. She always enjoyed her work, but was glad to be done for the day, especially since now she'd get some alone time with her favorite lover.

Ninetales, Vulpix's mother, worked at the Pokemon Brothel with her daughter. They'd both been there for a little over a year, and both enjoyed their time there. But not as much as they enjoyed their time with each other.

Vulpix hopped up on the big comfy bed the Brothel had provided just for Vulpix and Ninetales, off limits from the clients. She smiled at the sight of her mother, long slender legs folded on the bed beneath her, and her many beautiful tails tucked away behind her.

"Tease." Vulpix said with a smile as she approached her mother, laying beside her. Her mother's tails had always been one of Vulpix's favorite features. When she was younger, she'd spent hours jumping up and toying with them, biting and licking them affectionately. When she'd gotten older and had started 'having fun' with her mother, she'd found that her many tails rarely failed to arouse her.

"I don't know what your talking about." The Ninetales said with a grin, shifting her legs to be on top of Vulpix, legs locked underneath her daughter.

Vulpix rolled her eyes, raising her head to lick Ninetales's neck. Ninetales moaned softly, loving the feeling of her daughter so close to her. Ninetales stood slightly, letting her tails move around to Vulpix, rubbing her body warmly. Vulpix moaned gently as one of her mother's tails brushed against her slit, making her slowly get wetter at the touch.

Ninetales couldn't resist teasing her daughter for a few more minutes before pushing her tail in a bit more, adding another and probing deeper with both. Ninetales loved how tightly Vulpix's pussy gripped her tails, and the way she moaned as she worked her tails deeper.

It didn't take long to make Vulpix cum, as Ninetales knew just where to poke and prod to please her. Vulpix had came several times throughout the day, but it was always the most intense with her mother, despite the gentle touches.

Vulpix was more than happy to return the favor, having her mother lay back with her tails spread across the bed. Vulpix hurried over after taking a moment to admire her mother's tails, giving her soaked slit a few teasingly slow licks before pushing her tongue in deep and licking vigorously.

Ninetales moaned, getting louder as Vulpix rubbed one of her tails with her paws. "Deeper honey~ more!" Ninetales groaned in pleasure, hips instinctively bucking against Vulpix's face. She grinned wickedly, and Vulpix didn't see one of her tails begin to glow.

Vulpix moaned into Ninetales as pleasure started filling her body, starting small, the growing and spreading across her body until every inch of her was tingling with pleasure. It was overwhelming, and Vulpix loved it, biting down on her mother's clit.

In retaliation, Ninetales upped to level of ecstasy going through her daughter, making them both cum at the same time; both crying out in bliss.

The two laid panting for a few moments, catching their breath as they cuddled each other lovingly. Yes, Vulpix loved working at the Pokemon Brothel, but her mother was still better. Hmm, maybe if she could work with her mother on a client...


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: yaoi ahead! Proceed with caution!**

 **This idea comes from the fabulously smutty mind of the Bloody Seje.**

Though he didn't look it, James was extremely nervous on his way into the Pokemon Brothel. Most went for release and to relax, but he was there with purpose; a mission of sorts.

He asked to browse the pokemon in the brothel rather than choose one up front, the front desk lady saying it was fine and showing him a room where the pokemon all stayed during their shifts.

James sat, watching the pokemon of all different kinds come and go, but choosing none of them, even politely rejecting a few that asked.

"Are you gonna choose any of us? Or just keep watching?"

James jumped, startled by the pokemon's comment. Turning, he saw the Ursaring. It was male, but wasn't as massive as most, being level if not shorter than James himself.

"You've been here for, like, an hour and haven't done anything." The Ursaring added. "I'm just trying to make sure I pick the right pokemon." James said.

The Ursaring nodded, "makes sense. I once saw a girl ask for 'something big'. One night with an anthro Wailord later and she's been walking funny ever since."

They both laughed at the thought.

The two sat together for awhile longer, talking about who they were, how the Ursaring had come to be apart of the brothel, and anything else they could think of.

"So," the Ursaring said with a grin, "would you like to go to my room~?"

James bit his lip. "I'm afraid not. I'm here for a girl you see." He replied politely. The Ursaring pouted, "are you sure?" "Quite." James said with a nod.

"You wouldn't even care to give it a try~? Come on, you might like it~" The Ursaring purred. James squirmed nervously as the Ursaring leaned in for a kiss, then jumped up and ran.

James fled the room, the building itself, and kept running. He eventually stopped when he couldn't run anymore, finding that the Ursaring had followed him.

"I'm sorry!" The Ursaring apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you off, I just thought...maybe..." The Ursaring shook his head, "I'm sorry. I should've stopped when you said you were there for a girl."

James sat down, sighing. "It isn't your fault. I...I went yo the brothel for a girl...hoping I'd find one that could make me stop thinking about guys..."

The Ursaring's eyes widened as he understood, "you've been in the closet." "My whole life. I had suspicious ever since I was a teenager, but I could never accept that. So I kept pretending, acting like I was straight, dating women, even having sex...but it was never real."

James shook his head pitifully. The Ursaring sat next to him, reaching to draw him into a hug, then stopping; not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Look, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. People always struggle with what they actually want. So do pokemon. It's a part of life. Some times it's hard, annoying, excited, scary, or even painful, but you should never be sorry for being who you are. That'd be like me being ashamed of not being a Beartic. The important thing is that your happy."

James chuckled ruefully, remembering all the pain he'd gone through pretending to be madly in love with girls growing up, the lingering looks he'd given a few of his friends when he wanted to touch and kiss but knew even thinking it was a sin.

Or maybe...maybe it wasn't.

James hugged the Ursaring, who happily hugged him back, having to be careful not to accidentally crush him. "Thank you." He said, standing back up. The Ursaring smiled, "Any time."

The two returned to the brothel, James more confident this time around, if just as nervous.

James started to pay for his time with the Ursaring, but he wouldn't take the money. "My treat." The Ursaring says with a smile.

James smiled back, leaning in and kissing the Ursaring.

They went to the Ursaring's room, discussing what they'd like to do on the way. James had expected he'd end up being the submissive, but found that the Ursaring was willing, even excited (almost too much so) to have James be the Dom.

The Ursaring bent over the bed eagerly. James was nervous, as he'd never actually done anything with another guy, or a pokemon for that matter, before. If nothing else, he could no longer pretend he was straight. The massive hard-on he got at the sight of the Ursaring's beautiful rear raised up for him was compelling evidence.

James took a breath to calm himself, undressing quickly. The Ursaring licked his lips at the sight of James's cock, eight and a half inches and hard as a rock as it rubbed teasingly against the Ursaring's ass.

It was soft and warm from the Ursaring's fur, and James found himself rubbing his member against the Ursaring's rump without entering it just to enjoy the feeling of his fur.

The Ursaring squirmed a bit, his own rod throbbing with lust. He nearly whimpered when James took his time rubbing against him, but knew he needed this.

Mercifully, James lined himself up to the Ursaring's puckered hole a few moments later, pushing in slowly. James moaned at how tightly the Ursaring's anus squeezed him, and pushed himself deeper into the hibernation pokemon's ass.

The Ursaring moaned loudly as James hilted himself inside him. It'd been awhile since he'd had someone top him, and even longer since he'd had one that felt so good!

James moved slowly at first, wanting to savor the feeling. Then, at the Ursaring's moaning pleas and with the knowledge that this would not be the last, James picked up the pace, bucking his hips harder into the Ursaring.

The bear like pokemon moaned louder with each thrust, screaming out when James found his prostate. James grinned wickedly, thrusting in harder than before, aiming each movement at the Ursaring's prostate. The Ursaring came in seconds, then again minutes later when James came; coating his ass in hot white seed.

The two sat, panting, unaware of the front desk lady watching them from her desk via hidden camera and fucking herself like crazy. They only paused for a few moments before James moved the Ursaring on his back, kissing him passionately.

The Ursaring locked his legs around James's waist as James started pumping back into him hard, started the next of many, many rounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**This rather interesting idea comes from-zzzxxghg- hmm...guess they wanna remain annonomous.**

* * *

Ash had just defeated the final pokemon league. To celebrate, he booked a room at the pokemon brothel for him and his girlfriends for five nights, paying for a wide variety of pokemon to have fun with. Girlfriends may be the wrong word for it, as Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena were more like Ash's pets than anything else, wearing very little and being used for pleasure on Ash's command.

They entered the brothel, Ash's pets wearing nothing but their collars. They went to their room, finding the Ralts, Kirlia, Zorua, Pyroar, Charmander, two Nidorinas, Fennekin, Braixen, and young Kangaskhan, all female, he'd requested for the first night all waiting as he'd asked.

"Alright girls, whoever makes me cum first gets first pick." Ash said to his pets, all of whim immediately tackled him to the large bed. Misty and May undressed him, Dawn and Iris licking along his member as Serena flicked her tongue across the tip.

They all took turns for several minutes, as Ash's stamina was trained to the point that he could choose to keep himself from cumming at all if he wanted. In the end, he came while Dawn was deep throating him, and allowed her to choose first.

Dawn grinned, going to the pokemon, all standing side by side, riled up from watching but not being allowed to touch themselves, as ordered by Ash. Dawn chose the Kirlia, taking her to the bed and having her lick her pussy while she held the psychic type's hands to keep her from playing with herself.

Iris, of course, chose the Charmander, having her suck on her nipples while Iris teased her pussy. Misty rose the Ralts, sitting next to Dawn. May chose the young Kangaskhan, having her play with her ass. And Serena chose the Braixen, pulling her into a sixty-nine.

That left the rest for Ash, who ordered them all to turn. They obeyed, all turning to the wall as Ash approached. He started with the Fennekin, thrusting into her without warning. The small pokemon yelped in surprise, as well as a mix of pleasure and pain at Ash's massive size ramming into her all at once.

Ash grunted at the tightness of the Fennekin, which came more from her small size than anything. He seemed to take it as a challenge, getting rougher as opposed to more gently; yanking her back by her hips to force his cock deeper.

The Fennekin came the moment Ash bottomed out inside her, but wasn't anywhere near done.

Ash spent the next half hour ramming into the Fennekin's pussy, making her cum threemore times. She was panting and exhausted by the time he finally pulled out. But he still wasn't done. He lifted the Fennekin's tail, grinning when he saw that it was sensitive to pleasure from the slightest touch. In one motion, Ask pulled the Fennekin's tail hard as he thrust into her ass.

The Fennekin came immediately, crying out in a blissful agony. Ash managed to hilt himself in her ass, cumming onto her prostate, after another twenty minutes; by which point the small fire type was barely conscious.

He had the two Nidorinas make out as he switched between their pussies and asses, though by the time he was done (more than an hour later, leaving both the holes on both of them full to the brim with cum) they weren't so much making out as weakly licking at each other with whatever energy they still had.

The Pyroar and Zorua had more energy than the others, something Ash accounted for and resulted by spending a full hour with both, the Pyroar ending up on her back, unconscious, and the Zorua switching between multiple forms until she no longer had the energy to do so (or the energy to move for that matter.)

Finally, Ash turned back to his pets. As he'd instructed, they hadn't let any of the pokemon they were paired with cum, but had cum several times themselves. This left the Charmander, Ralts, Kirlia, Braixen, and young Kangaskhan all agitated and desperate to cum.

This left all of them more than happy to do whatever Ash asked of them in exchange for release. He started with the Ralts and Kirlia, having the latter deep throating him while the former sucked on his balls. After coating both their faces in cum, Ash ordered them to make out passionately, the Ralts laying on top of her sister while Ash fucked them both. It only took Ash ten minutes to leave them both in a pleasure coma.

The Braixen was next. After using her tail to cum, Ash repeated the same process as the Fennekin. Upon learning that she was the smaller pokemon's sister, he positioned her to eat out the already stupored Fennekin. After leaving the Braixen in much the same state as her sister, both passed out with their legs coiled together, Ash moved on.

The Charmander couldn't suck Ash off because of her fangs, or stroke him do tp her claws, and her scales her not something to be rubbed against. "Better think of something. You won't cum until you've pleased me." Ash warned. In a panic, the Charmander straddled Ash, grinding herself into him to make him cum. This worked, vut also tortured the fire type with anti-climax, almost getting her off, but not being quite enough. She sighed in relief when she felt Ash's cum paste her pussy and thighs, then yelped as she was pulled down hard onto his cock. Barely took twenty minutes to render her a drooling mess.

Lastly was the Kangashkan. Ash didn't make her earn her climax, as being a ground type meant Ash could be as rough with her as he wanted. Well, she lasted a bit longer than the other, almost two hours before she was completely blacked out.

Ash looked around at the unconscious pokemon, then turned back to his pets, ordering them to all fuck each other. "Last one conscious gets to watch me fuck the sleeping pokemon~"

That was all the motive they needed to pounce each other. Ash grinned at the sight, it was gonna be a fun few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**This idea comes from the lovely mind of Flutter Night. Sorry in advance for the briefness of the chapter, but there wasn't a great deal of material to the request, and I'm kinda in a rush, what with the five-parter I've got to work on (six parts counting the epilogue). And if your unhappy here, feel free to request another. ^-^**

* * *

Zeke, 19 years old, blue hair and eyes, dressed in a simple blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes entered the pokemon brothel.

He learned about the way most people do, heard about it from a friend of a friend, didn't think about it much at first, but got more and more curious as time went on until he caved and decided to give it a try.

The woman at the front desk could tell he was new to the concept when he first entered the building, had that look first timers always have when they see the place, and suggested he just start with something basic.

"Good point." Zeke said, deciding to go with a Gardevoir and a Lopunny. Their more human-like form made them popular among the newbie's of the brothel. Zeke went to the room, grinning when he saw the girls already there. He was new to the brothel, but not to sex by any means; and was more the comfortable as he entered the room, sitting on the bed.

"Hello ladies~" Zeke said with a smile as the two pokemon approached, alternatively helping him undress and kissing him lustfully. The Lopunny grinned when she freed Zeke's member, finding it already hard and bigger than most.

Lopunny licked the tip teasingly, and was surprised when Zeke pulled away. He smirked down at her, "Sit on the bed." He ordered them both. Obediently, the Gardevoir and Lopunny both sat next to each other on the bed as Zeke stood. "Legs open." He ordered, grinning at the sight of the girl's pussies as they spread their legs for him, giving him a good view of how wet they were. "Play with yourselves."

Immediately both pokemon began fingering themselves gently, then rougher as they got hornier. Zeke began to stroke himself as he watched, ordering the two to make out. The pokemon happily began kissing each other heatedly, moving their hands to each other.

Zeke had them stop just before they would've cum, approaching them and positioning them with the Lopunny on top of the Gardevoir, pussies together so they could feel how much each other wanted it.

Zeke began rubbing his tip against them, but didn't enter. The pokemon whimpered, trying to move their hips back to push him in, but Zeke moved back. "Ah, ah, ah, what do you say~?" Zeke asked with a smirk.

'Please~' The Gardevoir pleaded psychically. Zeke felt himself get a little harder at the sound of her begging, and pushed slowly between the two pokemon's pussies.

All three of them moaned as Zeke began to thrust between them, alternating between going between both, and thrusting into the Lopunny and Gardevoir individually. With how worked up Zeke had made sure the girls had been beforehand, they both came twice before Zeke finished, groaning as he coated both their slits with cum.

Zeke panted, reaching into the pack he'd brought and taking out a berry for energy. They weren't even close to done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back the anonymously requested idea. Part 2.**

* * *

Ash woke to the sound of his pets arguing over who would get to suck him off. Ash chuckled, "Come on girls, we gotta keep our energy for the brothel girls." Ash's pets pouted, but agreed to wait.

Another hour passed, and the girls Ash had ordered for the night arrived. The Zorua, Nidorina twins, young Kangaskhan, Braixen, Fennekin, and Charmander from the night before, as well as a Zoroark, Nidoqueen, older Kangaskhan, Delphox, and Charizard; their mothers.

They all looked a little nervous, having never actually done anything with their family before (save for the Kangaskhans, who'd likely been with more clients together than they had separate), but orders were orders; and Ash had requested milf pokemon.

Ash told each of his pets to pick one of the milf pokemon (heh, pokemilfs) to play with while they watched him fucking their daughters one by one. Serena chose the Delphox, Iris the Charizard, Misty the Nidoqueen, Dawn the Zoroark, and May the Kangaskhan. They all brought the poke-milfs to the bed, making them all lay on their stomachs facing Ash while the pets pumped into them with double-sided dildos.

Soon the room filled with moans from the pokemon and the pets, Ash getting hard immediately. He ordered the Zorua, Nidorina twins, young Kangaskhan, Braixen, Fennekin, and Charmander to pick a position and stay in while they waited their turn. He started with the Charmander, who chose to ride Ash cowgirl style; as it was the least likely to get Ash burned, and it made it to where she didn't have to see her mother watching.

Ash let the Charmander stay like this for about ten minutes before taking control, spinner her around so she was forced to look at her mother getting fucked by Iris as she watched. The Charmander whimpered, and cried out when Ash picked up the pace, grabbing her hips and pulling her down hard as he thrust up into her fast. The Charmander came twice before Ash filled her pussy with cum and moved to the next.

The Zorua was next, who had chosen to stay on her fours. Ash seemed to approve of this, as it would make her watch her Zoroark mother while she was taken from behind, but was displeased with what she tried next. The Zorua tried to change form, taking on the image of a Growlithe so at least her mother wouldn't see her in her own form. Ash smirked, gripping the Zorua's tail to return her to her normal form, than yanking it hard (the tail being a strong pleasure/pain center when touched intimately) to punish her. The Zorua screamed out, cumming immediately. But Ash didn't stop for another twenty minutes, pulling out to cum on her fur.

Ash moved to the Nidorina twins, having them lay one on top of the other so he could switch between their pussies quickly while the Nidoqueen watched them. The both moaned, licking and kissing at each other as Ash fucked them, unable to resist anymore, and not particularly caring if their mother saw them. Ash approved of this, and let them go wild with each other while he filled them with cum.

Next was the Kangaskhan. Like the Nidorinas, she didn't mind her mother seeing her, as they'd already shared clients before, and enjoyed watching each other get fucked. Ash was easily able to lift the young Kangaskhan so her mother could watch him penetrate her ass roughly, making them both moan as he bottomed out inside her; coating her anus with cum.

Lastly was the Fennekin and Braixen. They were still rather uncomfortable about taking clients in the same room, let alone doing things with each other. The thought of their mother watching made them nervous to say the least, but they couldn't exactly say no to a client. Ash rammed into the Fennekin's small pussy while she ate out the Braixen, making them both moan. After a half hour, and two climaxes apiece for the two fire types, Ash pulled out, coating both their faces in cum.

"Time for the milfs." Ash said.

The pokemon all switched places at Ash's order, the daughters going to the pet that had been pleasuring their mother and taking their place while the milfs lined up before Ash. He went in the same order as before, and started with the Charizard. He'd been holding back with the daughters to conserve his energy, but now went all out; forcing the Charizard aggressively to the ground and ramming into her pussy roughly. Ash bit down on the Charizard and scratched at her scales, drawing blood in a few places as he came in her pussy, switching to her other hole without any warning.

The Charizard, who instinctively loved it rough, had reached her peak repeatedly from how dominant Ash was being, her mind going completely blank when he switched to her ass. When he finished inside, the Charizard let out a pleasured moan, a roar really; letting out a few sparks of fire that were quickly out out in the air as Ash moved on.

Next was the Zoroark, who was pushed onto her back immediately. She spread her legs for Ash, who this time started with her tighter hole, forcing his cock into her ass as he gripped her tail. Finding that the tail still acted as a pleasure center for her, Ash began to pull, twist, scratch, and bite down on it, making the Zoroark hit her orgasm hard after only a few moments.

Ash didn't let up on her ass or tail, only stopping when he came and stuffed her tail into her ass as a plug. And even then he just moved to her pussy, the Zoroark locking her legs around his waist as he hammered down into her mercilessly, cumming into her twice before moving on.

Ash went to the Nidoqueen next, forcing her against the wall and lifting her tail over his shoulder to thrust into her pussy while his fingers teased her puckered asshole. He went from teasing it to fingering it, then to fisting it roughly as he came into her hard. When he switched holes, he reached around and ordered the Nidoqueen to suck on the hand he'd been using to fist her; an act of submission she was more than happy to do after having cum so many times from Ash's work on her.

When he was done with the Nidoqueen Ash went to the Kangaskhan, biting down hard on her tits as he thrust into her. Ash drew blood by the time he came, no small feat considering she was ground type. The pain had started outweighing the pleasure by that point, but rather than stop, she kept going, getting rougher, forcing the large pokemon to love the pain as he filled both her holes with hot seed.

Finally was the Delphox. Likely because of how regal her appearance was, Ash went harder on her than any of the others; eager to break the pristine looking pokemon and leave her moaning, begging for more, and covered in cum. It took longer than he expected to achieve this, as the partial psychic typing left her able to keep her thoughts focused and calm. But even the most powerful of psychics can only handle so much, and after two full hours, she was broken. Really, she'd broken after an hour and a half, but had kept going the extra half hour to enjoy his work.

Ash was starting to get tired, and moved to the bed with his pets. He ordered his pets to please him while they all watched the daughters fuck their mothers, any who held back were to be punished by their mothers. The pets took turns riding and sucking off their master while he watched, loving his time at the pokemon brothel.


	7. Chapter 7

**This interesting idea comes from The Constitutionalist.**

* * *

Frank Larlon was a bit odd looking, but by no means unattractive. He had a light complexion,was moderately musculature; had a scarred torso and back (bullet wounds, healed), scarred face (shrapnel debris, healed); with his left eye red and his right being whited-out (blind). His look was one that a lot actually found attractive, especial the girl in the area around the PMC base where he worked.

So it always confused Frank's coworkers that Frank never took of advantage of this and picked a girl up. Not necessarily for a one night stand, but at least for a date. A rumor started to circulate that he was gay, one that died out when they realized that if that was the case, he could always pick up a guy from the nearby center.

They all conceded to the fact that Frank felt better on his own. They didn't understand it, but they respected it. All accept his friend Jason, who wouldn't recognize the saying 'live and let live' if it came to life and bit him in the ass.

The guy never stopped talking, and after hour upon hour of convincing, finally persuaded Frank to visit a place called the Pokemon Brothel while he was on leave. Frank didn't know what exactly a brothel was, but if it would shut his friend up, he'd give it a try.

Frank entered the building, hoping to figure out what the place was about from the front room, but it was non-descript. He walked up to the front counter, "I was sent here by a friend, said it would help me relax, but exactly is this place for?"

The woman held in a laugh at Frank's ignorance on the subject. "It's best to experience it first hand. Tell me, is there a breed of Pokemon you particularly prefer?"

Frank thought about this for a moment before replying, "Well, I've always been fond of water types, Carvanha and Sharpedo I suppose are my favorite."

The woman chuckled, checking something on her computer. "I think we've got just the thing for you."

The woman led Frank down one of the halls to a door and told him to just go inside, figuring he'd be able to figure it out from there.

Frank went inside, finding the room consisted mostly just of a large pool of water. Not knowing what to do, Frank went over to the water's edge, looking into the reflections in the water and getting lost in his own memories of his work.

Unknown to Frank, two Pokemon were entering the pool through tunnels in the pool. They both looked up at Frank from the water, grinning when they saw him, and approaching from underwater.

Frank snapped back to reality when the reflection in the water stopped matching his. Too late to react, Frank realized he was being pulled into the water.

Frank reacted fast, struggling away from the Pokemon and surfacing. He managed to get a breath before the weight of his gear and clothes started pulling him back down. Frank tried to get back to the surface, but couldn't.

Then, all at once, Frank was lifted from the water. As he caught his breath, he looked over at what was happening to try and figure out what was going on. Frank was surprised by the sight of the two Pokemon in the water, a Carvanha and a Sharpedo, but not normal.

They had slightly human like faces, and arms, and longer tails, giving them an oddly mermaid like look. Well, mermaids with razor fangs. Frank could see they were both female from their exposed chests, and respectively avoided looking.

The Sharpedo was the one supporting Frank, and she looked to be arguing with the Carvanha. Frank reached up, pushing a button on his ear piece (it was partially implanted in his ear, hence it not coming loose in the water) and the device began to translate the Pokemon's argument.

"He nearly drowned!" The Sharpedo scolded. "I'm sorry!" The Carvanha said, looking guilty, "I wasn't expecting him to break away from me like that."

"I hate to interrupt, but can we go to the shallow waters so I can stand?" Frank said, the two Pokemon immediately swimming him over to the shallow end of the pool. "We're so sorry about that sir." The Sharpedo said as Frank stood, "I hope we can make it up to you~" The Carvanha said with a grin.

The Pokemon began to undress Frank, but he stopped them. "Would you mind explaining what this place is for?" Frank asked, "I'm more than a little confused right now."

"Well, for sex." The Carvanha said bluntly, "people come to the Pokemon brothel to live out certain fantasies of sleeping with different Pokemon. We've only been here for short time, and haven't had any clients ourselves yet." The Sharpedo said.

"Sorry if I was a little too eager, but I was afraid we'd never get any clients. We're kinda of different from other Pokemon." The Carvanha said, gesturing to her semi-anthropomorphic body.

Frank face palmed, already planning to kill Jason. "I'm sorry girls, but I'm not here for a release. An idiot of a friend sent me here. Sorry for the confusion."

The two mermaid like Pokemon frowned, "it's fine.. We were just so excited to finally have our first client... Especially one who looks so.." The Carvanha trailed off, blushing slightly, "Sorry, it's been awhile since we last saw humans. Well, human males at least. Not since we were brought here."

"You mean you haven't seen any people who weren't workers here?" Frank asked, "Haven't you been out of this place?"

The two shook their heads, "We can't exactly just walk out. We need the water, and the other workers don't really have the time to take us anywhere. It's fine though, we're treated really nice here."

This annoyed Frank, "So your just gonna accept staying here and never seeing the rest of the world?"

"Well...what else can we do?" The Carvanha questioned. "Well, maybe I could show you." Frank said.

"Would you really do that for us?" The Sharpedo asked. Frank nodded, "Everyone should have the chance to see the world. And it'd be my pleasure to show two pretty girls around." He said with a smile.

In the following moment Frank was knocked to the ground and pinned under the two mermaid-like pokemon's kisses. He chuckled, then noticed that they were pulling on his clothes again, "I told you, you don't need to do anything like that."

"Need to? No." The Carvanha said, "But we really, really want to~" The Sharpedo said with a grin. Well, Frank couldn't exactly turn them down.

* * *

 **What? A Pokemon Brothel Collection chapter with no smut? Criminal! But hey, the idea needed two parts. The next part will hold the smut, I promise. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with the anonymously requested idea. Part 3**

* * *

The celebration was in night three. Ash was pleased when he returned to the room with his pets and found a Ninetales, Persion, Miltank, and Delcatty in the room already, all pregnant. Not to the point that they'd be in pain, but enough to where their body had puffed up, filling out around the chest and rear in a way that Ash and his pets found quite pleasing to the eye.

"Alright girls, which one should we take first?" Ash asked his pets, looking over the pregs. After some discussion, they decided on the Miltank, as none of them would be able to resist the large cow-like pokemon for long anyway.

Ash ordered the Miltank to sit on the bed with her legs open, which she did happily. She'd been worried she wouldn't get any clients while she was knocked up, but business had been shockingly well for her recently. Once the Miltank was sitting, Ash told his pets they could go wild with her while her fucked her.

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena all moved over, clamping down on one of the Miltank's several teats to drink her milk as Ash got between her legs and lined up to her pussy. The Miltank moaned, loving to have her milk drank while having sex. The pets moaned to, loving the taste of the creamy milk and getting hornier from it. They began grinding themselves against the Miltank's body as Ash penetrated her.

The Miltank moaned loudly, quickly getting overwhelmed by it all. When Ash leaned forward and started drinking from her milk filled nipples, the Miltank really started losing it, as Ash bit and tugged her sensitive nipple teasingly as he drank, and the milk gave him more and more stamina as he drank. He got rougher with his thrusts, forcing his cock, which seemed to almost grown in length as he drank the milk, into her harder each time until she was cumming from almost every other movement.

Ash wasn't an idiot,, and knew he couldn't cum inside her pussy without risking harm to her offspring, so be pulled out before he came and rammed into her ass, hilting himself in one go and cumming as deeply into her anus as possible. The Miltank slumped back on the bed, tongue lulling out in bliss as the pets moved her carefully off the bed.

"Next?" Ash asked. They decided on the Delcatty next, as she was the smallest of the pokemon present, even with her slightly bloated form, and would be the tightest as well. The Delcatty was placed on her fours on the bed, her tail raised to show off her two tight holes as her head was buried between Mist'y legs. The Delcatty started eating the orange haired girl out ad Ash penetrated her, making her moan into the other girl.

Ash grunted as he tried to force his cock as deeply into the Delcatty as possible, slowly making her lose herself in how much pleasure she was getting as which ever girls she wasn't eating sucked on her nipples for fingered her ass. When Misty came, May took her seat and the Delcatty ate her out until she came, then switched. They kept going until each of the girls had cum once, by which point the Delcatty had cum four times from how big Ash was inside her.

Just like with the Miltank, Ash pulled out before he came, but was only able to push his tip into the Delcatty's puckered hole, as a lot of his cum ended up dripping down her legs, sticking to her fur and getting licked up by the pets.

The Delcatty was carefully moved, and the Ninetales was put on the bed next. Ash got on the bed with her down, laying down and having the vulpine preg mount him. The Ninetales moaned softly as she started bouncing herself on Ash's cock, Ash watching her enlarged breasts move with her. The Ninetales' moans got louder as Ash reached up to grope her chest, causing her to start leaking milk like the Miltank.

What really set the Ninetales off though, was when the pets started playing with her tails. All they'd been trying to do was move them out of the way so they could eat out her ass, but upon gripping her many tails, they realized hoe sensitive they were. Each one may as well have been a long fluffy clit for how quickly touching them made the Ninetales cum.

Each of the pets started stroking the Ninetales tails upon learning this, tugging, scratching, licking, sucking, and biting the sensitive appendages. The Ninetales cried out, cumming repeatedly from their work. Ash groaned in pleasure, feeling the Ninetales get tighter, and progressively hotter, inside each time she came. When the girls started pushing the tails inside their pussies to fuck themselves with them, the Ninetales broke, bucking her hips wildly in her lust, cumming every few seconds.

Ash managed to pull out before he came again, choosing to cum on the vulpine's tails; which seemed to please her as she slumped down tiredly. Finally, Ash called over the Persion, who'd gotten so worked up from watching the others she'd resorted to rubbing her slit with her own tail, moaning softly as she'd watched. She hurried over and got on the bed, spreading her legs lustfully.

As didn't even wait to take her ass, immediately thrusting into her asshole, making her cry out in pleasure and surprise. Misty got underneath the Persion, licking her pregnant pussy eagerly while Dawn and May started teasing her sensitive nipples. Iris locked her legs around the Persion's next, making the large cat pokemon eat her out as Serena fucked her own ass with the Persion's tail; find that though it wasn't as sensitive as the Nightales, it was still a massive pleasure center.

Just like all the others, it wasn't long before the Persion was reduced to a moaning, cumming ball of pleasure, writhing in bliss and wanting nothing more thn to be fucked even after she passed out. Upon hearing this request telepathically from the unconscious Ninetales, Ash grinned, and decided to grant them their fantasy; making sure all four of them woke with an ass full of cum.


	9. Chapter 9

**Continued of the anonymously requested idea. Part four.**

* * *

Ash decided he wanted something really special for the fourth night. He told this to the woman at the front desk, who smiled, "I think I've got just the thing!" Ash nodded, assuring her he could more than pay for anything she offered, and tip her well if he was satisfied. So when he turned to the room, and saw a Lopunny,Gardevoir, and Liepard, all three blindfolded and positioned against the wall to show off that they were actually hermaphrodites, he knew he'd have to give a very generous tip to the nice lady.

The pets all seemed excited, as did the herms, who all smiled; members hard and twitching with want. "You girls know that mine's the only cock allowed to fuck you right?" Ash asked his pets, who all nodded their understanding. "Good." He said, going over to the herms and having them all face the wall. "You aren't going to be allowed to use those on me or any of my girls, but if your good, and don't cum at all while I fuck you, then I'll let you fuck each other. But if you cum, no fucking each other, and if you cum from your cock, we'll end your visit immediately. Understood?"

The herms were surprised by this, as they'd never meant any client who didn't immediately want them to use their cocks. It was a bit confusing, but they nodded their agreement, all bracing themselves against the wall.

Ash started with the Lopunny, as there was always a certain attraction to the bunny-like pokemon, as seeing one with her arms against the wall, ass out, large tits exposed, and member throbbing for a pleasure Ash knew would never come for them, was all the more appealing. He gripped her hips, thrusting immediately into her ass with a groan.

From how tight she was, he could tell she was probably more used to giving it than taking it. He'd changed that easily he though as he forced his cock deeper, ramming against her prostate after a few minutes. The Lopunny moaned, her cock twitching more as she cock close to cumming, but forced herself not not. When she saw Ash reach around her waist, she got hopeful; believe he was going to grip her cock and start stroking her, a sign that she could cum from her cock and maybe even that he'd let her use her member to fuck the girls.

But no, he reached below her member, ignoring it entirely as he began fingering her pussy, finding and attacking her clit mercilessly, loving the sound of her whimpering desperately as she held back her climax. It was maddening, but she managed to hold off for the full hour Ash laid into her.

By the time it was over, her legs and arms were shaking, she was sweating from head to toe, and as much as she wanted to fuck Ash's ass, she now wanted him to keep fucking her more. It just felt so good, as she'd been molded to the feeling of Ash's cock. She whimpered as Ash pulled out of her, ordering her to start eating out the girls while he moved to the Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir seemed to be more used to the feeling of being fucked, which wasn't surprising given her delicate, feminine look. Ash had no doubt that, in spite of her long, hard dick, other men would've still wanted to fuck her more than they'd want to be fucked by her. She was clearly more used to being the one on top though, something Ash planned to fix.

Ash spent an hour and twenty minutes switching back and forth between the Gardevoir's ass and pussy, filling them both with cum repeatedly. Gardevoir could read Ash's mind, and hear what she was telling him. He told he he'd keep fucking her until it was all she wanted: to be fucked like a slutty girl. He'd do the same to the other two, but none of them would get to be his girls unless they all decided to be his _girls,_ swore off using their rods for anything but using the bathroom and started being like girls for him.

He told her he'd let them try out any fetish they wanted, fuck them however they wanted, and make sure they were always happy and pleased, but he'd always be on top and they'd never be allowed to use their cocks.

The Gardevoir couldn't imagine doing such a thing at first, but by two and a half hours of being fucked, her climax being just barely contained, it was starting to look pretty good...

Ash pulled out of her just before she would've told him to keep going, the girls all crowding around her to be eaten out as Ash moved on to the Liepard.

The Liepard was hard for Ash to gauge. She didn't seem happy about not being to fuck him, but also seemed glad to be getting fucked. She, Ash realized, was another who rarely got chosen as a bottom, but unlike the Lopunny, she wasn't happy about it. She _wanted_ to be fucked. Ash was more than happy to make that dream come true.

Having already learned how sensitive the tails of most pokemon were, Ash immediately grabbed the Liepard's tail, gripping it tightly and yanking it in the air to see her two holes, grinning at how wet she was. Ash smacked the Liepard's ass hard, which made her moan loudly. Ash smacked her ass again, harder, as he rammed into her pussy, pulling her tail back to make her move her hips with him.

The Liepard was in bliss, and from the sounds of it, the others were to as the girls had switched from being pleased to pleading the other two herms, eating out their pussies and asses to make them feel amazing. If they could cum, they'd be in heaven. Ash, seeing that they were all submitting to the pleasure and not trying to use their cocks, said, "You can all cum now. And you can even join me and the pets, so long as you don't cum from your dicks."

Thinking fast, the Gardevoir used psychic to tie several lengths of string around all three of their members so when they all came, screaming out in ecstasy, not a drop came from their dicks. It was uncomfortable almost to the point of pain to not cum entirely, especially when they were as horny as they were, but if it meant that they'd get to be with Ash and his harem, getting fucked every day, they were willing to leave the ties on for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Sorry to those of you who'd have preferred the herms 'get more active' with Ash and the girls, but it fell outside the perimeters I was given in the request; as no maleXherm was specifically asked to be left out and none of Ash's girls would accept being fucked by anyone but Ash. Oh well.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Well...problem. As I said, this was meant to be a five part request. But do to recent problems (computer troubles mixed with a loss of drive from a fellow FF writer (Black Lady Split) being indefinitely unable continue her writing, I don't think part five will be seeing the light of day any time soon. I'm sorry to those who wanted to see the final chapter, and especially to the requester. I'll try my best not to botch anything else, okay?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back for part two of The Constitutionalist's request.**

* * *

Frank learned a few new things very quickly. One: pokemon of the mermaid body type did in fact have a pussy, which was in the same place one would expect it to be on a normal person or pokemon, below the waist, and concealed by scales until such a time when the mermaids get horny. The second, and far more daunting, was that the Sharpedo and Carvanha were hermaphrodites on top of being semi-anthros. Well, hermaphrodite was inaccurate. They were clearly more feminine than masculine, so the term would be futa.

On the plus side, this made it really easy to tell that they likes Frank a lot, as they're members both started getting hard as they saw him undressed. Unfortunately, it also gave Frank an odd feeling of inadequacy. Frank was by no means small at eight inches, but the Sharpedo and Carvanha were both pushing just over a foot in length!

Frank couldn't quite recall ever reaching such a state of simultaneous arousal and envy. The Sharpedo and Carvanha seemed to notice the look on his face when Frank's mind made the comparison between the pokemon and himself, and seem to get worried.

"You...you don't mind us being like this right?" The Carvanha asked. I shook my head, "It's fine, I was just a little surprised is all. And a little jealous." I added with a smile that made the two water types blush. I reached over, gripping the two futas' members with my hands, and slowly stroked along their length. The two must really not have had a lot of experience using them, or perhaps their biology just made them extremely sensitive, because they practically melted from the just the simple touch, descending into fits of moaning as my hands moved along their lengths.

Frank had never really been much for relationships with anyone, male, female, or anything in between. He'd always been work oriented. Now, as he pleasured the two futa pokemon without feeling the slightest bit off-put by anything, save for perhaps the massive size of them, he realized that there was a small advantage in that.

Frank leaned his head down, experimentally licking on the Carvanha's tip. She shivered, her member twitching as she was already close. Frank grinned, and began running his tongue along the length of the smaller mermaid-like pokemon's cock, occasionally switching to her sister, then back again.

The Carvanha came first, if only by a few seconds. Neither of them could take the pleasure of it, and both came after only a few minutes; completely coating Frank's face and chest. Frank licked his lips, finding the taste rather enjoyable. The Sharpedo and Carvanha moved over, licking Frank clean. He smiled, pulling the Sharpedo into a kiss.

The Sharpedo was rather aggressive, her tongue pushing into Frank's mouth and getting a strategic advantage in the following battle for supremacy. Frank might have stood a chance, if the Carvanha had moved her head underwater, seeking to return the favor by taking Frank's rod into her mouth; licking along the length and bobbing her head back and forth until she was deep-throating him.

The surprise of the feeling, followed by the pleasure of it as his cock started hitting the back of the Carvanha's throat made it impossible for Frank to focus, and the Sharpedo's tongue won the battle, taking control of his mouth; not that Frank particularly minded.

The Sharpedo's hands trailed over Frank's body, feeling up his chest and back and the Carvanha kept sucking on him. Frank moaned into the Sharpedo's mouth as he came into the Carvanha's. The Carvanha resurfaced with a grin, holding Frank's cum in her mouth as she pulled her sister into a kiss to share the treat, a sight that had Frank hard again almost instantly.

The two giggled, both leaving in to kiss him together after they finished swallowing his cum. The three of them locked around each other, the two water type's mermaid-like tails curling affectionately around Frank's legs as they kissed each other.

The Sharpedo moved behind Frank, rubbing her large member against his rear. Frank shivered slightly, but was relaxed both by the Sharpedo kissing his neck from behind, and by the Carvanha straddling him. Well, 'straddling' may not be the most accurate word to describe it, as the Carvanha didn't have legs, but it was the only way Frank could think to explain how the Carvanha placed herself in his lap.

Frank held the Carvanha's hips as she moved to push his member into her pussy, the Sharpedo gripping Frank's hips as she thrust upward into his ass. Frank groaned in pleasure, the Sharpedo's thrusts causing the Carvanha to bounce on his member. Frank wouldn't have even needed to move, and did so only because the thought of waiting for more of this pleasure was intolerable.

Soon the three were all moaning together, the Sharpedo finally hilting herself inside Frank's ass, bottoming out as she did so, after nearly twenty minutes. The Carvanha was the first to cum, her pussy squeezing around Frank's cock as she cried out in bliss. Frank, wanting to see the Carvanha's sexy-adorable orgasm face again, moved on hand from her hips to her rod, stroking her smoothly as he thrust up into her.

This led to the Carvanha cumming twice more before either of the others; coating Frank's chest, stomach, and a bit of his face in cum. Frank scooped some of it off himself, licking it off his fingers to get the Carvanha hornier. If how hard she bounced herself on his member was any indication, it worked.

Frank yelped out in pleasure when the Sharpedo found, and began mercilessly hammering away at, his prostate, making him cum immediately and begin filling the Carvanha. The Sharpedo didn't last much longer than Frank, coating his insides with her cum, setting off another climax for him.

The three stayed there for a moment, panting, clinging to each other as they waded in the shallow water. It was peaceful, until it was ruined by Frank's phone sounding off. Frank groaned in annoyance, and for the first time in his life, was reluctant to check the message because it very well have been work-related. After an internal debate, Frank decided he needed to at least check it.

Frank sighed in relief, "Its just Jason. He wanted to remind me I've only got another hour here." The Sharpedo and Carvanha perked up at n's name, "Jason Conh?" The Sharpedo asked. Frank nodded, "How do you know his last name?"

"We hear the other girls talking about him all the time. He comes here all the time, and I guess he's a total douche. Only talks to the sluttiest pokemon here and even then he makes fun of any of them that aren't willing to do the stuff he likes. He lost a tooth when smacked a Blaziken's ass, a Blaziken that he wasn't a client to." The Sharpedo said.

Frank laughed, "Oh yeah, that's definitely him. But, on the plus side, we've still got another hour before I need to deal with him~"

* * *

Jason caught a glimpse of Frank exiting the pokemon brothel with two pokeballs. He wondered how someone like Frank could've possibly convinced not one, but two pokemon from the brothel to leave with him. He made a mental note to ask him about it, but the thought left him as he got slapped by a Lopunny who he'd been trying to get to dress up as a french maid.


	11. Chapter 11

**This lovely idea comes to us from the mind of Fenrir's Phantom**

* * *

Terry entered the pokemon brothel with a smile. He'd never been before, but he was told that the pokemon working their were all really nice. It'd been awhile since Terry had had any fun, so he figured he cut loose a little, just for the night.

The woman at the front desk certainly was nice. She asked what kind of pokemon Terry wanted, and when he didn't know right away, she had him list his preferences and picked out a few for him. "Don't mind if there's more than one do you hon?" She asked. Terry shook his head, "That sounds awesome." He said with a smile as he paid.

"Great. Right down that hall, third door. The girls will be waiting for you. Have fun~" The woman said, Terry nodding before heading down the hall. When he entered the room, he was met with a female Eevee, Minccino, Minun and Plusle all sitting on the bed, smiling at him.

"H-hey." Terry said, a little nervous now that he was actually seeing them. They all replied, but it was in some poke-chatter and he could understand it. Terry began to relax, and started to undress. Once he was undressed, the pokemon's jaws dropped.

Terry wasn't terribly assuming. He didn't look like a loser or anything, but didn't look like someone you'd expect to be exception at very much. So the pokemon were understandably shocked at the sight of his eleven inch cock.

Seeing the pokemon looking so impressed made Terry smile as he approached the bed. "So, who wants to go first?" He asked. The pokemon immediately got into a small argument, each wanting to be the first to try out Terry's large member. In the end, Minccino won out and crawled over to Terry with a grin.

The Minccino brushed her tail against Terry's rod, enjoying to tease a little before she started. She lined Terry up to her slit and began lowering herself onto his rod. Terry moaned at the feeling, hoping the Minccino's hips to help her work her way down. The Minccino moaned louder, tail swishing madly as Terry's cock pushed deeper and deeper into her.

The Minccino began bucking her hips, riding Terry eagerly to push him deeper. She moaned louder and louder as she went, Terry matching her as the immense pleasure of the much smaller pokemon squeezing so tightly around his dick while feeling her soft fur against his skin started to make his mind go foggy. Terry began pulling Minccino's hips down more; desperate to hilt himself inside her.

Minccino came after only getting half way to the bottom, panting hard as her pussy squeezed Terry even more. Terry let out a groan, his lust clouded mind wanting more. He gripped the Minccino's hips firmly and pulled her down hard; hilting himself in one thrust.

The Minccino cried out as she came again immediately, but Terry didn't stop. Terry raised the Minccino and pulled her back down as he thrust up into her. She was still on top, but he was entirely in control. He grunted as he rammed into the small pokemon, feeling her cum again, then again before he finally reached his own climax, filling her pussy with hot cum.

The Minccino practically fell off his cock, tongue lulling out of her mouth as she grinned in a daze. The other moves her off of him, the Eevee getting in front of him and raising her rear, tail raised to show her pussy.

Terry smiled, getting onto his knees and thrusting into the Eevee from behind. The Eevee yelped out in pleasure, bucking her hips hard for more. Just as before, the pleasure mixed with the soft feeling of the Eevee's fur quickly sent Terry into a frenzy.

Terry grabbed the Eevee's tail, yanking on it to make her move her hips faster. The Eevee cried out as she quickly reached her climax, already feeling close to another as Terry forced his cock deeper and deeper into her. By the time Terry was hilted inside her, the Eevee had cum twice more and her stomach was bulging with the size of the cock inside her. The Eevee screamed out for more in Poke-chatter, until she lost the ability to make any sound except moans when she came.

The Eevee couldn't even feel her hind legs anymore by the time Terry came, his cum completely filling the small Pokemon and spilling out onto her legs.

The Eevee laid there, face down on the bed, unable to move or even really think as she passed out. The Minun and Plusle clearly didn't want to argue about who would go next, being good friends and occasional lovers at the brothel, but they both wanted a turn.

To resolve this, Terry offered to eat one of them out while the other rose him. The electric type grinned as Terry laid down, Minun mounting his face and Plusle mounting his rod.

Both started moaning almost instantly. Do to their size, Terry's tongue felt like the equivalent to the Minun like being fucked. Plusle on the other hand was screaming in minutes, her stomach extending slightly more than Eevee's had from Terry's size.

Terry held Plusle's hips as he thrust hard up into her, not slowly when she came. The sound of the two pokemon cumming together, as well as the small, nearly unnoticeable jolt of electricity they let out when doing so, spurred him on.

Plusle only lasted another twenty minutes before fainting and falling off of him with his cum leaking out of her pussy, and which point Terry wasted no time grabbing Minun and slamming her onto his cock, bottoming out inside her immediately.

Terry moved his hips so hard against the Minun's that they actually bounced once or twice, and the Minun was practically brain-dead in only ten minuets; having already cum several times from Terry eating her out.

* * *

When Terry woke the next morning, he realized that he'd actually fallen asleep at the brothel. What's more, the pokemon were all still in the room with him, taking turns sucking him off; Minun and Plusle working together with their tongues.

After cumming a few times, unable to resist the extra time with the girls, Terry asked the woman at the front desk what was going on. "Those girl's are totally broken. Too much pleasure messes with the mind, and now they think you're their master. They won't be any good at the brothel now, since they'll refuse to be with anyone but you. Congrats, you've got yourself a few new fuck toys."

Terry was shocked by this. He hadn't known such a thing was possible, but grinned happily as the woman gave him the pokemon's pokeballs. He'd take great care off them, and wouldn't make them do anything they didn't want to. But as all four of them got on their backs, legs spread despite still being in the front room, he got the feeling there wouldn't be a whole lot they wouldn't want to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Eevee was conflicted. She'd been through her training, learned everything she could learn as an Eevee, and was ready to evolve. Only problem was, she wasn't sure what she wanted to evolve into. She never felt particularly drawn to any element, and was perfectly comfortable as she was now, but knew it was time for her to evolve.

But she still needed help figuring out to evolve into. This left her unsure of what to do, until she learned of the pokemon brothel from her human friend Laura who went there all the time. At first Eevee didn't quite understand how it was any help to her, just some place where humans went to have sex with pokemon, then Laura explained that pokemon could go there to and get anything a human could for the same price.

The pokemon brothel wasn't the first place to have started offering equal rights to both pokemon and people, but it was one of the more notable. This knowledge gave Eevee an idea, and after borrowing some money from Laura for the trip, she headed to the pokemon brothel.

"Hello, are you here for a job, or for pleasure?" The woman at the front desk asked when she saw the Eevee. "P-pleasure." She said softly, blushing. The woman giggled, "No need to be nervous hon, what kind of pokemon are you looking for?"

"The Eeveelutions. All of them. All female." Eevee said, hoping she didn't sound weird. "Kinky." The woman at the front desk said with a smile, typing something on her computer. "Third door on the left hall, have fun."

Eevee began walking down the hall, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she entered the room. Sure enough, a Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon, all female, we in the room waiting for her on the bed.

"Hello dear. We're all yours for tonight." The Vaporeon said with a smile. Eevee blushed, "That's good." She said, and explained why she'd gathered them. She didn't favor any evolution in any other sense, so she decided to make her decision by which one she enjoyed having sex with the most. This caught the Eeveelution's attention, as without meaning to, Eevee had turned this into a competition.

"Who goes first?" Sylveon asked. "I'd like to go by region. Since we're in Kanto right now, I'll start with the Kanto specific breeds and work my way up." Eevee said, blushing when she realized how nerdy she must've sounded. Luckily, the others seemed to find it cute, and Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon stepped forward.

Eevee started with Vaporeon, who immediately kissed her, pushing her tongue into Eevee's mouth and taking control. Eevee moaned as the Vaporeon put her on her back, grinding her pussy into hers.

Vaporeons, Eevee decided, were quite passionate and patient in bed. The loved taking their time, going slow to make sure their partner came harder than they would if they were just fucking hard. This was evident by how Vaporeon inspected every inch of Eevee's body, kissing everything and giving extra attention to anything sensitive. Her kisses lingered on Eevee's small tits and she actually started sucking on a particularly weak spot behind her ear; all the while never stopping the grinding of their pussies together.

It took Eevee almost an hour to cum, as the Vaporeon would purposefully stall her so she could do more exploring on her body, but the intensity of the orgasm was well worth it.

Next was the Flareon, who didn't even let Eevee get up off her back before pouncing on her. The heat from her body was intense, and oddly arousing when it was all around her body. Eevee was forced into a sixty-nine, not that she minded. Flareon's hot tongue felt incredible inside her pussy. Unsurprisingly, Flareon was almost the exact opposite of Vaporeon; preferring to cum, and make Eevee cum, as much as possible and as fast as possible rather than wait and let the lust build. Oddly though, this method was just as effective, and left Eevee wanting more after she'd cum four times in ten minutes.

After a half hour with Flareon, and an Oran berry to get her energy back up, Eevee went to Jolteon.

The Jolteon was...painful. Her spiky fur poked into Eevee's fur and skin, breaking the skin but not drawing any blood. The strange thing was...Eevee was only uncomfortable for a few moments. After that, she began to enjoy the pain, even wanting more. Perhaps able to sense this, Jolteon began moving, pushing her spiked fur in deeper and reaching between Eevee's legs, letting a small current of electricity out into her pussy. Eevee yelped, actually begging for more.

In the following minutes, the Jolteon would indeed draw a few drops on blood and increase the voltage to just under that of a combat attack, leaving Eevee's skin feeling raw, and having cum six times in twenty minutes. After another twenty, Eevee took another short break, getting some potion and another Oran berry.

"Okay, now for Jhoto." Eevee said, now slightly less nervous and more eager as Espeon and Umbeon stepped forward.

Espeon went first, mounting Eevee's face. She tasted amazing Eevee realized, and licked at her pussy for more. Espeon moaned, using psychic to tease Eevee's pussy, but never actually letting her cum until Espeon herself had cum twice. It was odd being taken control of like that, but Eevee found it oddly enjoyable, actually cumming without Espeon's powers from it after half an hour, and being left curious about what it would be like to be on the other side of that control.

Next was the Umbreon, who immediately buried her head between Eevee's legs and began eating her out, holding her hips as she forced her tongue in deeply. Where the Vaporeon had enjoyed searching for Eevee's weak points, Umbreon seemed to know where they were instinctively, and once she started pleasing one, refused to stop until Eevee came a minimum of twice each time.

When Umbreon did let Eevee pleasure her back, she laid down and let Eevee be on top, something she enjoyed almost as much as the taste of Umbreon's already wet pussy. It was another hour before Eevee stopped again for a potion to get her energy back up.

The Glaceon was next, and was much rougher than Eevee expected. Her body was so cold it gave Eevee goosebumps, and she had an odd fixation on biting Eevee as much as possible. Each bite chiller her a little more, giving an odd, sensual effect. Eevee was back on bottom now, Glaceon forcing her tongue as deeply into her as possible. The ice cold feeling in her pussy wriggling non-stop was strange, and made Eevee cum in minutes. She spent a full hour with Glaceon before using a potion to heal her bite marks and moving on.

Leafeon seemed obsessed with her vines. Eevee was wrapped in them tightly in seconds, her pussy and ass being prodded with them while Leafeon mounted her face. Eevee squirmed at first, enjoying how tightly Leafeon would squeeze her with her vines as 'punishment'. Leafeon's cum tasted like honey, as Eevee couldn't help biting on her clit to get more. In retaliation, Leafeon made her vines bottom out inside her, making Eevee cum repeatedly as she felt them writhing inside her on both ends.

Thirty minutes later Eevee moved to the last Eeveelution, Sylveon grinning as she strutted forward for her turn. Sylveon seemed to be of the philosophy that making Eevee cum was easy, but making a presentation out of it was the difficult part. It wasn't enough to just flip Eevee over and start eating out her ass, she had to use flash while she did it, though she dimmed the power of it show she was merely glowing as opposed to blinding.

Eevee moaned loudly, blushing as she discovered how skilled Sylveon was with her tongue. The fairy type's ribbons moved as well, wrapping around Eevee's legs and spreading them wide to give Sylveon a better angle to work with. Using this method, Sylveon was able to make Eevee cum twice in five minutes, and not stop for a forty more.

Eevee was panting by the end of it, but didn't bother with the potion or berries as she tried to think. She'd enjoyed all the fun she'd had with all of them. This knowledge led to them all taking a second turn...at the same time. Eevee blacked out after twenty minutes of it.

* * *

Eevee woke with all the Eeveelutions looking at her expectantly. Eevee sighed, "I...I don't know. Being with all of you felt so great, I just can't decide what to evolve into." She admitted. "Well," Vaporeon said, "You don't need to evolve."

"What do you mean?" Eevee asked, confused. "If you feel drawn to it, like you need and want it, then you should evolve," Espeon said, "But if not, there's nothing wrong with staying an Eevee. You can still get really strong, smart, and sexy without evolving." Glaceon said. "You're already super cute, why would you want to change?" Sylveon said.

"But...Eevee's are supposed to evolve.." Eevee said. Jolteon shook her head, "Eevee's _can_ evolve. That doesn't mean you have to. Stay an Eevee if that's what makes you happy." "You can still visit us whenever you want~" Leafeon said with a smile.

Eevee was quiet for a moment, then smiled, "You're right. I'm perfectly fine like I am, so why change it? I can be just as great like this." "Agreed." Flareon said. "Puss you already make the most adorable sounds when you cum." Umbreon said with a giggle.

Eevee giggled to, already planning to come back at a later date as she got up and stretched. Maybe next time she'd bring Laura...


	13. Chapter 13

**Another anonymous request, one I'm quite proud of.**

* * *

"What'll it be today?" The woman at the front desk asked Clark.

Clark was a regular of the brothel, and the pokemon loved him, as he was nice and was good in bed. Clark was in the mood for something interesting, and gave the woman his request. She smiled, typing on her computer and saying, "Fifth door on your right. They'll already be at it when you get there."

"Thanks hon." Clark said, giving her a tip before heading down the hall. Sure enough, when Clark opened the door he found the anthro dick girl Nidorina and the anthro cunt boy Nidorino already going at it; locking in a sixty nine.

Clark smiled, undressing quickly as he watched the human-like pokemon. The Nidorino moaned around the Nidorina's cock as her tongue probed deep into his pussy. Clark was fully erect in moments, stroking himself to the sight.

The two anthros, realizing Clark was there watching them, finished quickly; the Nidorina cumming into the Nidorino's mouth as he soaked her face in his own juices. Eager to have more fun, they crawled over to Clark, "Want some help with that~?" The Nidorina asked with a grin.

Clark smiled, moving his hand and letting the Nidorina stroke him as the Nidorino moved behind him. The Nidorina pumped her hand along Clark's length before leaning forward and squeezing it between her large tits.

Clark moaned, immediately thrusting his rod between the Nidorina's soft breasts as she licked teasingly at his tip. Clark's moans got louder when the Nidorino gripped his hips, plunging his tongue into Clark's tight hole. Clark groaned in pleasure as the Nidorino scraped his tongue along the walls inside his ass. Not wanting to be shown up, the Nidorina squeezed her soft tits harder around Clark's member, stroking him faster with them as she took his tip in her mouth, sucking it hard.

Clark was in a nirvana, and came in only a few minutes. The Nidorina held it all in her mouth, showing it to Clark before swallowing. Clark didn't stay tired from his release for long, gesturing for the anthros to get on the bed less than a minute later.

Clark had the Nidorino lay on his back, legs open wide as Clark lined up to the C-boy's pussy. The Nidorina got behind Clark as he thrust into the Nidorino's wet cunt, making him cry out in bliss. The Nidorina listened to the sounds of Clark and Nidorino moaning together as their hips slapped together before lining up her cock and thrusting into Clark's ass.

Clark's rear was already lubed up from the Nidorino's tongue, so the Nidorina was able to force her cock in to the base in only a few thrusts, making all three of them groan in pleasure at every movement. The Nidorina thrust her hips and pushed Clark's cock deeper into the Nidorino's pussy, the Nidorino bucked his hips and forced the Nidorina's cock deeper into Clark's ass.

Clark was moving his hips fast and hard,trying to get and give as much pleasure as possible.

They kept at it like that for almost a full hour before the Nidorino came. The tightness of the Nidorino's pussy made Clark grunt, cumming hard into him. Clark's climax caused him to tense up, clenching around the Nidorina's cock and pushing her into her climax.

The three laid there, panting and sweaty, for several minutes before the Nidorina pulled out of Clark and moved over to the Nidorino. She got on her knees and began licking Clark's cum out of the Nidorino's pussy, making him moan as she did.

Once she had it all, the Nidorina moved over, kissing the Nidorino so they could share the cum. Seeing the pokemon sharing his cum had Clark hard again in no time. Eager to keep going, Clark grabbed the Nidorina's hips and thrust into her puckered ass.

The Nidorina, not used to being on the other end, yelped in a mix of surprise, slight pain, and pleasure. Clark's movements caused the Nidorina to thrust into the Nidorino's ass. He moaned immediately, being much more used to taking it.

The two Nido's began making out as Clark began pumping into the Nidorina's ass, pushed her cock deeper into the Nidorino's tight hole. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room, making each of them speed up their hips for more.

They didn't stop for over an hour, all groaning in ecstasy as they came in near unison; both Nido's getting am assful of hot cum as they all collapsed on the bed, panting and tired. The three cuddled up to each other, kissing and teasing each other until they all fell asleep, the Nido's eager to continue in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Marie was on edge when she entered the pokemon brothel. Not because she was unsure of what to do or ask for, she knew exactly what she wanted from her trip. She was just so scared to actually ask for it.

The woman at the front desk seemed to pick up on this when she saw Marie, and subtly asked if she knew which pokemon she wanted to have. Marie nodded immediately, which didn't surprise the woman, as she'd seen it a dozen times before.

Marie whispered her request to the woman at the front desk, and sent Marie down the hall.

When Marie opened the door, she bit her lip in excitement, her nerves easing slightly when she saw the pokemon she'd asked for: a male Cacturne and a female Maractus already naked and waiting for Marie on the bed.

Marie was, and had always been, something of a masochist. It was something that led to quite a bit of embarrassment when she got beat up by a bully back in school and started moaning, or would get caught leaving marks on her legs with her nails while she touched herself.

She had never been good at hiding her kink, which had led to no shortage of ridicule from it. Once, she'd even been forced to cum by a bitch who just wouldn't stop smacking her, knowing that Marie actually liked it laughing at her for it.

Here though, at the pokemon brothel, Marie was safe to indulge in her fetish, and stripped naked immediately.

Marie got wet just looking at the small thorns that lined both pokemon's bodies. She walked over, the Cacturne grabbing her immediately and dropping her into his lab, pushing his large member covered not in sharp spikes, but duller thorns that wouldn't puncture, but still hurt so good as they thrust in and out of Marie's tight pussy.

The Maractus, not wanting to be left out, got behind Marie and began groping her chest, making her moan louder as the pokemon's thorns poked painfully against her soft tits. The Maractus grinned, reaching down and pushing two, thorny fingers into Marie's ass, making her scream out and cum immediately.

The cactus pokemon grinned, and the Cacturne lifted Marie up, turning her around, and dropping her down hard on his cock, forcing it into her ass. He didn't bother being gentle, knowing Marie didn't want him to. The Cacturne gripped Marie's hips, letting the thorns in his hands press painfully into them as he bounced her hard on his rod to push it deeper.

The Maractus moved closer, pressing her spiked breasts against Marie's chest and locking their legs so their pussies rubbed together as they moved. The Maractus moaned as she ground her pussy into Marie's, Marie moaning as her tits, stomach, and side all got scratched up by the cactus pokemon. Marie reached around to pull the Maractus closer as she leaved back to push the thorns on the Cacturne's stomach and chest into her back.

Marie was the first to cum, the Maractus following minutes later and the Cacturne finally firing a torrent of cum the filled Marie's ass, making her cum again as he smacked it.

Marie was practically boneless in their grip, tongue lulling out her head. Pretty much the only thing Marie had that still worked was her brain, which was already planning on which electric type to visit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this chapter is gonna be ever so slightly different in that it doesn't take place within the brothel itself, and is a continuation of the mind break chapter from a few chapters back.**

* * *

Terry woke with two pair of lips wrapping around his cock. He smiled, always loving to watch Minun and Plusle work together. The two electric types made out heatedly around his after every morning, save for when Eevee or Minccino got to his morning wood first. It was just like they were a little couple, though neither of them could actually have feelings for each other, or anything else except Terry and more importantly his cock; but Terry still liked to pretend that Minun and Plusle were an item.

They were perfectly happy to go along with it, hell, they were perfectly happy to go along with anything and everything when and how he said to do it. They were all his little fuck toys, living to be fucked and nothing else. Terry actually had to remind them to eat, and they refused to sleep until they fainted.

None of them bathed in anything but Terry's cum, and their fur had adopted the small after rubbing it in so many times that now, even when Terry did manage to get them to bath, they would always still smell like his cum after.

Terry couldn't honestly say that he minded too much, as it was a mark that they were his and his alone. Just like they collars they all wore, each having the pokemon's name on it on one side, and the word 'pet' on the other.

Terry reached up, pressing Minun and Plusle's mouths tighter around his rod. They both licked vigorously as their master moved their faces along his cock, making them both cum on them moments later. Minun and Plusle licked the cum off each other's faces, rubbing in what was left into their fur.

"Morning girls." Terry said, Minccino having mounted him before he even got the words out. She tried to force herself down, wanting to take as much as she could. When it didn't work, Terry grabbed her hips and yanked them down, hilting himself inside his pet immediately. She came hard instantly, but started moving her hips to make Terry bottom out inside her.

Minccino didn't get off his cock for another hour, having cum repeatedly and gotten at least two helpings of cum in both holes. She would've stayed on longer, if her legs still had any feeling in them and if Terry hadn't ordered her off so they could all eat breakfast.

The girls always finished their food fast so that they could sneak under the table and suck Terry off. Minun, Plusle, and Minccino had already gotten a turn that morning, so Eevee got the privilege of sucking Terry's cock while he finished eating;l getting a mouthful of warm, delicious cum that she held in her mouth for a full minute to savor before swallowing.

After breakfast, Terry put the leashes on all four of them and had them walk with him to work. Terry never asked them to walk on their fours only when they went out like this, but they always did; another mark of Terry's control. Terry had been concerned at first about how things would go with him at work; as his pets went more or less insane if they didn't get his cum in or on them at least once an hour.

The solution, keep them with him in their pokeballs at work, and every so soften them them out under his desk. They all took turns sucking him off, licking and sucking on his balls, and even risking riding him throughout the day.

Having his pets on hand whenever he got stressed had two effects: Terry had much less energy at the end of the day, which was remedied by an Oran berry or two, and he was much less stressed at work, and thus able to preform better at his job; even earning a promotion after a few weeks.

After work, Terry walked his pets home and took they took turns getting anal fucked into unconscious. They usually woke in time for dinner, and after they ate, Terry had them all fuck each other while he watched to decide who would get to be his cock-sleeve for the night.

Eevee won that night, and Terry happily laid down on the bed, taking a length of string and tying it in such a way to make sure that, regardless of how they shifted throughout the night, Terry's cock would remain hilted inside Eevee.

Terry fell asleep after cumming three or four time, by which point Eevee had been passed out for an hour. Terry just loved how his pets felt when they passed out on top of him. He wondered what would happen tomorrow, and couldn't wait to keep playing with his pets.


	16. Please help

**Okay folks, let me be frank: Sinful is overworked. I've pulled three allnighters this months and I'm still overworked. I'm trying really hard to avoid another crash and hiatus, but to do that, I need you guys to help me.**

 **So, I'll be holding a little contest. Between now and the fifth of January, I'll be accepting any and Pokemon Brothel Collection chapters written by you guys. Send them to me through the PMs with the subject 'Pokemon Brothel chapter', and each and everyone will be posted. The contest will close on the 5th, and I'll hold a poll to see who wrote the best. Whoever has the most votes by the end of January gets to pick five full chapter ideas in a row.**

 **Each person can send up to five chapters in, and so long as they abide by the three rules of my profile, anything goes content wise. They can be any length; 200 words or 2000.**

 **Please help Sinful Nature avoid another hiatus. I look forward to what you all send in. Until then, stay sinful!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ha ha! You thought it was just a one time chapter of a masochist, but now, thanks to PugTheMagician, it continues!**

* * *

Marie couldn't help herself. She'd thought that she could go to the pokemon brothel, indulge in her fetish, and just get it out of her system. Instead, the knowledge that she could return and have her way with any pokemon she wanted in any way she wanted, getting hurt in all the right ways, ended up leaving her hornier than before.

Now her little _habits_ were even worse than before. She chipped a tooth and hadn't been able to resist poking and prodding the sore tooth until she came from it. When she went to the dentist to have it fixed, she denied herself any pain killers or drugs, wanting to be lucid when the dentist started working on her, and ended up getting the dentist's phone number after cumming twice in the chair while he worked. She was in such a pleasure high at the time she actually tried asking him to take the drill to her healthy teeth.

Marie needed more. She started petting Meowths and Skitties the wrong way on purpose so they'd scratch her. She accidentally shocked herself with the stove top once, then done it on purpose about twelve more times. Her wake up call came when she left a spoon in the microwave for a few minutes, knocked it onto the floor, then stepped on it several times barefoot. It left painful welts on the bottoms of her feet, and Marie couldn't have been happier.

Finally deciding that it was time she went back to the brothel for another release, she took a sick day, and headed out.

"Hey Marie, back for another visit?" The woman at the front desk asked politely. Marie nodded, grinning excitedly, "I had so much fun last time and I've got some money to burn." "Know what pokemon you want?"

Recounting her experience with the stove top electrocutions that had lead to several ruined pair of soaked panties, Marie nodded, once again whispering her request. "Up the stairs and its the second door on your right." The woman instructed, Marie nodding and heading off.

Marie opened the door and immediately moaned as she was grabbed, feeling several sharp needle-like hairs jab against her skin as she was picked up, hauled across the room, and tied up in the Galvantula's web.

Marie grinned at how she was tied; her legs spread wide and her unable to move her limbs in any way. The Galvantula, male, moved over to her, climbing the web slightly to line up his massive rod, already hardened from tying Marie up in the web, to her small pussy (I'm going with the size of them in the anime so bite me).

Marie moaned softly as dozens of the Galvantula's spiky, thorn-like hairs poked at her body, some even breaking skin and, to her excitement, drawing blood. The Galvantula saw no need to be even remotely careful with Marie, and rammed his length into her in one go; getting eight nine inches, about half his total length, inside her in one thrust.

Marie groaned loudly in pleasure, drawing enjoyment both from the pokemon's cock pumping into her, and from how he size stretched her out painfully. She would've been bucking her hips for more, but she couldn't move. But that wasn't an issue; the Galvantula was moving hard, making sure Marie felt every thrust and that they all hurt.

Marie didn't think it could get any better, only to be proven wrong as the Galvantula let out a small current of electricity that circulated through Marie's body and slowly got stronger and stronger as the Galvantula upped the voltage. Marie came after about ten minutes of this, but knew the Galvantula wasn't going to stop; she'd specifically requested that he keep fucking her until she passed out, then keep going for another hour afterwards. It was going to be a long, fun night for both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**And our first sent in chapter is from Mechblade007. Thanks so much Mech!**

* * *

Cathy walked into the brothel, her face and features brimming with confidence. She was 18, had big tits and ass, blond hair, blue eyes, and was in the mood for some lesbian sex.

She went up to the receptionist and asked for two female Charizards. "Is it ok if they are sisters?" She asked Cathy. She nodded, wondering how it would be different with Pokemon sisters. "They'll be in the room when you get there." She paid with a huge smile. She dashed towards the room, finding the Charizards just sitting there waiting for her. Their names were Clare and Sadie.

"Start making out and fingering each other while I get undressed." Cathy commanded, taking her pants off. The two sisters starting kissing, while fingering each other roughly. Their moans were suppressed by the other's mouth and tongue, which only made Cathy more wet.

Cathy told them to stop after they came, getting their cum all over each other's pussy. She was now fully nude, and played with her breasts a bit. The Charizards came over to her, and she let them feel her boobs, as she felt their pussies and tasted their juices. Spicy, just the way she liked it. Clare and Sadie then started sucking on her tits, making Cathy moan in ecstasy.

After about 5 minutes of that, Cathy pulled Saide, the more older and mature one, into a scorching hot kiss. Sadie opened her mouth and Cathy stuck her tongue inside, frenching the Pokemon. Meanwhile, Claire was eating out Sadie while fingering Cathy. Both girls that were kissing cumed into Claire's moth and onto Clair's fingers.

They all took a breath before Claire put all the cum in her mouth, then started making out, swapping their cum and saliva while Sadie played with her tits, moaning along with her sister and their client. The two kissers started grinding their pussies together while feeling each other up, both of them very horny. Sadie got tired of her tits and sexily walked towards the two, joining their kiss and grind.

All of them moaned as they came together, getting their juices all over each other. They then sat on the bed, cleaning each other off then swapping their cum between each other. Cathy then started playing with Sadie's breasts, kneading them and sucking on her nipples. Claire started doing with same with Cathy's breasts, while Sadie did it to her sister's breasts. They did this for another ten minutes before letting go of each other.

"I have an idea." Cathy told the two sisters. They got into a position in which all of them were in each other's pussies in a triangle. Claire was in Sadie's pussy, Sadie in Cathy's, and Cathy in Claire's pussy. " On 3, we all start eating each other out, ok?" Both of them nodded, ready for the pleasure. "One, two, three!" All three of them dug into their respective partner's pussies, making all of them scream in pleasure. Their tongues dug into their pussies, touching every spot possible.

They were on cloud 69, but better. They also started feeling up each other to further arouse each other. Cathy thought to herself "This is the best sex I've ever had! I don't want to stop!" They all cumed into each other's faces, lapping up the juice and swapping it among themselves again. Their hour was up, but Cathy promised that she would be back.

As she cleaned herself and put her clothes back on, she saw two strange looking stones. She took them and showed them to the lady at the front desk. "Oh those? They are Mega Stones, they can make certain Pokemon Mega Evolve, like Charizard. They are put there in case the clients have a strong bond with the Pokemon to have some extra fun."

Cathy looked astonished. " So they can-" "Yep." She looked at the stones, then at the lady. She nodded, and added an extra hour to Cathy's time. Cathy bolted for the room again to find Claire and Sadie making out once again. She held up the stones and asked, "Who wants one?"

She then stayed overnight, just having the most fun in the world in her mind with her new fuckbuddies. They didn't mind, the more business and pleasure, the better


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter comes from my friend and fellow role-player Seje.**

* * *

 **[Just a little thing for my long-time friend on this site.]**

Jax, who hated the name his father dearest gave him and changed it to such, was on his way to work when he saw a girl walk out of a building to his right and looking like she walked through a sea of Maractus. He walked up to ask if he should help in some way, but she shrugged him off, saying that "that place was worth it".

The way she made it sound was almost like she had the ride of her life, and being Jax his curiosity led him to calling his job to call in sick and heading inside the building the lady had walked out of.

He wasn't expecting a normal-looking lobby with a few Pokemon here and there-who he might add were gazing at him in a weird way. The receptionist was staring intently at her computer, so when he walked up to ask what this place was she almost jumped out of her skin.

"O-oh! Hello sir! Welcome to the Pokemon Brothel!" His heart skipped lord knows how many beats when she said "Pokemon" and "brothel" in the same sentence. "Would you like to make a request?"

He gulped nervously, mostly because he felt like he was being watched from all sides. "W-what kind of r-request?"

"Oh you know! What partner would you like today? Guy, girl, hermaphrodites, futa-whichever you like best!" she responded calmly. Jax's heart raced as he thought to himself what in all corner of the Distortion World did he just walk into? Despite this, his curiosity to see this through had not been sated and he felt like coming up with something very, very, very outlandish.

"How about...one of your most lonely of guys with a little group some time after?" Hey, Jax may not be gay, but he was willing to test this place. And that test would involve seeing how far this place can di-

"I have just the person for you!" Dammit. "He's only gotten say one or two clients ever since we opened and it's been a rather lonely life for him." She typed up the room number before handing Jax two keys. The second, she informed him,was for his little group session later. Thanking her with a bit of lackluster, he went down to the elevator and pressed to go down.

The hallway was somewhat dark as he looked for Room B24, but Jax guessed that's for the nocturnals. The room in question, when he got there, housed a single entity. This being was a Pokemon of a tall stature, so it could only be-

"A Blaziken?" The figure looked up, beak noticeable in the darkness, so it was confirmed. "Weird."

"I know it's weird..." The avian turned away to the the wall. Jax came over and sat down with him.

"What's your name?" "...Han."

Seeing that Han didn't feel like talking much, he came closer. "Why are you so glum?" The human put a hand on the bird's shoulder.

Before answering, the Blaziken moved his hand off. "No one wants to lay with me."

"Oh? Why is that?" he replied.

"Because..." The rest of the explanation was barely heard.

"Because what?" Jax scooted closer so he could hear. Han tried to push him away, but the human persisted. Even if he really didn't want to do this, he'd rather see to it about his curiosity.

Finally, after five minutes of trying to get rid of someone who wouldn't leave, the fire bird finally spoke again. "...If I show you why...promise...not to talk down on me...?"

Not sure why that'd be a problem, Jax nodded. Han laid on his back, spreading his legs for the human to look himself while he covered his eyes. Jax leaned down, only to see not a sheath or an opening to a penis...It was a slit, from the bottom all the way to the clit.

"Wh-whoa..." was Jax's only comment.

"Well...I guess I'll be seeing ya."

"Wait what?" Han was already pointing towards the door. "Why?"

"You see what I am. You're going to leave, just like the others."

"Well that's kind of rude."

"It's the truth."

"Well how about this for some truth?" Han suddenly jumped up as he felt his nether region being caressed by Jax. He looked at the human with a growing blush.

"What're you...?"

"I don't like people who make assumptions so quickly. I wanted to see this through to test this place out. And I'm starting with you." Without another word, Jax plunged a finger into Han's slit, making his gasp at the cool flesh that entered his heat. It felt weird having something smooth inside of him, and being him it's been too long since he experienced the touch of someone else. So when he came a minute later with only a few pumps, Jax was surprised.

"Wow. The desk lady wasn't kidding. People don't really come down here to see you?"

Panting, Han replied, "O-only one...took advantage of...my anatomy...And that was almost a year ago..."

"Well I'm glad to be your second." Jax smiled at Han before he stripped out of his clothes. His member was at full attention due to the smell of Han's arousal. He got ready to put in but-

"W-wait...Can I taste you...first...?" The request was not absent without a deep blush from the Blaizken, and the human's only viable reply was a nod before laying back on the bed with his member standing at attention. Han immediately-despite his earlier behavior-went down on the fleshy spire and took it into his beak. Jax was worried that should Han close his mouth, he might be missing his head, but Han seemed aware of this as he licked all over and bobbed his head up and down.

Jax could feel an orgasm rushing up from his groin, even more so when Han started massaging his balls, but that all went away when the bird pulled off. "H-hey...I was enjoying that."

"I know~..." Han purred before getting back into his previous position, spreading himself for Jax. The human's member throbbed at the sight and before he knew it found himself lining up to break this bird open. Jax pushed in, groaning at the heat around his cock. Han on the other hand threw his head back in pleasure at finally feeling someone take him.

"Just f-fuck me!" Han ordered, wrapping his long legs around Jax's waist and keeping them together. Just to keep that word, Jax gripped the Blaziken's hips before he shoved the rest of his shaft inside. He yanked out all the way to the tip and pushed in again to the base where their hips met. He continued at this pace, leaving Han to only beg and beg for more of him.

The Blaziken came thrice in a period of five minutes, clenching down on Jax as his juices would rush out and further soak his member. This helped in the human going faster and hitting places that made the bird scream for the whole floor to hear. When a fourth and final climax was coming for Han, Jax was almost to his own. With a final thrust, they both came; Jax deposited what felt like-to Han-a gallon of seed that filled him up so well and their fluids mixed together as Han came along with him.

They both panted heavily in their afterglows. Jax actually fell forward onto Han and they rested against each other. This led to the Blaziken hugged him tightly.

"Th-thank you..." Han stated, nuzzling Jax with his beak.

"No...problem..." They laid in peace while they caught their breath. Soon, the thought of what time it was led to a reminder to Jax. "Oh hey, I got something for us both to try."

Han's head peaked up in curiosity at this. "What?"

"I signed up for a gangbang after this and wondered if you wanted to come with me." Jax's proposal scared Han a bit. He didn't really know anyone else outside this floor and no doubt they'd probably question his anatomy. It was a very long, uncomfortable story.

"I dunno Jax...They might not like me..."

"Oh malarkey. You'll be fine. I'm sure they'll like you." Jax finally pulled out, leaving a glob of his cum to plop out of Han's slit before he started putting his clothes on. Han tried to deter him from bringing the nervous Blaziken along with him, but the human was adamant in taking him. Well, he couldn't really deny the word of someone who can fuck him. It's been in his blood. When Jax was fully clothed, and with a heavy heart,

Magothey both departed from the room, ready to go to yet another session within the Pokemon Brothel.

 **[(A/N)There. A Cuntboy story. Deal with it, people. Don't like it? Technically, avians have cloacas, but I transitioned that to be just a vagina as my friend stated that no one can really pull a label on Pokemon genital anatomy as some of them defy animal kingdom logic within that topic.**

 **So I have to see this through. Peace out! :P**

 **-The Bloody Seje]**

* * *

 **Aww, thanks Seje! Go check out his profile, and tell him Sinful sent ya!**

 **Oh, and one little note before I leave, for those of you who wanna write a chapter but don't have any ideas, I do have a few suggested ones for you to try:**

 **Marie (the pokemon brothel's running story of a masochist) with a fire type (likely Magmar or one of the starters).**

 **Anything involving the Rattata, Absol, or Weavile from Story of a Pokemon brothel (inspiration for this fic).**

 **Crush Girl being made submissive to a male Machamp and a female Primeape.**

 **Psychic and a psychic type fucking in the mindscape.**

 **Bug catcher (male or female) with a 'swarm' fetish.**

 **Take from these what you will.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another sent in chapter, this one anonymous.**

* * *

4 women enter in the brothel, all busty, dark skinned, black haired with different lengths and all excited and all futanari.

The one with the long hair was Mako, she was petite with c-cup breasts. The one with the spiky messy hair was Hinata she was a bit plump with d cup breasts. The one with the shoulder length cut hair was Lucy, and was the same size as Mako but her breasts were a D-cup. Now the tallest, strongest and most beautiful of the group with H cup breasts, a ponytail with chin length bangs, her name was Korra. The woman behind the counter sees them and prepares to service them. When they walk up the the counter they are greeted.

"Hello, first time at the brothel?" asked Lady being the counter. The group look at each other and giggles.

"Its our first time here, but not our first time at this sort of thing." said Mako.

"Oh, so you've had sex with Pokemon before?" asked the lady.

"Yep, we've had Kengaskhans, mothers are the loose ones." said Lucy. Hinata hugged her body

"My favorites are Gardevoirs, the wilds ones like it when you dance with them first and they're really tight." said Hinata. Mako then put one hand on her crotch and the other on her hearts.

"Anal is best for Delphoxes, their pussies and ass are so warm.

The woman behind the counter looked down at Lucy crotches and saw the bulges in their pants and smelt the familiar scent of wet pussies and realized they were futanari.

"Oh, all of you are futas huh?" asked the lady. Before anyone could answer Korra walked behing the counter and behind the woman and hugged her from behind.

"Yes, even me." said Korra stoically

The lady was about to turn around but she heard Korra's pants unzip, she then felt the back of her skirt being pulled down.

"So what do you like?" asked the lady,

Korra then placed her 10 inch flaccid cock in between her ass and placed it on the woman's cunt.

"Your not even hard, as much a I'd like to see you grow I'm not for sale here." said the woman.

Korra then smacked the woman's ass making her moan and put her large cock back.

"Can I call you later?" asked Korra. The woman then gave Korra her number as she walked in front of the counter with her friends.

"Thats Korra, she's a horn dog in the bed." said Mako.

"Lucky." said Lucy. The woman then put her skirt back on.

"So will there be a room for each of you?" she asked.

"NO, we'll be sharing." said Korra.

"Really, well what Pokemon do you want?" she asked. Hinata wrapped her arms around Korra's waist

"Korra brought us here, so she has to decide." said Hinata. Mako made a pouting face.

"No fair, I wanted a Milf Kengaskhan." said Mako.

The woman behind the counter then got her pen and paper out.

"Okay, your names please, for security purposes ." the woman said. Lucy then spoke up, she pointed her finger at herself to introduce herself.

"Lucy," she points at to Hinata," she's Hinata," she points to Mako," she's Mako," she then points to Korra," and the leader of the pack is her, Korra." said Lucy.

She then began to write down everyone's names.

"SO you're all sharing, what Pokemon would you want?" asked asked.

"A Lopunny, with a Mega Stone." said Korra.

"Oh, its rare to have someone ask for that, do you want it mega evolved already or do you the mega bracelet?" she asked. Korra held out her hand

"Give me the bracelet." said korra.

"Oh my, Korra's being bold today." said Moka.

"She can't wait, neither can I!" said Lucy excited.

The woman the handed Korra the Megaevolution bracelet.

"The Lopunny is on the 3rd door on the left, if you 4 cause problems then you won't be invited back." she said.

The woman then went over to the door and opened it, the group then went down the hallway and went to the 3rd door on the left and opened it.

Lucy and Hinata ran inside while Korra slowly walked in with Mako hugging her arm like a wife, the group looks and sees the Lopunny on the bed naked with a busty set of tits and her pussy wet, she had a mega stone collar around her neck.

"Hey, she's cute." said Lucy. Mako slide her hand in Korra's pants and massaged her flaccid cock.

"Perfect choice Korra."

"Eat her." ordered Korra.

All 4 of the girls then began undress into their bare skin exposing their breasts, cunts and cocks to the Lopunny. The Lopunny widened her eyes seeing her customers were all futanari, she unknowingly blushed much to the girl's attention. Lucy, Mako and Hinata climbed in the bed and began to grope the Lopunny's body like the woman she was shaped as; Moka fondled her ass cheeks like they were stern water balloons or tasty fruit.

"Tasty." said Mako, she then bit the Lopunny's ass making her squirm in pain and pleasure.

Lucy was fondling Lopunny's two large breast, she played with the tits and blushed hearing the Lopunny's moans.

"I think she likes it." said Lucy, she the put her mouth on one of the Lopunny's breast and began sucking and lucking it.

Hinata was pumping her fingers in and out of the Lopunny's pussy and twiddling her fingers while inside making the Lopunny moan louder.

"Louder fluffy," she rubbed the Lopunny's legs," so furry." said Hinata

Hinata then began to add more fingers as she fingered Lopunny. Seeing what Hinata was doing Mako put on of her fingers inside of the Lopunny's ass making her clench of her vagina.

"She's tighter now." said Hinata.

As the Lopunny was being sexual aroused in a gangbang foreplay being shared among 3 women she said that Korra was masturbating and her cock was now erect and standing in 2 feet. SHe looked at Korra in great wanting, she wanted to be impaled by Korra's cock.

"Do you want this," the Lopunny nodded as the girls groped her," you'll have this once their done after me you'll never want any man." said Korra as she rubbed her hard shaft.

"Lets fuck her!" said Mako,

"I want her cunt!" said Hinata, she put her fing then laid on her back with her hard cock pointing in the air. Lucy then put her mouth to the Lopunny's ear.

"You know what to do furry." said Lucy. Mako and Hinata then put their hands on their cocks preparing to enter the Lopunny.

As Hinata laid on her back Lopunny gently lowered her cunt down to Hinata's cock, since it, like Mako and Lucy's, was long and hard she took no time having the tip touch enter her, Hinata then put her hands on the Lopunny's hips and pulled her down with her cock doing deep into Lopunny to her base. Lopunny widen her mouth in pleasure and Hinata begins bucking her hips making Lopunny hope like the bunny she was.

"She's so nice, she's a good fuck!' said Hinata and she viciously fucked the pokemon. Moka then went behind the Lopunny as she rode Hinata and began to fondle her breasts from behind and lined her cock up with the Lopunny's anal hole.

"She's fluffy, her boobs and like pillows," she began to push her cock inside of Lopunny's ass," and her ass is so soft!" yelled Mako.

As he cock was inside of Lopunny she pumped at the same tempo and speed that Hinata was, being taken at both ends was driving Lopunny wild and both girls were close to cumming.

Lucy stood on the bed and presented her cock to Lopunny, the Pokemon then began to suck on it twirling her tongue as it was in her mouth and jerking her off at the same time.

"Her mouth is warm, she's a Poke slut, she likes our futa cocks." said Lucy  
As she was taken in all of her sexual holes taken Lopunny looked at Korra and saw that her cock had large amounts of precum leaking out of her monster cock.

"I'm next." said Korra.

As the girls pumped in and out of Lopunny the Pokemon's body got hotter and hotter and the girls were closer to climaxing as they fucked the Lopunny with their thick cocks. As the Lopunny moaned the girls pumped harder getting closer.

"I can't hold it anymore!" yelled Hinata as she pumped into Lopunny's cunt,

"I want to unload my boiling hot cum and make her hot enough to melt ice!" said Mako and she squeezed Lopunny's breasts and pumped inside of the Lopunny. As the Lopunny was blowing Lucy's cock she knew they were going to cum soon.

"I have to burst," she put her hands on the Lopunny's head," swallow it all!" yelled Lucy. The girls continued until the Lopunny's pussy and ass clenched up and came and as a reaction she bit Lucy's cock.

"CUMMING!" yelled the girls

They then fired boiling hot cum inside the Lopunny from their pulsating cocks, in her rectum, her womb and in her mouth and on reaction the Lopunny begins to swallow the hot cum like food. The girls then pull out of the Lopunny having a trail of cum from the orifice they defiled and fell back on the bed. The Lopunny was laying on her back with cum oozing out of her cunt and asshole.

"So good." said Hinata.

"Lets go again!" said Mako.

"No," the girls looked at Korra." leave the room she's mine." said Korra, she then walked to the edge of the bed while having her cock point to the sky hard as metal making the Lopunny excited and nervous.

"Aww, what are we supposed to do if we can't watch this time?" asked Lucy.

Korra pointed at the open door and the girls saw that there that watched the enitre sexual display; one of them had a red mini skirt, a red shirt, a red hair band and her hair was blue, the girl next to her had black sleek hair, an orange bandana, an orange shirt and blue pants. The girls, still naked go out the room and over to the girls and grab them before they could escape.

"WHo are you two?" asked Mako. the girl in red blushed nervously.

"I-I'm Bulla," she points at Mako's cock "your all futa.", said Bulla nervously. The girl next to her tried to back away but knocked into Hinata who hugged her from behind.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata,

"P-Pan." said Pan nervously as she felt a flaccid cock pressing against her ass.

Before she could do anything Hinata began kissing Pan on her mouth making her submit and Lucy did the same to Bulla. When they were done the girls began to strip the girls in the hallway and walked them into the Nidoqueen room for some more fun.

Korra then climbed on the bed and over to the Lopunny, she then began to caress the Pokemon's body and spread the Pokemon's legs.

"I'll make sure you love this ." said Korra.

The Lopunny fell under Kora's spell even deep and laid back giving herself to her. Korra then began to lick Lopunny's pussy cleaning it of Hinata's jizz, she gently at her out taking as much cum out as she could. When she was finished she went up to the Lopunny's face and began french kissing her licking up all the cum Lucy had let loose in her, Lopunny did not fight her in any manner and felt ecstasy.

"Now to change you up, I've never had a mega evolvled Lopunny." said Korra,

She then touched the mega stone on the bracelet, it shined and so did the Lopunny, when the light died the Lopunny changed into her stronger and to Korra more sexy form. When Lopunny changed she saw that Korra had a hungry look in her eyes.

"SO sexy., but you were taken by my friends, so I'll only take one part of you." said Korra

She then lined her cock up with Lopunny's pussy and she shoved her cock inside slowly going down to the base but because of its length Lopunny's pussy and womb was being stretched in ecstacy, her mouth opened in shock at the fleshy hard pulsating cock that was fucking her.

Korra then began to pump Lopunny's pussy as hard and fast as she could not wanting to make the Lopunny wait, as she did the Lopunny's womb was being assualted by her cock,. Korra began rubbing Lopunny's tits and kissing her neck as she did and the Lopunny came on Korra's shaft.

"You love it, thank you." said Korra as she pumped inside of her faster and harder. After a few moments Korra was close to cumming.

"So good, do you want me to cum inside?" asked Korra. THe Lopunny looked away and nodded.

"Good girl!" yelled Korra.

Korra then began to cum inside of Lopunny but didn't stop, she continued to cum and assualt the Lopunny's womb while flooding it with her come, this continued for 3 minutes and when Korra was done she pulled out of Lopunny, her cum floods out of Lopunny. She caresses her face.

"Did you like it?" asked Korra, the Lopunny nodded.

Korra then put her clothes back on and left the room closing the door behind her. In the hall she saw that her firends were having sex with the girls and the Nidoqueen. Bulla was being taking from her ass and pussy by Hinata and Lucy while Pan was being held by her legs by the Nidoqueen having her pussy licked with no mercy while her mouth was being stuffed with Mako's fat cock.

Not wanting to left out she went in the room to see how sturdy Bulla, Pan and the Nidoqueen's pussies were and closed the door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**A chibi Groudon came to my profile, threw this at me, and grabbed C-boy Ash's ass on the way out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yet another brothel pairing for Sinful. Yet another M/M.**

 **But this time, it's all Pokemon~...**

 **I'll write an extended version for my own series of cum-filled smut. :P**

* * *

For all people, being fat meant you let yourself go. You gave up on looking good and focused on stuffing your face or muzzle with food until you were full hours later.

That wasn't Bruce's case. He just wore his fat well.

This Pokemon, Bruce, was a bipedal Hippowdon with a gut people could punch and give him a quick tickle. He adored his body fat, as it was nice and malleable to the touch. But in any case, he walked inside the famed Pokemon Brothel, tool box and tool belt on hand for his current job.

An electrician. Get it?

"Welcome to the Pokemon Brothel, sir! Who may you be craving today?" the front desk lady called to Bruce.

He walked up to her, his belly touching the desk first before he did. "Yeah, I got a call about a fritzy TV in one of the rooms..."

"Oh! That must be Harold. Poor guy loves his programs when he's not busy with clients..." The lady typed away on her computer before reaching behind her to grab a key.

"Yep. He sounded very serious over the phone." Bruce noted, seeing how some of the patrons in the lobby would glance at him and his choice of wear. He only smiled to himself. He was just fine wearing daisy does and a special set of underwear. Being shirtless in a heatwave was pretty common these days.

"Here you go!" She handed him a key for Room 110. "Just down the hall and up the super-floor stairs."

"Thanks miss." Bruce pocketed the key and walked off, heaving his tool box while wiping his brow. Despite being a Ground type made for this weather, he could still sweat. The room was a fair trip away, and he was there in under two minutes. He opened the door and man did he wish there was some form of A/C.

On the bed rested a Beartic, that tuft of fur on its lower torso and that polar white fur couldn't be mistaken, who seemed to be playing around with a mini Hail.

"Hey there." Bruce called, getting the bear's attention. "You Harold?"

"Mhm...Guess you're here to fix my TV?"

"Yep! I hope you don't mind if I change out of this, right?" Bruce gestured to his daisy does as he put his tool box and belt down.

Harold raised an eyebrow. It's not that hot out, is it? "Uh...Not now please."

Bruce shrugged. "If you say so." Then, the Hippowdon walked over to the electronic appliance in question. "So, could you tell me what's actually wrong with the TV? You weren't specific over the phone."

"Look man, I-", Harold paused as Bruce got down on his knees, bending to get behind the TV to check its circuits, "-uh...told you. Whenever I flick a channel, it's pretty much static. And sometimes at random, the TV would just flick through channels at random and won't switch back no matter how many times I press the channel button..."

"Ah...I think I know what it is..." Bruce reached for the tool box, his straining shorts starting to slip a bit. He grabbed a screwdriver and started unscrewing the bolts that held the TV together as a whole. "The functioning circuits for channel surfing must be shot. I'll have to try and move some wires around till you get a new breaker."

"Fuck..." Harold cursed.

"Oh, I'm sure you would~..." Bruce giggled, feeling the material of his shorts slip past his waistline and reveal his choice of undergarments-a black, skin-tight speedo. Because of his weight, it practically dipped in completely in his crack. Harold noticed and tried to look away, lest he start getting ideas too.

"So...How much would a new one cost...?" Harold asked when Bruce took apart the back of the TV to look at it.

"You'll be looking at...", Bruce paused to lean in closer for a better look, "about $300 or so."

"Dammit...I'd have to step my game up for tips then...Thanks for the info..." Harold groaned, thinking he might have to do something freaky for the cash quick. The Secret Lives of The Three Anomalies was riding on this...Uh...Harold took a sniff of the air and almost gagged. The room was reeking of musk! He held a paw over his nose as he glared at the obvious culprit.

"Dude, are you serious!?" he yelled.

"What?" Bruce asked as he looked from within the TV. "Is the TV still being fritzy?"

"No! When was the last time you...showered!? Arceus!" Harold may seem serious, but in all honestly it was a ploy to hide something he was guilty about.

"Oh that? Come on man, it's just some manly sweat. It's hot as a desert outside."

"But you're a Ground type!"

"Doesn't mean I can't sweat. And speaking of sweat..." Bruce reached down, unzipping his fly before slipping out of his daisy does. They latched onto his ankles, but he reached down and threw them off somewhere behind him. "I guess I'm almost naked for this job. Hehehe~..." He returned to the TV.

Harold had to hold back throttling Bruce for what he did. The shorts on his muzzle blanketed his vision and flooded his nostrils with the smell of a very potent man who perspires a lot. Hoping the Hippowdon wasn't listening, Harold took deep whiffs of the daisy does, taking in that scent. It stirred his loins to life and his sheath began to unfurl. When the scent disappeared, he turned back to Bruce, who was still examining the TV with his ass to him.

That speedo was basically a thin ice blockade from his real goal, and might Harold say that this guy had a nice, plump one...Very nice...Bruce had just backed up to grab something out of his tool box when he felt cool paws rest themselves on either of his exposed butt cheeks,prompting another giggle out of him.

"I see someone's finally taking that hint~..." When the Beartic grabbed at the waistband to his underwear, Bruce helped him by sliding it down enough to reveal his dark-colored crevice. He patted his rump as if inviting Harold to just go ahead and fuck him, but the Beartic had other plans. Which were made evident when Bruce felt his cheeks being spread and a cold, slimy, prehensile muscle lick his ass crack from bottom to top.

He shuddered, his natural weakness to Ice making that lick all the more chilling. He heard a loving growl behind him, so he assumed the taste was to his own liking. Then, Harold went a bit further and shoved his muzzle right where Bruce's tight pucker would be, sniffing in the scent it exuded with fervor. Bruce only chuckled and let his head hang, seeing that he met someone else who's addicted to musk.

It was a per norm with him. He's fat, he sweats a lot, he's gay, and it all ends up to someone who's also gay getting in his ass with their face instead of their dick. It's grown from annoying to routine with him...and might he say he hasn't stop liking it yet. Seeing big guys who'd normally just take what they want drop down on their knees to get a whiff of his butt and taste his sweaty cheeks and balls...Most go for the balls...

Harold wasted no more time sniffing and pushed his tongue inside, go up until an inch of it remained outside. Mainly,he wanted to see those sphincter muscles clench on him, invite him inside and making his journey into another man's butt harder yet all the more worth it. He slurped around, getting even more musky flavors. Nothing too earthy, and he thanked Arceus above that Bruce was a clean one. His paw pads rubbed along his fat cheeks roughly, lightly scraping along the rough, sandy texture they had and squeezing them to see just how much they mold into his paws. Not did they fit, they jiggled when he let go, making his member jump to his furred stomach in arousal before he continue to tongue-fuck the Hippowdon.

Bruce wasn't quiet up ahead. He gasped and groaned and moaned whenever Bruce did something that let to his butt being further explored. His arms were turning into noodles from all the cool pleasures rising from his anus, and if that big bear didn't stop soon, he might cum in his speedo. And as much as that was kinky, he didn't

10h agowant his co-workers thinking he was some sort of pervert.

Finally, after enduring a few minutes of utter worship that would have left him cold all over, Bruce felt Harold pull away from his rectum and up from his knees. That throbbing cock he felt hot dog between his fat ass cheeks was needy of some release, and Bruce would be sure to deliver. He wiggled again, trying to get that surprisingly hot flesh pointed at his hole instead of his back, and his efforts were met with paws roughly grabbing him till he held still and a cock being shoved firmly up his ass without warning.

"W-whoa...Someone's...e-eager..." That was the only word Bruce could come up for with this as Harold literally started pounding him like it was his last day on earth. His belly came into contact with the Hippowdon's butt with every thrust, smacking his balls with the Beartic's and providing quite the stimulus. Harold's paws went back to Bruce's butt and squeezed them, claws and all, before slapping one.

The surprise sting almost had Bruce yelp, but he kept quiet, lest the horny bear go too far and start putting something cold into the mix. The Hippowdon's own cock was leaking gritty precum all over the floor and soon accumulated into a puddle underneath him. He grunted with every lust-driven plunge of that bear cock in his ass, feeling it spread him open. Good thing this wasn't a dog or he'd be in for it wit a knot. Although, Harold's cock base was wider than the rest of the length so that was a good substitute.

They screwed for an hour, Bruce being fucked into climax quadrice* with Harold only once due to his lasting endurance. The Beartic was well on his way to his last one when Bruce fell to the floor, face first into a rising puddle of his own cum. His tongue lay lolled to the side, his euphoria evident by how he moaned like a bitch ready to be bred. Not that this deterred Harold, as he kept pounding the Hippowdon into submission. Mind-blowing submission in fact.

The Beartic's member throbbed once more, and finally he came, shoving his member balls deep so that all of it stayed inside. The relatively cool semen made Bruce shudder as it came to rest in his gut and made him look even more fat. Harold yanked out, leaving Bruce's yawning asshole to leak out a small stream of jizz to land on the floor or his legs when he dared to move again.

"T-there...a nice cream filling for a fat cake..." Harold grumbled, seeing the splatter that remained on Bruce's crack where he pulled out.

"I can't leave like this. The guys at work won't let me live it down for months!" Bruce griped, feeling the ache of just having your ass rutted hit him hard.

"Not my problem. You're the one with the chubby ass and sweaty crack."

"Well could you at the least clean me?" Bruce got on his hands again, still on his knees as he waited for Harold's answer.

"Ugh...Fine..." Harold went to grab a towel for the cum on the floor before returning to Bruce. "You're lucky you're fat..."

* * *

 **Like I said, to all those who likes this, I'll write an extended version as to let you know every sexy detail that really happened between these two.**

 **Anyway, this is The Bloody Seje, helping to provide the smut that fanfiction tries to rid of almost rarely-noting the Smut Purge of June 4th, 2012**

 ***-I couldn't find a bett** **er word for four times as much, so I used that.**

 **Moncheli!**

* * *

 **Well said my friend!**

 **Also, I've made a decision: I'm going to allow people to send in their own chapters even with the contest over. It takes some of the pressure off me and prevents me from having a panic attack, and let's me help out aspiring writers. Win win.**

 **Soooo, I've decided the contest will continue on a month by month basis. For this last month, the candidates are:** **Mechblade007, Seje, and Anonymous. Vote in the reviews, and why not try sending in your own chapter? Anything over 300 words is accepted!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This idea was suggested to me awhile back. Sorry it took me so long anon! Oh, and even if you're not into this particular kind of smut, that's fine, but you might wanna check the AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Kyle and Tom, best friends since they were kids, entered the pokemon brothel together. They both knew exactly what they wanted, and figured there was no reason to put it off any longer; they had the money, time, and desire, no need to be afraid of it. They approached the front desk, paying and giving the woman behind the desk their specific order.

She smiled at the request, tapping away at her computer for a few seconds before looking back up, "Room at the end of the hall on the right. Have fun~"

Kyle and Ton nodded, heading down the hall. To their delight, they opened the door so see their chosen pokemon waiting for them on the bed. She was a Dragonite, but her body was much bigger than normal. Her stomach, chest, and hips were all a few sizes bigger than was normal for a fully grown female Dragonite. Kyle and Tom grinned as they looked over the Dragonite's larger tits, loving the sight.

They hadn't been certain they'd be allowed to order a pregnant pokemon, let alone a pregnant Dragonite, but here she was, grinning seductively at the two men as she spread her legs across the bed.

The two didn't need any more indication than that, rushing quickly to the bed. Kyle quickly lined up the Dragonite's pussy, getting a grip on her wide hips as he thrust into her pussy. Tom went to the other side, the Dragonite opening her mouth and taking his erect rod in her mouth. The Dragonite moaned around Tom's cock as he thrust deeper into her throat, his movements pushing Kyle deeper into her pussy and vice versa.

The two were in bliss as they pumped into the preg Dragonite, watching her massive body bounce as they rammed into her, feeling as much of her body with their hands as they could. Soon they both began groping her chest, causing milk to leak from her tits. Kyle grinned, leaning down and taking one of the Dragonite's nipples into his mouth; drinking her milk eagerly.

The Dragonite moaned more, sending pleasurable vibrations through Tom's rod, bringing him closer to his climax and cumming soon after Kyle began drinking from her. Kyle grunted when his cock was squeezed by the Dragonite's pussy as she came, biting down slightly on her tits as he forced himself not to cum, drinking all the milk that was squeezed out by him doing so.

Tom only lasted a few more moments before cumming, filling the Dragonite's throat with his seed. She gagged for a moment before swallowing with a grin. Tom stepped back, catching his breath as Kyle kept going for several moments before releasing a flood of cum into the Dragonite.

The two switched up the position, Kyle getting behind the Dragonite and beginning to prod his still hard member against her tight, round rump. He groaned in bliss at how soft the mass amounts of fleshy-scaled covering her ass felt as he pushed inside slowly, trying to force his way inside. The Dragonite moaned, loving to take it from behind. She only got louder when Tom took Kyle's place in front, fucking her pussy.

Tom was able to keep up his stamina now, being able to drink from the Dragonite's milk-filled tits to keep himself going as he pumped into her in rhythm with Tom fucking her ass. Tom couldn't believe how tight her ass was, but he was loving it. The two friends continued fucking the pregnant pokemon long into the night, listening to the beautiful sounds of her moaning until they eventually passed out, but not before filling all of her holes several times with as much cum as possible.

The next morning Kyle and Tom woke up in the room at the brothel, the Dragonite gone. They did however find a note, presumably from the Dragonite herself.

 _I loved our night together, so I asked the brothel workers to let you sleep in here at the brothel instead of making you leave in the middle of the night. Thanks for making my last night on the job before leaving to take care of the young one so amazing. And, as a reward...well, I was only planning on having one child anyway, and was terrified when I learned there would be others. Take good care of them, and please visit me when I'm back in the brothel~_

Kyle and Tom both left the brothel with enormous smiles and matching pokemon eggs.

* * *

 **I've been entertaining the idea about writing a chapter, or possibly a mini-series of chapters, for the woman behind the counter. First things first though, she needs a name. So, from now on, people who send in their own chapters will get to give their ideas specifically for the woman-behind-the-desk mini-series. And, the winner from last month will get to choose her name.**

 **And the winner from last month is... Seje! Both for sending in two full chapters, but very well made chapters as well. All the sent in chapters were great, but Seje has a knack for detail, and on that we can all agree. No one can win twice in a row, so sadly you won't be able to win next time Seje, but don't hesitate to send in a chapter anyway~**

 **And as for the rest of you, whoever sends in the best chapter for this/next month will be the one to decide what I'll write first for (insert Seje's chosen name for the front desk woman here) chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay listen up, I'm well aware that the following has been mostly un-edited from the form it was sent to me, and I know full well that it's more like the skeleton to a story than an actual chapter, but...you NEED to see this. I'll explain why at the bottom.**

* * *

ash and may are in there home on there bed while the others are all doing something else before coming to bed to lay with him anyway ash lays in bed with his eyes close but not asleep with a naked may holding his arm between her breasts may asks ash what he is thinking of and ash tells her he is thinking of what has happened these past 3 years may understands as a lot has happened in those past 3 years they start by talking about their last night at the brothel 3 years ago [[[ cue flashback ]]] and how as ash and his girls tried to leave building all the brothel pokemon ash and his girls had sex with wake up and start to panic cause they can't find their lord and master [[ that is how they see ash ]] they rush out of their rooms and start looking for him they find him in the main lobby about to leave with his girls they all rush him and tackle him to the ground and start to beg him not to leave them [[ in poke speech of course since ash has not learned how to use aura to understand pokemon yet ]] while also removing his clothes in hope if they pleasure him enough he won't want to abandon them anyway ash's girls are able to pull all but one of them off of ash the only one they did not pull off because their hands we're full was the d kangaskhan [[ stands for brothel pokemon so when the pokemon's name has a b. infront that means it's a brothel pokemon ]] and she was taking this chance to give her daddy/lord and master a blow job now after ash has blown his load they find out with help of the counter lady ash broke all the he fucked and now has to take with him [[[ end flashback ]]] then may talks about how it was just like how he broke her and her pokemon and the others girls and their pokemon [[ cue series of flashback]]

-  
[[ flashback misty ]] [[ this is gonna start as love making and turns into a hardcore porno ]]this takes place in the Cerulean Gym misty invited ash over with plans on seducing him she wears a bikini that is little more then pieces of string with small patches of cloth covering her nipples and pu$$y anyway he comes over alone no pokemon and she succeeds in seducing and they make love but ash is still up for more so they keep going with ash getting rougher and misty enjoying it more and more then he pulls out and stikis it in her a$$ and keeps going until she loves it then pulls out and goes back into her puSSy and starts F'ing her again and again cumming in her puSSy and a$$ and mouth countless times until her mind breaks not fully but it still breaks

[[ flashback misty's pokemon ]] misty has come to her senses [[ well as much as she can considering her mind is still broken halfway ]] but now wants to see ash her love and master fu#k her pokemon her female Goldeen,Staryu,Starmie,Horsea,Politoed,Corsola,Gyarados,Luvdisc [[ Luverin ]],Psyduck and her herm pokemon Luvdisc [[ Caserin ]],Azurill,Togetic she gathers them all and puts them inside their pokeballs and then has ash sit naked by the pool and she calls them out not all at the same time no instead she call them out one at a time she calls one pokemon and with ash watching she gets the pokemon she called out ready by fingering it's pu$$y and a$$ [[ females if it's a herm she also strokes it's c*ck ]] and then she taks the pokemon over to ash to suck him off [[ if the pokemon has a mouth anyway if not she just's have the pokemon put ash's c*ck in either it's pu$$y or a$$ to start then when ash has cummed enouth in one hole he moves to the other ]] then when ash has had enouth of a blow job she helps put ash's c*ck into the pokemon's pu$$y or a$$ then ash fu%ks the pokemon untill he cums then changes hole and keeps going [[ when ash fu^k'$ misty's herm pokemon misty sucks of the pokemon while ash is fu^k'$ it ]] and thuse he brecks all misty's pokemon like he did to her also when he F'ed psyduck she evolved into Golduck in her mid orgasm

[[ flashback may and her pokemon ]] may seduced him wearing a harem girls outfit and the same thing that happened with misty happens to her and her pokemon also all but one of her pokemon are female these are the female ones Blaziken/Beautifly/Skitty/Wartortle/Munchlax/Venusaur while may's Glaceon is a herm also once ash is done with all may's female pokemon he will F's may's Glaceon while it F's may then once Glaceon cums inside may and ash inti glaceon they will then dp may ash has the a$$ and glaceon the pu$$y and then they switch holes after cumming in her a few times

[[ flashback for dawn and her pokemon ]] Dawn seduced him wearing a $luty schoolgirl outfit and the same thing that happened with misty and may happens to her and her pokemon all but one of her pokemon is a herm the herm is her Mamoswine while her Buneary,Piplup,Ambipom,Pachirisu,Togekiss,Quilava are all female

[[ flashback for Iris and her pokemon ]] iris seduced him wearing a skimpy jungle girl costume and the same thing that happened with misty and may and dawn happens to her and her pokemon also her pokemon Axew,Excadrill,Emolga,Dragonite,Gible are all female

[[ flashback for serena and her pokemon ]] serena seduced him wearing a very skimpy kimono the same thing that happened with misty,may,dawn and iris happens to her and her pokemon also serena's Braixen,Pancham,Sylveon are all female

now back to the bedroom and ash tells her it is not the same the where completely broken her and her pokemon and the other girls and their pokemon where only broken halfway and he remembers the hard work it was to get the to be only halfway broken [[ cue series of flashbacks for the ]]

bringing the home to meet ash and his girls pokemon and ash's girls go to get ash's and their pokemon while ash stay's behind to control the and when ash's girls get back and ash's and their pokemon they find the fu&king ash and ash's pokemon and his girls pokemon seeing this get jealous and grabbing the off of ash and begin rapeing the now

next flaashback shows ash looking through books on aura techniques to help fix the minds of the now while reading kid kangaskhan comes in and without ash noticing undoes his pants and pulls out his dick and starts to suck drawing ash's attenion away from the book

next we find ash's girls and some of their and ash's female pokemon tying down the herms Lopunny,Gardevoir,Liepard on 3 beds each of them on their own bed and getting them erect and putting a c*ck ring on their c*cks and then getting on them and ridding them until they orgasm then getting off to let the next one have a go all the while denying the herms an orgasm

next we find the milf getting breed by ash and his girls herm pokemon and ash is there as well fu*king them as well

next we find the Pregs Ninetales,Persian,Miltank,and Delcatty are no longer pregnant and instead have lyed the pokemon eggs and those eggs have already hatched and now they former preg are teaching their kids how to give a blow job with ash their for them tp practice on once the former preg are done sucking on his dick first

now next we go back to the house library and once again find ash reading on aura techniques now the kid Zorua,Nidorina twins,kid kangaskhan,Braixen [older sibling] Fennekin[younger sibling],Charmander from the milf have found him and try to sneak up on him to suck him off but ash senses them and turns towards them when they enter the house library and ask's what they are doing they say in poke-talk '' nothing daddy '' ash ask's is that what they have been calling him the poke-kids are socked to find ash can now under stand them they now begin to ask him [[ cue dirty talk ]] for all sorts of s*xual things for him to do to them or for them to do to him to pleasure him all the while talking dirty and calling him daddy

now here on out ash has taught his girls how to under stand pokemon so now they can understand the dirty talk the pokemon say

now here we find ash using a aura technique on the this will fix their minds making them only half broken like his pokemon and his girls and his girls pokemon

now we go back to the bedroom and ash says he was lucky he found a way to fix them even though he could only make them only half broken and sorry it almost took him a full year to not only find the technique but also train in it so he could use it right may says it was better then before and how awesome it was for ash to also find a technique for them to understand poke-talk with out having buy a translator now the door opens and ash opens his eyes and in walks his other girls and looks at them and how they changed since that time at the pokemon brothel misty has a Pichu herm in one hand and in her other hand she has a hold of a Dedenne herm holding it up to her face and sucking it's c*ck she also has 2 pairs of J-cup breasts and on each breast with a dick in her nipples fuc*ing them is a herm Pichu [[4 nipple-cunts and she is the only one who has them]] she also has a big c*ck now making her a futa she also has a herm Dedenne who is fuc*ing the urethra of her c*ck [[ she is the only one that can do that ]] she also is wearing a harness that holds a herm Vulpix and herm Meowth between her legs so the herm Vulpix is held in-between her legs letting the herm Vulpix fuc* her c^nt and lick her c*ck while the herm Meowth is held in-between her legs from behind letting it fuc* her a$$ hole

coming the room behind her is dawn she to has changed she has 4 pairs [[ that 8 breasts 2 rows of 4 each ]] of CCC-cup breasts she also has the ears of a canine pokemon which on top of her head [[ these canine pokemon ears replace her human ears ]]and tail of a fox type pokemon and she is a futa with the c*ck of a of a canine pokemon that has a Eevee at the base of it holding it and licking it and rubbing it's pu$$sy on it and behind her she is bringing a bunch of first stage evolution and single stage pokemon  
and fallowing them is iris who has 2 pairs of E-cup breasts and she is also a futa her c*ck is that of a dragon type pokemon and fallowing her is serena and like the other's she has changed as well she has she now has 2 pairs of M-cup breasts each one has 4 nipples on it with breast milk dripping from them and she hass the ears and tail of a bovine pokemon and she is a futa she has the c*ck of a human he then hears a moan beside him and turns towards may she like the others have changed she has feline pokemon ears on top of her head replacing her human ears she also has she has 4 pairs [[ that 8 breasts 2 rows of 4 each ]] of DD-cup breasts and the tail of a Feline pokemon and she is a futa with the c*ck of a Feline pokemon that is currently being licked by 5 Skitty he then looks around his room and we see how big it is [[ think 2 football fields side by side]]and see's the other pokemon in there have woken up and are fu*king each other herms are either getting fu*k'ed by other her,ms or are fu*king females or getting blow jobs or getting their c*nt's or a$$ eaten out and some of the females are getting their c*nt's or a$$ eaten out by other females or herms also all the pokemon in the room are either signal stage pokemon or are in the first stage or second stage of their evolution line he then turns to misty who has just put the pokemon she was using into a small poke-bed beside their bed she turns and [[ ash can see the mix of breast milk and poke-cum leaking from her breasts ]] ask what they are doing ash tells her he is thinking of the past years since the visit to the pokemon brothel then

[[ cue flashback ]]

ash and misty talk about how all this happened from the new pokemon to the girls changes how some of the had an idea [[ in the first six month in the second year since the night at the brothel ]] to create breeding pits and birthing rooms and hatchery's the breeding pits are rooms underground beneath the house in caverns each cavern has a breeding pit that is a perfect circle and two to 4 feet deep each breeding pit is made for a specific type of pokemon or a specific species of pokemon [[ case in point one pit is made for ditto's only ]] here they breed until it's time for the preg pokemon to lay their poke-eggs when it is time for that to happen they are taken to one of the birthing rooms where with help of other pokemon and one of his girls who is a full pokemon doctor helps that pokemon lay her eggs once that is done the eggs are taken to one of the hatchery's these rooms keep the pokemon eggs at the right temp and looked after the pokemon who work in that room while the pkemon who layed those eggs rest for awhile then is sent back to the breeding pits now when a pokemon can no longer get pregnant she is taken out of the breeding pit and goes to work as a maid/servant to help with the cooking and cleaning and up keep of the house and grounds or work in the birthing rooms and hatchery's or in the day-care [[ where all the newly hatched pokemon go ]] to take care of the new born pokemon also all the newly hatched pokemon in the day-care stay there until they reach sexual maturity once that happens they are sent to ash and his girls room for ash and his girls to do as they wish with them and they stay in that room until 2 to 3 years have passed once that happens they are allowed to room the house and grounds as they wish but all the pokemon in the house and on the grounds will have free reign to do what ever they want to them [[ ash and his girls have free reign to do that to all the pokemon in the house and on the grounds ]] they are still surprised their pokemon went along with that idea [[end flashback ]]

[[ cue anthoer flashbak ]] and then they talk about how their bodies all changed it was during other 6 months in the second year sinc ethe night at the brothel how ash and serena's and dawn's moms where kidnapped by team rocket and they set off to get them back with the help of jessie [[ jessie,james, and meowth have all gone good and left team rocket and jessie is the one who found out about ash,serena,dawn's moms [[ delia,grace,johanna]] where kidnapped since she has some friend still in team rocket who told her ]] and only jessie since meowth is in and james are in another region and can't get there to help out anyway ash and his girls and their pokemon along with jessie and her pokemon head to the hideout/lab that have their moms and during the fight on the way out of there with their moms one attack hits a container full of a strange liquid that explodes and it causes a chain reaction exploding other containers beside it each full of a different liquid these liquids turn into a mist and are breathed in by ash and his girls and their moms and jessie and they all go to his and his girls house to spend the night and sleep the next morning everybody is woken up by a scream from misty who woke up before everybody else and had a good look at her self in the full body mirror in the bathroom seeing the changes to her body that's when ash and the rest of his girls behind him come into the bathroom from one door and jessi,delia,grace,johanna from the other door and they scream seeing misty then misty looks at ash's other girls and scream seeing them and everybody is screaming everyone but ash who has his hands over his ears he then with a burst of aura gets everybody to stop screaming now they go see a doctor now they find out it was those mysterious chemicals in those containers they changed the bodies of his girls and the mothers and jessie the bodies of his girls where changed on both the outside and inside you already know what the outside changes are and some of the insides changes too but what you don't know is one of the inside changes is that they can no longer get pregnant by humans they can only get pregnant by pokemon [[ hearing this ash had to get the mothers jessie and their pokemon and his and his girls pokemon's help watching his girls since they have become suicidal after hearing that they would get over it but it would take the rest of the second year and 3 months of the 3rd year and consoling for all that time for them to get over it ]] they can also get only human women/futa's pregnant now and the mothers and jessie have been changed as well but only on the inside they can only get pregnant by pokemon now ash has been changed on only the inside he can still get human women/futa's pregnant but his sperm count has been increased so every time he orgasms and cums he cums 5 gallons [[ it should be noted that when i mean sperm count i don't just how much sperm he produces but also how many of them now have genetic material to fertilize an egg he's an aura user to them a low sperm count only means that only a small percentage has genetic material to fertilize an egg ]] also he puts out a smell from his body that is subtle and it makes human females/futa's and pokemon females/futas horny and the smell and it's effects become strong the more turn on he is and even stronger when he masturbates and even stronger when he is having s*x but the smell from his body is nothing to the smell from his cum it guarantees that any human female/futa and pokemon female/herm that smells his cum will be naked and begging to be raped by him of course over time the female/futa humans and female/herm pokemon around him will become immune to the smell and it's effects but by the time that happens it will be too late they will not want to leave him they will be like his pokemon and his girls and his girls pokemon their minds will be broken halfway and will want to spent the rest of their lives with ash anyway [[ end flashback ]]

and go back to the bedroom and we find the door opening and jessi,delia,grace,johanna come in all of them are heavily pregnant with pokemon eggs [[ it should be noted that this is the secound bach of poke-eggs that have been pregnant with also all pokemon eggs from delia that have hatched call ash big brother and have no problem having s*x with him ]] they ash what they are doing and they tell them they are talking about the past 3 years jessi,delia,grace,johanna remember their first time with ash and how they and their pokemon could no longer resist ash smell and had s*x with him [[ cue flashback of that happening [[ p.s. i am changing delia's Mr._Mime Mimey to a Jynx named Jynxey ]] then return to the room ]] then thay talk about the 3rd year how they spent that time together getting used to the changes and having the ash and his girls house renovated and expanded and improved now they talk about the pokemon brothel and how they would like to do it again and how may found out you can rent out and get the brothel pokemon sent to your house it's a bit more expensive then it would be going to the brothel instead but they decide to rent out some brothel pokemon and have them sent to the house for ash his girls and jessi,delia,grace,johanna and all their pokemon to have fun with

* * *

 **Now do you get it!? This is insane on a number of levels. This was just the outline for a chapter I was supposed to write, and its almost four times the length of my average chapter. I don't know if I should be proud to know the person who came up with this, ashamed that my actually chapters are shorter than this outline for one, or scared that this is the standard I'm being held to.**

 **All of the above?**

 **Look, there's no way in hell I'll ever have the time to actually write a chapter like this. The usual prompt for a pokemon brothel chapter is the length of the average sentence, not the length of the average one-shot. That said, this is brilliant and it kinda sucks that the person responsible for this didn't want me to say who they were. So, for now, I'll just refer to them as One.**

 **One, you done good. So, despite this not being an actual sent in chapter, I'm gonna say this is worth qualification for the monthly contest.**

 **Oh, and lastly, you may notice that I tried to clean up and edit this a bit near the top, but there was just so much and I can only drink so much coffee in one night.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is another sent in. I'm not allowed to say from whom, so I'll just label this author StormLord. Heh heh, you all don't know why the nickname is funny, but I do~**

* * *

Deira, also known as the counter lady at the Pokemon Brothel, in a subway station, she was waiting for Korra to come like she wanted. Deira had invited Korra to do something she did everyday on her way to and from the Pokemon Brothel As she waited she looked to see if the women's only train would come. The women's only train was made to prevent molesters and perverts.

"Where is Korra, the train will be here in a minute." said Deira to herself. She then continued to look around. Just then it arrived in station, the female only train.

"Gogo hurry up!" said Honey

Deira looked and saw two girls, one short with black hair and another tall with long blonde hair.

"Slow down, the train's right there, were taking the female only one." said Gogo, the two the go on the train with other women.

Deira smiled a bit hearing that, she then saw Korra walking her way. When Korra approached Deira the two then began to make out for a bit and Deira patted Korra's now hard member and Korra did the same(Deira is a futa) feeling her large thick cock and seeing the bulge in her pants. Korra then pointed at the women's only train.

On the train, as it ran the women had much room because of the many cars on the train. Deira and Korra were on the same car as Gogo and Honey as well as other women:Viola, Robin, Sakura, Hinata, Bulla, Pan, Videl and other women.

Deira and Korra smile at each other and appo

"So is that the special train?" asked Korra.

"Yep, woman who goes on knows what will happen and any woman that doesn't" she licked her lips," will always come back." said Deira.

"Shall we go?" asked Korra. Deira nodded and the two went on the train along with the other women.

One the train the women weren't crammed together like on the usual subway though there were many of them, some could even be named(for you): Korra, Deira, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Sakura, Hinata, Lucy, Erza, Nico Robin, Viola, Pan, Bra and many other women on the train.

As the train went deep into the tunnels, Deira and Korra picked out their targets.

"I want the blonde girl, Honey Lemon, she seems delicate." said Korra.

"I'll fuck the small one then, she seems cocky." said Deira.

As the train rolled on it was appreciative to the new passengers that something strange was happening, the train was taking turns it shouldn't and their bodies began to feel hot.

"I-I'm sweating, is the A/C on?" asked Gogo.

"M-My," she looked down," my body is burning down there." said Honey quietly.

Deira and Koraa smiled and approached the two, Gogo immediately got on her guard but she and Honey Lemon were incredibly horny

"Hello girls, how are you?" asked Deira.

"F-Fine." said Gogo.

"You all look hot.' said Honey lemon. Korra then took her by the chin and began to tongue Honey and the girl kissed back. Gogo couldn't object, because Deira was grabbing her from behind and groping her breasts under her shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Gogo slowly submitting. Deira then began to grind Gogo's body,

"Don't worry sweetie, everyone is doing it." said Deira. Gogo looked and saw that all of the women on the train were having sex. Sakura and Hinata were being gently face fucked by two futanari while their asses were being eaten out while holding hands.

"Their mouths are perfect!" yelled on of the girls.

"Their pussies taste like heaven." said the girl eating out Hinata.

Lucy's cunt was being pounded Erza roughly. while kissing her deeply, as she dry humped she cam into Lucy making her moan as her hot cum oozed into her.

Nico Robin was playing with Viola's cunt while Viola beat her off, the both came and Nico put her hands into Viola's mouth making her taste herself and Viola did the same to Robin with her semen, licking their hands clean.

"So sweet, I love you." said Robin. The two then began to kiss and Robin began to penetrate her anus and began to pump into gently like a lover. not caring that other women were watching and masturbating to it and even ejaculating on them.

Pan and Bulla were both naked and kissing each other deeply and scissoring or tribbing, their wet cunts kissed as their bodies got hotter, they didn't care that some of the inconsiderate ones were taking pictures. When they climaxed they hugged each other tightly and began to hump each other more.

Deira then began to kiss Gogo's neck making the girl shiver and her legs melt.

"W-Whats happening, I love this." said Gogo. Deira then tore Gogo's shirt off, and began massaging Gogo's tit with one hand. Gogo then began to hear more moan that echoed through the train, i some of the carts they had BSDM, some of the had gangbangs with 5 girls being assualted by15 of them, some had girl only while others had futa only, but soon the whole train began to smell of sex.

"Your horny, this train has women and futa on it and when they're in such a close place together, their instincts get sexual to the point of animals, whoever comes on the train always comes back.," she looks at Gogo and Korra," and your friend seems to be slave to it." said Deira.

Gogo then looked at Honey and and saw that Korra and Honey lemon were both naked, Korra was holding Honey Lemon while she was fucking her and slamming her against the wall.

"YOu like that, baby, you like my fat cock!?" asked Korra, she then slammed her cock inside of Honey balls deep faster and put one of her fists into Honey's ass, she opens her palm as wide as she could making Honey scream. Honey then had a wide mouthed smiled and her tongue hung out of her mouth in euphoria.

"YES YES YES YES YES more fuck me more ,break me!" she yelled.

Seeing that made Gogo want to submit. Deira then continued to dig her hard on into Gogo's hip while groping her and she began to hear moans from her, Deira then had a sinister ira then let go of Gogo who was frozen and sweating.

"W-Why did you stop?" asked Gogo almost angrily.

"What do you want?" asked Deira, she then took off her pants reveling her erect, 13 inch cock that was leaking with precum that dripped on the floor.

"yur cock." SAID Gogo silently, Deira then smiled and began to jerk herself off

"I can't hear you." said Deira in a teasing tone. Gogo then took her remaining clothes off and spoke louder.

"Please fuck my pussy!" she said. Deira then. pulled Gogo to the center of the cart and placed her on the floor.

"Oh ladies," the entirety of the room stopped and looked at Deira," I'm going to fuck this girl," she smacked Gogo's ass," she's begging for it," she then sticks 3 fingers in Gogo's ass," I might share." said Deira. She then bent her fingers like hooks and pulled up hard widening Gogo's ass a bit and forcing to the stand on her tip toes.

"AHH!: yelled Gogo in lust.

The women then commented on Gogo's behavior, there were then flashes from cameras. Gogo then began to smile a bit seeing that she was the center of attention and watched. Her pussy was moist and dripping. Deira then used her other hand to play with Gogo's pussy.

"Oh, excited, huh shorty?" said Deira.

Deira then put Gogo on the floor and began fucking her pussy roughly she pulled her arms to get more leverage as she fucked her. Gogo could only moan as her womb was being broken into be the large futa cock.

"Oh, she's like a Onahole!" yelled on of the girls, the girls then began to cheer and jeer both Deira and Gogo. Bulla then whispered something to Pan and kissed her cheek.

"Go on baby." said Bulla.

Pan then took her bare ass and sat on Gogo's face with all her weight, having her eat her out.

"Her mouth is so slimy." said Pan. Bulla then turned around and Pan grabbed her ass and pulled her close and began to eat her out.

"Oh baby." said Bulla.

Deira then began fucking Gogo's cunt faster making her lick Pan more.

"Here I cum!" yelled Deira, she then shot her futanari jizz inside of Gogo, Pan then gyrated her lower region like a stripper more getting closer to cumming and began eating out Bulla more, then Bulla's cunt clenched up and Pan's did the same and they both climaxed. Pan then got off of Gogo who looked lustfully happy.

"Aw, she looks happy." said Deira, she then pulled out of Gogo, her dick was coated white with her own cum and jizz was oozing out of Gogo. Deira didn't want Gogo to rest though.

"WHo else wants a turn?" asked Deira. Erza then went forward and began fucking Gogo hard and deep.

"SHe's comfy, like a fuck toy!" said Erza. Gogo then panted having a different cock in her.

"I-Its shapped different, it feels warm!" yelled Gogo.

Sakura then sat on Gogo's face and Gogo began to eat her out.

"SHe's so good!" yelled Sakura. a Futanari then stuffed her cock into Sakura's mouth.

After moments of humping Gogo and Sakura face sitting her Erza then came inside of Gogo and Sakura did the same. For hours on end this process repeated with Gogo being the sex toy on the train, being used for sexual gratification, Futanari fucking her cunt and lesbians using Gogo as a pussy cleaner, people had written on her body many [erverted words and sexual things, even check marks indicating how many times she was fucked. THe process continued until Korra enters Gogo's cunt and begin fucking her.

"She's been used, she like a flesh condom," she humped her harder," I can feel the cum inside of her, its been mixed around like soup." said Korra. Honey then sits Gogo's face, feeding her not only her pussy but the jizz that Korra had pumped into her as she was being fucked. Gogo then muffled something  
making Honey feel good as her cunt was on Gogo's mouth.

"What did she say?" asked Korra.

"I thin she said, she can't feel her legs." said Robin with a smile and chuckle.

"Oh, I'll put the feeling back." said Korra, she then began to grab Gogo's legs for leverage and began spanking her inner thigh. Gogo then began to spasm and came on Korra's cock.'

"Good girl," korra shot a rope of jiz inside of Gogo," here's your prize." she said as she pulled ou, she then took a marker and marked on Gogo's ass. Honey continued to sit on Gogo's face and gyrating and Gogo grabed her ass.

"Gogo, I LOVE YOU" YELLED Gogo over and over.

"Her friend is still going." said Viola.

"Lets watch," said Robin who began record it.

Deira and the girls began to masturbate over the girls and then ejaculated lady juices and jiz painting them in their body fluids. THis continued to go on until the two were tired but it made no difference, because the train was stuck in abandoned rails and would stay for 3 days leaving the women's only food to be each other's body fluids.


	25. Chapter 25

**We've got another un-ordinary request here, one that takes place outside the brothel. Oddly, it's actually an AU continuation of the earlier chapter series with Ash and his slowly growing harem.**

* * *

Ash, a little frustrated at Misty and Iris managing to gain their freedom back, had instructed May, Dawn and Serena with recruiting new girls to replace them. Two girls already had succumbed to their skills, Hilda and Rosa from Unova. Despite the two of them putting up a massive resistance, they ultimately fell to the other girl's experience in pleasuring lips, breasts, vaginas and anuses. They lay on their stomachs panting heavily, their breasts still lactating milk, their vaginas still leaking out cum and their anuses plugged up with egg shaped vibrators. The Unova duo had effectively been broken and were now sex addicts just like the girls who broke them. They had two replacements lined up, but the three girls knew the number of girls in Ash's harem would need to increase past five if he was to be satisfied.

May and Dawn had left to take Hilda and Rosa to May, Dawn and Serena's living quarters, where Hilda and Rosa will have even more sex with them until Ash arrived from his duties as champions. Serena on the other hand stayed behind. She needed some prey of her own to break in order for her to feel like she had done her duty adequately. She filled up another glass of aphrodisiac laced water, the same tool used to get Hilda and Rosa ready for sex and waited for an unsuspecting girl to come by and take a sip.

Just then, a girl with long brown hair entered Serena's view. The honey-haired girl stayed out of sight, but watched the girl intently, taking note of how this girl looked an awful lot like herself, the only real difference between them being the color of their hair and their hair styles, alongside the fact this new girl was fully clothed and Serena was nude. Serena could tell that her body was very similar to hers however.

Serena smirked as the girl gulped down the water without hesitation. A few seconds later, and it was starting to take effect. Serena watched the girl begin to pant and sweat, her nipples become erect and her pussy beginning to dampen.

The girl, Leaf she was called if Serena remembered correctly, quickly looked around to make sure no one was there before before heading back to her house quickly. Serena, knowing it would be a simple matter to break her now, rushed after her. Leaf was already naked when Serena entered the house, sitting on her couch with her legs spread wide, practically fisting herself with one hand and groping her tits with the other.

Serena took a moment to admire the girl's body. Her long, elegant legs were clearly her best feature, but her large breasts, much larger than they appeared when concealed by her tight shirt, were also quite breath taking.

"Need some help dear~?" Serena questioned, Leaf only just realizing she was there. If Leaf had been in her right mind, she would've freaked out and demanded Serena leave before she called the police, but her mind was hopped up on the lust drug she'd been given, and all she could bring herself to do was nod heatedly, needing relief badly.

Serena happily walked over, undressing herself as she did. She realized that her tits were actually slightly smaller than Leaf's, but that just meant she'd get a bigger reward from her master when she brought Leaf to him. Serena straddled Leaf, leaning down and kissing her heatedly. Leaf put up no resistance, letting Serena's tongue take full control of her mouth while her hands felt up her soft chest.

Serena loved how willing she was, maybe she wouldn't have even needed the lust drug after all. Oh well. Serena trailed kissed along Leaf's neck, sucking and biting her soft skin. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave marks on her target, only master had that right, but she couldn't stop herself. It felt so good! And Leaf was moaning like a bitch in heat, which only riled Serena up more.

Serena shifted her position, grinding her palm into Leaf's slit as she trailed her kisses even lower to Leaf's chest, taking care to give both nipples as much attention as possible before pushing three fingers inside Leaf and beginning to suck on the left nipple while her free hand teased the right. Serena could feel how wet Leaf was, and she loved it. Leaf came after only a few minutes of this, but Serena kept it cum, switching to suck on the right and adding a fourth finger, pumping into Leaf down to the knuckle.

"M-more~!" Lead begged, too horny to stop and think. Serena was happy to oblige, getting off the couch and lowering her head again, all the way down to Leaf's pussy. She inhaled deeply, getting intoxicated from Leaf's scent before diving in, forcing her tongue as deep inside as she could and exploring Leaf's folds eagerly. Leaf locked her legs around Serena's head, pushing her deeper. "Oh god! You're so good! Don't stop!"

Serena had no plans of stopping. She gripped Leaf's hips tightly to pull her closer, then moved her hands down, squeezing Leaf's luscious ass with her hands before pushing two fingers inside. Leaf cried out loudly, cumming hard and drenching Serena's face. Serena licked up as much of Leaf's deliciously sweet juices as she could, her fingers pumping into her ass fast and hard before moving back so Serena could plunge her tongue in instead.

Serena was beginning to wonder if there was a single part of Leaf's body that she wouldn't love the taste of. 'Plenty of time to find out.' She thought eagerly, then remembered that no, she could only keep it up until Leaf was ready to be taken to master, then she wouldn't be allowed to touch Leaf at all without permission, and she'd certainly never have this much control.

Serena put this thought out of her head as Leaf came again and she pulled her head away from her to see if she was broken yet. She could tell just from looking at her that she was definitely not done yet. Serena couldn't help but feel a little glad about it. She lifted Leaf's right leg up, putting her ankle over her shoulder as she got back on the couch, Leaf now on her back.

Serena pushed her pussy against Leaf's, and began moving her hips slowly, grinding them together. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Leaf to catch on and begin grinding herself into Serena as well, and soon they were both moaning in pleasure, bucking their hips into each other as they listened to the sound of their wet pussies moving together.

Serena hadn't felt this much bliss in a long time. She tried to remember a time when her master had brought her this much pleasure, but no memory came to her. Surely it was just because she was preoccupied with Leaf, obviously her master was still the best for her, right?

Once again, Serena elected to ignore this thought, moving her hips faster. The more she listened to Leaf moaning, the less restraint she had, and soon she leaned over, having Leaf pinned over her as Serena took charge again, rubbing her pussy against Leaf's with all the energy she had. Moments later the house was filled with the sound of the two girl's cries of joy as they came together, collapsing on top of each other in a tired, panting heap.

When Serena had the energy, she got up and looked down at Leaf, who promptly pulled her down and started making out with her. Clearly she wanted more. Serena pulled back, ordering Leaf to bend over her lab. Serena got a shiver when Leaf actually did as she said, splaying her body over her lap without question.

This was going to be very, very fun.

* * *

 **Sorry I have to split this in two, but this has already gone on long enough and it's only about half done.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back for part 2!**

* * *

Serena brought her hand down hard on Leaf's ass, Leaf yelping in a mix of pain and pleasure as the smack sent both through her body. Serena could feel Leaf getting even wetter again, and knew she was liking it. "M-more~" Leaf moaned, wiggling her hips to provoke another smack.

Serena smiled, raising her hand again and striking Leaf's soft ass again, and again, and again. She loved the way it bounced with each smack, slowly getting redder and redder as she kept going, making Leaf moan more and more. "H-harder~!"

Serena was happy to spank Leaf's little ass harder, and kept going, beating it raw until Leaf was about to cum from it. Ordinarily the procedure called for Serena to stop and not let Leaf cum, wait for her climax to die down, then start again and keep repeating until Leaf was willing to do anything to cum, but Serena couldn't stop herself, and gave Leaf one more hard smack, sending her over the edge into her climax.

Leaf panted for a moments, then looked back up at Serena expectantly. Serena thought this over. By now there shouldn't have been any more of the lust drug in Leaf's system, by how much she'd cum and how much she'd been sweating, it should all be out of her by now. But she was still horny, still waiting for Serena to take her. The realization that the drug _had_ left her system and Leaf just genuinely wanted to keep going shocked Serena, but more than that it excited her. She'd never had someone _want_ her this much, not even her master.

"I'm really not supposed to use it unless I'm told to," Serena said allowed, "But I do have an...ability. One that's lots of fun to use on naughty girls like you~" Serena said with a grin, Leaf smiling in excitement. "Show me~"

Serena moved Leaf off her and held her hands out in front of her body, just below her waist. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and her waist began to faintly glow white, like when a pokemon evolves, but dimmer. When the light faded, Serena had a hardened member just above her pussy, nearly ten inches in length. Leaf's jaw dropped and her eye's widened.

For a moment. Serena was worried Leaf would be too shocked and wouldn't enjoy it at all, but then Leaf reached out hesitantly, gripping Serena's rod. Serena tensed slightly, moaning softly. Leaf grinned, and began moving her hand along Serena's length, adding her other hand to stimulate her cock even more.

Serena's breathing picked up, and her hips began to thrust up against Leaf's soft hands involuntarily. It felt so good, as Serena didn't get to use her futa ability often, and when she did, master always had her tie a string around her cock so she'd never cum from it and be a good girl, just like he did with the herms. That always felt bad, but she'd never really questioned it until now, feeling the pressure build up in her member and then actually get released out, coating Leaf's hands.

Leaf brought her hands to her face, and began making a show of licking it all off until her hands were completely clean again. Leaf, eager to experiment with Serena's ability, laid back on the couch and moved her feet forward to Serena's cock, rubbing her heels against it gently from base to tip and curling her toes around the shaft before pressing her feet together around it and stroking Serena's cock with them.

Serena groaned, bucking her hips up even faster now. Her feet felt even better than her hands, and she couldn't help how fast she came, giving both of Leaf's feet a thick coating of cum. As Serena panted, Leaf lifted her cum-covered feet up to Serena's face. After a moment, Serena understood, holding Leaf's ankles and licking her own cum off Leaf's sexy little feet.

She licked off every drop, swallowing it all. She tasted good, but decided that Leaf's feet were what was really delicious, and kept licking after all the cum was gone. She ran her tongue from heel to toe, nibbling in between her toes and sucking on each one; her cock practically pulsing with how hard it got as she went. Leaf seemed to enjoy it, as she began fingering herself and even managed to cum again while Serena worshiped her feet.

When Serena finally released Leaf's feet, now coated in several layers of her saliva, Leaf shifted over so her head was directly above Serena's cock. Serena licked the pre-cum from the tip before taking the tip in her mouth and sucking gently. From there she began to work her way down Serena's dick, bobbing her head to take more and more as she sucked on her thick shaft.

Serena had never gotten oral in futa-form, and was practically in nirvana from the feeling of Leaf's warm, wet mouth around her cock. Leaf reached the base, and began repeating the motion of making Serena's cock push against the back of her throat, humming gently around her length to make Serena cum harder, faster.

Serena grit her teeth, trying to hold back for a few moments before grabbing Leaf's head and forcing it all the way back down to the base and cumming hard down her throat, forcing her to swallow ever drop. Leaf didn't resist it, enjoying the warm seed going down her throat.

Leaf moved her head up, opening her mouth to show Serena the cum that was still in her mouth as she squeezed her luscious tits around Serena's cock, striking her with them. Serena was starting to think she was dreaming, or perhaps Leaf had actually killed her when she walked through the door and this was heaven. The feeling of Leaf rubbing her cock with her tits was just too good to be true!

Serena came in only a few minutes, coating Leaf's chest. Serena was panting hard, but Leaf wasn't done yet. She raised up, positioning her slit above Serena's cock and letting her hips drop down hard, impaling herself on Serena's cock and taking it all the way to the base in one go.

Serena cried out, the force of Leaf's hips dropping being so sudden it almost hurt. Serena gripped Leaf's hips as Leaf held onto Serena's shoulders, bucking her hips and bouncing on Serena's cock. Serena took a few moments to come back to her senses and start thrusting up into Leaf, doubling the pleasure for both of them.

Leaf came first, crying out in bliss without even stopping her movements of Serena's cock, but Serena wasn't far behind, the feeling of Leaf tightening around her member and her cum leaking down it sending her over the edge. Leaf's stomach almost looked to be extending from how much cum she took in from Serena.

Serena had no thoughts to breaking Leaf anymore, she wanted Leaf all for herself. She knew master wouldn't like it, but she didn't give a fuck anymore. She'd be her own master from now on if she needed to. Leaf seemed to like this idea, and lifted herself up again, positioning Serena's cock up to another, much tighter whole. Serena tried to warn Leaf, but it was too late. Leaf slammed her hips down, screaming out in a blissful mix of pleasure and a lot of pain as she tried to take Serena's cock all the way to the base in one go.

She was unsuccessful, only getting about three inches down. Granted, Leaf didn't seem to mind the pain, she even seemed to enjoy it, but Serena wasn't sure which side of the spectrum she was on. Leaf was so tight it almost acted like a tie, helping her stall her climax while Leaf bucked her hips, slowly working her way down Serena's cock and taking more and more of it inside, clenching like a vice grip around Serena whenever she came; and she came several times before she even made it all the way down.

Serena had decided to preoccupy herself with Leaf's tits, licking her own cum off them and proceeding to suck both raw in an attempt not to ficus on any discomfort she was in. Luckily, and and all discomfort was alleviated when she did finally reach her climax, which cased Leaf to cum as well, blacking out as she fall back onto the couch of Serena's cock, cum leaking from both holes.

Serena grinned, knowing she would pass out soon to. She made a few decisions in those last few moments. The first was that master would never get his hands on Leaf. The second was that master wouldn't _be_ her master anymore. She would stay with Leaf for as long as Leaf would allow. The last was that she was going to stay in futa form, and sleep with her still hard cock nestled comfortably inside Leaf's warm pussy.

* * *

 **And that's the end! Though I'll probably return later with other chapters from Ash's other pets/slaves.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I should probably apologize in advance for this one. Sorry, I couldn't help it. And let's face it, for every one person flaming and disliking, there are ten more masturbating as we speak.**

* * *

Deira, the woman at the front desk, looked up from her desk and was a bit surprised by the sight of the pokemon brothel's newest costumers; a male Charizard, Venasaur, and Blastoise.

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon brothel." She said. She didn't see any trainers with them, which was fine, anyone who came in could have a good time, just a tad confusing as to how they knew were to go. Oh well. "How may I help you?"

The Venasaur used his vines to take a pen and write out what they wanted, then placed a small bag of gold coins on the desk as payment. Deira looked it over and clicked her tongue, then shrugged. She typed the request into her computer and waited a few moments before looking back up at the three pokemon, "Down the right hall, third door. Don't hurt yourselves."

The three pokemon walked down the hall, opening the door to see exactly what they'd requested: a female Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, all sitting on the bed waiting for them. All three were very small, even for being the first evolution. What's more, they were all first timers, which could be easily figured from the nervous expressions they all shared.

The three final evolutions grinned, entering the room quickly and pairing up. The Charizard took the bed, pinning the Charmander on her stomach while Venasaur brought the Bulbasaur to the hard floor and the Blastoise lifted up and held the Squirtle against the wall. None of them had any intention of being gentle with the small virgin pokemon.

The Charizard lined up his eleven inch cock to the Charmander's slit, her having no way to see what was about to happen just as like the Bulbasaur, who couldn't see the thirteen inches of the Venasaur's cock lining up to her. The Squirtle was well aware of the nearly fifteen inches being held underneath her, but didn't say anything to the others. They all knew they they wouldn't able to skate by at the brothel using their mouths, feel, and hands (vines in Bulbasaur's case) alone. They knew this day was coming, and they might was well get what was definitely the worst of it out of the way quick.

All three started at the same time. Charizard yanked the small Charmander back as he thrust forward hard, thrusting into her logic-defyingly tight pussy and breaking her wall with almost no effort on his part, causing her pussy to spread apart wide just from the first few inches. Venasaur sealed his vines around the Bulbasaur's legs to keep them spread apart as he used his wait and gravity to ram into her hard, breaking in just as easily and pushing forward to stuff more inside. Blastoise yanked Squirtle's down hard as he thrust up, forcing himself inside her and past her wall effortlessly.

All three starters screamed at the top of their lungs, bodies completely shaken by the intense pain. They nearly blacked out, but their evolutions were far from finished. They pulled out and thrust back in, harder, all trying to work their way down to the base. The sounds of the small pokemon crying out in pain was accompanied by strained grunting and groaning for several minutes, going on an hour before the Blastoise finally hilted himself in the Squirtle; who's tear streaked face had finally started to ease up as her body got used to the pain.

The Charizard followed, pushing himself into Charmander down to the base mere seconds before Venasaur managed to fit himself all the way into Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur's screaming had been silenced when Venasaur extended his vines around to her mouth, forcing them inside and pushing them even further into her throat. She could hardly breath, much less cry out. Venasaur had good fun seeing how deep he could get his vines inside her throat before she started gagging and then how much deeper he could get them before she started to pass out.

Even when one of the three did pass out, that was just less resistance for the three, and allowed them to hammer into their tight pussies harder, stretching them out so much they threatened to tear apart from the size of the massive members ramming into them.

For the next two hours they kept it up, the three starters blacking out and waking up at random intervals, always in as much pain before as after. Whenever one of the three evolutions came it was always a guaranteed black out for the receiver, as they refused to pull out and they just couldn't handle that much cum inside their pussies along with the giant cocks at the same time.

On hour three they all pulled out, knowing that the starters' pussies couldn't possibly take any more cum. They cum a minimum of ten times each, and the starters all had extended stomachs from all of it. So, they did the logical thing; and switched to skull fucking for the time being. This was tricky, as their members were so big it not only gagged the starters, but actually cut off their breathing entirely.

The Venasaur handled it with his vines, using them pull and push the Bulbasaur;s body to work his cock deeper into her throat. The Blastoise used gravity, holding the Squirtle upside down and fucking her mouth hard against the wall, which also gave him a show of his cum leaking from her pussy and dripping down her body. Charizard used positioning, having the Charmander lay on her back with her head over the side of the bed and her mouth open.

It was a difficult time for all, but in the end all three were forcing the smaller pokemon to deep-throat them hard, forcing them to swallow every drop of cum they came for almost an hour before they pulled out and switched back to their pussies. They didn't try anal just yet, worried they might actually injure the starters. So they'd just have to make do being twice as rough on their other holes. For now.

* * *

'How much longer?' The Charmander questioned. It had been twelve hours since the three starters had been called to the room. At the moment their clients had stopped to rest and let them rest, re-hydrate, and eat, before they got back to it. 'Don't worry girls, it's almost midnight.' Bulbasaur reminded them. 'Just another hour.' Squirtle said with a relived sigh.

'How much money did you give the lady at the desk?' Charizard asked, wondering how much longer they had. 'Just enough for a full week.' Venasaur replied, the three starters gulping. 'Well...at least we'll get lots of experience for the next clients.' Squirtle said as their evolutions grabbed them and pulled them back to the bed for round six.

* * *

 **And just for the record, no, a baser evolution does not equal younger age, and fucking a first evolution is not pedophilia. It _can_ be, but I won't have it be in one of my stories. I place them around 18-19. And again, a pokemon can be as old as they want without evolving, so do some research before you flame. Kk?**


	28. Chapter 28

**This one was requested last fucking year!? So sorry it took so long to get to! Oh, and for those of you not in the know, be careful, there's a twist~ Oh, and if I end up re-using names like James, Jerry, Ashley, Brittany, Candy, Trevor, etc, then I'm sorry, and not doing so on purpose. It's hard to keep track of the names I have and haven't used. If you're annoyed with this, please include a name for the OC in your request.**

* * *

James entered the pokemon brothel. Deira recognized him immediately, as he was a regular at the brothel. "The usual?" She asked with a smile, knowing his favs would be glad to see him again. "Yep. The girls aren't busy are they?" James asked.

Deira chuckled at the phrasing, "No, the..girls aren't busy." She said, typing on her computer, "Fifth door down."

James paid his fee and walked down the hall, grinning when he opened the door to a smiling duo of a Kirlia in a school-girl outfit and a Gothorita in a french maid uniform. 'Hello James~' they both cooed psychically. "Hello ladies~ missed me did you?" James asked as he walked in and sat down on the bed, not even needing to give any orders for the two pokemon to come over, getting on their knees and removing his pants and underwear for him.

'Of course~' They both purred as they stroked his cock, which quickly reached it's full nine and a half inches from their skillful fingers. They two quickly went to work with their mouths, Kirlia sucking him off while Gothorita licked at his balls gently before taking them in their mouth and sucking hard. They switched back and forth before both moving up and essentially making out around his cock.

Their masterful work brought James to his peak fast, and he came all over their eager faces in only a few. The two psychic types took a moment to admire the sight of each other's faces covered in hot cream before making out heatedly and licking it all off each other. They both turned back to James once they were all cleaned up, waiting for his next command excitedly.

"As cute as you two look, I think it's time you lose the clothes." James said, the pokemon nodding and getting up. They both grinned, moving their hips slowly and seductively as they undressed themselves, both turning to give James a nice view of their luscious round asses as their panties dropped around their ankles. With the last of their clothes down, the two psychic types turned back to James, showing him their small, erect members.

James licked his lips as the two cross-dressing pokemon approached him. He loved his feminine looking males. He grabbed Gothorita, placing him on his back on the bed and lining his own cock up to his tight hole, rubbing his tip against Gothorita teasingly. Gothorita moaned softly, his four inch rod twitching in delight as James began pushing in slowly.

James moaned, "So tight~" He said with a grin, leaning down and kissing Gothorita's neck as he began thrusting faster into his ass. Gothorita moaned loudly, closing his legs around James' waist to help push him deeper into his anus. His pulsing rod was pressed against James' stomach as James moved his hips fast, the movement allowing for pleasure on both sides.

Gothorita came moments later, covering James' stomach. James paused long enough to scoop some of the warm seed up off himself and lick it off his fingers, keeping it in his mouth ans swirling it around with his tongue as he started pumping into Gothorita again, leaning back down and kissing him to let him swallow his own cum.

James came minutes later, thrusting deep into Gothorita and painting his walls white before pulling out slowly, letting Gothorita's tight ass seal the cum inside.

James turned around and sat down, beckoning Kirlia over to him. Kirlia had been sitting nearby, his fingers pumping ravenously into his own beautiful rump as he watched Gothorita get fucked. Upon seeing it was his turn, Kirlia withdrew his fingers, making a show of placing them in his mouth and sucking on them one by one as he walked over to James.

James grabbed Kirlia the moment he was in arm's reach, turning him around so Kirlia's back was to his chest as he straddled him, his cock easily sliding into his already prepared hole. Kirlia moaned as he began moving his hips slowly, riding James reverse cow-girl style; which coincidentally was his second favorite costume behind school-girl.

James held Kirlia's hips, thrusting up into him in rhythm with Kirlia's movements, pushing himself deeper into the psychic type. James reached around, grinning Kirlia's five inch shaft and stroking it gently, picking up the pace as Kirlia rocked his hips faster and faster. Kirlia moaned louder, bouncing himself harder on James' cock harder. James grunted, thrusting up harder and causing Kirlia to yelp as he came hard, coating James' hand in cum.

Jame held his hand up to Kirlia's mouth for him to lick as he came into the feminine pokemon's ass, filling it with hot cream.

James lifted Kirlia off of his lap, grinning as the two got into position for their last position of the night. James reached under the bed, getting the toy they had underneath, a fourteen inch double sided dildo.

Kirlia and Gothorita laid down with their legs wide apart, their cute little asses pressed together. James gave the toy a healthy coating of lube on both ends before pushing the tips of either end into the two pokemon's asses. Kirlia and Gothorita pushed their hips together, forcing the toy deeper into both of their anuses. James stood above them, grinning at the lovely sight before him as he began stroking himself to it.

The pokemon kept going, their members getting fully erect and throbbing as they went from slowly moving their hips together to pounding their asses together in perfect sink, taking seven inches of dildo apiece as deep as the other would allow. After several minutes of this, the toy found both of their prostates. Knowing they would both each their limit, they gripped each others' hands and pulled themselves together harder to ram each others' prostates hard.

The two cried out together, cumming all over each other, only for James to cum moments later and add to the mess covering them. Their entire front sides were coated in cum, and, at James' order, they eagerly began to lick it off. James smiled, getting hard again at the sight and thinking of what costume he should buy them next.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, Gothorita is a dark type. When you can explain to me how a creature with the power to see through the voids of time and space isn't psychic, then I'll change it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another one of those ideas that has taken quite awhile for me to get to. My bad!**

* * *

Riley, a psychic trainer, entered the pokemon brothel. His trainer class was easy to spot from just the sight of him, even to Deira. "Let me guess, a psychic type?" Deira asked. Riley nodded, "More than one actually." He said with a smile, placing his request and paying.

Deira nodded, taking the money and typing on her computer, "Last door on the left hallway." Deira said. Riley nodded, heading down the hall. He headed down the hallway. He opened the door and was happy to see his request had been met; a female Raltz, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and a male Gallade.

Riley hadn't just asked for this specific breed, he'd asked for a specific breed with a specific fetish. Riley's eyes glowed blue, his mind imposing his will over the Raltz and Kirlia, hypnotizing them. Their bodies began to shiver, as they both had a kink for being controlled through hypnosis, and in their free time would hypnotize each other to get each other off.

Riley made the two form a sixty nine, getting hard not only from the sight as the two psychic types began to eat each other out, but also from the power he now had over them both. Riley began to undress as he watched them, forcing them to stop pleasuring each other before they came. With only a thought, Riley forced the two to crawl to him and begin pleasing him. Kirlia began to lick at his balls as Raltz began to suck him off.

Riley moaned, loving the feeling of their mouths and they began to switch placing, both taking turns pleasuring him until he came on their faces, making them make out to share the seed between them while he went to the Gallade. The Gallade, having his orders, through a light attack at Riley, which he easily stopped with his psychic, He forced the Gallade onto his back on the bed.

Riley reached out, levitating rope over to him and making it ensnare Gallade, binding his arms behind his back and tying his legs to the bed posts. The Gallade struggled against the bindings, trying to escape, but was getting more and more aroused as he did; enjoying having the control taken away from him. Riley smiles, turning around and sitting on the Gallade's face. The Gallade, not having any other choice, pushed his tongue inside Riley's ass and began eating him out.

Riley moaned, grinning as he watched the Gallade's member harden and twitch in need of pleasure as he ate Riley out. Riley used his psychic to grip Gallade's shaft, stroking it teasingly slow to make sure he didn't cum until he was told he could. The Gallade love it, scraping his tongue along Riley's walls. Riley groaned, loving the feeling, but wanted more. He dismounted Gallade's face, moving over and mounting his stiff cock.

Gallade groaned in pleasure at the feeling as Riley pushed his hips down, forcing his member deep into his tight, warm ass. Riley gripped Gallade's shaft tighter, making sure he couldn't cum at all as he rode him, and he began bucking his hips as he rode him, watching the Kirla and Raltz begin scissoring together as he forced them two. Both came almost instantly, but didn't stop.

Riley used more rope to tie the Gardevoir's hands behind her back, and used psychic to block out hers; making it impossible for her to touch herself as she watched the other psychic types. Once he'd cum, coating the Gallade's chest and stomach, Riley got up, untying the Gallade and having the Kirlia and Raltz turn to the Gardevoir, all grinning eagerly.

The Gardevoir began to look nervous as Riley grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. She tried to struggle, but Riley sat on her stomach, holding her down and thrusting his cock between her tits. He gripped her breasts, and began using them to stroke his cock. AT Riley's instruction, The Raltz mounted her face to make her eat her out, the Kirlia plunging her tongue into Gardevoir's ass as the Gallade thrust into her pussy.

The Gardevoir always took requests from clients who wanted to "rape" her, loving it when others, regardless of gender, took her entirely.

The Raltz came first, soaking The Gardevoir's face moments before Riley came, covering her tits in hot cum. The Gallade came last, filling Gardevoir's pussy. The Gardevoir didn't cum, but only because of the blockage Riley had put on her with his abilities, waiting for just the right moment to remove it. Riley got up and untied Gardevoir's hands, flipping her onto her stomach.

They all shifted places, Gallade forcing his cock into Gardevoir's mouth, then pushing into her throat. The Kirlia and Raltz took the Gardevoir's hands and began using them like toys, fucking themselves with them against Gardevoir's will. Riley grinned, lining his cock up to Gardevoir's ass and thrusting in without warning or being gentle.

The Gardevoir groaned around Gallade's cock, gagging as he hilted himself in her throat. The whole room filled with the sounds of the psychics moaning as they took advantage of the Gardevoir's body, using it for their own pleasure. The Kirlia and Raltz, having the lowest tolerance for pleasure, came first; having forced Gardevoir's hands into their pussies down to the wrists.

Gallade came next, forcing her to swallow his cum. Riley came last, unloading into the Gardevoir's ass wand painting her insides white with cum. Riley pulled out, forcing a plug into her ass so the cum couldn't leak out.

They psychics were done for now, but Riley would be back again. He wasn't done with his submissives.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, let's talk. You see, on occasion, I write stories that...aren't smut. [gasp!] I know, I know, it's shocking that stories not involving sex even exist, but they do and I partake. And recently, I hit upon an idea that I really, really wanna pursue. One problem: pursuing this story idea will take up a lot of time and effort, which means there will be less time for smut writing, so...something has to go, and this is the only story I can afford to put on hiatus. I mean, the whole point of Pokemon Brothel Collection was just to have a little kinky fun in my free time between the other stories, but now I wanna take _this_ story idea for myself to enjoy writing okay? Look...I know there's a chance I'll crash and burn with this new story idea, and if so you'll know because I'll tell you like a loser. But...I gotta try right? If you're really upset by this, then 1: Fuck you it's my story I'll do what I want. 2: Thank you so much for caring! :D And 3: I've got plenty of other smut stories that are just as kinky and sinful for you to enjoy. And keep in mind, this story isn't over, just paused for now. It'll be back, just not for awhile. And until then... I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**

* * *

 **Update: I am still going to update the story with chapters that are sent in from fans of the story, that way the story is completely on hold.**


	31. Chapter 31

**See? Told you I'd still update with sent in chapters! And this here's a down right amazing one from** **Jiggleslow.**

* * *

It was one of those fast days at the brothel, people were busy coming and going through the main doors and a few Pokemon where stood outside catching a breath of fresh air while a few of them where handing out leaflets to draw people in, or back in. People bustled around, pretending not to pay attention to the place or its reputation, while others where stood around looking for some spark of imagination before they headed inside.

Just down the road was a lone man eagerly eyeing the place up, he looked professional enough with his dirty brown trench coat and crumpled hat making him look like a stereotypical washed up detective. In his hands was a duffel bag that looked unassuming enough but inside lurked all the tools that he intended to use, as soon as his watch beeped he started to make his way towards the brothel, a smile breaking it's way through his dark stubble.

"Hello, welcome to the brothel." The receptionist started, noticing the bag she stealthily tapped an unsuspecting button on her keyboard. "What can we interest you in today?" She asked with a small smile, a Machoke making his way up to the man without causing any undo alarm.

"I'm looking for a female, something canine if you have it?" The man asked as he leaned forward onto the counter, his breath carrying a smell of scotch. The receptionist did her best not to pass judgement but pulled back reflexively.

"Of course sir, it is policy that we search any bags that you might have..." She glanced down at the duffel bag, it didn't look particularly full but it did have a slight jingle whenever it moved. The man gave a quick nod and hoisted his bag onto the counter where the Machoke's hand a rummage through it, although only finding a change of clothes, a dog collar with a leash, and a camera. The guard Pokemon showed the contents to the receptionist who gave a curt nod, sending the guard back to his chair at the far end of the lobby.

"Just to be clear sir, none of these pictures can be focused on your partners face." She told the detective looking man as she waved the camera around to punctuate her point, the man gave another nod. The receptionist gave a frown before putting the camera back, satisfied for the moment she typed up the man's request. "Head down to the third door on your left." She stated with a smile. "You'll be with Mirage."

Just before the man picked his bag up he reached into his coat for his wallet, dragging out a few bills he placed them on the counter as he began walking off. "I'll be staying until the morning as well." And with that he was gone, heading down the corridor without so much as a thank you, the receptionist grumbled to herself as she moved the bills.

"Forty... Forty one, must be it." Mumbled the guy as he read the door alloud, seeing a small indent of some claw marks near the handle. Opening the door slowly, he peeking his head inside. He wasn't a regular in this place and the one other places he had visited were known for Pokemon jumping people, not here though as he spotted a Zoroark sitting on the bed calmly, idly checking it's long red claws. Guessing that this was the "Mirage" that the receptionist had mentioned, the human donned his best smile, keeping an eye on the Pokemon's long blood red claws.

"Hey there," The man started as he calmly walked in, shutting the door behind him with his foot and dumping his bag on the floor, catching the Pokemon's attention. "You can call me 'Dog' for tonight though." The man informed his partner for the night as he chuckled to himself, started to take off his hat and overcoat, the Zoroark on the other hand was more curious about what was in the man's bag; standing up to get a good look at him.

He was just under six foot and looked pretty thin, from his dark hair and stubble he looked to be in his mid twenties. Mirage had no idea what was with his strange costume but didn't judge as she made his way over to him, standing taller than the human she began staring at him for an order while he was busy getting undressed. Dog, as he so put it was left in nothing but his boxers before he dove into his bag and pulled out a collar with a leash attached. Mirage saw the collar and instantly smirked, guessing that she was going to be spending allot of time on his knees tonight, subconsciously flexing her legs in preparation.

Dog then proceeded to put the collar on himself, shocking the Zoroark slightly but she held her composure up until she was handed the leash which hung loosely in her claws until she was given the order. "Treat me like the bitch I am." The man nearly whispered with lust filled eyes, Mirage didn't even both to hide her chuckle as she yanked the leash towards herself and pulled her new toy to his knees, leaving him to stare up at the Pokemon in a prime begging position. It was a nice change of pace for the dark type as she enjoyed her new feel of dominance already, gazing down at the human as she tried to quickly think up some orders for him.

Zoroark then took some time in walking her new dog around to test him out, wandering around the room aimlessly but still giving him a harsh yank whenever he didn't stay close enough. Eventually Mirage tied her new dog up to the bed post and went for his bag to see if there was any other nice toys that he brought along, she found the camera instantly and slipped the sling over her neck; being sure to take a quick snap of Dog tied to the bed with obedient eyes gazing towards his new master.

With a smile the dark type advanced on her new pet and took the leash in her claws again, sitting herself on the edge of the bed while her pet stayed at her feet. "Dogs don't wear clothes." Zoroark stated firmly and with one foot she kicked off Dogs boxers, causing the human to grunt pleasurably at the contact. With a quizzical look the dark type fished off the rest of the humans boxers with her feet, spotting a painful looking erection already; at the least six or seven inches.

Looking to drag more excitement into the mix the Zoroark placed both her feet on the floor and gave the human the meanest gaze she could, "Why aren't you grovelling at my feet, dog?" She near enough shouted, hearing the human mutter a meek apology which earned him a swift push away from Zoroark's feet as Mirage herself stood up and tried to look more menacing by holding the human in place with one foot on his chest. She wasn't even trying to stop her smile, the power she had was going straight to her head and she was going to enjoy it.

"Dogs do not talk!" She shouted as she took a picture of the bitch beneath her foot. Dog put his hands up to beg the best he could, whimpering weakly at the attention. Giving the human a chance Mirage released her foot and with the leash still firmly in her grip she began giving out some orders to do. A small imprint of her claws where left in Dog's chest but she didn't apply nearly enough pressure for it to break the skin, it didn't look as if the human was into playing with pain though as he rubbed his chest where Mirage's foot had been. Making note of just be verbal instead of physical she allowed the human to tend to himself before rolling over onto all fours/

"Get up dog." Mirage stated firmly as she gave his leash a quick tug. Now sitting nicely the dark type grew a smile as she opened one of the drawers of the bed side table and pulled out a toy, it was a fairly plain looking blindfold but it would serve it's purpose. She swiftly tied the blindfold onto her partner and sat down on the edge of the bed, getting a good view as the dark type readied her camera. She stood off to the side to see if the human could see her at all but he continued to look straight ahead, either out of obedience or blindness.

"Beg." Zoroark stated firmly and the human obeyed without a hitch, raising onto his knees and holding his hands up near his chest. Taking quick pictures whenever possible to reassure the human that he was doing a good enough job seeing as she couldn't be vocal right now. "Roll." Mirage commanded as she didn't try to hold back her smile, one hand still taking pictures at any opportunity. She had a quick glance at the camera and saw the size of the memory, she could probably take all through the night.

"Good boy." Zoroark said with a pleased tone as she lowered her hand under Dog's chin and held him there for a second, taking one last picture before as she quickly tried to think up more commands. "Now... Roll over." She added with a bit of a pause, getting slightly distracted by the look of her new pets throbbing erection. Licking her dark lips as the human rolled onto his back, arms and legs staying up in a canine manner. Mirage managed to get a good eyeful of the humans thick rod as he laid on his back, ready to start humping away at something on a moments notice.

Bending down she traced the humans stomach with one of her red claws, causing a visible shiver from Dog as he tried to stay still. Pressing down her hand onto his chest made the human whimper for more but Mirage was deliberately taking it slow, running her hand up to his neck and down his side until her hand reached his hip. "What's this you have here boy?" She questioned with a massive grin, pressing one of her claws onto the tip of the humans hard rod, releasing a loud groan from the human as his lower half twitched as he tried to resist moving into the contact. Holding him in place for the time being she shifted his length around, getting a good look at his full orbs, guessing that he must have been holding off releasing his load until today she couldn't help but feel a little honored.

Mirage advanced her movements as she wrapped her hand around the humans length lightly, simply holding him in place by his rod before she went for her next step. "Tongue out, dog." She commanded strictly as she wasted no time in getting up and getting into position, squatting over the human with her legs at either side of his head. With a barely contained grin the dark type made a move by giving the leash a firm pull upwards, Dog caught the hint fast dove tongue first into whatever he could reach. His face planting firmly between her legs, he held back as much as he could, simply standing his ground until the order came.

"G-Get licking, Dog!" Mirage shouted with a shaky voice as she held the leash firm in her grip, Dog wasted no time in digging into her feminine folds. Holding back a grunt, Mirage steadied herself and tried to resist the lusty tongue work, only to find herself pulling on the leash more to drive her pet onwards. Gasping a little whenever his tongue made contact with her clit she tried to stay stead but couldn't resist the occasional grind or hump against his tongue.

Taking one last picture for the moment, Mirage then relaxed into her pets ministrations, slowly lowering herself down until she was completely sat on the face of her pet. Not wanting to try and use words right now the dark type repaid her pets lovely work with some tongue work of her own, circling the head of his cock slowly as she teased him, every time his actions stalled or if moved his hips at all she would give the leash a quick pull to remind him who is in control. Now grinding against her human the Zoroark in control was getting pretty close already, panting onto the rod so close to her mouth and successfully driving Dog crazy as he whimpered into to increasingly moist folds. To his credit Dog didn't stop his work for anything, even to resist the tickling of fur on his cheeks or the drips of female honey dripping down his neck.

Grunting to hold back her orgasm for now, Mirage picked herself off Dog reluctantly and sitting back on the bed while panting, already leaving a hand sized wet patch. She wanted to hold off on her orgasm as much as possible for now, no sense in blowing it all right now when they had the whole night available to themselves. With one claw under Dog's chin, she lifted him up seductively, drawing him in until his nose bumped into a black furred stomach. Dog released a confused noise as he heard his leash hit the floor, followed by some shifting from his owner. "Time for your treat, you good boy!" She confirmed her pet as she swiftly got into position on the bed as she chose to go for a position on her hands and knees, her long claws gripping the bed sheets as she prepared for what came next.

Giving off an ecstatic bark, Dog happily jumped up onto the bed and felt his way around with one hand. Finding a furred shoulder first Dog hopped up the best he could, grabbing a firm grip of her red and black hair as he gave out blind thrusts in the hope that his rod landed in something, eventually Dog managed to hit his mark after smearing some of his pre across her cheeks and nose. Finally landing in her mouth Dog ignored the first feeling of teeth and began his thrusts, managing to hilt himself in the dark type on the first pump. He could feel her throat stretch to accommodate him as he dug his way inside, burying his bone as far as he could to start just to test her limits.

Thrusting away at increasing speeds, nothing but the sound of slurping and the occasional wet slap filled the air, Mirage giving off a few hard swallows as her throat was stretched to it's limit. Breathing heavily through her nose when she could. The dark type held firm on the bed, even as her claws ripped up some of the sheets trying to hold herself in place. The stream of saliva and pre flowing from Zoroark's cock filled mouth was impressive enough to warrant a picture but she wasn't exactly in a position to take one, instead she raised a hand up and began smearing the juices over her furred breasts, groaning into his cock at the contact.

Idly touching her chest with one hand, she tried to relax into the thrusting if it was possible at all with the speed the human was going at. She groaned to herself at the feeling of it all, completely losing control of the situation, even losing dominance. She tried her best to keep her sharp teeth away from the humans length but from the speed he was going at, he occasionally bumped into Mirage's teeth and didn't even seem to notice.

It didn't take long before Dog was close, Mirage could feel his balls pull up from their lack of slapping on her chin. With a growl in a small display of dominance Dog hilted himself in the dark types mouth, firing off his seed straight into her throat, rope after rope of stringy cum travelling straight to her stomach. One or two burst managed to land on Zoroark's tongue, just enough for her to get a good taste. She would have had time to taste it as well but right now she was lost in lust, still focussing on player with her breasts and trying to breath.

Panting heavily, Dog didn't hold his position long as he quickly ended up pulling out and flopping onto his side. Mirage followed swiftly after, panting as well as she finally got chance to savour the taste of human seed, smiling to herself she sat up against the headboard and gazed at Dog. "Such a good boy..." Mirage groaned out as she massaged her breasts idly, punctuating herself with a few pictures. Dog tasted like tea and did wonders for actually calming the dark type down as she gave up on playing with her chest and eventually began to catch her breath.

After the two of them had chance to grab a quick drink, Dog's being out of a water bowl that was happily supplied by the staff, Mirage took a hold of the leash again. With one of her claws Mirage sliced off the blindfold of her pet and sat back on the edge of the bed, her smile still going ear to ear. "Is my little pet still hungry for treats?" She asked in a sweet tone as she pulled him off the bed, Dog stood on his hands and knees and looked up with a massive grin, barking happily to signify a yes. He resisted nodding for the most part but it was mainly due to how well he was keeping eye contact with his partner, gazing into her bright red eyes as all of the colours of her body seemed more vibrant now that his blindfold was off.

Now that Dog was on the floor and looking up at Mirage, he finally had a good chance to look at her best features. Perky C cup breasts that may have been a bit cover in fur but the dark nipple's looked erect and sensitive to the touch. Her dark legs looked powerful enough to hold her in position for hours on end, even her claws looked powerful and sharp at a distance but this close up even the ones on her hands looked filled down. Finally, with her legs wide open it was clear to see that she was enjoying this bit of play time, even if she did make wet patches wherever she went, as seen with a quick glance over the bed. He felt a little bad for staring but knowing that she was giving him equally looks back in a hungry type of lust he didn't feel too bothered, really he just liked the attention and the strict love.

Ready for the next order, Dog sat at attention and waited obediently, his eyes falling back on hers as he saw her glance away in thought. But without any real orders, Mirage flipped her hair out of the way and laid down on the bed with her legs still hanging over the edge. "Come and get it, boy!" Mirage cheered as she beckoned with a claw to climb up, to which Dog wouldn't pass up the chance. Swiftly jumping up Dog made contact with Mirage's mid, feeling her slender stomach for a while before another order came. Looking up and seeing her frustrated eyes, he knew that he shouldn't let himself get distracted.

"Don't keep me waiting." Mirage warned, the strictness in her voice becoming apparent, especially as she dangled the leash menacingly in her claws with a smirk. Refocusing his attention Dog adjusted himself, his hands finding a nice spot on each breast which made Mirage yelp pleasurably at every touch, confirming Dog's thoughts that they where as sensitive as they looked. With a wolfish grin the human lined himself up without taking his eyes off of his partner and all her dark furred beauty, bumping his tip into her clit a few times until she gave a wiggle of her hips and everything fell into place.

Starting by picking a pace that was comfortable for the both of them the human slid inside as drawn out as he could, his erection still not faded from the last action he had. With his hands kneading away at the dark types breasts he managed to almost fit his length all the way inside, giving a glance down to his owner as if to ask for permission before he started wildly bucking away. "Get started, Dog!" Mirage snarled as she gave his leash a pull towards herself, getting impatient from all the teasing slowness. Even though she didn't like to be teased, she gave off a smile at the actions of the human. Hoping to encourage him but her smile not reaching him as he was entrance with the breasts in his hands, giving a huff she shook her chest around a bit until his eyes met hers for a second and he swiftly caught the message.

Grabbing a firm hold on the Zoroark's chest, Dog began with one slow pump to test her reaction but after she gave nothing more than a wispy grunt he changed his plan of action. Pulling back to the tip before slamming himself back inside was the way he chose to start, picking fast last time Dog went for hard this time, giving him chance to enjoy every bump and wet slurp of the folds surrounding his rod. Her reaction this time was more of a yelp with every thrust but it was appreciative kind that let Dog know that he was doing a good job, smirking to himself he gave a few more especially hard thrusts to show the dark type what he was capable of.

Letting go of the dark types chest he shifted his hands to grab at her shoulders instead, getting a good eyeful of her breasts swinging freely from his every thrust. This to his eyes was greatly appreciated, even if it did land him in a bit of trance. Snapping out of it fairly quickly he shifted his gaze upwards towards her slim neck. With a few more heavy thrusts, Dog couldn't resist any more and began to slowly build up speed and power as he lowered himself a bit and licked at her furred neck diligently. After a few moments he had worked himself down until he saw the right moment, briefly stopping his humping to grab Mirage's right nipple in his mouth. Suckling on her nipple outright as he continued his heavy hammering, flicking it a couple of times with his tongue before deciding that he didn't have the concentration to keep that up, Giving up and going back to sucking on her breast pretty roughly; although never letting his teeth touch the sensitive dark flesh.

Mirage moaned out to herself as she thrashed out on the bed weakly, not even trying to resist the pleasure that rolled over her, up to the point where she had to wrap her powerful legs around her pets waist to encourage him as her words where failing. She tried to groan out a command but all she could do at the moment was be pinned and suffer the mercy of his thrusts, something about the power exchange did wonders for her as it constantly kept her guessing what would come along next. With her mind and body being flooded with conflicting signals Mirage was quick to give up on trying to command anything or try to control the situation, instead she loosely hung onto her human and let him completely take over.

With one nipple firmly in his mouth, Dog's next action was to change up his motion, shifting his hands again to focus on the dark types chest as his thrust slowed down. This did wonders for Mirage who was wrecked with tingles of sexual pleasure running down every inch of her body, she was sure that at some point during all this treatment that she had came already but it wouldn't stop her from continuing. Dogs actions didn't last more than a few minutes before Mirage gave the leash a yank, silently reminding him to get back at the main event. As much as she enjoyed the slightly more gently thrusts and her chest being played with, she knew that she could milk out a few more orgasms of her own but for right now the slow style only helped her build more arousal, and she as turned out as she ever had been at that moment.

Dog's hands ended up next to the Zoroark's head as he doubled his efforts with his thrusts, steadily building more speed. With his slight position change from being yanked Dog could no longer reach Mirage's supple breast without stopping, instead he opted to move forward and give a lick straight across the Zoroark's nose. This action stopped her in her actions for a second but Mirage quickly caught onto what her human was doing and swept a hand up to the back of his head, holding him in a loving kiss for several long minutes, but to Dog's credit he never faltered in his humping once. Now making out strongly, Dog got a taste of his own seed in the dark types mouth, although it didn't have the same effect on him as it did for her and he swiftly got more turned from the lewd action.

After a few minutes though Mirage had to break off the kiss as her body wracked another orgasm, swinging her arms around Dog as she shook in his close grasp, panting away to herself heavily. To Dog, whose mind was completely taken over with the thoughts of rutting, slipped a bit further and began to lightly bite down on the dark types neck. Never enough to hurt, just to lightly hold her in place and assert a tiny bit of dominance. Mirage was stunned into stillness for a second at the humans strange action but went allong with it, biting into his shoulder in return as she rode out the tail end of her own orgasm.

Growing close now the human began to speed up rapidly, his hips bluring as the sound of wet smacks and breathless moans filled the air. Growling out ferociously to hold off finishing and enjoy the feeling of Mirage's folds that bit longer, but he swiftly came to the point of no return. As if to help him along in any way she could, Mirage waited until the perfect moment before giving the leash on her grip one last tug towards the bed; hilting the human further than he had been before and letting his orgasm hit. Dog was buried in as far as he could go, with one confused look Dog managed to look up and meet Mirage's stunning red eyes for a few seconds before he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he felt orgasmic bliss roll over him.

Mirage kept her pet in place with her legs as she stoked him lovingly on the back, whispering to him to let it all flow. Crashing hard into his explosive finish the human gave out a few very weak thrust from what standing on the tip of his toes could provide as he emptied ever possible drop of cum that he could into the dark types soaked folds, screaming out in orgasmic bliss as he buried his face into her long flowing hair. Moaning away as if no one could hear him as he shuddered through most of his powerful finish, felling his own cum begin to leak and drip down his now empty balls and tense legs.

Feeling every drop fill her up to the brim Mirage eventually released her pet and carefully grabbed him under the arms, hoisting him onto the bed for his rest. Laying him out on the bed to get comfy and to let him catch his breath, she was considering getting him some water but it may have ruined the mood if she went for that. Mirage's panting had calmed down allot from her own previous orgasms and was now simply cooing softly as she idly played with the flood of cum leaking from her nether regions, glancing over to the human to see him near the point of passing out from exhaustion. Thinking it would be the right thing to do, she slowly took off the humans collar and threw it towards his bag, the clatter making him look up a bit confused. She went to reassure him it was fine, stroking one claw against the side of his face as he began to close his eyes blissfully.

"You just sleep my pet, I will still be here when you awake." Mirage cooed softly as she moved him around into a comfortable position, taking the chance she reached over to the night stand and turned off the camera, she was curious to see how they looked but would hold off investigating until morning. Mirage took up her place in front of her human guest, sure enough his hands reflexively went for her hair and snuggled in for a good nights rest. She gave one last look at the camera, glad that she had managed to figure out the timer button. Smiling softly to herself she felt one hand creep up behind her, a human hand grabbing her mid protectively as another brushed through her hair. It was a wonderful moment and thanks to it she quickly fell asleep.

(Time skip!)

Morning came all too soon as even with a quick romp at four in the morning, where the two of them had opted to not move from their sleeping positions but instead use nothing but their hands while kissing each other softly had been fantastic. The two of them where forlorn to leave each other. "You promise to come back soon? With the pictures?" Mirage asked as she stood nervously blocking the exit as the human was still getting changed, from the new clothes her brought it looked as if he was going straight to work after this. Dressed in an all green suit he looked a bit like a farmer, he made sure he had everything before stepping up to Mirage who still stood a foot taller than him, he smiled politely as he placed his hands on her shoulder reassuringly. Meeting her beautiful red irises again and catching the smell of her damp fur which only made him want to stay.

"With a Pokemon as hot as you, who wouldn't come back?" He chuckled to himself as he said it, sure it was a bit of an overly sweet thing to say but it had helped him make up his mind about something and he most assuredly coming back.

* * *

 **Now, before you go, I've got a little request. I was saving this idea for the 50th chapter special, but with me taking my break, I might as well start it here. I'm working on a little chapter idea, given to me from the reviews, involving the female Rattata from the original Story of a Pokemon Brothel, being temporarily purchased by a tribe of electric type pokemon.**

 **Why am I telling you this? Well, I wanted this idea to be special, so I decided I'd crowd source it. I'll be writing several thousand words for it, but I wanted to give some other writers or aspiring writers or anyone possessing a computer/phone, literacy, and a sinful mind, a chance to add on to it.**

 **All you've got to do is write a scene with the female Rattata being used by a male electric type. Doesn't matter which, so long as it isn't a legendary or anything from the Elekid line (got something planned ;). All other electric types are fair game. The only rules pertaining the actual lemon itself: it can be any length, from 50 words to 5000, it can involve any, and I mean ANY kink that doesn't violate the big three, as seen on my profile page, and it must have the Rattata being submissive to the male electric types. Go nuts. You don't even need to worry about writing a set up for the lemon, I'll have already done that. You can just start writing a lemon scene!**

 **I want this chapter so be massive, monumental, something worthy of being the last official chapter I had in writing before the story goes on hiatus. (Semi-hiatus really cause it'll still be updated with sent in chapters like, uh, this one.)So, my friends, let's built a lemon. ^-^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay all, before I head off on my little crusade and put this story on hiatus (save for sent in chapters) how about we close it off with a massive blow out eh? This one is a request from an unnamed and brilliant guest.**

 **For those of you who haven't read my Story of a Pokemon Brothel, and those who haven't even seen the comic, you can either go check one of those out, or just take my word for it that the main character is a little female Rattata with a little bad luck.**

 **Also, before you bitch about it, I'm aware Electabuzz evolve from trading, but when looking at pokemon in the wild, rules are a tad different, okay? Accept it and move on.**

* * *

Eliza shivered with excitement as she undressed. The two Pokemon she had requested, a Raichu and a Rattata, waited for her command.

"You two start," she said, taking off her clothes, "I wanna watch first."

The Raichu smirked, bending the Rattata over and spanking her as hard as he could. Eliza rubbed her pussy as she watched and listened to her squeaks and squeals of pain and pleasure. Just watching them was making Eliza hot. "Keep going!" She moaned, rubbing herself faster. "Ohhh, it's so good!"

The Raichu, sensing that Eliza was getting close, stopped spanking the Rattata immediately. "Hey, what are you doing?" Eliza asked indignantly. She was answered by the Raichu commanding her to come forward. Eliza didn't get it. She was supposed to be the one in control here.

Hesitating was the wrong thing to do. The Raichu grabbed Eliza and put her over his knee, coming down hard on her ass. "Ow! What the hell?" The Raichu kept spanking her. "Hey, quit it! I'm the mistress here!" The Raichu ignored her, picking up a paddle from among the equipment scattered on the floor, and using that to smack Eliza's ass.

Eliza yelled from the pain and humiliation of being spanked, but something else was happening. She was starting to enjoy it! With every smack, the experience got better and better. Eliza was finally ready to submit to her master. "Aah! Yes! Spank me harder, master!" She moaned. "I deserve it! I've been so bad! Punish me more!"

Finally, after a few more minutes, Raichu stopped. "Have I been a good bitch, master?" Eliza purred. The Raichu answered by shoving his cock in her face. "Ooh! I get a reward? Where do you want to fuck me, master?" The Raichu answered by turning her around and shoving his cock roughly in her ass. "AAAH! Yes!" Eliza screamed from pleasure.

The Rattata was starting to feel left out, she laid down in front of Eliza, displaying her dripping pussy for her. Eliza got the message and began licking the Rattata's cunt. Both of them moaned and groaned loudly as the Raichu kept pounding away at Eliza's ass.

"Master… I'm gonna cum!" Eliza moaned. The Raichu rammed the entirety of his cock in Eliza, causing her body to spasm as she climaxed. The Raichu pulled out, pointing his cock in the faces of his two bitches and showering them in hot cum. Eliza and the Rattata made a show of licking each other clean before Eliza's time ran out.

Her ass was still sore, but Eliza walked out of the Pokemon Brothel already dreaming of the day she'd return to please her master again.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"Are you sure about this?" Vulpix asked, giving her friend a nervous look. Rattata nodded, "You heard how much they're gonna give me. This is the big one girls!" As it turned out, the Raichu wasn't actually a permanent worker of the brothel, but had been there to earn a little money for the tribe of electric type pokemon he belonged to. While the human female was certainly submissive, probably submissive enough to accept the tribe for much longer on much less pay, the tribal leader refused to accept a human.

"Well yeah," Eevee said, "But it's a clan, like, a whole clan." "And they're all electric types." Abra added. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

Rattata nodded, "After what Absol and Weevile put me through, I can take anything. It's only for three months, I'll be back before you know it. And when I get back, I'll take us all out to dinner, and hey, I'll have enough left over that I can buy _us_ all some fun at the brothel!"

They all giggled, and smiled, "Okay, just be careful, and try to have fun out there, okay?" Vulpix said, leaning in to give Rattata a goodbye kiss. Rattata blushed, and smiled, "I'll be fine, how bad could it be?"

* * *

The leader of the clan was a soon to evolve Electabuzz. He was the one that had paid the brothel so much for Rattata to go with them for three months. The clan seemed pleased with the choice. She was no stranger to being shocked. She wasn't a masochist, but she had gotten somewhat used to being zapped, and figured she could handle it.

The clan's territory wasn't in a power plant like most, but an open field where, thanks to a series of magnetically charged rocks underground, there was a powerful electric element all around.

"Your first task," The chief said, "Is to show us all your skill. Please me here and now."

"R-right now? In front of everyone?" She asked, looking around at all electric types watching them both. "From now until the end of your payment time, you belong to the whole tribe. They will all see you pretty much every position imaginable. There should be no shame or embarrassment here. Now, begin." The Electabuzz ordered.

Rattata nodded, "I guess that's true..." She said, approaching the Electabuzz. The size difference between them was so immediate, that standing up she was about level with his already hardened member. Rattata opened her mouth, leaning forward to lick at the Electabuzz's tip. The Electabuzz, apparently not keen on waiting, grabbed Rattata's head and forced it down, thrusting his cock into her mouth and throat.

The thickness alone gave Rattata issues, as it forced her mouth to stay open and she couldn't close it, and the length caused her to gag as she felt it pushing down against her throat. Rattata was gagging by the time Electabuzz was only halfway down. "very good~" He moaned, enjoying the feeling of her small mouth and throat wrapped around his cock.

He thrust forward, pushing deeper into her until he hit the very back of her throat. Even then he made several attempts to push even deeper with his thrusts. Rattata reached up, trying to rub the portion of his rod that she couldn't take in her mouth her paws. The Electabuzz, groaned, moving his hips hard for several minutes before cumming hard into her throat.

Rattata was forced to swallow every drop of the massive load of seed , and suddenly felt extremely full.

"Very good Pet." Electabuzz said, giving Rattata the name she would be addressed by for the next three months. "Now turn and bend over." He ordered. Rattata gulped, worried about taking something that big. She'd taken a Charizard, a Rapidash, and even been double teamed by a Machamp and Machoke, but it never felt any easier on her when she took something big. Anytime she got stretched out, she was back to her normal tighten within a day; which she guessed is why she was so popular among the larger clients in the first place.

Rattata turned around, still catching her breath, and bent over, raising her rear upwards for the Electabuzz and moving her tail out of the way for him. The Electabuzz grabbed her hips, lining up his large member to her small pussy, "Are you ready Pet~?" He questioned, though he thrust his hips forward, sinking several inches deep into her before she answered.

Rattata cried out, gripping the ground hard as a mix of pleasure and pain from being stretched by his thick Electabuzz cock shot through her. He began to move his hips back and forth, slowly but aggressively working his length into her deeper, inch by inch. Rattata's cries of pain and some begrudging pleasure only seemed to make the onlookers more excited as they watched, as well as urge the Electabuzz to ram in harder.

Rattata groaned as her face was pressed down into the ground by the force of the Electabuzz's hips slamming into hers. The Electabuzz moaned loudly, loving the tight feeling squeezing his member. Without even meaning to, the Electabuzz let out a small jolt of electricity into Rattata. However, seeing that the shock caused the Rattata to tense up in pain, thus making her even tighter, he began shocking her more, on purpose.

Rattata's cries got louder, which only made the Electabuzz get rougher, shocking her with every thrust as he got closer and closer. Rattata didn't think she would ever get used to being shocked, though she wished she'd had that realization _before_ accepting this job.

The Electabuzz lasted a full forty minutes before reaching his limit, releasing a large flood of cum as well as a large discharge of electricity into Rattata all at once, making her scream out and faint.

* * *

It had to be one of those mornings as she woke up, being drawn awake by the sounds of wind howling outside. Eventually the Rattata was awake, although irritated she went off to see if she could make it any quieter. But as her paw reached out and hit a wall that was very much not her own, she opened her eyes up sleepily to see that she had fallen asleep in a tent. The normal type frowned to herself as she tried to remember much of anything but most of it was coming up blank, she shrugged to herself and began having a look around the tent.

She spotted a backpack that sounded as if it had some paper in it but that barely held much interest, there was the sheets that she had slept on but they didn't look like anything out of the ordinary except for one big hole in a part of them. Inspecting the hole a bit closer she saw what looked like a yellow cactus underneath, now curious she pulled back tome of the covers only to reveal a Pokemon. She took a step back in the hopes that she didn't wake whoever this was up, seeing only a pair of yellow legs so far.

The lump under the covers shifted with a bit of a yawn, sliding out of the covers towards Rattata to reveal the very obvious rump of a Jolteon. The electric type in question crawled his way backwards slowly, allowing the Rattata chance to catch an eyeful of his full looking black orbs. Jolteon eventually made his way out from the covers and sat back, lazily rubbing sleep out of his eyes until he caught a glance of the confused looking normal type in front of him. He gave off his best grin as he took a more relaxed position, gazing the female up and down.

"Nice to see you awake." He stated smugly as he sniffed the air a bit, enjoying the smell of a female in his company. "I'll be taking you up to meet the rest of the tribe later on today..." He gave a pause as he stood up and circled the Rattata a few times, sitting back down once he had a good look at her from every angle. "First, I just have to teach you a few rules."

"Rules?" Rattata stammered out as she looked around, getting a bit more nervous at the Jolteon's every move.

A firm nod came from the Jolteon, "Yes, the first one is to never talk unless asked a question." The electric type said slowly as he waited for a response, after a long awkward silence though the Jolteon gave a smile. "Very good." He said patronisingly as he stood up yet again and made his way over to the bag in the corner of the tent, grabbing out a few berries and eating them up as his breakfast, Rattata stared at him expectantly and even though Jolteon noticed the gaze he kept on eating.

"You will have your... Fill, as soon as we reach the rest of the tribe. For now, let's see if we can't give that face a smile!" He finished off his sentence with a menacing smile, slowly approaching the normal type as his fur began to bristle up. Rattata tried to take a step back but quickly ran into the tent wall, looking for away to avoid his prickly fur she made a move round to the side of him. With a quick flash of yellow the normal type was frozen mid step as she heard loud static in her ears, she tried to look around but every part of her body felt heavy and sluggish, not enough for her to resist it but she really wasn't going anywhere like this.

"Don't try to fight it, us electric types can be very... Enjoyable." He stated as he made his way up to her, running his a paw down her back and causing visible shivers. The momentary freedom from the static causing her to gasp a little before she stumbled forwards, she wanted to say something but that level of control that he had over her only made her stare at him as if what he did was some kind of hypnosis. Grinning to himself, Jolteon played the same trick yet again and froze her in place.

"Why don't you get comfy and I'll get your lesson ready?" He asked politely through his wolfish grin, Rattata obeyed without a word and gradually stood firmly on all fours. She felt that tingle of static yet again, this time it was all constricting, feeling as if every one of her muscles where tensing up at once. "Good girl." He beamed as he ran a paw under her chin, causing the normal type to gasp. Leading her to realize that she could move her head around at least.

Jolteon took a seat on his haunches in front of her, leaving Rattata a good view of his already growing erection. Looking into his deep purple eyes he started off with his fur bristling up, little arcs of energy jumping around his fur. "Are we starting now?" Rattata asked nervously but entranced by the display in front of her, even as the Jolteon grew a frown over his smile.

"I told you not to talk unless asked a question!" He stated firmly as the sound of static grew, the normal types muscles tensing up more until it felt as if her legs could barely support her lithe weight. Not sure what this feeling was she tried to resist it but the only thing that would stop the tingling feeling was to stay still, even if it did feel as if she would collapse at any second.

A buzzing sound soon crept into the normal types ears, gradually getting louder. As she looked around for the source she braced herself as if knowing by instinct that what came next was going to be either painful or leave her feeling worse than she was now, holding with bated breath a large crackle filled the air and her body shook all over. It was a giant rush of energy flowing through her all of a sudden that made her yelp out against her invisible constraints.

The next came allot sooner as the rush of energy wore off and left nothing but a feeling of frustrated tension that she couldn't relieve, she pinned down the feel quickly enough and found out that it was sexual frustration running through her. She wanted to fight it but the only thing she could move around freely was her head, she attempted to move every limb and even her tail but all of them fought back to stay planted in place. The main problem now was the feeling was growing and she could feel herself begin to pant.

The zaps of energy came faster this time from the relaxed looking Jolteon, each one of his arcs of electricity landing on Rattata's fur and sending another wave through her. "I told you not to fight it." Jolteon confirmed the females thoughts with a laugh, putting her more on edge as she could feel a few drops of her feminine liquid begin to roll down her back legs, she tried to stay firm though as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the feelings.

"Are you not enjoying it?" The male asked with a smirk but was blocked out by Rattata, trying her best to ignore him. "I'll give you something to ignore." He said menacingly as he made his way round to the back of her, still frozen in place she tried to look back but only seeing him licking his lips. She wanted beg right now, say something so make all of these sensations stop but with one tap of a claw on her tail she cried out, feeling every muscle around her sensitive folds contract rapidly until he lifted his claw off.

Shuddering to herself she looked back and saw his nose pressed into her tail, her entire rear end quivering as more energy ran through her. "Who's in control here, little Rattata Pet?" He asked as he shifted his nose down lower and the feeling of shivering followed. Her purple fur standing on end from his closeness, she wasn't sure if it was if it was from sexual or normal energy though and it this point she wasn't going to ask.

"You are!" Rattata blurted out and was rewarded swiftly with another shock, this one being different as it targeted her clit and within seconds she was nearing orgasm as she felt the energy run down every inch of her body. "And what are you going to do?" Jolteon asked as he stood up and shifted around a little, getting lost in his own display of power. Rattata's muscles ached as she felt herself subconsciously move from her own display of submissiveness.

"F-Follow the rules" Rattata stammered out as she stared away from the electric type, instantly wanting to earn more of his treatment. She knew she was being dominated with ruthless efficiency and she loved a small part of it, slowly coming to like the feeling of all this energy running through her semi useless limbs.

"Good girl." Was the last thing he said before placing a paw between her shoulders and pushing her front end to the floor in a dominant fashion, sparks coming from all angles as Rattata could barely move anything. She was pinned there for the longest time before she felt anything besides her invisible constraints, a single touch in the cream part of her fur that was as damp as she was.

She knew what was going to happen right now and there was no chance that she was going to fight back, Rattata was blocked with nothing but rising pleasure. Her arousal and excitement kept of rising as she felt the need for more energy to run through her, hoping that with one final jolt of electricity that she could cum, but it never came. With the distraction of her slowly encroaching orgasm she didn't even notice that the electric type had managed to fit a good half of his rod inside her somehow, with her muscles so tense right now she was amazed.

Not getting anything in the way of warning Jolteon began his thrusts into her slowly stretching hole, every stretch making fight out against the minor pain of it and then be pulled back to pleasure by yet even more zaps of sexual energy running through her. She tried to cry out in the slightest way she could but nothing but pleasure went through her body as she quickly became accustomed to the thrusting.

After several long minutes of tortuously steady thrusting, Jolteon switched up his attack. Grabbing the Rattata by the hips, he slammed his length inside relentlessly. Leaving the normal type only gritting her teeth, electricity of this calibre messing with the signals in her brain; she was sure the she had came countless times leading up to this moment but so far had not experienced a single orgasm. Rattata was going crazy, she wanted so badly to thrust back or squirm in some way to help herself along but achieved nothing with her tensing muscles.

Rattata managed at best to let out a weak groan in the split second that Jolteon had adjusted his firm grip on her limp hips, he gave off a quick chuckle but didn't say anything; he was nearly finished and was considering letting her finish as well. Jolteon's full orbs hitched up at just the right time as he delivered his last few blows, ploughing his length deep into her stretch hole with devastating ferocity until with one final push, he managed to squeeze his knot inside of her.

Burbling incoherently the Rattata had no choice but to lay there twitching right at the edge of orgasm as she felt her womb flood with Jolteon jizz, her twitches being the result of her trying to fight against her paralysed limbs only lead to her sentence being longer. Jolteon had finally released the normal type from his grasp as he turned away from her, knot still buried deep in her hole in typical canine fashion.

She wanted so bad to reach her paws back and touch herself in some way, coax out her impending orgasm at all if she could but her arms fought against her. Every time she moved closer to the prize between her legs she only felt herself lock up more until eventually she gave up, a pained look on her face as she felt the seed pour out from her knotted hole. Rattata tried to follow orders and just stay still in the hopes that she would finally get her release but the Jolteon held on the edge, seemingly through nothing but his powerful static that still made her fur stand on edge.

Rattata slowly gained the use of her limbs again and began to try to move, only to be subjected to Jolteon pulling out of her roughly. She winced at the pain but as she looked around to inspect herself she was stooped with one quick zap, dreading the thought of being on the receiving end of more of the electric types work she sat up straight and didn't make a move until she was told. Feeling her purple fur sticking out as bolts of electric ran through her, reminding her that the only option rihgt now was to listen to orders or possibly be subjected to more power running through her, and that was something that in her state she wasn't willing to take.

"The tribe will like you." Was all the Jolteon said before he went to give himself a quick clean, eventually making his way out the tent and beckoning the Rattata to follow. Jolteon barely looked drained at all as she followed him shakily, feeling coming back to her but only making her more sensitive. With every few steps she staggered slightly, feeling the excess of power flow out of her mixed with the feeling of the cum still leaking from her she could barely manage to walk but she powered on regardless.

Rattata wanted to ask questions, or say anything but she held her tongue for now. She would remember her place and force on a small smile, as much as the Jolteon was tough she only pictured the other members of the tribe being nicer; as far as she could tell anyway the Jolteon seemed fairly lazy. Following still she gave a glance behind her, noticing the trail of white behind her she dipped her head; How much more could possibly fit inside her?

* * *

"Come here Pet~" Two voices called in unison.

Rattata sighed. It hadn't been more than ten minutes since she finished with the last one. Would every day be like this? She decided there wasn't really anything she could do. This was her job, and she'd signed up for it. She went to the source of the voices, finding it was a Minun and a Plusle, both already fully erect.

"We've been waiting for our turn Pet~" The Minun said with a grin, "Me and brother always share~" The Plusle added. Rattata got the impression that the two brothers before here would be having some fun together whether a female was involved or not, but saying so out loud seemed rude. Oh well, at least they were both closer to a manageable side for her, both only six inches in length, and much thinner than the others. Maybe she'd be able to enjoy this one a little more.

The Minun and Plusle pulled Rattata into a threeway make out so they could share her mouth, though she was fairly certain they could take or leave her involvement in the matter. They got on either side of Rattata, the Minun thrusting into her pussy the same moment the Plusle thrust into her ass. She groaned, surprised by the force behind their movements.

It actually felt very good as the brothers thrust into her in rhythm, perfectly synced up to hilt themselves in her on both sides at the same time. Rattata couldn't help but start moaning, which caused them to both pick up the pace and thrust harder into her. She didn't mind, she could take it. It was a bit more uncomfortable when they started shocking her, but she was expecting it.

They both only lasted about ten minutes before cumming hard into both holes, but neither of them lost wood, and simply turned her around so they could switch the hole they were using. Rattata came after a few more minutes with the brothers, tightening up around their cocks, which caused them both to cum as well.

They both pulled out, their cocks covered in both their own cum, and each others. "Mind cleaning us off Pet~?" Minun asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question and Rattata knew it. "but wait brother, how will it stay even if one of us get's cleaned off first?" Plusle asked. The two thought about this for a moment, then grinned in unison. Both of them put on hand on Rattata's head, pulling it forward as they both pushed their cock into her mouth at the same time, moaning as she gagged.

* * *

Luxray, he had been tracking her through the camp all day, and it was especially hungry in sexual terms and it was personally wanted her pleasing the other members of the clan. He even set up the berries to trap her, finding it much more pleasing to hunt her instead of just order her. He watched the Rattata stuffing her face the Luxray was looking at its bottom and tail shaking and it grinned.

*Growl*

It growled in sexual hunger and the Rattata heard this, but continued to eat berries. Luxray then slowly crept on the Rattata, he kept his hind up because his erection would drag on the ground. When he was close enough it prepared to pounce on her. The before the Rattata knew it the Luxray pounced on the Rattata pressing her body onto the ground on her back. Rattata looks up begin at her attacker and expects to be eaten, but instead Luxray begins sniffing her body to her surprise and then lovingly licks her faces and nuzzles her. Luxray then pokes her pussy with it, the Rattata begins to blush and feels the massive cock, but doesn't fight it.

*Purr*

The Luxray then begins to push his shaft inside of Rattata widening her cunt and pushing into her, he was so big that he poked her womb as he entered. Rattata moaned as she was being stretched like a condom. Luxray then began to slowly pump inside of Rattata's cunt, in and out he went grinding inside of her. The Rattata squirmed as this hammed with pleasure and wildness, but Luxray pressed his body onto her keeping her in place,. He kept fucking her over and over, its body began to spark shocking the Rattata and she strangely liked it. Luxray fucked her faster and faster until he came inside of her, being so small the semen oozed out when it pulled out of her.

Rattata tried to rest as the Luxray walked off.

* * *

"You will please my son now Pet." The Electabuzz ordered.

Apparently, the chief had a son, an Elekid who had been away from the rest of the tribe for training for several months. He hadn't quite evolved yet, but was much stronger than the average Elekid, even able to generate energy without spinning his arms. He had returned only for a short while, planning on leaving again to train the next morning, and not returning again until he evolved.

Naturally, he had decided to indulge in the tribe's new sex toy while he was there, as she might not be there when he returned for good. Rattata nodded, going to the Elekid's tent. He was already waiting for her, and grinned as she approached.

"Father says you are a good pet. I hope you will not disappoint." The Elekid said, beckoning her closer. Rattata wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or a compliment, so she didn't say anything as she got closer. His member wasn't as big as his father's, which she was thankful for, but it was still very large, especially for an Elekid.

He grabbed her head, forcing it down against his large, warm balls. Understanding what he wanted, Rattata opened her mouth, and began sucking on Elekid's balls gently. He sighed happily, "Harder Pet~" He moaned. Rattata obediently began sucking even harder, dragging her tongue across his balls. It was actually somewhat enjoyable, and she continued happily until he moved back, thrusting his member into her mouth without any warning.

Rattata gagged, which the Elekid seemed to enjoy quite a bit, as he forced his cock deeper into her throat when she did to make her gag even more. Rattata tried to focus, keeping her lips sealed around his hardened length and sucking on his cock as he worked it deeper into her throat. Unlike his father's oversized rod, the Elekid was actually able to force his entire cock into Rattata's mouth so she could deep-throat him.

She kept her eyes shut, trying to keep her breathing steady so she wouldn't faint or gag too much, but it was hard, and only got harder when the Elekid actually picked her up and started moving her whole body up and down so he could fuck her throat like a living fleshlight. Rattata had been in many, many humiliating situations, but this, she decided, at least made the top ten.

Luckily it only lasted for about ten minutes before the Elekid came. Unlike his father, who had forced her to swallow all she could, the Elekid seemed to love the sight of his cum covering her, and pulled out so he could coat her face and back in hot white seed. He smiled, "Smear it into your fut pet. I want you to smell like cum."

Definitely the top ten. Maybe even top five. Rattata sighed internally, bringing her paws to her face and rubbing the cum into the fur on her face and chest, causing it to mat down against her body. It was very uncomfortable, but the sight got the Elekid hard again in seconds. "On your fours Pet."

Rattata assumed the position, lowering her head and raising her tail, spreading her legs so it would be easier to take his large rod in her pussy. As it turned out though, he had a different hole in mind. Rattata cried out as the Elekid forced hi cock into her ass, forcing it to spread open wider than it rightfully should have to take his cock inside.

"Pet is very tight~" The Elekid moaned, yanking Rattata's tail for more leverage to fuck her ass. It took several minutes of hard thrusting, but he eventually managed to hilt his cock inside Rattata's ass, not seeming to care that her eyes were watering and her tongue was lulling out from the rough treatment. His hips slapped hard against her ass, his balls smacking into her pussy with each thrust. He grunted, beginning to send out small jolts into Rattata to make her get tighter as he rammed into her even harder, getting close.

It was twenty five minutes of this before he finally came, hilting himself and sending a large shock through Rattata's entire body as he did. Rattata cried out, both from the shock, and the massive load of burning hot cum filling her ass. When Elekid pulled out of her, he grabbed her tail and forced it several inches deep into her ass, using her own tail as a butt-plug to keep his cum inside her. "Pet may not remove her tail until father gives the order." He said, laying back, satisfied. Rattata sighed, knowing it would be a very long time before the Electabuzz gave her the order.

* * *

Rattata was at least allowed a full five hours of sleep every night when she could not be disturbed by anyone except the chief, and sense the chief was always fully satisfied with her by sunset, she had midnight to five AM all to herself to rest. She wasn't allowed to bathe, apparently the scent of the whole tribe's cum on her fur was somehow alluring to them, but she could handle that.

The problem was, the moment it turned to 5:01, Rattata was fair game again, and since she was always being fucked until exactly midnight, she was always sleeping in at five, and would never know when one of the tribe members was there until she woke up being fucked.

Such was the case when she woke up with a Zebstrika going to town on her. She'd made the crucial mistake on sleeping on her stomach, giving the Zebstrika's absurdly massive cock the best position it could naturally get to far too small pussy. The Zebstrika didn't seem to mind the small size, if anything, from how hard he bucked his hips, causing Rattata to squeal with every movement he made from his sheer size and power, he seemed to be more determined than most of the other tribe members to get his cock as deep a possible.

He couldn't quite get fully hilted; Rattata couldn't even take the Electabuzz, and the Zebstrika was considerably larger and thicker, but he seemed to get the deepest when his movements actually forced Rattata into an impromptu handstand, letting him fuck her directly down into the ground. Doing this gave her a head ache and a sore back, among other things but also got Zebstrika's cock almost halfway down into Rattata, causing her stomach to bulge outward painfully.

When he came, he filled her to the brim and kept cumming for several seconds, coating her entire lower body and, since she was upside down, causing the cum to seep down across her whole.

That would have been the worst part. If the Zebstrika hadn't also wanted anal.

* * *

Near the end of Rattata's first month with the tribe, the chief evolved. It had been during a training session, and the tribe took it as a sign from the legendarys, as now their chief was a full fledged Electivire.

Naturally, they celebrated with a gangbang. Rattata didn't remember very much of the evening, just being filled with more cum in every hole than she had ever been before in her life. Whats more, the Electivire said she would no longer have a tent of her own. "You will now spend each night in my tent, warming my cock as I sleep." He said.

At first Rattata thought that he had just meant that she would please him before he went to sleep and take care of his morning wood, but she quickly learned that, while she was right about taking care of that, he meant it literally when he called her new role as cock-sleeve. Each night, he would take a length of rope and tie it around Rattata's waist as she rope him. The rope would keep her in place, keeping his cock inside her pussy all night long.

What's more, he kept his tails inside her ass as well, and sent jolts into her through them whenever she stopped moving her hips. He seemed to forget that Rattata required sleep, and insisted that she keep riding him all night long, no matter how many times he came, how tired she got, or even if he went soft during the night from so many climaxes. Whenever she stopped, or more accurately, fell asleep, the tail shocks woke her again and she kept going. She went from five hours of sleep to three, and she only got those because she would pass out from exhaustion to the point that not even the shocks would wake her again. It was going to be a rough two months.

* * *

While not the most painful member of the tribe to deal with, the Ampharos was certainly the most annoying to please. He had a rather odd fetish that he refused to let Rattata out of satisfying at least once a day.

"Come here Pet~" He called, Rattata sighing, her nose burning from the intense smell of cum on her breath. She went to the Ampharos' tent, and was immediately hit with thunder wave. It didn't hurt at all, just immediately caused all her joints and muscles to lock up as the paralysis affect took over. He grinned, walking over, grabbing her head, and ramming his cock into her mouth.

Rattata gagged, but couldn't move at all, even to close her watering eyes. The Ampharos seemed to love it for some reason, and came in a few minutes, covering her face in seed before moving to Rattata's pussy. He would randomly un-paralyze her so he could re-paralyze her in different, more lewd positions. Rattata didn't have to move, so she at least had the time to think of several jokes about this pokemon's apparent desire to fuck a statue, though she was upset that she would not be able to vocalize them.

* * *

'Almost done, just one more week.' Rattata thought. It hadn't been the easiest three months of her life, but at least she was still alive, still technically healthy, and would be returning to her home at the brothel in one week. She was excited to see her friends again, sleep for a full eight hours, have a bath, and she was even excited to serve clients again that weren't electric types. After this, she was planning on asking to be removed from the list for serving electric types altogether, at least for awhile. Just one more week.

Unfortunately, it would be no ordinary week. There were two visors to the electric tribe, two that outranked even the chief. Zapdos and Raikou, the two most famous electric type legendarys. They had apparently come to check up on how the tribe was doing, just a routine visit, until they learned that the tribe had taken up a concubine, and requested a turn with them.

The Zapdos, Rattata learned, did in fact have rigid feathers along his cock. Not sharp enough to puncture flesh, but certainly enough to make fucking extremely painful, especially as his favorite position seemed to be fucking her throat while he used his beak to both fuck her pussy and discharge electricity into her.

Raikou just forced her to the ground and fucked her, but the cheer size and strength alone made it the most painful and forceful sex Rattata could ever remember having, especially as he seemed to release enough electricity to equate to a normal combat attack from a normal pokemon every time he came. Both of them could last for almost an hour before cumming, and could cum at least six times before being satisfied. The legendary's influence over the tribe turned what should have been an ordinary week until a six day gangbang with no actually stop.

Rattata slipped in and out of consciousness, but was certain that the electric types never once stopped fucking her while she did. She spent the entire seventh day unconscious, which she was thankful for, as upon waking as seeming how much cum was in, on, and around her, she realized that she must have taken her roughest fucking yet on that day.

Her entire body was numb, her tail was inside her ass, holding in at least twenty loads of still warm cum, probably from at least twenty different pokemon. When she tried to stand, she found that her legs were too weak to stand, and she fell down onto her back, her legs wide open, letting her see all the cum seeping out of her pussy.

'I'm gonna have to shower for a week.' She thought bitterly as she waited for the feeling in her limbs to return to she could at least remove her tail from her ass. Every single member of the tribe was unconscious from all the sex, so she wasn't going to get any help getting back to the brothel any time soon. At first, Rattata was fine with that, as she didn't really want any more involvement with these pokemon, even if it was just for them to help her.

Until she saw the wild, horny, extremely well hung Galvantula approaching her, attracted by the sent of all the cum. The giant bug type pokemon saw Rattata with her legs open, and no one around to help her, and decided to take advantage of the situation. With no energy or even ability to try to speak or call for help, and no one conscious around to help her anyway, there was nothing Rattata could do but accept what would likely be yet another long, painful fucking. One she wouldn't even be getting paid for.

* * *

Rattata spent four hours in the shower when she returned to the brothel. A few of her friends asked to join her, hoping they could help _ease the soreness,_ but after all that, she just wanted to be alone for awhile, which they could all understand. But they refused to just let her go through all that without something to make her feel better. Sure,the payment she'd gotten officially made her the richest member of the brothel, but they wanted to help her out. The Pikachu was sure there wouldn't be much she could do, so the Abra, Vulpix, Nidoran, and Eevee would have to show her a good time themselves.

* * *

 **A huge thanks and a round of applause to SQUALO KING, Jiggleslow, and rangers21A, without whom this massive farewell chapter would be impossible! Terribly sorry it took so long, but I got caught up with one-shots and sorting out schedules, and [shudder] real life. Plus my computer got stolen for the second time in two years so I think I'm at least a tad bit justified here. Sorry, I'm still a little bitter over that.**

 **Like I said before, this is not the end of Pokemon Brothel, just a hiatus until a finish up one of my other stories, and I will still be accepting sent in chapters from those who want a little advertisement for their profile, or those who just want to share some lemony goodness. If you want to write but don't have any ideas for a chapter, PM me, I've got several. For now, any chapter involving the group of the Abra (female, who has a foot fetish), the Nidoran (female, likes it rough), the Vulpix (female, crush on Rattata), or Eevee (female, kinkiest of them all) helping Rattata feel better, will be immediately accepted. Just have fun with it. ^-^**


	33. Chapter 33

**See? I told you the story wasn't over, just on pause. The only reason it hasn't updated recently is because no one's really sent in a guest chapter. Here is one from an anon.**

* * *

A dark skinned girl walks into the Brothel and over to the reception desk and spoke to the woman behind it (Forgot her name please add it). She was very stoic and calm and the woman behind the counter then greeted her as per her job.

"Hello there, welcome to the brothel," she opens a book with a pen in her hand," please give me your name." she said.

"Lola." Said Lola. The counter lady wrote Lola's name in the book.

"Good, are you new here and to Pokephellia?" she asked. Lola shook her head.

"No, I've done this stuff before, sometimes group stuff." Said Lola. The lady nodded.

"Okay, so no nervousness, what kind of Pokemon do you want and their gender?" she asked, Lola scratched the bottom of her chin.

"Do you have a book showing what you have, because I want a female Arcanine, this is a month of heat for them, I want to dominate one." Said Lola

"Okay let me see." She said. The counter lady looks in the book and find an Arcanine that the Nurse Joys who work for the company, and fuck her from time to time.

"Ah we do have one, she's sweating out in the last room, we have the air on coldest possible so she doesn't catch fire, literally." She said. She then handed Lola the key and Lola took it.

"Thank you." Said Lola,

Lola then went down the hall to the last room of the brothel, as she did she took a deep breath with each steps and took in the smell of sex and debauchery and sexual sounds.

When she made her way to the last door off the brothel and she used the key to unlock it, when she touched the doorknob she felt a cold and icy touch to it.

"It's cold, and wet." She said to herself. She opened the door and saw the female Arcanine laying on the large bed, it was panting loudly and wagging it slowly. Lola saw that the room was very damp inside.

"So you're the bitch in heat, you'll belong to me when were done." She said. A large bulge forms in Lola's pants as if a Rhyhorn's horn was being formed. The Arcanin saw this and got excited and desperate.

"OH," Lola wore a sadistic smile," you know what this is don't you?" asked Lola.

Lola then stuck her hand in her pants and rubbed her futa cock for a bit until she was close to ejaculating, she then removed her hand from her pants shot a load of cum in her pants. The Arcanine quickly smelled the aroma of semen and rushed Lola, she then began licking Lola's bulge in and attempt to taste the jizz, as she did Lola rubbed the top of Arcanine's head as she was licking her bulge.

"You dog," she licked her lips," you dirty fucking dog." Said Lola. The Arcanine then tried to unzip Lola's pants but Lola grabbed the Arcanine's ear and pulled it making it whimper.

"What are you doing," she pinches harder," I did say you could fuck yet!" yelled Lola. She then made Arcanine's head press against her bulge, Lola then unzipped her pants letting her large erect cock free letting it slap the arcanine in the nose.

"Good girl." Said Lola. She then rubbed Arcanine's head signaling her to suck her off. Arcanine then began licking Lola's shaft slowly, as she did Lola began to shudder in pleasure as she began inching into a climax. After a few minute the Arcanine began to slobber all over Lola's cock faster as if she wanted to eat it, she tasted the precum that Lola was leaking from her dick

"Good girl, here's a reward!" said Lola. She then forces the Arcanine's mouth open and she aimed her long horse like cock at Arcanine's face and open mouth, she then began to fire a rope of jizz at the Arcanine's face and into her mouth.

"Oh poor baby." Said Lola. Arcanine began to taste in her mouth.

"You don't care you sex hungry bitch." Said Lola. She then walked behind the Arcanine and pulled her tail up exposing her taint, she puts her hand close to it and feels the warmth.

"Oh, hot!" said Lola, she then began to finger the Arcanine for a bit making her moan.

"Oh you like that don't you?" asked Lola She then pulled on her tail dragging Arcanine closer to her and she grabbed her cock and rubbed the Arcanine's cunt teasing it and would do the same to her ass. The Arcanine moaned in desperation wanting to be fucked.

Here you go!" yelled Lola' she then forced her cock into the Arcanine's cunt to the base. The Arcanine the howled feeling a bomb of pain and pleasure explode. Lola then began to fuck the Arcanine bareback over and over, for leverage she grabbed the Arcanine's fur and her tail and pulled on it with iron grip.

"Good girl!" yelled Lola.

After an hour of fucking she fires a load of cum inside of her womb, she then pulls out letting a pint of cum pour out a bit and begins fucking the Arcanine's asshole harder, it was tight and she wanted to fire early.

"Your fucking ass is mine now." Said Lola making the arcanine howl and wail in pleasure with her tongue hanging out.

After several minutes she cums in her rectum. When Lola pulls out she jacks off and fires a rope of cum on the Arcanine's body. The Arcanine laid down tired and fell asleep.

"Ahh," she sits down," what a good fuck." Said Lola, the door opened and a Nurse Joy walks in but is distraught by what she sees.

"Oh,"Lola smiles.," I-I'm sorry." She said. Lola rushes her and closes the door and begins kissing her making Nurse Joy submit.

The counter lady goes to check on Lola and when she opens the door and sees Lola fucking the Nurse Joy from behind with her cock in her ass and exposing her cunt and spreading her legs.

"My ass, m-my ass!" yelled Nurse cums inside of Joy and continues to fuck her

"Mine now!" said Lola. The counter woman walked in to see the Arcanine sleeping, she then licks Joy's cunt making her moan

"Want a turn." Said Lola. The lady then closes to door from prying eyes.

* * *

 **And on the subject of my non-smut, it's actually going well. Slow as hell, and not at all like I pictured it, but really well. It's on another profile than this, and won't be featured on this one, but I think I'm building the confidence to, I don't know, start putting up non-smut, story based fics? I've even started writing actual, non-fanfiction stories. How crazy is that?**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Here's a sent in chapter from one of my favs, Seje. From now on, my bold text will be in itallics as well for a sent in chapter, that way you can tell when I'm talking, and when it's the author of the chapter._**

* * *

 **I'm writing this little sequel out of the fact that people kinda liked Han and Jax. I think. Anyway, here's just a little interlope I personally call "Breaking The Mask".**

* * *

"AHHHHH!~~" For the umpteenth time that morning, Han the Blaziken had another orgasm on the bed he still hadn't gotten up from. His fingers were soaked to the bone when he pulled them out of his twat, and licking them clean only left him open to plunge his other hand inside of his pussy.

Why he was doing this? He had no idea. It's been a few days since he and that human Jax first met, during which time the avian had been used by other Pokemon in the brothel for once without being judged. He'd never been all the more grateful to limp back to his room that early morning, but now it seemed that his hormones were going haywire from the lack of being used.

All he could think about was cock and big males who had them. It was one of the many curses of being a cuntboy-always jealous of the lack of a proper tool for relief. At least his fingers could actually spur something on for him.

When his left hand exited his mouth, his arm went on autopilot and descended to his swollen clitoris. The poor thing had been sensitive since that day and rubbing it with his thumb had him screaming to the heavens. His legs moved on their own, positioning him where his nether region faced the door, as to let anyone daring to come inside see him pleasing himself so ferociously.

In and out like a blur, his fingers went. Wet sloshing and his desperate moaning were the only noises around in the soundproofed room. The rough texture of his hand as he sunk every digit inside was enough to have him cum from being stretched, before he came again as he smashed against his g-spot. His bedsheets were basically wet cloth at this point, something the housekeeper would have a fit about cleaning, and the floor around his bed had a few puddles here and there.

For the moment, his trance broke and getting the day started filled out his priority list more than sitting here and blasting his essence all over the place. SO with heavy regret, Han got out of bed for the first time in 72 hours and tried making his way to the bathroom.

Emphasis on tried.

The most simplest movement had his folds on fire, ready to be touched, caressed, violated again. Han clenched his beak in his struggle, fighting his own body from pleasure as he stepped into his destination and closed the door. Locking it wouldn't be a problem-nor was it possible since well, you're a resident and you have to be tended to at all times-so he went straight to the shower stall and opened the sliding door.

The water was automatic, so he got blasted with hot fluids immediately. However, this permitted another problem, as he grabbed the body wash meant for his feathers. Water felt so remotely close to cum, so if he were to...

There'd be no telling when he would come out of here.

So he had to be fast and strong if he were to ever escape. His soap-lathered hands went to town on his feathers, clearing them of any dirt, grime and sweat buildup from the past days spent in bed. His arms, chest, neck and belly felt good as new again as they were cleaned. His legs followed suit with some careful positioning, and his back had a bit of a delay-a delay of which was just him idly shaking his rear in the water.

But now here was the big challenge; cleaning the feathers around his folds would require the water to rain on the whole area. So, he gathered his rational thoughts, steeled his mind the best way he could, and reached to grab the shower head to position it right...

If the walls weren't soundproofed, everyone on the floor would have heard him scream to Arceus at that moment.

The water felt like thick streams of seed in his lust-addled brain, and he only wanted them to go...in-insi-NO! He had a job to do! And he's gonna finish it! His hands came back, scratching around his entrance to clean it of his residual cum that's been there for a while now. Flakes of seed that wasn't his left his feathers to stick up again, and soon the only thing keeping him from leaving the shower was the thing conducting the shower in the first place.

Han, with just a little bit of will, decided to see if the stream would still feel good if they...The second he brought them closer, his mind painted an image in his head about a similar situation, except with him sleeping, and made him gush all over the shower head. Some willpower led to him shoving it back into its proper place before it turned off from the timer he preset on it. That was a close one.

He shakily opened the door to the shower and nearly wobbled out. A dry towel was yanked off the rack to get his feathers nice and normal-looking for once, and cleaning his crotch was only brief as he was sure the rough texture of the towel would spark his lust again.

But now, he awkwardly walked back into the bedroom with his legs spread open to avoid rubbing them together. Now what did he do? He was clean; Housekeeping must have sneaked in and took the sheets, since the sheets and comforter was gone; His TV hasn't came in yet from the order he sent; and he didn't need to eat as much since he always eats berries at a set time of the day. So...that left him with...

His lust provided the answer for him as his folds burned yet again without a single touch to them. What was going ON with him!? He couldn't be in heat already-the brothel would have warned the floor about it! This was all more confusing than anger-inducing in actuality. So, with a resigned face, he sat in a chain with his legs open and resumed pleasing himself.

At least till he passed out a few hours later, his brain unable to keep processing with so much pleasure racking it to shreds. His body lay hung over the armrest, sprawled out like a Talonflame in flight. Silence filled the usually quiet room until the door slowly clicked and moved inwards.

In stepped a rather unexpected guest. A Nidoking. The lumbering hunk of a Pokemon made his way to Han's unconscious body, grinning as wide as a Gengar would. "Awww, the poor guy tired himself out finally~..."

Why finally? Well, let's watch. The unnamed Nidoking brought the Blaziken to his naked bed, keeping him sprawled out before tying his legs apart. The Drill Pokemon chuckled before reaching to the Blaziken's cunt and prying it open with two fingers. Nidoking had a bit of a pause before his claws glowed purple and pricked into Han's inner walls, injecting him with a little something-something.

"That'll keep you ready for a bit~." He pulled his finger out of their, positioning his crotch to the opening. Nidoking's shaft slid out smoothly and drilled-pun slightly intended-its way inside of Han. The snoozing Blaziken only moaned in his sleep as his body was used like a toy. And it would stay that way from the rest of the day to late at night.

Nidoking built up a strong climax for a finisher, after basically giving Han the filling of his life beforehand. If he could get pregnant, then he'd be laying a litter for this Nidoking. But, he can't which was enough reason for the purple Pokemon to abuse this opportunity as much as he wanted. And as he came for what felt like...he lost count...he knew he'd just be back for more tomorrow. His seed flooded out of Han's pussy with nothing to stop it from getting on the bed. Said mattress was pretty much soiled at this point, so the Blaziken would need a new one.

Or just somewhere new to sleep.

"And I'll be happy to accommodate~..." The Nidoking pulled out of Han, his cock coated in his seed and then some. A few stray shots made themselves known onto the cuntboy's folds, which were hastily cleaned up to avoid suspicion. Damn his kind for having purple-laced semen. Nidoking stood up, drinking in the sight of a filled body before leaving the room, but not before adding on thing.

"It's only a matter of time till you realize your real duty...as my slut~..."

* * *

 **Bam, plot twist. Han has someone after his body, and he can't fight him if he only comes at his most vulnerable. It's just up to you and me to see if he'll escape or just fall deeper than where he is now.**

 **So Moncheli**.

* * *

 ** _We love ya Seje. keep up the good work!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, okay, I've figured out how I should do this. There will be new chapters when they get sent in from others, and there will be a new one written by yours truly whenever an on-going story of mine is completed. Sound like a good system? This chapter is in celebration of the completion of Futa-Yang. Warnings: The following chapter contains yaoi and incest. Requested by Bombly.**

* * *

Jerry entered the pokemon brothel. "Hello," Deira greeted him, "What kind of pokemon can I get for you?"

"Two pokemon," He asked, telling her his order. "Excellent." She said, placing the order on her computer. After a few minutes, she looks up, "Down the left hall, second door to the right." She said, Jerry nodding and heading to the room he was told.

When he opened the door, he saw exactly what he ordered. Sitting on the bed was a male Heliolisk with a younger male Helioptile, his son, on his knees on the floor sucking him off. The Heliolisk moaned, holding his son's head and moving it back and forth along his hardened rod, "Our client is here~" He told him. The Helioptile pulled off and turned around excitedly.

Jerry grinned, undressing. His cock was already hard from the sight of them, and the Helioptile beckoned him over. Jerry approached, the Helioptile gripping his member and stroking his seven inch member. Jerry moaned softly at the grip of his small, soft hands moving along his cock. "Suck on it~" He asked. The Helioptile nodded, taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before beginning to move his head down to take it deeper into his mouth and throat.

He sucked Jerry's cock gently at first, then harder and harder as he went, making Jerry moan. "Your son's mouth is amazing~" Jerry groaned. The Heliolisk chuckled, nodding, "I know~" He moaned, the Helioptile stroking him as well.

The Helioptile perked up a few minutes later when he felt Jerry's cock twitching in his mouth as he got closer. The Helioptile moved off, stroking both members hard and fast, pointing them both towards his face. Jerry and the Heliolisk moaned together, tensing up and cumming a few moments later, coating the smiling pokemon's face in cum.

The Helioptile licked his lips, "You both taste great~" He purred, grinning. Jerry grinned, still hard. Seeing this, the Helioptile turned to his father, "May I let him fuck me now?" He asked excitedly. The Heliolisk nodded, "Go right ahead~"

The Helioptile got on his fours, wiggling his ass at Jerry as he took the Heliolisk's cock back in his mouth. Jerry grinned, lining his cock up to the smaller pokemon's ass and pushing it in gently. The Helioptile moaned around his father's cock as he felt Jerry penetrate his tight, almost entirely unused anus. Jerry moaned as he felt the pokemon's walls squeezing around his cock.

After several moments of just trying to get his whole cock to fit inside, Jerry began moving his hips back and then thrusting back in, beginning to really fuck the Helioptile. He moaned, sucking his father's cock harder and bobbing his head faster until he was deep-throating him. The Heliolisk moaned, placing both hands on his son's head and pulling his head down harder as he thrust into his throat, fucking his throat hard and enjoying the slight gagging of his son around hos rod.

Soon the Heliolisk and Jerry were thrusting in sync into the Helioptile, ramming into him from both ends to make his body tighten and squeeze around the both of them. the Helioptile groaned, his ass clenching around around Jerry's cock as he came hard. Jerry took the extra tightness as a challenge, and began thrusting even harder, finding and assaulting his prostate with his cock.

The Helioptile moaned even louder around his father's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations through it. The Heliolisk came first, shooting several thick globs of cum down his son's throat, forcing him to swallow them. he moaned at the taste of it, eagerly taking it. Seconds later he came again from the hard thrusting, and this time the tightness was too much, causing Jerry to cum hard, painting the Helioptile's walls white with cum.

Jerry pulled out, but then lifted the Helioptile, beckoning his father over to him. Soon Jerry and the Heliolisk were sitting next to each other with their cocks both lined up to the Heloptile's small hole. "Ready son?" The Heliolisk asked. When the Helioptile nodded, they both pulled him down hard, thrusting with just as much force, and pushing both cocks into his ass at once.

The Helioptile screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain ass his asshole was stretched apart by the two large rods fucking him, and as the sensation overwhelmed him, he found himself unable to move, letting Jerry and his father move his body up and down their cocks. It took several minutes of struggling against the tight space for them to both hilt themselves, causing him to cry out even louder as they began thrusting back and forth into him together, causing him to bounce on their rods.

The Helioptile came several times from the repeated hitting of his button, getting a little tighter around them with each thrust until finally they could barely move, and both fired a large load of cum into his ass. The Helioptile's stomach puffed up from the amount of cum he took from this. He collapsed on the bed, cum leaking out of his widened, abused hole and a dazed, blissful smile on his face.

At Jerry's order, the Heliolisk lowered his head and began to lick the cum out of his son's ass, swallowing everything he got. Jerry smiled as he watched, stroking himself to the sight and wondering if it would feel as nice to fuck the Heliolisk as well.


	36. Chapter 36

**Like I said, one new personally written chapter for every on-going story finished. This chapter is written to celebrate the completion of the formerly on-going story 'Yuri Tournament', and with absolutely no poetry at all, with be a threesome with only one female. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny entered the pokemon brothel walking confidently. She was dressed in the usual blue robes of the crush girl trainer class, the female fighting type trainers. She had no pokemon of her own, but had trained her body to match that of an average Machop, which may not have sounded like much, but for a human was extremely impressive.

She walked up to Deira and made her request for two male fighting type pokemon. She specified what kind of sex she was looking for, and in only a few short minutes was directed to a room at the end of the left hallway. Inside she found a male Primeape and Machamp, both with already exposed, fully hard members, much larger than any normal human would get.

She smiled, letting her crush girl robe fall off of her body, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath it. The pokemon grinned, then grinned more when they saw Jenny take up a combat stance. Like many martial artists, and indeed many fighting type pokemon, nothing got Jenny hornier than sparing with powerful opponents. Especially when they were all fighting naked.

The two pokemon rushed at her. Jenny jumped, flipping over the fighting types, landing on her feet behind them, and turning with a spin kick at the Primeape. The Primeape caught it in one hand, then caught the other foot when she tried to kick herself free. She grinned, using her leg muscles to spin her body, forcing the Primeape back while she landed on her fours on the ground.

The Machamp swing two arms at Jenny, which she avoided by jumping up, only to get grabbed around the midsection by the second pair of hands. She tried to break the hold with a two handed strike, and impressively the pain from the strike actually registered on the Machamp's face, but it didn't even remotely break his grip on her. He lined his cock up to her exposed pussy and slammed her down onto it.

Jenny groaned, crying out from the sudden force of his cock into her. The Primeape approached, and the Machamp moved Jenny down, letting the Primeape hold her up as he thrust his own cock into her mouth.

Jenny gagged, but moaned as she began sucking the ape-like pokemon's cock, the Machamp thrusting hard into her wet cunt on the other end. The movements were a bit out of sync for the first few minutes, but soon both pokemon were thrusting into Jenny with a steady, rough rhythm that pushed them both as deeply into her as possible.

Jenny squirmed in their grip, her pussy being stretched by the Machamp's massive cock and her throat hurting from the Primeape's fucking it. As aggressive as she was in the dojo and the battlefield, Jenny loved submitted during sex. but only when the opponent could truly overpower her. She'd lost a boyfriend or two to this kink, but she didn't care.

The two pokemon got rougher, making Jenny's pussy squeeze tightly around the Machamp's cock as she came hard. Neither stopped as she got off, their constant thrusting pushing jenny into a second climax following the first, making her even tighter around the Machamp. The fighting type's grunted, both slamming in as they got closer to cumming as well.

Both pushed into Jenny to the hilt when they came, forcing their seed as deeply into her as possible. She was forced to swallow the Primeape's cum in large gulps while her stomach extended from the massive amount of cum from the Machamp filling her stomach. Both pokemon pulled out, the Machamp pushing of her stomach with two hands to help get some of the seed out before they lifted her up.

Jenny's back was against the Machamp's muscled chest as she felt his cock rub against her tight asshole. The Primeape lined up to her pussy and thrust in hard, the Machamp thrusting at the same time. With the Machamp having stretched out her pussy, the Primeape was able to get into her pussy with only a little extra effort, but even with both fighting type's strength, it still took several minutes for the Machamp to get more than a few inches inside her ass.

Once again, they eventually found their rhythm, thrusting into Jenny so hard from both ends, they could actually feel each other's tips through her as they went. Jenny had cum the moment they both thrust into her, and came again moments later. Soon Jenny's eyes glazed over and her tongue lulled out as the two fighting types showed no sign of slowing down.

Jenny had reached her sixth orgasm by the time the Primeape and Machamp found themselves getting close again. Both got rougher drilling into the crush girl's two holes with as much strength as they could without actually injuring her. Jenny's body tensed up as she got closer to one last climax, screaming out in bliss as she hit her most powerful orgasm yet.

She tightened on both ends around both of the massive members inside her, the tightness pushing them both over the edge into their own peaks. They filled her with white hot cum on both ends, groaning in pleasure as they did.

All three of them laid down tiredly on the bed, the two pokemon not even pulling out of her as all three of them fell asleep together in a warm, sweaty, comfortable heap; their cock plugging Jenny's two holds and keeping their cum inside of her pussy and ass throughout the night.

* * *

 **Ha! I did it! I have resisted the urge to give Machamp two dicks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**And here we have a sent in chapter from Jiggleslow.**

* * *

It was a pretty sunny day around town and even from down the street I could see that one building that was always inexplicably open, I could clearly see a bunch of fire types out front enjoying the most of the sun while a few customers where sat on the benches outside. Most of them looked to be having a good time except for a couple who looked absolutely exhausted, ignoring them for the most part I made my way to the front door and it looked like a new security measure had been put in place.

The automatic doors no longer opened so I was left staring at my reflection until someone came along, I looked good enough for today at least. Stood there in some baggy clothes to hide how skinny I was, my short black hair and beard looking ready for a night out. Soon enough a Lucario came up to the door wearing a yellow jacket and opened it up, I assumed he was the mechanic and the door was just busted. I chuckled to myself as I made my way to the receptionist desk. Thinking about that old saying about the door at a whorehouse.

"Welcome, what can we do for you today?" Asked the receptionist as she hid away a magazine she was reading. I already knew exactly what I wanted so I didn't waste any time, although looking around this place was pretty empty. Only seeing a few people working and one customer throwing his change into a vending machine.

"I would like someone… Good on their feet." I hinted, none too subtly. "I'd also like a meal with them first if that's okay?" I asked as I leant on the desk, my hand going for my wallet as I knew this place liked it's money up front. I knew I had enough for about two hours assuming everyone here had the same rate, knowing my luck they would charge me extra for was I was asking.

"Excellent, I'll just book you in while the floor manager gives you a sweep." She stated with a smile before turning to her monitor, as she did that a Mightyena came over and began sniffing around, finishing off her search with a quick flash from her eyes which I guessed was to notice any bad intentions. As soon the search was done the Mightyena gave a bark before going over to another customer. I watched her walk straight up to the guy at the vending machine, she didn't look to happy with him.

"We have just what you're looking for, will you be staying with us long?" The receptionist asked and quickly grabbed my attention, I dragged the exact amount that I needed, this wasn't exactly my first time. Placing the notes on the desk I stuffed my wallet back into my pocket, smiling as I wondered what room I would land in this time. "You're room is all ready for you, please head down the hall on your right and take the third door. Your room is number seven." She stated as she gathered up the notes and slid the key across to me, I took it happily and said my thanks before heading off.

"Enjoy yourself!" She exclaimed as I started walking. I knew this place pretty well already and was no stranger to some of the Pokémon here but just recently I have had this need, a rather difficult need to pin down. Hopefully this place could help me with it, so far I had tried a multitude of different kinks but most of them hadn't managed to satisfy just yet. Shrugging to myself I reached the room I had been assigned, the dark wood with the number seven engraved on the handle. It looked unassuming enough. I did notice some strange marks on the door, it looked like scratch marks but that was most likely the Pokemon with no thumbs trying to get inside

Unlocking the door I made my way inside, spotting a very large bed right in the center of the room as well as at least a dozen different kinds of chairs. Stepping inside and locking the door I picked a random chair and sat down, no sooner than I had sat down a sheet of paper was pushed ender the door. I laughed to myself as I stood up to get it, the timing in this place was impeccable. Taking a gander around the room one last time I noticed that there was nowhere to put my clothes besides just chucking them onto a chair. I kept that in mind for later.

I read through the paper and poked out the little squares to place my order before sliding it back under the door, this time I waited next to the door for a few seconds and sure enough a knock soon came from it. Unlocking the door I spotted a Jolteon pushing a trolley with its front paws, I stood to one side to let them in. Locking the door behind the Pokémon I made my way over to wear she was now standing with the trolley, I helped her moved the platter onto the bed before lowering myself onto one knee.

"Hi there, my name's Dean." I introduced myself as I held out a hand, Jolteon swiftly did the same as a paw landed in my hand. "My name is Blitz, nice to meet you Dean." She smiled at me with a very eager grin, with her paw in my hand though I couldn't resist giving her pads a quick brush with my finger, she didn't seem to mind that much but I had to let go of her sooner or later. Moving over to the bed I sat on one edge as she joined me on the other side.

I sat cross legged on one side while she sat on her haunches with just the platter separating us, not really wanting to waste time I lifted the cover of my food and saw what I ordered. "The fish here is always amazing." I stated as a way to initiate small talk, Blitz didn't seem too interested in talking though as she lifted her own cover to reveal a bunch of berries in a bowl. "You don't mind if I take off my translator while I eat, do you? It really messes up when I eat." She asked as she shot me a smile again. I waved at her dismissively as I got my cutlery ready. "Oh no, you go ahead!"

Before I even had chance to ask any more questions the Jolteon dug into her ear and turned off her translation device, swiftly changing position to lie on her side as she ate her food slowly. All the while my eyes where glued to her paws, from this new position I could clearly see all of her hind legs and the cute little pink paw pads. Coughing a little I began on my own food, thinking now was a good time as any to say a little about myself.

"Just so you know, I've been coming here once a week by now and trying every new kink I can to see if anything takes me by surprise." I told my motive pretty bluntly but the electric type just nodded for now as she lifted a berry to her mouth, I assumed she wanted me to talk more as she wasn't joining in. "I was in here last week with an absolutely stunning Flareon but I don't really think his heat did much for me." I finished off with a chuckle as I was unsure of what I could possibly talk about next besides the weather.

Poking at her own ear again the Jolteon's voice came back on. "So what is it you plan to do to me?" she asked seductively as she covered her food back up now that she was done with it. She probably saw me glance down to her hind legs again but I wasn't afraid of showing what I was interested in. "I plan on laying down right here and letting your paws do most of the work." I stated bluntly as I too finished my meal, not seeing the electric type react much I tidied away our plate by placing them back on the trolley and standing with my hands on my hips.

"Why don't we start off with something a little more relaxed, you have all the time in the world right now to enjoy things." She ended her sentence with a look down to her paws, lifting one leg up to inspect it idly and giving me the perfect view from where I was. Groaning under my breath I had to agree, I slipped my shirt off and flung it towards one of the many chairs in the room. Laying down on the bed on my back now I watched as the Jolteon trotted up to me and laid down as well, nuzzling up to my shoulder as she laid on her side.

Rolling over to face her she shifted her affection towards my neck as I tentatively placed a hand on her side. Surprisingly she wasn't spiky at all, each strand of fur sent an electric hum through my fingers as I brushed over her side. Getting closer to her I slid my hand to her back and pulled her into a one armed hug, she looked up at me with cloudy purple eyes to which no one could have resisted the temptation either as I leant in to kiss her softly. The first contact felt a bit off but she quickly adjusted herself for me and I swiftly felt sparks fly as I kissed her properly. She was the professional after all and she moved to make the kiss work for us both as she could probably tell, I was not the experienced with muzzles.

Running my hand up to her white collar I pushed her deeper into me as my tongue bumped against her lips begging for entrance. She soon let me in with a dry chuckle as our tongues clashed, fighting for dominance as I continued to rub along her back sensually. Stopping me in my tracks I felt two paws press into my stomach, not wanting to break off the kiss just yet I tried to ignore them but as the began a slow crawl south I had to break the kiss off to gasp. Looking at her cloudy eyes again I could clearly see her mischievous smirk, although it did nothing to stop her actions. It was pretty clear who was in control here.

Blitz gave me a smug look as her paws stopped at my belt. "My, my. Someone is pretty eager." She commented before using my shoulders to grip onto as she pulled herself on top of me and laid me out on my back, that smug grin persisted as she dove in for another kiss, one that I was more than happy to oblige. She went straight for my own tongue as she showed off her dominant side, not sure what to do at this point I raised my hands up to her sides and held her steady as she seemed to get more aggressive with her mouth. My hands gripped her shoulders as I had no idea where to grab a canine Pokemon in a time like his, I hoped for the best as I let her do most of the work.

Holding onto her not being enough she pulled her first dirty move and sat right onto my lap, groaning to herself as she pulled away from me to give me a grin. Slowly moving herself, Blitz began to grind slowly on my lap, making sure to feel out everything before she did anything else. Still unsure of what I should be doing now I placed my hands behind my head, hopefully showing a bit of submissiveness so that I could get more of her masterful attention. It seemed to work for the most part as she now took the dominant role in her stride and gave me a question. "What would you prefer. Some attention down there or on here?" She gave a clear sign if what my options were, punctuating her own question by either showing off her pink tongue or holding up one of her paws.

It was a tough decision but I decided it pretty quickly. Definitely paws. Of course I didn't even need to say my choice, she just wanted to give me more than one option. Grinning to me she climbed off of me and sat to the side, placing one paw on my belt. I imagine if she had the thumbs she would be doing it herself, in an effort to hurry this along I shifted off the bed and dropped my jeans and underwear in one deft motion. As I looked back up I saw Blitz standing on the bed and eyeing me up, putting my hands on my hips to show off I was subjected to a laugh from the Jolteon as she gave me an instruction.

"Pick a chair and lay under it, I'll take care of the rest." She instructed me. I began looking around the room and pulled a random stool away from the wall and set it down in a clear space, laying on my back under it. I was soon joined by Blitz who took a weird approach to sitting on the stool as she climbed onto it and laid on her stomach as she looked back to me around the side, at least I got the best view to start off with.

I could see her hind paws dangling just an inch from my face while I got an eyeful of her rear end, seeing her black lips looking moist already. I didn't need any orders for what to do now as I reached out with both hands and pulled her paws towards me slightly, taking a long sniff to sate my curiosity. It was an indescribably alluring smell to the paws as I pressed them up against my nose, the closest thing I could put it to was the smell of static and unsurprisingly it sent shivers down my spine.

After getting my fill it was time to jump into the job at hand, holding the paws in place I gave my first gingerly placed lick to the pink paw pads. It was completely heavenly, even from one gentle lick my mind went blank and before I knew it I was diving back for more. My licking getting more aggressive as I caught a craving for the strange smell and taste which quickly filled up all of my thoughts. Taking a deep breath in through my mouth to absorb more of the taste I shifted up my attack, worming my tongue around her toes, pausing for a second as I heard a moan from above me.

Even if I couldn't see her face, I knew this Jolteon was enjoying the treatment. Her toes curling with every pass of my tongue over her pads while her legs gave a little shake every now and then, but glancing up I could see how wet she had become. As I changed up my pattern to lick slower so I could watch what was happening above me, I could clearly see her black feminine folds leaking clear juice down her left hind leg. Smirking to myself I pulled her left leg further down and in no time at all I had her feminine juices dripping onto her paw for me to taste. And what a taste, it was a mix between sweet tea and melon. That taste with her gorgeous paws it was easy enough to say I was hooked already.

Doubling my efforts now I willingly obsessed myself over her paws, licking them both as I pressed them together to make sure not a single inch was left dry. With the added effort now paying off I was treated to a steady pace of moans as Blitz wiggled in the seat above me, panting heavily before she cried out. Not being caught by her translator I heard her just shout out like a normal Pokemon as she gave a few weak thrusts with her hips, luckily not enough to break away from my treatment.

With my only warning being a shudder I was treated to a rush of feminine juices flowing through her yellow fur and onto my face bellow as my whole body tingled, not pausing my actions I helped her ride through her own orgasm. As soon as she began to calm down and I could feel less like an old TV that had just switched on, I allowed her to take back her hind paws as she slowly spun herself around on the stool to look down at me with a dreamy expression. "Time to return the favor, don't you think?" She asked rhetorically as all I had to do was nod furiously.

Looking down my body I saw where her hind paws where dangling next to now and I couldn't believe how turned on I was already. Without wasting any time she took her freshly drenched paws and pressed her pads against my tip, I didn't try to resist the moan coming from my throat at all, not even realizing how turned on I had been up until this point. Slowly circling my tip with her toes for now I didn't dare move, refusing to move as she gave me all the attention in the world.

From only using her toes for now she managed to dip down slightly plant a kiss on my nose without me really even paying attention, "You stay right there and enjoy." She commanded as I gave a weak nod with firmly shut eyes. Blitz then made a move as her paws slipped further down my length, using her main pads now to press against the head of my rod while her toes began to wriggle and grab a foothold wherever they could find, starting off with a slow tugging motion before the real fun could start.

Changing to a different pace, Blitz started to use more of her soaked paws as she slid down my shaft to the base. Holding her paws at the base of my cock for a second before setting up a rhythm, slow but firm pumps as I felt her pads massage over my erect member. I released a deep sigh as I first felt her wonderful work, relaxing into her motions. Opening my eyes just to watch her paws slide up my length, it was a fantastic sight but I soon had to bring my head back to moan. Seeing the face of Blitz who was grinning to herself as she looked really concentrated on the task.

It didn't take long before the Jolteon had changed the pace yet again, now she gave out multiple strokes a second that caused me to pretty much freeze up. I felt every part of her slick paws run across me, managing to reach every part which needed attention. Gasping I opened my eyes again and looked up to her for an answer of why she was going at me so strong, but I was only met with a smirk she continued regardless.

"You know electric types have a few tricks? The first is speed," She began and as if to punctuate herself she seemingly doubled in speed, up to a point I had to grab onto the carpet with both hands as so much pleasure ran through me I had no idea what was going to happen to my body next. "The other thing is of course, electricity." She finished off saying with a chuckle as the same static feeling as from her orgasm ran through my body again, doubling my skins sensitivity with the drop of a hat.

I tried to cry out of do anything but my body was locked in place, seemingly I could do nothing but tense up. Staring up at her and expecting an answer, I got nothing but the same smirk as she kept a watchful eye of my face, knowing just when to increase or lower her rapid actions and electricity. I was kept constantly on edge, locked in place and at the height of pleasure.

Knowing I couldn't last much longer under this level of treatment I braced myself and waited for my own orgasm, that constantly managed to feel like only a few pumps away at this speed. Blitz probably saw me stop my resisting causing her to slow down, she changed the position of her paws swiftly. One paw slowly stroking along the belly of my length as her other paw resting on my tip and gave the occasional twist as if she was trying to open a bottle. I had felt nothing like this before and released a few shaky sighs now that I was being subjected to ludicrous speeds.

This change of pace made my entire body shudder, trying to moan out something my voice caught again and all I could do was gurgle out a warning as I felt a wave of heat roll over my entire body. Giving the weakest thrust I could I felt myself being milked by the Jolteon's paws as I passed the point of no return, tensing up I came hard into the one paw covering my tip. Although I didn't keep my eye on it I knew that I must have been covered as I felt the first few blasts of seed leave my system, breaking into a pant before I was even done I felt rope after rope of seed erupt out of me and as expertly caught by Blitz's paws. Breaking into a mix of panting and whining I didn't bother to move at all, from what I was subjected to including the electricity it wouldn't have surprised me if smoke was coming from my body.

Pretty much collapsing in exhaustion I tried not to move as the last few drops where milked out of my length, finally letting go I heard her soaked paws hit the floor as she trotted up to my line of sight with a massive grin. "You must have been pretty pent up?" She asked rhetorically as she gave me a kiss on my forehead and laid down next to me. I knew my time constraints and just guessing I knew that I probably had about an hour left, in an effort to make the most of it I grabbed onto the Jolteon on my left and pulled her on top of me, knocking the stool off to the side as I spun the Jolteon around without another word. I knew I was absolutely exhausted but I intended to get my moneys worth, even if I did have to break the role play of me being the submissive one.

Going straight for her seed caked paws I jammed them both into my mouth as I licked across the pink pads, my eyes still closed with bliss from my own explosive finish. Blitz soon joined in to repay my efforts as well, giving my still hard length the occasional lick with her long and flat canine tongue. It didn't take me long at all to clean the paws off, slowly licking up the Jolteon's leg to make sure I got it all I was interrupted by an alarm going off. Groaning to myself Blitz crawled off of me and stood to the side.

As per usual a Kadabra popped into the room and took away the Jolteon with a single word, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye. Sighing I stood up and began to collect my things, putting the stool back against on of the walls before the Kadabra popped back into the room and looked everything over. "I trust you enjoyed your stay?" He asked as he took the key to the room back off me and teleported us back to the lobby, he was nice enough to put me in a chair at least as I collected my thoughts before I left.

I spotted that man from the vending machine again who somehow managed to convince the floor manager Mightyena that he wasn't doing anything bad and was now making out with her in the chair across from me. Shaking my head at them I stood up and made my way to the exit, having to snap the Lucario out of the display as well as I needed him to open the door.

"I think I'll try an overnight stay next time…" I mumbled to myself as I left, knowing that this time next week I'd be back and doing it all over again.

* * *

 **Goddamit Jiggleslow! You're making me look bad! XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**As promised, this chapter is to celebrate the completion of Savage Encounters with a Wolf-Hog. There wasn't an update for Ben Rapes Gwen because it was voted on to have an alternate ending instead. Anyway, here is your chapter for Savage Encounters! MxF, MxM, maledom.**

* * *

Charlie, a tall male human, walked into the Pokemon Brothel. He told * his request for his time there, and she nodded, typing it into the keyboard and searching for the available pokemon. She had it all set up in just a few minutes and looked up at Charlie, "Down the left hallway, it'll be the fourth door on the right. Enjoy~" She said with a wink.

He nodded, heading down the hallway and opening the door. He grinned, getting stiff almost immediately when he saw the female Abra and male Raltz sitting on the bed waiting for him, both smiling excitedly as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

Charlie quickly undressed, the pokemon getting more excited when they saw his muscled body and ten inch member. 'Are you gonna take us hard with that~?' The Abra asked sweetly, Charlie nodding, sitting down on the bed between them, "But first you're gonna have to get my rod lubed up~"

The pokemon nodded, both leaning down and beginning to kiss and lick up and down Charlie's shaft. Charlie moaned, holding their heads against his member and they worked their way up and down his length. Pretty soon the two psychic types were more or less making out around his cock, making him moan happily.

"That's it~ just like that~" He moaned as the two psychic types sucked his cock together, both moving one of their hands down to massage and fondle his balls to please him even more. Charlie groaned, thrusting up gently between their mouths as he started to get closer.

The two sucked even harder around Charlie's cock, humming together to send pleasurable vibrations through his member. Charlie groaned, holding both of their heads in place as he came, shooting several thick ropes of seed onto both of their faces.

The two pokemon kissed each other and licked the cum off of each other happily, sharing the seed. After they had swallowed all of it, Charlie took out the toys he had brought with him, placing them both on the floor and telling them to bend over. Once they were bent over with their asses up in the air, Charlie tied their wrists to their ankles to keep them their as he stepped back, taking out his other toy: a smooth leather whip.

Charlie reeled back and lashed the whip against the Abra's ass. She cried out at the sudden intense pain and pleasure that shot through her. The next moment, the Raltz let out a similar cry as the whip cracked against his ass as well.

Soon they were both moaning and yelping together as Charlie whipped them, one after the other, leaving marks all along their asses, backs, and legs. They whimpered when Charlie stopped whipping them, taking a moment to admire his work.

The red marks covered most of their backs and legs. The Raltz was painfully hard and the Abra soaking wet. 'W-why'd you stop?' the Raltz asked. Charlie smirked, "I don't know if you really want it enough~ maybe if you begged for it~" He teased, watching them squirm.

'We do!' The Abra insisted, 'Please, whip us more!' 'please, don't stop whipping us, we need more!' the Raltz added. Charlie got incredibly hard as he stood there, watching their asses squirm heatedly and listening to them back for more punishment.

After waiting for a few minutes to tease them, Charlie lifted the whip and started laying into them both harder, making both pokemon cry out in delight as pain, pleading for it even harder and thanking him for every strike.

The both of them came from the lashing after a few more minutes, and panted as they struggled to stay up. Charlie went over to the pokemon, changing their bindings so their arms were tied behind their back instead. He lifted up the Abra, holding her legs open as he dropped her down onto his cock, thrusting up into her hard.

The Abra cried out as her small pussy was penetrated by Charlie's massive rod. Charlie moaned in pleasure at the tightness, thrusting up hard to stretch her out more. The psychic type bounced on his cock, bucking her ips to try and take him deeper, wanting more. Being so small and taking a member so big caused a great deal of pain, more than it caused pleasure, and the Abra loved it all and wanted even more

Charlie grunted as he struggled to force his cock deeper into her, gritting his teeth as he jerked his hips harder up into her. The Abra came with a scream of pleasure after just five minutes, Charlie groaning as her climax made her even tighter around his cock. He thrust up harder to compensate for the extra tightness.

The Abra came again just after ten minutes, and again after twenty. By that point her eyes were glazed over and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she bucked her hips hard, bouncing on Charlie's cock in a pleasured stupor. Charlie moaned, hilting his cock inside of her and cumming.

The massive load of cum he let out into her caused a bulge to form in the Abra's stomach, giving the appearance of her being pregnant as he placed her on the bed and went to the Raltz, who had been desperately resisting the urge to touch himself the entire time.

Charlie bent the Raltz over the bed, lining up to his ass and rubbing between his cheeks teasingly, wanting to see how badly the Raltz wanted it. The psychic type's entire body tensed up as he pushed his hips back, trying to push Charlie's cock inside.

Charlie smirked, jerking his hips forward to enter the Raltz. The Raltz screamed out loudly, his walls gripping Charlie's shaft hard. The little pokemon's ass was so tight, Charlie had to struggle to push into him, even with the Abra's juices lubricating his cock.

He held the Raltz's hips, thrusting harder against the Raltz and moaning more the deeper he got. The Raltz's member was stiff from the fucking and pushing against the bed painfully. Charlie smacked the Raltz's already sore ass as she thrust into it harder, hilting himself inside.

The Raltz cried out, cumming onto the side of the bed hard. Charlie grunted, the psychic type's tightness too much for him to hold off his climax. He came hard, filling the Raltz's tight anus with burning hot cum.

He placed the Raltz on the bed so his face was right next to the Abra, both psychic types so dazed their were practically unconscious with their tongue hanging out. Charlie grinned, stroking his length to the sight of their ahegao faces.

He groaned, stroking himself harder for a few minutes, grunting as he came one more time, shooting in to cover their faces in seed before he got dressed, packed up his toys, and left the Pokemon Brothel.

* * *

 **Was this a good chapter to celebrate the finale of Savage Encounters with a Wolf-Hog? If not, what do you think would have been? What kinds of chapters do you think should be done to celebrate the end of some of my other stories? Let me know in the reviews ^-^**


	39. Chapter 39

**As promised, I've got another update for you! This one in celebration of the finale of D-girl Fionna. Enjoy! D-girl on female, if you don't like, feel free to skip.**

* * *

Deira looked up from her computer when she heard a new customer walk in. she smiled, seeing it was a Lucario. "Hello, here for a bit of fun?" The Lucario nodded, telling the woman at the front desk what she wanted. "Very good," She told the female Lucario, tearing her eyes from the pokemon's massive chest and tapping away at her keyboard to find the requested pokemon.

"Fifth door on the right, down the right hallway. Enjoy~" She said with a wink, the Lucario blushing as she went down the hallway. She smiled when she walked through the door and saw the two pokemon she had requested, a female Lopunny and a female Flaaffy. The two female pokemon were waiting for the Lucario on the bed, kissing each other heatedly and groping each other's bodies.

They looked up, grinning when they saw the Lucario's dick girl member getting stiff. They beckoned her over, and the Lucario came to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and moaning as she felt the two pokemon's soft hands rubbing against her exposed rod, getting it to its full length of nine inches.

They both licked their lips, wanting to get the first turn with it. Seeing this, the Lucario laid back on the bed, allowing one of them to sit on her face. The pokemon smiled, and the Lopunny straddled the Lucario's face as the Flaaffy lined up to her cock.

The Lucario held the Lopunny's hips, licking her pussy eagerly as she thrust up into the Flaaffy's pussy, making them both moan in pleasure as they were entered. Both pokemon began to buck their hips, riding the Lucario on either side of her body. The Lopunny lowered her hands to the D-girl's large chest, beginning to massage her large tits as she rode her face.

The Lucario moaned, thrusting harder up into the Flaaffy's tight, soft slit as her tongue probed deeper into the Lopunny, her fingers reaching back to tease the rabbit pokemon's ass. The Lopunny moaned louder as her ass was teased, rocking her hips harder against the Lucario's face as she licked her harder for more of her sweet tasting juices.

The Flaaffy's legs had locked beneath the Lucario's waist, trying to push the Lucario's large cock deeper into her pussy, wanting to take it all. It started to hurt when she was getting close to the base, but she didn't care, it felt incredible, and only encouraged her to ride the Lucario harder, her tail swishing happily as she bounced on the Lucario's cock.

The Flaaffy came first, crying out in pleasure as her juices washed over the Lucario's cock. The feeling of her juices and tightness from her climax sent the Lucario over the edge, and she pumped her cum up into the electric type. The Lopunny was last over the edge, soaking the Lucario's face with her juices.

The two females dismounted, switches spots and lowering down again. The Lopunny had an easier time taking the Lucario's cock, as her body was better and her pussy was wetter. The Flaaffy immediately started moaning from how fast the Lucario's tongue moved inside of her warm cunt, licking both her juices and the Lucario's own cum out of her.

The Lucario didn't mind the taste of her own seed, and actually enjoyed the taste of it mixed with the Flaaffy's juices. The Lopunny was riding her much harder though, which made the Lucario lose a bit of focus on the Flaaffy as she moved her hips to keep pace with the Lopunny, thrusting up hard into her tight rabbit hole, their hips slamming together harder each time.

Pouting, the Flaaffy got the Lucario's attention back by reaching down and pinching her stiff nipples, sending small shocked through both of them. The Lucario yelped against the Flaaffy's pussy, burying her tongue as deeply as it could go inside of her pussy and beginning to finger her soft, warm ass.

The Lopunny bounced hard on the Lucario's entire length, but was outmatched by the Flaaffy's rather aggressive attention to the Lucario's tits, shocking them again every few moments. To show her appreciation, the Lucario reached back, gripping the Flaaffy's tail and bringing it to the pokemon's ass, rubbing the thick, ball tip of it against her entrance before forcing it inside of her.

The Flaaffy cried out as her tail penetrated her ass like a beaded string, sending a massive jolt through the Lucario. She cried out, cumming hard into the Lopunny's pussy, filling her up. The Flaaffy and Lopunny came at roughly the same moment, panting hard as they tried to recover from the climax.

They both dismounted and got on either side of the Lucario, leaning down and squeezing their chests around the Lucario's cock. The Lucario moaned as she felt the pokemon's soft tits around her shaft, thrusting up between them as they squeezed harder around her, stroking her up and down with their breasts.

As they stroked the Lucario's cock with their tits, both reached down with one hand, gently fondling and massing the D-girl pokemon's balls. Lucario grunted, loving the feeling of being pleasured so much by the sexy brothel pokemon.

The Lucario moaned happily, glad she had taken her trainer's advice and come here for a little relaxation. She thrust up between the pokemon's tits for several more moments until she reached her peak when the Flaaffy shocked her member, cumming hard and coating the Lopunny and Flaaffy's breasts in hot white seed.

The Lucario laid back to catch her breath as the two pokemon rubbed her cum into their fur, the sight quickly getting her horny again for more.

* * *

 **There we are. Did you like this chapter for Dick Girl Fionna? If not, what would you have preferred for it? Let me know in the reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

**As promised, this is a chapter to celebrate the final chapter of Lilo's Learning. Not only that, but this chapter was also requested ages ago, back when this story still receives regular updates. Sorry it took so long to get to, but here we are, enjoy!**

* * *

Cam, a male anthro Grottle, walked into the pokemon brothel. Deira smiled, "Welcome to the pokemon brothel. Got any specific request in mind?" she asked, ready to type the request down as she always did.

Cam shook his head, "Naw, just gonna check out the dances for tonight." He said, placing payment down on the counter. Deira nodded, taking the money and pointing to the stairs leading down, "Enjoy the show~" She called after him.

Inside the lower room were several men and women, some human, some pokemon, some anthros, all enjoying the dancing put on by various pokemon, some normal, some anthrows. All the strippers here in this room were female, but there were rooms for males, futas, D-girls, herms, and C-boys to dance and show off as well.

Cam sat down and looked around, looking over the different dancers. He saw a Jynx with a massive chance dancing for a human female who was practically drooling, and saw a futa Delphox moaning as she got a lapdance from an anthro Vaporeon. He kept looking until his eyes settled on Karmen. She was an anthro as well, though she was a Bayleaf. She was wearing only a skin tight, silky bikini, showing off her curvy, luscious form.

She danced gracefully, using her vines to hold her body up on the poll while she used her hands to spread her legs as wide open as they could go to give the audience a good show. She was beautiful, and seemed to even be enjoying her performance, as most if not all the workers of the pokemon brothel did. Karmen saw Cam watching her and grinned, walking down off the stage and walking over to him, "Hey handsome, care for a dance~?" She asked.

Cam smiled, taking out a few folded up bills and handing them to her. Karmen whistled, impressed, "That's enough for a 'private dance' you know." She said, Cam nodding, "Sounds good to me~"

Karmen smiled, placing the money in the strap of her top and taking Cam's hand, leading him to one of the back rooms of the dance room. He had heard about the place being extremely skeevy and gross, but this room looked downright posh.

Karmen removed her top, how small it was being evident from how big her chest seemed to be after she removed it. She wiggled her hips, making her bottoms fall down her slender legs to the floor as Cam sat down in a nearby chair.

Karmen straddled Cam, grinding her hips down against his clothed crotch. She smiled when she felt how hard he was, getting a little wet at how big he seemed to be as she rubbed her pussy against him, her large breasts pushed directly into his face.

Cam moaned softly, loving the attention. After a few moments Karmen changed her position so she was sitting in Cam's lap with her ass grinding down on his tent. She wiggled her hips, rubbing Cam's covered member with her soft ass.

He groaned in disappointment when she stood up, thinking that his time had already run out. "You can lose the pants if you want." She told him with a smile. Cam grinned, lowering his pants and freeing his stiff, eleven inch rod.

Karmen licked her lips, sitting in his lap again so it was pushed against her soft asscheeks. She moved her hips, grinding her ass against his rod. Cam moaned, loving it. He held onto her hips, grinding against her ass well and groping her soft ass with his hands, loving how she felt against him.

Karmen moaned softly, getting wetter as she kept going. Cam came after five minutes of this treatment, groaning as he shot several thick spurts of cum onto Karmen's ass. She shuddered in delight as she felt it, getting off of him and lowering to her knees in front of him, gripping his still stiff nod, "I can't leave a customer unsatisfied~" She purred, stroking his cock gently and licking around the tip.

Cam was pretty sure this wasn't usually a part of the private dances, but he wasn't about to complain. He moaned happily as she moved closer, pushing his cock between her large breasts and stroking him slowly with them, sucking his tip as he did. Cam moaned in bliss from how soft her tits were and how amazing her mouth felt.

Karmen used her vines to squeeze her tits around Cam's shaft and stroke him with them as her fingers pumped away between her legs, fingering her wet cunt harder and faster as she kept going, wanting to make Cam cum again.

Cam grunted, cumming hard after several minutes of this. Karmen sealed her lips tightly around his member, holding in all his seed as her fingers pumped furiously between her legs, causing her to cum as she swallowed it, groaning softly.

She panted softly, standing up and giving Cam a heated kiss. She wanted to go further, but she knew that if she spent any more time here and gave him any more, she would either have to charge him an insane amount or get in trouble with the others.

"Hope you enjoyed, I'll be here if you ever want another private dance~" Karmen purred happily, getting dressed in her skimpy bikini and heading out to get back to dancing.

* * *

 **It's a tad shorter than I was expecting, but I like it. I might do a sequel chapter to this one at some point if you all like it. Anyway, was this a good chapter to celebrate the end of Lilo's Learning? If not, what do you think would be? Would you like to see a sequel chapter to this one at some point? Let me know in the reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**As promised, I've got another chapter here for you, this one to celebrate the completion of Cunt Boy Little Mac. And to answer the question many have asked me already: I have no fucking idea where that idea came from. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Alex walked into the pokemon brothel and went to the woman at the front desk. Deira smiled, "Welcome to the pokemon brothel. Got a request in mind?" She asked, Alex nodding and telling her his request. Deira smiled, "Yes, that's a popular choice for both men and women customers." She said, typing on her keyboard for a few moments before looking back up, "fifth door on the right, down the left hallway." She said.

"Thank you." Alex said before heading down the hallway and finding the room, opening it and smiling as he saw his requested pokemon was inside. The Machamp was sitting on the bed, his massive muscles on display for Alex as he walked in. He wasn't wearing anything but his power belt, as removing it could not only hurt the Machamp, but lead him to accidentally and quite literally fuck his customers to death.

Alex licked his lips as the sight of the Machamp's two members, which slowly started to stiffen as Alex undressed. He wasn't a super buff guy, but his body was well muscled from tons of exercise with his own pokemon. More interestingly, the Machamp realized, Alex was a cunt boy, having no member or balls, and instead having a pussy, one that the Machamp could only imagine was extremely tight.

Not to mention already semi-wet from Alex ogling the Machamp. The moment Alex was close enough to where the Machamp was sitting, he reached out and grabbed the C-boy, lifting him up. He held him by his hips with one pair of hands, the other massaging his ass as the Machamp buried his tongue inside of Alex's pussy.

Alex moaned immediately at the feeling of the large fighting type's tongue entering his slit, locking his legs around the Machamp's neck and holding onto his head as his tongue moved faster and deeper into him, making fast circles inside to find and hit as many of Alex's sweet spots as possible.

Soon Alex was soaking wet, his juices getting the Machamp's face wet. The smell and taste of them got the Machamp's cocks even harder, and spurred him to eat the cunt boy out even harder, teasing his clit and forcing his tongue as deep as it could go, making Alex cry out louder every second.

Alex tensed and groaned in pleasure even more when he felt what the Machamp's other pair of hands were doing, they had gone from massaging his ass cheeks to pushing between them, rubbing his other hole gently with his large, powerful fingers but not yet entering him with them.

Alex squirmed and groaned, wanting to feel in inside both holes. "D-do it~" Alex groaned, the Machamp obliging immediately and forcing two fingers from both hands into Alex's tight little asshole, making him cry out, cumming in mere seconds.

The Machamp licked his lips when Alex finished cumming, loving the taste of the C-boy's juices. He was too hard to hold off now though, and placed Alex on the floor in front of the bed. Alex took one look at the Machamp's stiff cocks and knew exactly what he was meant to do.

Both members were large, twelve inches in length and four inches thick. It was scary to Alex considering the fact that he'd only asked for the Machamp to be average in size. What the hell was a particularly well endowed Machamp like? The thought was frightening.

But he put the thought away for later and focused on the Machamp in front of him, licking both shafts before taking one into his mouth and beginning to suck on it as he gripped the other with both hands. As he bobbed his head along the length of one cock, he jerked the other with both hands, switching every so often to make sure the Machamp got equally pleasured on both of them.

The Machamp moaned, gripping the bed hard with all four hands and letting Alex pleasure him at his own pace. After several moments of this though, he couldn't take it anymore, wanting, needing to cum from both of them at once.

The Machamp used two hands to hold Alex's head in place as he lined his cocks up to his mouth with the other two. He pulled Alex's head down as he thrust up hard, forcing both cocks into his mouth at once and pushing hard into his throat.

Alex gagged slightly at the rough entry into his throat, but didn't try to stop the Machamp, simply taking it as the fighting type skull fucked him with both cocks. The Machamp groaned, thrusting for a few moments until both cocks were about halfway down into Alex's throat, then came hard, pumping a massive load of seed, even more than Alex had been expecting, into Alex's throat.

Alex couldn't do anything but swallow it all, groaning at how full he was from it afterwards. He panted and coughed as he pulled off of the Machamp's cocks, catching his breath before looking back up at the Machamp, "Ready for the main event~?" He asked.

The Machamp grinned, picking Alex up again and lining both of his cocks up to Alex, one to his pussy, the other to his ass. He pulled Alex down hard as he thrust up into him, penetrating him hard on both ends.

Alex cried out in a mix of intense pain and just as much pleasure. The Machamp paused, not wanting to hurt him too much, but Alex groaned, "Don't stop!" He pleaded, the Machamp smiling and pulling Alex down more as he thrust up into him, fucking him hard on both ends.

Alex bucked his hips hard, trying to take both cocks deeper into both holes. As lubricated as his members were, it still took almost twenty solid minutes for the Machamp to hilt himself inside of Alex.

The moment the fighting type's two cocks were completely hilted inside of Alex, he cried out, tensing up as his walls clamped down around both of the Machamp's cocks, cumming hard. The extra tightness of Alex's holes pushed the Machamp over the edge into his own climax, and he let out a loud groaning as he came into Alex, pumping a massive flood of cum into his pussy and ass, filling him up on both ends.

Alex's eyes glazed over as he came again from the massive filling of cum, slumping against the Machamp, and looking several months pregnant from all the cum filling his stomach.

* * *

 **And that's all for now. What did you think of this chapter? Was it a good one to celebrate the finale of Cunt Boy Little Mac? If not, what do you think would have been? Let me know in the reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42

**As promised, here's another update, this one to celebrate the completion of Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures, one of my favorite stories to write in a long time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella walked into the pokemon brothel, eager to try it out for the first time. She was nervous about going to such a place, but her friends had all said that it was the perfect place for her, which she wasn't really sure how she was supposed to take.

She walked up to the woman at the front desk, who greeted her with a smile, "Hello, welcome to the pokemon brothel, do you already have a request in mind?" She asked kindly. Stella nodded with a slight, leaning in and whispering her requested pokemon.

Deira giggled, typing on her keyboard, "Last door on the hallway to your left. Have fun~" She said with a wink, making Stella blush deeper as she walked down the hallway, opening the door to find that her request had been met. Within were two pokemon, a Nidoqueen, and an anthro Zebstrika. Both were naked with everything on display for Stella, and both were futas with members larger than Stella thought could ever possibly fit inside of her; exactly like she had asked.

They grinned, having been told beforehand what Stella wanted of them. They grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, practically tearing her clothing off of her body to expose her long slender legs, fit body, and decently sized perky breasts. The futa pokemon's massive rods, both more than a foot in length, twitched excitedly with want as they forced them both into Stella's face.

Stella carefully began to lick one as she stroked the other with her small hands, needing to use both and still not able to completely wrap around it. Both pokemon moaned, the Nidoqueen pushing Stella's head down onto her cock, making her gag slightly as it was forced into her throat roughly.

She kept sucking on it as she stroked the other harder, the two pokemon moaning, reaching over to finger each other's pussies as Stella worked them over. She switched between them, starting to suck on the Zebstrika's member and stroke the Nidoqueen. They both moaned, though the Nidoqueen already missed the feeling of Stella's throat around her cock.

She kept going like this for several minutes until she felt that they were both close, at which point she started using on hand to stroke them both as best they could, pointing them both at her face. They groaned, cumming hard and practically covering her entire top half in hot white seed, turning her darker skin much whiter.

Stella absolutely loved the feeling, rubbing the cum into her breasts and face and licking as much of it as she could, loving the taste even more than the feeling of it on her skin. The futa pokemon were stiff again in seconds from this, and used their tongues to help Stella clean herself up.

Once Stella was clean, she got onto her fours for them. The zebstrika got in front of Stella while the Nidoqueen got behind her. They both held onto her tightly and jerked their hips forward together, penetrating her roughly. Stella cry of pleasure from feeling the first few inches of the Nidoqueen's cock was muffled by the Zebrika's trying to work deeper into her throat.

The two pokemon thrust into Stella together, finding a good rhythm together and forcing themselves deeper inch by inch, after they had both gotten halfway in however, by which point Stella ws gagging around the Zebrista's cock every few minutes when she came, it seemed that her fear that they wouldn't be able to fit had been accurate.

Not about to give up however, the two pokemon gripped Stella's body harder, leaned over slightly for more leverage, and began drilling harder into her, forcing their massive rods deeper into the girl, who was now cumming at least once every two minutes from their size and the force they were fucking her with.

After another ten minutes of hard thrusting, both futa pokemon had hilted themselves inside of Stella, and proceeded to hammer into her holes harder than they had before, slamming their entire length into her pussy and throat with each movement.

The two of them came together in unison with Stella climax. They'd all lost count of how many times the girl had cum by now, but her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as they forced more cum than Stella had ever taken into both ends of her at once. Stella tried to swallow everything the Zebstrika gave her, but a large amount ended up spilling out and running down her chest. Even more ended up leaking out of her pussy, which simply couldn't hold all the cum it had been filled with.

The pokemon both pulled out and sat down with the dazed girl, all panting hard and trying to catch her breath. To the pokemon's shock, Stella was the first one back up. "You aren't done already are you~?" She questioned, "I've still got one hole you never touched~"

The Nidoqueen and Zebstrika weren't sure how Stella was still conscious, let alone still horny, but they didn't want to disappoint, and the girl's lust was infectious, getting them both stiff again quickly.

This time they stood on the bed with Stella between them. The Nidoqueen lined up to her ass, the Zebstrika lining up to her pussy. "Ready when you two are~" Stella purred, both pokemon thrusting forward on cue.

It was easier for the Zebstrika to get into her pussy than it had been for the Nidoqueen, as it had been widened and hadn't finished returning to normal yet. The Nidoqueen on the other hand, was struggling not to cum with only five of her fourteen inches inside of Ste;;a's tight anus, and wondering of hilting herself within would even be physically possible.

Stella bucked her hips hard, trying to take them both as deep as she could. Each time one of the pokemon thrust into her, the force of it pushed the other deeper. With this, and about a half hour of effort, by which point Stella had cum at least six more times and still hadn't fucking lost consciousness, the Nidoqueen managed to hilt herself inside of Stella's ass.

She came immediately upon doing so though, letting out a cross between a cry of triumph and a wail of pleasure at her climax as she unloaded her biggest flood of cum yet into Stella's tiny hole. The Zebstrika grunted, finishing seconds after.

Stella collapsed, finally having blacked out, onto the bed with more seed than any human should have been physically capable of taking filling her holes, her stomach so extended by it, she looked about to give birth.

Content that their job was done, the two futa pokemon joined her on the bed, panting tiredly and glad that Stella had finished when she had, as they weren't sure they would have been able to keep going any longer. That girl was something else…

* * *

 **There we are, a chapter to celebrate the finale of Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures! Was this a good chapter to do so with? If not, what do you think would have been? Let me know in the reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I know I said I'd only update this story in celebration when other stories are completed, but come on, it's Christmas! So I figured I'd write one more chapter for this and continue the chapter started in celebration of Lilo's Learning being finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cam returned to the pokemon brothel, Deira smiling, "Back so soon?" She asked, the anthro Grottle nodding. "Here to see her again~?" Deira teased, Cam blushing, "I don't know what you mean." He lied through his teeth. He'd come by the place three times a week for three weeks now, and always to see Karmen.

He paid Deira, ignoring her teasing and going downstairs to the dance room, where Karmen was waiting for him right by the chair he always took. He sat down, the half naked anthro Bayleaf straddling him, "Hey you~" She purred happily, grinding down into him.

"Hey~" He replied with a smile, wanting to kiss her, to do quite a few things to her, but knowing she'd probably get in trouble if he did. Karmen smiled down at him as she ground herself against his covered, stiff member, wanting it badly.

"Care for a private dance~?" She asked casually. Cam nodded, as he always did, and the two were off to one of the rooms in the back. Karmen removed what little clothes she had on, dropping down on her knees in front of Cam.

Karmen undid Cam's pants and began to stroke his hard member, licking along its length until she reached the tip and wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently and bobbing her head down, taking him slowly, inch by inch. She knew she could take his entire cock into her throat, she had done so before and was sure she'd do so again. It had been a challenge the first two times, but she felt someone proud to be able to do it easily now.

In a matter of moments Karmen was deep-throating Cam's large member, bobbing her head along his entire length and sucking every inch of it as she went, one of her hands massaging his balls as she did so, the other pumping between her own legs.

Karmen kept going, pushing her head all the way down on Cam's cock when she felt he was about to cum, sealing her lips around his base as he unloaded into her throat. She managed to keep it all in, swallowing every drop of his seed.

Cam groaned as he watched her swallow his cum, the look in her eyes keeping him stiff even after she had stopped. She lifted her head up and stood, about to start the normal lap dance that she always gave, but Cam had other plans.

He got up as well, pushing her slightly so she sat down in the chair. Cam dropped down between her legs and buried his tongue in her warm, soaking wet slit. Karmen moaned immediately, loving the feeling of his large tongue stirring her pussy.

Karmen held his head in place, bucking her hips in pleasure as she moaned. Cam loved it, losing himself in the wonderful taste of scent of her juices as his tongue moved through her folds, pushing deeper and finding sweet spots that made the Bayleaf's entire body shudder in pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, Karmen came, drenching Cam's face. He licked his lips, glad for it. "Sorry," He said, "Couldn't help myself~" Karmen grinned, not caring if she got in trouble anymore. She spread her legs as wide as they could go, nearly getting them behind her head, "Fuck me~"

Cam didn't need to be told twice, lining his large member up to her slit and thrusting into her hard. They both groaned in pleasure at finally feeling each other, having wanted it for quite some time now. They were still for only a moment as they savored it then both were moving their hips hard against each other, the chair being pushed back and forth by their movements as they got rougher and the sound of their hips slapping together hard echoed through the room.

The Grottle's head lowered to Karmen's large chest, licking and then sucking on one nipple as his hand began to grope the second, making her moan louder, her slit tensing more around his cock. Cam didn't stop pumping into Karmen as she came, thrusting harder and faster to compensate for the extra tightness and causing her climax to last several seconds longer than it would have.

Karmen's hips started moving again the moment her climax passed, though another was already building as Cam drilled into her harder and faster, his entire length slamming into her pussy with each thrust by this point.

When Karmen came next, Cam came with her, both groaning loudly as they went over the edge together, and the feeling of the other's climax making their own all the better. They paused for a moment, panting hard to try and catch their breath as Cam pulled out of Karmen's pussy.

"We..probably shouldn't..have done that.." Cam panted. "Yeah.." Karmen said, "But on the other hand," She grinned, "I've still got one hole you haven't fucked~" She purred to him, Cam licking his lips and lining up to her other, tighter hole.

Karmen grunted as she felt Cam's cock begin to penetrate her ass. Even with his member lubricated, it was difficult for his large rod to fit through. Thankfully Cam could more than give the effort needed to push inside anyway, Karmen crying out as he forced himself deeper into her anus, his hips moving fast to rail her there to.

It was another two hours before either of them left the private room, as neither of them wanted to stop and neither of them wanted to face whatever consequences might be awaiting them. Unknown to them though, there wouldn't really be any. Deira, who'd been spying on them from her computer desk, would make certain of that much.

So long as she was properly 'persuaded'.

* * *

 **That's all for now, hope you enjoyed! Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Unless you're reading this at some point in the future and it isn't currently Christmas time, in which case, just have a happy whatever time of the year it is. ^-^**


	44. Chapter 44

**Yes, I know, I said I'd only update whenever I finish another story or when someone sends in a chapter of their own to be displayed, but I was reminded that there was one last chapter request I agreed to do that I never got around to writing before the story was benched. So here I am to finish the last request. Requested anonymously.**

* * *

Felix, an anthro male Braixen, entered the pokemon brothel. He was nervous, but he had made plan to lose his virginity here and had made it all the way here, and he didn't want to chicken out and leave now. He went up to the front desk. "U-um, hi." He greeted Deira shyly, unsure of himself and how exactly to go about this. "Welcome to the pokemon brothel, do you have an idea in mind for your stay or would you like some suggestions?" Deira asked.

"I-I had an idea.." He said, blushing. Deira smiled, "No need to be nervous or embarrassed, there's no judging here. Just yesterday I had a guy ask for a non-anthro Muk to fuck while an Eevee ate his ass. I've seen it all. So, what would you like?" She asked, leaning in so he could whisper it to her if he wanted. Felix gave his request, and Deira nodded, "Perfectly normal. Lot's of people, anthros and humans, come here for their first time. Surprised by how you want to go about it, but like I said, no judging." She said, typing on her keyboard before looking back up, "Third door on the right. Enjoy~"

Felix blushed, nodding and going down the hall, stopping at the third door on the right and walking inside. In the room was one large bed and five other pokemon, all female anthros. A Charizard, Nidoqueen, Goodra, Ursaring, and a Salazzle. They all grinned when they saw him, "Such a cute little thing~" The Salazzle said with a grin, looking him up and down, "He'll have to be punished for waling in here fully clothed though."

The other four nodded, all watching Felix with a look of hunger in their eyes. Felix began to undress, shivering in excitement and a little fear at the bigger, stronger, pokemon women. Soon the Braixen was naked, his stiff six inch member on display for the female. They beckoned him over, and when he got to them, the Charizard kissed him hard, forcing her large tongue into his mouth, dominating his tongue effortlessly.

She bit his lip hard when she finished, pushing him onto his knees on the floor, "You'll call us all Mistress, understand?" She asked. Felix nodded, "Y-yes Mistress." He said. "So innocent and cute~" The Nidoqueen purred. "He'll be ruined by the time we're done." The Ursaring said, the Goodra giggled. "Who gets his virginity?" "Oh please let me." The Salazzle said, "I'll let you have the next one, promise."

"That's what you said last time." The Charizard said, rolling her eyes as she moved her foot down to Felix's crotch, grinding her foot against his cock. "Don't make him cum," The Salazzle pouts, "We don't want him to lose his V-card to your foot." "I'm not sure that's how that works." The Charizard chuckled, moving her foot away and opening her legs, "How about this. Pet is gonna worship all of our pussies, and whoever lasts the longest without cumming gets to take his first time."

The others nodded, all sitting with their legs open. The Charizard grabbed Felix's head, pushing it against her warm slit, "Lick our cunts~" She orders. Felix pushed his tongue inside of her, groaning at the taste of her warm juices. She held his head there, not allowing him to move back. He could only breath through his nose, and even that was difficult with how much it was pressed against the Charizard's crotch.

She moaned, grinding her pussy against his face as he ate her. His tongue wasn't exactly skilled, not having any experience, but his struggling, and the look in his eyes whenever he looked up at her was what was getting her off. She managed to last almost fifteen minutes without cumming, her warm juices washing over Felix's face when she did.

"Crawl over to your next Mistress." The Charizard ordered, giving his ass a hard smack as he did. The Nidoqueen grabbed his head, pushing it between her legs, which she then locked around his head to hold it in place. "Look at Mistress while you worship her pussy~" The Nidoqueen ordered, Felix looked up, holding eye contact with the poison type as he pushed his tongue into her pussy, moving his tongue as fast as he could.

The Nidoqueen bit her lip, almost regretting the order. The submissive look in his eyes as he ate her out ruined her chances of being his first as she came within just about ten minutes, and that was with her holding herself back. She groaned as her earthy tasting juices drenched Felix's face. "You're too fucking cute~" She sighed, letting him crawl to the next girl in the line, the Goodra.

The Goodra's pussy, unsurprisingly by her species, was an odd combination of sticky and slimy, her juices thick and gooey, coating Felix's face and matting his fur as he ate her out. The Goodra groaned as he licked her pussy, lasting twelve minutes before cumming, her juice/slime covering his face and filling his mouth. She held his mouth shut, keeping him there until he swallowed it all.

He crawled over to the Ursaring next, who pulled him onto the bed and straddled his face, putting her weight on him and holding him down as he ate her warm, slightly furry slit. She moaned, leaning back and reaching back, gripping his member and stroking it roughly. His cock was slick with the pre-cum his tip was letting out in gobs as he ate her, groaning as her hand pumped his cock, slowing to a stop whenever he got close, preventing him from actually cumming.

The Ursaring lasted twenty minutes before cumming, her juices having the most intense scent of any of them. The Ursaring moved back off of him, but before Felix could even move, the Salazzle dropped onto his face, her legs locking under his head to hold him against her dripping pussy. He started eating her immediately, making her groan as she tried to outlast the others, wanting to take the Braixen's first.

Unfortunately, she lasted less time than any of them, five minutes in total before she groaned, cumming on him. She pouted as the Ursaring, who'd won the right to take his virginity, pulled her off of Felix. The Nidoqueen and Charizard got him ready, tying his hands behind his back, placing a ball gag in his mouth, and tying his legs to either end of the bed so he couldn't move.

The Ursaring grinned as she positioned herself over his cock. She dropped down hard, putting her full weight onto him, taking his entire cock into her pussy, making him groan against the ballgag, squirming as he came after only a few minutes of her riding his cock. She moaned, riding him harder, bouncing her hips on his cock harder, taking his entire length each time, her pussy milking him for cum.

After making him cum twice more, her pussy taking all of his seed, she tensed up, clenching around his shaft and cumming. The tightness and her cunt pushed Felix into one more climax into the Ursaring before she dismounted. Felix was breathing heavily, but the Nidoqueen had a cure for that. One jab from her spikes pumped a special venom into him, a lust venom that would keep him hard for hours.

The Charizard took him next, the intense heat inside of her tight pussy making Felix cry out against the ballgag as she began riding him, Goodra, Nidoqueen, and Salazzle waiting behind her as she rode painfully stiff cock. The Charizard got him off three times before reaching her own climax, her hot juices making his member throb. The Nidoqueen rode him the hardest, being the strongest and heaviest there. His body was practically bouncing on the bed as she bucked her hips against his cock. She got him to reach his peak five time before hitting her own peak.

The Goodra's pussy was full of the slimy, thick juices, making more friction as she rode him, her pussy almost resisting the movement whenever his cock tried to exit her pussy. From this she got four loads of cum from Felix before she came, leaving his lower body coated in it. The Salazzle grinned when it was her turn. She locked c-ring around Felix's cock to prevent him from cumming, and started riding him hard.

Being the tightest there, and being able to move the fastest, it was practically torture. Felix groaned and squirmed, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of her as she took his cock. She kept it going for twenty minutes before she felt herself getting close, but didn't want to stop yet. She dismounted his cock before she could cum, lowering her head to his cock and beginning to suck on it. Unable to cum, the pleasure of her skilled mouth around his cock made Felix whimper, the sound of which just made her suck him harder.

After another ten minutes of this, she went back to riding him. She kept going another five minutes until she felt herself getting close. She reached out, undoing the ring to let him cum. The Salazzle groaned loudly as she took Felix's massive load, cumming as she did and laying down on top of him. Felix was barely conscious by this point, his eyes glazed over. He knew his mistresses weren't done with him, he'd asked to stay overnight. They were just letting him rest before they would start back up again, rougher than before.


	45. Chapter 45

**As promised, here's an update to celebrate the completion of the story Futa-Aelita.**

* * *

Diera looked up from her keyboard and was shocked to see the customer. Before her stood an anthro pokemon, not exactly uncommon customers, though the truth that no liked to admit to was that there were more human clients than other pokemon, be they normal or anthro. But this wasn't just any anthro pokemon, is was a Porygon-Z, pink and blue skinned with her eyes shining yellow.

Diera hadn't thought there were any anthro Porygon of any kind, let alone any that would want to visit the pokemon brothel. 'Learn something new everyday.' She thought to herself. "How can I help you?" She asked. She usually addressed clients as sir or miss, but she couldn't tell for sure what this Porygon before her was. 'Are anthro Porygon genderless?' She wondered to herself.

The Porygon nodded, placing an order for a specific pokemon. Diera nodded, checking on her computer for a few moments to see if what the Porygon had ordered was even something they could provide. It took her longer than usual, though that was only a few more seconds, then she looked up and smiled, "You're in luck, we actually do have something for you." She said, placing the order in. "Third door on the right." She said, immediately going to her camera feed when the Porygon walked off, needing to know how this was going to work.

The Porygon walked into the room, smiling at the red skinned anthro pokemon with an electric blue aura surrounding them. The Rotom was excited to finally have a client. They got very few normally, occupying themselves by playing with the other material pokemon. Most people were either afraid or creeped out by the Rotom, or just confused by the supposedly genderless pokemon's presence in the pokemon brothel.

In truth, the Rotom could shift their gender between male and female at a whim, making him/her quite popular among the other brothel pokemon, but it was still upsetting to go so long without a client. Not just any client either, the Rotom realized as the anthro Porygon undressed, a hermaphroditic one, making it even better for the gender shifting pokemon, who was currently in male form.

The Porygon went over to the bed, straddling the Rotom and lowering onto his cock. They both moaned as the Rotom's seven inch cock began to push into the Porygon's pussy. He held the Porygon's hips, letting it ride him as its own pace, which started slowly and quickly escalated to so rough it was causing them both to bounce from where they were sitting on the bed.

The Rotom groaned, leaning forward and sucking on the Porygon's nipples, his hands carefully gripping the Porygon's cock and stroking it slowly to add more pleasure. As a final way to please the Porygon, the Rotom reached around with his free hand and pushed two fingers into the herm's ass. These things together made the Porygon cum hard in a matter of minutes, covering the Rotom's hand and cum and drenching his cock in juices.

The Rotom smiled, shifting into a female and lowering onto her knees. She started by licking the Porygon's pussy, then worked her way up, grinding her palm against it as she licked the Porygon's balls, sucking them for a few moments before moving up to suck the Porygon's six inch cock, her hands fondling and fingering. The Porygon moaned, telling her to keep going, wanting more.

The Rotom eagerly kept it up, wanting to taste the Porygon's cum. The Porygon continued to enjoy the overwhelming sensation of so much of it being pleased at once, groping its own chest with its hands as the Rotom continued. Grinning mischievously, the Rotom sent a small shock through the Porygon's cock, making it yelp and cum immediately, covering her face in cum.

The Rotom giggled as she floated up onto the bed on her fours, wiggling her hips seductively for the Porygon; who immediately got behind her, lining its cock up to her slit. The Rotom groaned in pleasure as the Porygon thrust hard into it. The Rotom was durable, and the Porygon didn't need to worry about accidentally hurting her, and so could fuck her aggressively and just enjoy it, moaning loudly as it forced its cock to the hilt inside of her pussy within just the first minute, pumping into her harder each time.

The Rotom moaned loudly, loving every second of it and urging the Porygon to take her harder, wanting more. The Porygon smacked the Rotom's ass, making her cry out in delight, "A-again!" She pleaded, moaning as her ass was spanked, "H-harder!" She pleaded, her lustful voice bringing the Porygon closer and closer to cumming.

The Rotom came first however, crying out loudly as the Porygon's cock hit an especially sensitive spot inside of her slit. Her back arched as she came, drenching the Porygon's rod and letting out a sudden discharge of shocks, making the Porygon yelp in an intense mix of pain and pleasure as it came deep inside the Rotom. The Porygon collapsed on the bed tiredly, cock still inside of the Rotom, who didn't plan on telling her to move anytime soon. 'Maybe I could give 'em another few rounds on the house when they wake up.' She thought.

Meanwhile in the front room, Diera sat staring at her camera view, her fingers working busily between her legs. 'We need to get a Porygon working here.' She thought to herself, wondering who would be paying who if, hypothetically, she went into the room and tried to join in on their fun. Hypothetically of course.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Was it a good one to celebrate the end of Futa-Aelita? No? Let me know in the reviews!**


	46. Chapter 46

**As promised, here's a chapter to celebrate the completion of Adventure of the Last Amazon.**

* * *

Diera was surprised to see an Eevee so big. Even as an anthro, Eevee's were usually rather short until they had evolved, but this one stood taller than she did. She seemed quite muscled, with long legs and a large chest with a necklace holding an Everstone around her neck to stop anything from making her evolve. Diera was impressed, and greeted her with a smile, "Hello miss, do you have a request in mind?"

She nodded with a grin, placing her order. Diera checked her computer for a few moments then looked back up at the Eevee, "Last door on the right hallway. Have fun~" She said to the smiling Eevee, who headed off down the hallway towards the last room and going inside to see the four pokemon she had requested. All four were female, one normal Arcanine, and three anthro pokemon, a Lapras, a Sandslash, and a Skarmory. They were all naked already, the anthros sitting with their legs spread and the Arcanine sitting with her tail.

The Eevee smiled, undressing quickly, freeing her already stiff ten inch member. The pokemon all grinned at the realization that their client was a futa. The Eevee went to the bed and laid down, beckoning the Arcanine over first. She came over eagerly, licking along her stiff member, then shifting to her hind legs were on either side of Eevee's head. The Eevee buried her tongue in the Arcanine's pussy as the Arcanine took her member into her mouth, forming a sixty nine.

The others all watched lustfully, resisting the urge to play with themselves to avoid being too tired when she was ready for them. The Arcanine moaned around the Eevee's cock as the Eevee ate her out, the vibrations sending more pleasure through the Eevee's cock and encouraging her to push her tongue in deeper, stirring the canine pokemon's hot, wet pussy.

The Arcanine bobbed her head faster along the Eevee's length, pawing her pussy gently to please her even more. In response to this, the Eevee lifted her hand and pushed two fingers into the Arcanine's ass as she continued to eat her out, tasting more of the Arcanine's semi-spicy juices. The Arcanine groaned, sucking harder to make the Eevee cum, not wanting to finish before her client did; which considered unprofessional or at least rude for the workers of the pokemon brothel.

The moment the Eevee came, filling the Arcanine's mouth with hot seed, the Arcanine let go and came, soaking the Eevee's face in warm juices. The Eevee licked her lips, enjoying the taste as she sat up, watching the Arcanine swallow her cum as she moved back off of her. The Eevee beckoned the Lapras over to her, and the water type came over excitedly, straddling the Eevee.

The Eevee held the Lapras' hips and lowered her down onto her cock, both moaning as her cock pushed into her. With how tight the Lapras was, the Eevee had expected it to be difficult to get deep inside of her, but possibly because of her typing, she was so wet that the Eevee's cock managed to get several inches deep into the Lapras' pussy without her needing to thrust.

The Eevee moaned as the Lapras began moving her hips, riding the evolution pokemon with her hands behind her head, taking her cock deeper with every movement of her hips. The Eevee moaned, thrusting up into the Lapras, making her moan more as she began to bounce on the normal type's cock. The Eevee leaned up and began to play with the Lapras' breasts, massaging and sucking on them as she thrust up into her, hilting herself inside of her harder.

The Lapras groaned, her back arching as she came, unable to resist her building climax. As the Lapras came, her pussy getting tighter around the Eevee's cock, the normal type groaned, cumming into the Lapras' cunt. The Lapras dismounted her, the Eevee moving over to the Skarmory, who was laying on her back with her legs spread for the futa anthro.

The Eevee lined her member up to the Skarmory's pussy, placing her hands on the flat end of the flying/steel type's wings as she jerked her hips forward. Unlike the Lapras, the Skarmory was extremely tight and difficult to get into. The Eevee seemed to take this as a challenge, lifting one of the Skarmory's legs over her shoulders and thrusting into her harder, not minding, or possibly enjoying, her sharp metal claws cutting against her shoulders and back.

Slowly, the rougher, harder pace forced the Eevee's cock deeper into the Skarmory's pussy inch by inch. The Skarmory groaned, loving the aggressive sex and wanting it harder. The Eevee was happy to oblige, picking up the pace again and hammering harder into her pussy, pulling the Skarmory's pussy back against her to force herself deeper into her pussy.

The Eevee grit her teeth, working herself in deeper. After several minutes of thrusting harder into her, the Eevee managed to hilt inside of the steel bird girl. She came almost immediately afterwards, crying out as she unloaded into her. The Skarmory groaned in pleasure, tensing up and cumming from the feeling of being filled by the Eevee's hot, thick seed.

The Eevee pulled out, panting slightly to catch her breath before moving to the last pokemon, the Sandslash. The Sandslash was bending over the bed with her legs apart and her tail lifted up. The Eevee gave her a kiss, getting behind her and lining up to her ass before thrusting in.

Thankfully, the Sandslash was easier to penetrate than the Skarmory; though not by much. She reached around the Sandslash's body, her hands groping her large tits, surprisingly soft for a ground type. The Sandslash pushed her hips back, pushing the Eevee's cock in deeper. The Eevee groaned as the tightness of the ground type's ass squeezed her cock, practically milking her cock.

After all the fun, and with how tight the Sandslash's ass was, the Eevee came long before the Sandslash would have, groaning as she pumped her hot cum into her. The Sandslash shuddered, tensing up with her claws digging into the bed. The Eevee panted, but started up again within a few moments, refusing to stop until she'd fucked all four of them into a pleasure coma.

* * *

 **But wait, there's more! Time to give Diera her own story (canon). Thanks to Sharpened Steele for providing this, and hopefully providing more in the future.**

When 10:30 arrived, it was time for Diera to close up shop. She shut down her computer, and got all the straggling patrons out while putting the Pokemon to sleep. It was going to be another busy tomorrow. She closed the door, locked it, and began walking home.

Small drops of rain fell by the thousands. Everywhere she looked, it was wet with rain. Unfortunately, she didn't plan ahead for such weather. She would have to walk home in the rain. "Better start running," she murmured.

Diera ran down the street, the drops of water soaking her clothes and hair. She ran on until she ran out of breath, stopping under an awning. It wouldn't be too long until she got home, hopefully.

She stood under the awning, waiting for her breath to catch up. As she did, a shadow of a Pokemon appeared in front of her. The creature walked on all fours closer, revealing what it was; A Houndoom! Not just any Houndoom, however. It looked very familiar. It was a shiny Houndoom with its blue fur, and a spiked collar with a color swirled stone in it.

"Gnasher?" Diera said. The Houndoom bounded at her, tackling her against the wall. It then began to lick her face affectionately. Diera giggled as the hound's tongue tickled her cheek.

"Well isn't this a small world," a voice spoke out. The Houndoom now known as Gnasher ran to the voice's owner, his Trainer. The owner was a man, no doubt in his twenties. His hair was raven black, much like hers, and his eyes were a deep, piercing blue. His white skin was covered with denim jeans, a black shirt with a heavy metal logo, which was covered with a leather jacket. Diera knew exactly who he was: Shay, the Gym leader from the next town over, and her older brother.

Gnasher sat beside his Trainer's leg, who then began to scratch him behind the ear and horn. "How's it going, Diera?" Shay asked. He had a warm smile that made her heart flutter.

Diera said nothing. Instead, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her brother stepped back slightly to keep his balance. He then wrapped his free arm around her waist and hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you, big brother!" Diera said. She hadn't seen her brother in years, not since he left for his journey.  
"It's great to see you too," he said. "But as much as I love the rain, we should get to shelter." He gently grabbed her hand.  
Diera nodded. "I can take you to my apartment," she said. Without any need for approval, she pulled him along as they began to run for her apartment, Gnasher dashing right after them.

It wasn't a long run from where they were to Diera's apartment. She unlocked and opened the door. The group entered the small apartment, finally out of the rain. They were immediately sprayed as Gnasher shook himself dry.  
The siblings chuckled. Diera took her shoes and socks off, giving Shay permission to do the same. With both their footwear off to dry, they entered the small living room. There wasn't much to it. Basic television set, couch, and one person seats.  
Diera ran into the bathroom and came back with a couple towels. "If you want, you can use the bathroom to dry yourself," she said. Shay took a towel and looked her square in the eye.

"Don't try anything with Gnasher, all right?" he muttered. "I won't," she said. "The worst I'd do is dry him off."

"Nothing! Else! Than that!" Shay said. His tone of voice told her that he did not like what her job was, nor did he agree with her views. It wasn't a threatening tone, but judgmental. He walked away to where the bathroom was.

'So he's still against Pokephilia,' Diera thought. 'Even after all these years. I'm sure he's battled other Pokephiles, but he still won't see what I see.' She knelt down next to Gnasher, who seemed more open than his master, and used one of the remaining towels to dry the Houndoom.  
Diera had a way of understanding Pokemon. Not like talk to them, more like understand their feelings. What she could tell, Gnasher had deep admiration for his master, practically love. Ever since he was given to Shay as a birthday present, the two were inseparable.

Diera rubbed the towel all over Gnasher's body, being sure to get in the nooks and crannies of his body. She got in between his toes, where his legs met his body, and behind the ears and horns. She was especially careful near his lower torso, right near his genitalia. She wanted to be sure that he didn't get aroused, or Shay would be furious.  
The Houndoom was finally dry, and just in time. Shay had returned to the living room, his clothes mostly dry. The shirt he wore was a concert tee of his favorite band, Gnasher. The band was what Shay named his Houndour after when he got him.

"Good to see you're not all over him," Shay said. It was partly a joke and partly serious. Diera, however, knew better.  
Shay had been anti-Pokephilia for a majority of his career as a Trainer. When the law against Pokephilia was revoked, he and Diera would argue and bicker to a point where their father would intervene.

"Like I said," she said, "The worst I could do was dry him off." She bit her lip for a moment, then finally built up the courage to speak of it.  
"Shay, I want to… talk to you about something," she said. Diera was about to continue when her brother spoke up.  
"Let me guess. You want to talk with me about Pokephilia, right?" He was on point, and correct.

"I want you to try and see it through my point of view." She was expecting him to yell, or berate her. Instead, he calmly said "I already do see it from your point of view. I simply don't agree with it.

"Besides, you know why I have these views. It happened after someone tried to molest Gnasher."  
"But that shouldn't reflect on every Pokephile!" Diera nearly shouted. "I understand that what that man would've done if Father and Rager hadn't been there, but you can't judge a whole group because of one bad person."

"I understand that," Shay said. "It's not the people I hate, it's the idea of fucking a Pokemon I don't like."  
Diera sighed. She could argue until the Tauros came home, but it'd go nowhere. She'd have better luck getting a rock to change its mind. 'If only I had the chance to help him understand. Not just how great Pokephilia is, but the people who support it.'

"Diera," Shay said. "The reason I'm here is not to argue with you about Pokephilia. I'm here on vacation. If it's no trouble for you, could I crash here in your apartment?"  
Diera nodded. "I could never say no to my brother," she said. Inside her mind, she was thanking Arceus, because this was all too convenient. She led him down the hall to the guest room. With it being late, Shay simply crashed on the bed with Gnasher jumping up and lying beside him. Just like he did when they were little.

'I need to find the perfect Pokemon for him!' she thought. 'Maybe I should try a Gardevoir. They're notoriously sexy. Or perhaps a Dark-type like Zoroark.' She walked off to her own bed, ideas flowing through her head on what to do to get Shay to be a Pokephile like herself.

* * *

 **I figured if any story deserved to have the first canon Diera story added on to their Pokemon Brothel Collection chapter, it was Amazons, the longest story I've currently got. So, was this a good or bad way to celebrate it? Let me know in the reviews.**


	47. Chapter 47

**As promised, here's a chapter to celebrate the completion of the story Futa-Maka, as well as another installment of the Diera side-story. This chapter will contain futa on female, oral, anal, and group sex. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diera greeted the female Bayonet that entered the pokemon brothel with a smile, asking her if she knew what kind of pokemon she'd like to join her for her visit. The ghost type nodded, telling Diera what she wanted and waiting for her to check for it on her computer. After a few moments of her tapping on her computer, Diera looked up and said, "Down the left hallway and it's the fourth door on the right. Enjoy~"

The Bayonet nodded, floating down the hallway to the room that Diera instructed. Inside she saw the two pokemon she had requested, a female Purloin and a male Sableye, waiting for her on the bed. She floated onto the bed, both pokemon coming over to her, pulling her into a heated, three way kiss and rubbing her body gently, both moving down her body towards her pussy.

Both of them found something other than her pussy first though, discovering that she was a futa as her cock stiffened to a solid six and a half inches. She blushed slightly, not used to people seeing it, but moaned happily when the two pokemon began to lick along her length together. The Purloin's tongue was rough and the Sableye's smooth, and they felt great together against her cock.

The Bayonet placed her hands on both of their heads, squeezing their mouths around her cock and thrusting between them. The two pokemon continued to lick and suck, essentially making out around her cock. The Bayonet groaned in pleasure from this, thrusting harder and faster between their mouth. When the throbbing of her cock made it clear she was close, the Purloin moved her head to the tip of the ghost type's cock, engulfing her length and gulping down the spurts of hot cum the Bayonet let out.

The Bayonet shuddered in relief from the climax, but wasn't done yet. Seeing this, the Purloin moved over, lowering her head and raising her hips, her tail moving to the sight to give the ghost type a nice view of her feline pussy. The Bayonet licked her lips, moving closer and lining her cock up to the Purloin's pussy, pulling her hips back as she thrust forward.

The feline pokemon took her cock easily, moaning softly from the feeling of it. The Bayonet groaned in delight at the soft, tight feeling of the pokemon's pussy around her cock, her moans growing even louder when she felt the Saybleye's cock poking against her pussy from behind. The gem eyed pokemon waited for the Bayonet to nod in approval, then thrust his hips forward, penetrating her roughly.

All three pokemon grunted in pleasure, the Saybleye enjoying the tightness of the Bayonet, the Bayonet enjoying the pleasure on both ends of her, and the Purloin loving how the extra force of the Saybleye's thrusts pushed the Bayonet's cock deeper into her, letting her feel more of the ghost type cock inside of her.

They stayed like this for several minutes before they came. The Bayonet reached her limit first, clenching around the Saybleye and unloading hot seed into the Purloin. The Saybleye reached his peak next, dumping warm cum into the rag doll pokemon before the feline's pussy squeezed around her cock, her juices washing over it as she came.

The Bayonet panted, but evidently had enough energy for one more round. At her instruction, the Sableye laid down on his back, cock sticking straight up. The Bayonet positioned her ass directly above his cock and dropped her hips hard, crying out in a mix of pleasure and enjoyable pain as her anal virginity was taken. The Purloin watched the client bounce on the Sableye's cock for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of a cock inside of her ass before moving over and lining her own ass up to the Bayonet's cock and dropping her own ass down as well, riding the pokemon as she rode the one beneath her; forming an anal train.

All three pokemon groaned and bucked their hips, the pleasure growing and becoming overwhelming for all three of them. The limit was reached when, at the Bayonet's order, the Purloin forced her tail into the Saybleye's ass. The surprise of the stimulation instantly triggered his climax. He thrust hard up into the Bayonet' filling her ass with hot cum as she did the same to the Purloin, all three dropping down to the bed to rest.

The Bayonet had no idea why she'd taken so long to give this a try, and knew in that moment that she would become a regular of the pokemon brothel.

* * *

Diera looked through the logs of Pokemon the brothel had. She had decided to give Shay a Gardevoir. She knew that he had a secret fetish for them. When or why it happened, she didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with their mom's Gardevoir who helped raise him.

She looked through the Gardevoirs they had. She had to be careful with which one she chose. Shay was picky with women. If she picked the wrong one, he probably won't forgive her. Hell, if he found out that she was doing, he'd strangle her.

"Let me see…" she muttered. "Not that one. She's been broken already. No, Shay hates sluts. Males won't do any good either. He's straight. He might also like one that's young, and still has its virginity. That only leaves this one."

The Gardevoir on screen, and who she will inevitably pick, came in only a couple days ago. She was young, a virgin, not at all slutty, and had a nice rack as well. A nice bonus. The only thing that didn't work out was that she was bisexual. It wasn't big deal. Really, it only made it hot. She could take a turn when Shay was done.

She stood up and walked to the room where the Gardevoir was. Stardust was her name. She sat on the bed, waiting for her first customer. She was surprised when Diera walked in instead.

"What are you… doing here?" Stardust said. She was one of the few Pokemon in the world that is capable of speech without telepathy. "Are you my first customer?"  
"As much as I would love to, no," Diera said. "I have a… special customer in mind." She had a smile that screamed of a scheme, and what was in her mind made Stardust worried.

"I want to give you to my brother," Diera explained. "He has a secret affection for Gardevoirs like you. He's also picky with his girls, and you came out on top."  
"So you want me to have sex with your brother?" Stardust asked.

"Not just that, but also convert him to Pokephilia. If you succeed, I might let you stay with him if you want."

Stardust wasn't sure. She got this job because she needed a place to sleep, and this was the best place with good beds. However, she got the job, and had a role to play. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

Meanwhile, back at Diera's apartment, Gnasher stretched his legs. He had a great sleep the night prior. Looking around, he remembered that he was in a guest room. His master's relative allowed them to sleep here while they were on vacation.

Speaking of his master, he looked up to the bed to see the human still sleeping. It was just like him; Sleeps all day, works at night. Couldn't blame him. His gym only opens at night. Fits well with the Dark-type theme.

Gnasher slowly climbed onto the bed. Lucky for him, Shay was a heavy sleeper. Especially because of what he was going to do now. The Houndoom slowly pulled on the bedding to reveal his master's body. As he expected, Shay slept naked. Said he felt more comfortable without them.

Looking at his master's smooth, toned body brought a heat to Gnasher's lower torso. Shay never knew it, but Gnasher had an attraction to him. He didn't want to tell his master because of his dislike of Pokephilia. He pulled the sheets down further to reveal his master's penis. The Houndoom exhaled loudly. He could feel his member grow hard and protrude from its sheathe.

He bent down and sniffed Shay's limp member. He shuddered as he sensed his master's musk. His cock was already at full hardness. Gnasher then gently licked Shay's member, and right away it began to harden. 'Probably thinking of a hot woman,' he thought.

The Houndoom had done this before in Pokemon Centers. He would secretly lick and suck his master's member as he slept. Feeling his cock in his mouth seemed so right. He slowly kept licking his master's rod, until finally taking it in his mouth.

Shay, blissfully unaware, was moaning in pleasure. Gnasher continued sucking his master's cock, all while he reached under himself and stroked his cock, as best as he could with his paw. He could only imagine how it would feel to have Shay's cock inside him. He sucked and sucked, feeling the member in his mouth twitching. Finally, his master came.

Gnasher gulped as much cum as he could, then quickly ducked under the bed. He rubbed his member until he came. Slowly, he crawled out from under the bed. He licked his lower torso clean, hoping that Diera, or Shay for that matter, don't find the stain in the carpet.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Was this a good chapter? And was it good enough for Futa-Maka? And how was the Diera segment? Be sure to thank Sharpened Steele for the Diera bit.**


	48. Chapter 48

**As promised, this chapter is to celebrate the completion of the story Roll vs the Fetish Masters, as well as another peak at Deira and her brother. Enjoy!**

* * *

The female Audino walked into the pokemon brothel with a nervous blush evident even through her fur. Diera saw this and smiled, holding in a d'aww at the shyness of the cute little medical pokemon. She walked up to the desk and shifted uncomfortably for a few moments without saying anything before finally speaking up to actually ask Diera for her request.

She told Diera what she wanted and she checked the computer, typing quietly for a moment before looking up the Audino again and saying, "What you want will be right down the left hall in the second door on the right." She said, the Audino nodding embarrassedly and heading down the hallway, her nervousness making her even cuter to Diera, who couldn't hold the d'aww in after the normal type was down the hall.

When the Audino opened the door and walked inside, she found male Primeape and a female Sneasel on the bed; just what she had asked for. She closed the door behind her and went over to the bed, climbing onto it and steeling herself for a few moments before giving the brothel pokemon the signal to start pleasuring her, which they were even more eager to do now that they were seeing her.

The Sneasel lowered her head between the Audino's legs, licking along the outside of her slit as the Primeape sat behind her and reached around to grope and massage her breasts. The Audino moaned and blushed deeper, both from the actual pleasure and from the feeling of the Primeape's stiff member poking against her gently from behind as he groped her.

The Sneasel kept teasing until the Audino's pussy was wet, then pushed her tongue inside aggressively and began to ate her out, tasting her juices happily. Audino moaned louder, her legs closing around the Sneasel's head as she started to get closer from the feeling of her tongue stirring her insides. The Sneasel, also getting heated from eating the Audino, moved her hands between her legs to play with her own pussy as she licked.

Audino groaned, drenching the Sneasel's face in her sweet tasting juices. The Primeape pulled the Audino into his lap and turned her around to face him. When she nodded for him continue, he began to lower her hips down onto his thick, solid cock. Audino groaned as it began pushing inside of her pussy, the size extremely big in comparison to her, and started stretching her out as she took it.

Audino began to buck her hips, moaning louder when she felt the Sneasel's tongue pushing inside of her ass to lick her other hole as she bounced on the Primeape's cock, locking her legs beneath the fighting type to try taking him deeper into her warm pussy. Seeing this, the Primeape pulled her hips down harder as he thrust up into her, forcing his rod a few inches deeper.

Audino groaned loudly from this, her slit clenching around his shaft as she continued to ride it, feeling the Sneasel's tongue push deeper into her tight asshole. The Audino bounced harder on the Primeape's cock, taking it nearly to the base before she came, her entire body tensing up and clenching hard around the Primeape's cock as she went over the edge.

The Primeape, however, hadn't cum. Between this and the Sneasel's tongue having already gotten her ass wet inside, the Audino knew exactly what to do. At her order, the Sneasel laid back with her legs spread while the Audino pushed her tongue into the other female's pussy as the Primeape lined his rod up to her ass and thrust inside, his ass pushing in easier than he'd expected from the lubrication of saliva and juices.

The Audino groaned against the Sneasel's pussy as she ate her out, grinding her hand against the dark type's clit as she forced her tongue as deeply inside of her as she could get it to make her cum as well. With her free hand, the Audino groped the Sneasel's ass the way the Primeape massaged hers as he thrust deeper into her, sending more intense jolts of pleasure through her the harder he pushed in.

It was the Primeape who came first, unloading thick seed and filling the Audino's ass. As she groaned, she and the Sneasel reached their climaxes in near unison, crying out in pleasure together. The Audino rolled onto her back, panting as she felt the juices on her face and the cum in her ass, hoping she'd recover fast enough for one more round before her time ran out.

* * *

Diera led Stardust down the road on the way to her apartment. She had butterflies in her stomach. Her plan to convert Shay was going well so far. She just had to get him and Stardust to get together, at the very least kiss. Only then could her brother start to open up to Pokephilia.  
"I just have to let you know," Diera said, "my brother is very stubborn. He isn't going to let you near him right away."  
"If I'm not mistaken," Stardust said, "Shay is against Pokephilia. Strongly against it. How am I supposed to get him to… have my way with me?"  
Diera shrugged. "I'd say you get to know him. He might let you get closer if you give him time. Besides, I know he has a secret fetish for Gardevoirs. That's why I chose you. You have the best chance."  
Stardust blushed. She didn't need to know that much information. But what she said was true. Gardevoirs were often caught and bred for their beauty. They made for great sexual partners. Males, females, sometimes even males with vaginas and females with phalluses. Humans have such strange kinks.  
When the two arrived at Diera's apartment, they entered to find Shay sitting on the chair with no shirt or pants. He was just in his underwear. Diera, seemed surprised, but not as much as Stardust who turned right around with her face beet red.  
Shay jumped as well. "I probably should put pants on, huh?" he said. "Especially since you brought a guest." Diera nodded, and Shay stood up and left for the guest room, where he left his jeans. Stardust looked over her shoulder and sighed. That was rather embarrassing.  
She then felt something nudge her leg, sniffing her. She looked down and found Gnasher taking in her scent. She nervously reached down and petted the Houndoom's head. Gnasher pressed his head into her hand.  
"You don't smell like a threat," Stardust heard, reading Gnasher's thoughts. "You smell fine." Stardust smiled and knelt down in front of him "If I may, I'd like to search your mind."  
Gnasher allowed her to do as she wished, and Stardust began. She learned how he and Shay came to be partners, their adventures, and their battles as gym leaders. She even learned that he loved his master.  
"Does Shay know?" Stardust asked. Gnasher shook his head. Before he could explain further, Shay walked in wearing his jeans and favorite Gnasher t-shirt.  
"So Shay," Diera said, "I want to introduce you to Stardust. She's going to be staying here for a little while. Said she wanted a soft bed."  
Shay nodded, smiling as he noticed Stardust scratching Gnasher's head. He walked to the backpack he left near the soft arm chair. He rummaged through the pack and pulled out a red, worn rubber ball. "Would you like to play with Gnasher? He's clearly comfortable with you." He offered the ball to the Gardevoir.  
Stardust gladly took the ball and walked out of the apartment to play in the park. With the both of them gone, Shay put down the friendly looking façade and glared at Diera. "What are you trying to pull?" he questioned.  
"Nothing," she lied. "I simply want her to have a good bed without being in the Brothel."  
"Yeah right. I know that you know of my old fetish for Gardevoirs. You're trying to reignite a flame I've snuffed."  
"I'm not trying to pull anything, Shay. She didn't want to be a server in the Brothel, and the beds are for servers and customers only. Besides, her body shape and anatomy are becoming fairly unpopular."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"Trust me."  
Shay crossed his arms. "Do you swear that you aren't trying to throw her on my dick?"  
Diera put her right arm up in the air. "I swear, I'm not trying to get you and Stardust to fuck." She didn't cross her fingers behind her back. That was too easy. She instead crossed her shoe covered toes. Nonetheless, she felt a pang of guilt for doing that.  
"All right," Shay said. He smiled warmly and hugged her. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Diera said back. It was clearly a mutual family love. They might have had their arguments and shouting fights, but they still loved and cared for each other.  
"Stardust can sleep in the guest room," Shay said. "I don't mind sleeping of the couch. Anyway, I'm going to go play with Stardust and Gnasher." Diera nodded. If there was one thing she loved most about his brother, it was is chivalrous attitude towards women.  
Meanwhile, Stardust threw the ball towards for the open space for Gnasher to chase. While she never kept count of the number throws, she was sure it was approaching a hundred. Gnasher didn't seem tired, and just kept going. Stardust, on the other hand, was starting get tired in her arm.  
"He's always loved to play." Stardust jumped at the sound of Shay's voice behind her. "Ever since he was a Houndour, he loved to play fetch."  
Stardust turned around and looked Shay. The more she looked at him, the more handsome he seemed to become. From his black hair, his blue eyes, to his fair skin, he was drop dead gorgeous. She could understand why Gnasher would fall in love with him.  
Gnasher ran back to the two, making a beeline for his Master with the ball in his mouth. Shay grabbed hold of the ball and began to pull, only for Gnasher to pull back while growling playfully.  
"You little… Give me that ball!" Shay said. He was well aware that Gnasher was playing, so he played along. Stardust, not wanting to be left out, gently took hold of Shay's wrist and pulled. To her surprise, Gnasher was strong. Even while playing, he was able to pull the two.  
Suddenly, Gnasher let go of the toy. Shay and Stardust fell back onto the ground, the latter landing on the former. The two's eyes met for a moment, which then ended when Shay gently pushed the Gardevoir away. His heart was beginning to beat a lot faster than before.  
"Sorry," Stardust said. A light blush glowed on her cheeks. She looked at Gnasher, who seemed to be playing innocent. Did he know of Diera's plan? Maybe he found out through their mind link earlier. Either way, he deliberately let go.  
"It's fine," Shay replied. "We should go back. Don't want you losing sleep." The Gardevoir nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt off her dress like body. Shay stood up as well, not bothering to brush the dirt of the back end of his jeans. Stardust brushed a little off, only to be stopped by Shay when he grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't touch me there," he said. Stardust nodded again, pulling her hand away. It wasn't bruised, or hurting for that matter, but she still rubbed her wrist. The two walked on back to the apartment, Gnasher following with the ball they dropped in his mouth.

* * *

 **So how was this chapter for commemorating Roll vs the Fetish Master? And how is the Diera plot going? Let me know if so or why not in the reviews and we'll try to do just as good and or better in the next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

**As promised, the follow chapter update is one meant to celebrate the completion of the story Cunt Boy Goku. Enjoy!**

* * *

The pokemon brothel's newest customer, a male Chimchar, walked into the building excitedly, looking around the place curiously as he did so, and made his way up to the front desk. Because of his size, it took Diera a few moments to notice him, and she leaned over her desk to address him when she did. "Oh, I'm sorry, how can I help you today?" She asked kindly.

The Chimchar explained what he was looking for ad Diera nodded, "Excellent choice." She said, looking to her computer and typing the request into it. After a few moments of waiting, she looked back down to the Chimchar, "Down the right hall, sixth door on the right." She instructed, heading down the hall as Diera told him to enjoy his time here at the pokemon brothel.

Once inside the room that Diera had instructed him to, the Chimchar found precisely what he had wanted awaiting him on the bed. Three other monkey like pokemon, a male Pansage, a futa Pansear, and a female Panpour. They all three smiled and beckoned him up onto the bed with the, and after shutting the door behind him, the Chimchar eagerly climbed up onto the bed to join them.

The three brothel pokemon swiftly learned that the Chimchar was a cunt boy. He blushed lightly when he realized this fact, fearing the other monkey pokemon would view it as a big deal, perhaps even refuse service. For a moment, he regretting coming, until all three of the other pokemon gave him a kiss to reassure him that they didn't mind, and were even quite excited to be with a cunt boy.

The Chimchar smiled, and told them how he wanted to do it. He laid down on his back, legs angled so he could reach up and use his extremely skilled feet and toes to grip the Pansear and Pansage's cocks and stroke them with his feet. As he did this, the Panpour interlocked her legs with the Chimchar and began grinding their pussies together, gently at first but steadily growing in speed and force as they both moaned louder.

The Chimchar pumped his feet hard and faster along the other cocks as he tribbed with the Panpour, who moved her hands between both of their legs to grope and massage their balls as the Chimchar stroked them off. All four monkeys moaned as all four of them felt more and more pleasure from each movement, getting warmer both literally and figuratively.

It was the Chimchar who came first, the mix of heat and coolness coming from the Panpour's pussy being more pleasing than he had been expecting. He groaned, cumming against her just a few moments before she want over the edge as well, and her juices washed over his slit, making him shudder happily at the feeling of more of that wonderful heated coolness.

The Pansear and Pansage went next, both grunting as several hot spurts of cum painted the Chimchar's feet white. The Chimchar shuddered from the feeling, and stretched his legs to his face so he could lick their cum clean off of them. The Panpour helped them, resulting in a heated make out as they shared the cum between their two mouths and tongues.

It wasn't long until they were in a new position. The Panpour laid on her back as the Chimchar climbed on top of her. They both locked their legs around the other's head as they buried their tongues in each other's pussies. While they started this, the Pansear and Pansage were lubricating their cocks so they could line up to the Chimchar and Panpour's asses respectively and thrust in hard.

The lubrication let them force themselves inside easily despite the tightness of the holes that immediately started squeezing them once they were inside. The C-boy and female moaned against each other as they ate each other out faster, bucking their hips against the tongues and the cocks that were fucking them in a new desperation to cum quickly.

The Chimchar and Panpour's asses grew tight the moment they came, and that tightness caused the Pansear and Pansage both to cum as well, unloading into their asses. The Panpour and Chimchar groaned, shuddering as they filled the warm, thick cum pump into their asses one spurt at a time, not quite filling them up but feeling amazing nonetheless.

The two pulled out and shifted partners, thrusting into their asses and starting to fuck them again. The Chimchar and Panpour started moving their tongues again to start eating each other once more, though now the top pokemon were getting rougher with them; thrusting more aggressively and smacking their asses as they hammered into them with their cocks.

The Chimchar and Panpour, in defiance of this aggression, held off on cumming as long as they could, which only urged the top monkey pokemon to get even rougher to make them cum. In the end, they outlasted the Pansage, who unloaded hard into the Panpour's ass, filling her up the second before she and the Chimchar came as well, his tightness pushing the Pansear over the edge and making her fill his ass up with her hot cum.

The four monkeys laid together panting from the rough fucking. They by no means condoned the stereotype about monkey pokemon fucking endlessly, but that was in fact what they intended to do until the Chimchar's time at the brothel ran out.

* * *

 **So, how was this for celebrating the completion of Cunt Boy Goku? Yay? Nay? Let me know in the reviews. Admittedly the original version of this chapter was still going to have a Chimchar in reference to the line being based on the same mythology as Goku, but I changed the other three pokemon into the elemental monkeys. I've got anthro monkey smut on the brain recently, can't think why exactly.**


	50. Chapter 50

**As promised, here's a chapter update to celebrate the completion of the story Jasmine's Harem. That story was very nearly a one/two shot. It was gonna be a comic to fic adaptation of the comic that had the anthro squirrel girl Jasmine working and fucking at Freddy's. I decided not to write the adaptation when I found that the comic makers gave up around night three, but started the story myself as a fic on a whim one day. I think it turned out alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diera had been playing a game on her computer, which she often did during the slow days to pass the time, when she heard someone enter. Looking up from her computer, Diera whistled in approval of her next customer. Humans were of course the most common patron of the pokemon brothel, with normal pokemon being the least common. In the middle of that though, were the anthro pokemon, so seeing an anthro Arcanine walking in wasn't that shocking.

What was surprising was her look. Not all anthros wore clothing, very few of the furred anthros did, but usually they didn't because their fur already covered everything they needed covered. This one most certainly didn't. Her large, firm chest and futa member were on display for any to see, her pussy only covered coincidentally by her member which was currently soft.

The anthro walked up to the counter, and Diera greeted her with, "Hello and welcome to the pokemon brothel, how may I help you?" as opposed to what she was thinking, which was closer to, 'How much do I need to pay you to stay here until my break so I can ride you until neither of us can walk right?' Though the idea of said thoughts may very well have been displayed on her face anyway.

The Arcanine giggled and placed her order, Diera typing on her keyboard for a few moments. The order itself was an easy one to find, and she instructed the Arcanine to go to room three on the left hallway. The futa anthro nodded, flirtatiously adding, "Maybe I'll stick around after my visit and see if any sexy humans want to join me~" before exiting the room and heading down the left hall to room three. Inside she found her order waiting for her happily, a female Ursaring and a male Lopunny.

Grinning, she sat down and requested the Lopunny position himself so she could use her breasts to pleasure him while the Ursaring used her mouth to pleasure her growing stiffness. The brothel pokemon got into positon quickly, and the Arcanine squeezed her D cup tits around the Lopunny's cock, stroking him with them as she sucked his tip. The Ursaring licked her lips as she watched the Arcanine's futa rod grow to a solid ten inches, and began trying to take it into her mouth and throat to please her customer.

The Ursaring was sure to pleasure the futa's pussy as well, grinding her soft palm against it as her head bobbed up and down the fire type's cock. The Arcanine moaned as she stroked the Lopunny's cock faster, trying to see how quickly she could make him cum. The Lopunny proved to have some decent endurance, even lasting a few solid minutes after the Arcanine started to use the heat of her fire typing to warm up his cock more between her breasts.

After those few minutes though, he reached his limit and unloaded hard into the Arcanine's mouth and onto her chest. The Arcanine swallowed what she could and rubbed the rest into her fur happily. The Lopunny turned and pushed the Ursaring's head down suddenly, forcing her to take the Arcanine's cock to the base in her throat. She gagged in surprise, gagging harder when the Arcanine came down her throat, forcing her to swallow every drop.

The Ursaring lifted her head, coughing. She would have been angry, but before she could get to the point of anger at either her client or fellow brothel pokemon, she was pulled/pushed down onto the Arcanine's futa cock. She cried out and groaned in pleasure as the large cock was sheathed in her warm pussy, the Lopunny getting behind her to thrust into the Arcanine's pussy as well.

As the Ursaring began to ride the Arcanine's cock in rhythm with the anthro's thrusts up into her, the Lopunny reached around the bear pokemon and began groping her chest to bring her more pleasure. It hadn't been the first time they'd been called up to a client together, people seemed to love the whole 'submissive feminine male, aggressive powerful female' combo, and so the Lopunny seemed to know just how to handle the Ursaring to make her moan.

The Arcanine noticed and enjoyed this, as the Lopunny's toying with the Ursaring made her even tighter around her cock. She asked the Ursaring to ride her harder, which she happily obliged, and soon the bear pokemon couldn't hold back her climax and came in sync with the Arcanine, the Lopunny following not long after, leaving them all feeling a bit more tired from the experience.

But the Arcanine wasn't quite one yet. She wanted the Lopunny's tight ass, and ordered him onto his fours. As she did, she told the Ursaring to sit with her legs apart in front of the Lopunny so he could eat her pussy while he was fucked. He was happy to do so, and began licking the Arcanine's cum from the Ursaring's pussy before the Arcanine even began fucking him.

When she did, ramming her cock hard into his ass with no warning or gentleness, the Ursaring had to hold his head in place, as he would have lifted it to yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. She moaned as she held the bunny pokemon's head between her legs, watching the large, hard Arcanine cock hammer into his tiny cute ass, getting her hotter and wetter against the Lopunny's face.

As the three continued, Diera watched from the front counter, her computer having views of all the rooms. She only very rarely used them, only when she suspected something illegal would happen, or when a pokemon or anthro pokemon client came in who she thought would make a great brothel pokemon came in. And while she may very well have been pleasing herself to the sight of the three going at it, she definitely thought it would be good to offer the Arcanine a job here.

* * *

 **So, how good a chapter was this for celebrating the end of Jasmine's Harem? Yay? Nay? Was there a different scenario you would have preferred for it? Let me know in the reviews.**


	51. Chapter 51

**And now, as promised, the brothel chapter update to celebrate the completion of Many Nights of Domination. That story almost didn't happen at all, and even when it did was nearly quite different. Originally it was going to be a femdom as opposed to futadom story. Femdom wasn't something I was good at writing back when the story was first suggested to me, but futadom was. I've since gotten better at femdom, hence RWBY: The Art of Domination, but I still think Many Nights turned out alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diera looked up from her computer when she heard a customer walk through the door. When she saw the human walking up, she assumed immediately that she was looking at a female, and a submissive one at that. As the human talked however, she realized that she wasn't talking to a female or even a cunt boy. He was fully male, much as his appearance didn't seem to match that. Not even a crossdresser or transgender, as his clothes were fairly neutral and had only seemed feminine because of the one wearing them.

Far be it from Diera to judge however. She took the guy's request, one which she resisted the urge to snicker at, as just saying the words made him blush and stammer, and the look she got upon hearing it made him blush even deeper. She tried to comfort him by telling him that there was no such thing as a wrong desire (well, there really were, but now was not the time to go into a lengthy discussion about objective wrongs).

Diera did some typing and then sent the boy, evidently named Jack, down the right hall to room seven, where he would surely find what he had requested it. That said, he was only marginally certain he even wanted what he had requested. It was more that he was teetering on the edge of it, and was trying to decide for sure one way or the other about it. As such he'd requested that he not be let out until a certain number of requirements were met.

This was a common request people, most usually those interested in rape role playing with their brothel pokemon, could request. A client would give a list of things that had to be done before they were allowed out of the room, or a time limit that they weren't allowed to leave during under any circumstances, and the brothel would make certain they remained inside. When Jack got to his room and saw his requested pokemon, he wasn't sure if he was going to regret it or not.

He'd requested the three fully evolved Kanto starter pokemon, a Venasaur, a Charizard, and a Blastoise. He had requested anthros of them as opposed to the normal pokemon, an he had requested that they all be futas. Large, aggressive futas who didn't take no for an answer. He'd had fantasies of such things for quite awhile, but had always feared these desires. Now it was time to put them to the test and see if they really were just empty desires or not.

The vines of the Venasaur reached over and pulled Jack to the bed, and the futas undressed him quickly and forced him to the floor. Their three large cocks slapped against his face, nine inches for the Charizard, ten for the Blastoise, and a full foot for the Venasaur. Jack gulped nervously and gripped the Charizard and Blastoise as he licked the Venasaur carefully. He wouldn't be allowed out of the room until all three of them had cum twice inside of him, so there was no sense in stalling.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it, his nervousness matched with his feminine cuteness made him too cute for his own good. The pokemon grabbed his head and hands, moving them harder and faster along their cocks as they thrust roughly, not giving him the option to stop as they raped his throat and hands. He gagged hard on the size of the Venasaur, but he'd never been harder himself as he was used by the three, and came when the three blasted his entire upper body with their own cum.

They repeated this twice so the other two could force their seed down his throat, making him feel extremely full. Evidently it wasn't the fullest he'd feel by the end of this. The Charizard got on her fours and lifted her tail, offering her pussy or ass, whichever he wanted, to Jack. Jack was surprised by this, but assumed they were just giving him a bit of a break to recover.

Not quite it seemed. The moment he pushed into her pussy, the Venasaur and Blastoise immediately began preparing his ass for penetration. The Venasaur's vines poked and prodded, pushing inside and stretching out his cute, tiny hole as the Blastoise's tongue pushed inside of it, licking it and lubing it up faster than the other two's tongues would have managed.

By the time they'd finished, Jack was cumming hard into the Charizard. His fucking of her had left her hard as a rock though, which meant she would be the first to take his ass. It was just as well. If she went first, then they could go in rising order of size, and his hole would still be tight around them all. The Charizard lined up to his ass, his legs held apart by the Venasaur's vines as the fire type thrust in hard.

Jack's cries of pleasure and pain were muffled around the Venasaur's cock. The grass type was occupying herself by brutally fucking the submissive femboy's throat as the Blastoise took her turn on his cock so she' be nice and hard when she got to fuck him. Meanwhile, Diera watched the futas have their way with the submissive human. She didn't have an actual reason, as she doubted anything illegal was happening and, as a human, Jack couldn't be recruited for the brothel, but there was no way she was missing this.

* * *

 **So, how was that for celebrating the end of Many Nights of Domination? Yay or nay? Was futadom enough or should I have tried using pokemon that corresponded to the animatronics? Let me know in the reviews.**


	52. Chapter 52

As promised, here's a brothel chapter update for the story RWBY: The Art of Domination. It was a requested fic that, admittedly, I was hesitant about at first. I was used to writing about domination of course, but a full story comprised primarily of domination? I was more a collection of very short one shots really. But people seemed to like it, so thank you anonymous requester. Enjoy!

* * *

Diera looked up from her computer to see her newest customer entering the brothel. It was a Machoke, and a female Diera assumed from her being dressed. Males rarely wore anything other than their shorts, while females at least occasionally attempted to hide their chests to avoid assholes flirting with them when they were clearly busy; though some enjoyed letting the assholes get close so they could pummel them into a pulp from with justification.

Judging from the large bulge in the tight black shorts though, this was either an extremely conservative male, a futa, or a d-girl. The limited but still almost explicit exposure of the fighting type's body as she walked up to the desk. Diera kept her cool though, and greeted her with, "Hello and welcome to the pokemon brothel, how may I help you?" As she greeted almost everyone who walked into the brothel.

The Machoke placed her order, her voice confirming her as female and thus either a futa or a D-girl. She supposed she could also be a female with a thick toy already on, but few people or pokemon, even the proudest of fighting types, were willing to arrive in such a condition. Either way, Diera found her order and instructed her to room nine on the left hallway.

The Machoke thanked her and went down the left hallway to room nine. Inside she found an anthro Purrloin waiting for her on the bed. The feline anthro was small and looked up at the fighting type submissively as she approached with an almost malicious smile. She undressed, freeing her large breasts, stiff ten inch cock, and balls that confirmed her as a D-girl rather than a futa.

The Machoke looked around the room, finding the box of special toys she'd requested for her visit. She ordered the Purrloin to bring the box to her, and once she had them, she threw the small anthro to the bed, pinning her an ramming hard into her pussy without anything resembling a warning. The Purrloin cried out in pain and surprise, but took the aggressive, rough fucking dutifully.

The Machoke groaned in pleasure from the tightness of the anthro's pussy squeezing her thick cock as it pounded harder and harder into her, trying to get balls deep inside her tight cunt. By the time she had gotten that deep inside, The Purrloin came hard, though it came more from overwhelming stimulation that actual pleasure and enjoyment of the fucking.

The Machoke didn't care though, as the extra tightness brought her to her climax and she unloaded a thick flood of hot seed into the Purrloin's pussy. The Purrloin groaned as she felt it, the Machoke not pulling out until every last spurt was pumped into her. When she did pull out, she opened the box and immediately went to work with the toys, tying the Purrloin's hands behind her back and her legs so they couldn't be moved from their wide open position.

She positioned herself above the Purrloin and ordered her to suck on her balls. The Purrloin obeyed, taking the D-girls large, throbbing balls into her soft, warm, wet mouth and starting to suck on them. The Machoke moaned happily, but took another toy from the box, a studded flog. It wouldn't hurt as much on a furred pokemon, but it would still thing and that was all she really wanted.

Whenever she felt the Purrloin wasn't sucking hard enough, she's lash at her back or reach back and lash at her chest, which wasn't covered by her fur and took more pain from each strike. Honestly she struck the feline anthro even when she felt she was sucking hard enough, and she loved the pained whimpers she let out, and a strike would make her suck even harder.

Soon the lashing and sucking brought the Machoke to a climax and she came hard, though when she felt it coming she pulled away from the Purrloin's face and pushed her down dominantly, slamming her cock roughly and without lubrication into her ass, getting almost her entire cock inside with nothing but her fighting type strength before she came.

The force of the thrust and the flood of burning hot cum afterwards was extremely painful, but the Purrloin supposed she'd known this would happen when she took the job, and didn't complain. At least it would probably be over soon. Or at least, that's what she thought. As it turned out, the Machoke wasn't done with her tight little body yet, not even close.

The Machoke, it turned out, had ordered more than just the Purrloin. She continued to rail the Purrloin's ass while she waited for the others. A male anthro Rapidash, an anthro futa Pyroar, and a male normal Tauros. No cock in the room was less than ten inches in length or four in width. The Machoke mainly kept her cock balls deep in the Purroin's sexy throat so she could watch the other three taking turns fucking the Purroin's ass and pussy into oblivion. Sometimes they didn't even wait, fucking her with two cocks at a time in the same hole.

The Machoke often joined them when they were doubling up, and at least twice throughout the night they all four were hilted inside of the small anthro Purrloin with two cocks in either hole. Anyone who could hold something had something to punish the Purrloin's body with, a flog, a paddle, a whip, etc. The harder they punished her, the more her body tensed around their rods for more pleasurable fucking. They didn't plan on stopping until they were all satisfied, whether or not the Purrloin was still conscious by that point didn't matter to them in the slightest.

* * *

Was this a good chapter for celebrating the completion of RWBY: The Art of Domination? Yes? No? Who cares? Let me know in the reviews. If no, might telling me what you would have preferred?


	53. Chapter 53

**As promised, here's a chapter in celebration of the completion of the story Gardevoir's Harem, one of my only fully yaoi stories. I wasn't sure how well it was gonna go over, but it seems to have worked out alright. This chapter idea was actually a suggested one from way, way, way back when I updated this on a regular basis. I wanted to give it a try, but then a ton got in the way. Enjoy! Also more Deira.**

* * *

Diera looked up to the man who'd entered the pokemon brothel. He was tall and looked fit, but not overly large in terms of muscles. He had short dark hair and fair skin, and swore baggy white shorts with a similarly baggy yellow t-shirt. He paused for a moment once inside the building, looking around. Diera giggled at this, always finding it amusing when people saw that the brothel wasn't at all grimy or filthy, but a professional looking place.

He seemed to wonder if he was in the right place for a moment, then saw the pictures of pokemon posing in highly suggestive ways and walked up to the desk. "Welcome to the pokemon brothel, how may I help you?" She asked with a smile as always. The man, evidently named John, placed his order. He had a bit more of a specific order than most. Most just asked for a gender and a type of pokemon, some didn't even ask for that, just an element. But he asked for gender, number of pokemon, the specific breed, as well as the relation between the two pokemon.

Diera typed on her computer for a few moments, finding the right selection and looking up to him, "Room five on the right hallway. Have fun." She said with a smile. John nodded, heading down the right hallway. He got to room five and opened the door. Inside he found a large bed with exactly what he ordered. Both pokemon were male, a Heliolisk and Helioptile, father and son.

The son was sitting in his father's lap, the two pokemon waiting for John eagerly. Both were of normal mating age for their breed of course, John's kinks were for incest, electric types, and scaled pokemon, nothing more. He shut the door behind him and approached the bed. The Heliolisk instructed the Helioptile to undress John, and the younger pokemon went to work getting the human's clothing off.

Once he was naked, the Helioptile began stroking and licking along John's member, quickly bringing him to full stiffness while he focused on his kiss with the Heliolisk. The Helioptile nearly gasped at the eight inch member. it wasn't the biggest he'd ever heard of a human getting, but still quite big, and much bigger than anything the pokemon had ever even tried to take.

He lowered his head to the tip of it, sucking on it as his tongue swirled around it. Soon his head began to bob up and down it, licking more and more as John's hands focused on feeling the Heliolisk's scales. After a few more moments, the Heliolisk moved over to get behind the Helioptile, lining up to his son's ass and thrusting into him as John held his head on his cock, moaning as he watched the smaller pokemon get fucked.

The Helioptile moaned around John's cock as he felt the Heliolisk's cock pushing into his small, tight ass. The fucking served two purposes. The first was to please John's desire to see the family members fucking, the second was to stretch the Helioptile's ass a little more so he'd more easily be able to take John's cock when the time came.

Soon both of the larger males were close to their first climax. The Heliolisk held onto the Helioptile's hips and thrust harder into him, working his cock deeper inside of his lovely warm ass until his hips were slapping against his ass. John was moving the Helioptile's head for him at this point, moving it up and down his cock from tip to base. He nearly gagged a few times from the size of it pushing down his throat, but he managed to take it until the two came.

John finished first, pumping several hot spurts of cum down his throat. He managed to swallow most of it, but the amount made it impossible for him to take it all, and some of the white seed spilled over his scales. The Helioptile came as well when he felt his father's cum pumping into him, the warmth filling his hole causing his member to twitch and erupt with his own climax.

The three took a few moments to rest, then all moved to keep going. The Helioptile straddled John, but faced away from him as he lifted his hips and lowered them down to take his cock inside. Between the cum inside of him and the saliva coating John's member, it was easy enough to get the first few inches inside, but started getting more difficult the deeper he got.

As the Helioptile took it, he focused on the other cock directly in front of his face, licking and kissing along his father's length before taking it inside and sucking it hard. The Heliolisk moaned as he held his son's head, helping it move along his length as the Helioptile bounced on John's rod. It was slow at first, but gradually picked up speed a John thrust harder and faster into him.

Soon the Helioptile was taking his entire length inside of his tight ass. The feeling of being so deep inside of suck a warm, tight hole nearly made John cum immediately, but me managed to hold out a little longer. His cock found and hit the Helioptile's prostate, causing him to groan around the Heliolisk's cock. It was the Helioptile to cum first this time, his tightness increasing around John's cock as the vibrations of his moans caused the Heliolisk to cum, covering his face in whiteness.

John didn't last much longer after that, grunting as he unloaded his hot cum into the Helioptile, which appeared to be more than the little guy could take. He collapsed on the bed tiredly, panting hard as excess cum leaked from his ass. Seeing this, the Heliolisk got down on his fours and lifted his tail, so their visitor could finish off for the night.

* * *

Shay sat up in his bed and stretched his arms. Another day on vacation, another day with his sister. The two had decided to go to a nearby hot spring that Diera had made private reservations for. It was the perfect time to talk to one another after being away for so long.  
Shay put on his clothes and went to the living room where his sister was waiting. Diera stood up as he entered. "Are you ready to go?" she excitedly asked. Shay nodded, a small smile on his lips. Diera grabbed his hand and somewhat dragged him out of her apartment, leaving Gnasher and Stardust alone for the time.  
The two siblings walked down the street together, still holding hands. "Diera, could you please let go of my hand. People will think we're dating" Shay said. Diera looked back at him. "Aren't we?" she teased. Shay yanked his hand out of hers as she giggled. "Anyway, we're here," she said.  
The sign on the building said "Steaming Bliss" in bold, pink lettering. The same sign was on the window, with a little information beneath it saying, "Relax and let your daily worries float away in our specially heated, and treated, hot springs. Complimentary massages now available."  
"Looks more like a bathhouse," Shay commented.  
"It kinda is," Diera said. "There aren't natural hot springs here, so the water is heated using Fire-type Pokemon." She walked to the door and opened it. "Come on," she said. Shay followed her inside.  
The lobby had an oriental theme with its interior design. The receptionist wore a kimono to go with the building's theme.  
"Hello," the receptionist said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Yes, I set up reservations here for Shay and Diera." The receptionist nodded and led them down the hall to the locker rooms to put their clothes away.  
Shay, after stripping himself bare and putting the clothes in a locker, wrapped a small towel around his hips. "Why are the towels so small? Might as well go in without it." He muttered. He walked out of the locker room, holding the towel tightly to keep it from falling. An employee led him down the hall to the bath reserved for him.  
The bath was designed to look much like a hot spring with stone flooring and rocks that surround it at the walls. Steam filled the majority of the room. The water was crystal clear.  
Shay dipped his toe into the water, pulling it back from the sudden heat. Slowly, but surely he stepped into the bath, relaxing as he sat down. "This feels nice," he thought.  
He felt as if he was the only person there, mostly because he was. It didn't las long as he felt someone poke the top of his head. He looked up and saw Diera, or rather her breasts. He immediately covered his eyes with his arm.  
"Have you no shame?" he said. Diera laughed, sinking herself lower into the water and sitting down next to him. "I don't think it's that I have no shame," she said. "I think you have too much shame. Is it wrong to look at a woman's breasts?"  
"When they're my sister's, yes!"  
Diera pulled his arm down. "Don't tell anyone about this. I'm paying the staff extra to allow this."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I want us to talk face to face, not against a wall of fake rocks."  
Shay sighed. "All right."  
"So tell me," Diera said, "What have you been doing the last ten years?"  
"Not much really," he answered. "Been running a gym and facing challengers. Not a lot of time for other things."  
"I see."  
"And you?"  
"Well, as you know, I'm the receptionist at the local Pokemon brothel. I also don't have a lot of free time, barring holidays. Everything…"  
Diera continued on, but Shay began to lose focus as his eyes started shifting to her breasts. He felt horrible for doing so, but the sight of her large breasts was all too alluring. He began to imagine how they would feel in his hands, or squeezing his-  
"Shay!" He snapped out of his trance at the sound of Diera. "Are you listening?" Shay couldn't answer her.  
Diera smiled smugly. "You were staring at my breasts, weren't you?" Shay sighed and answered. "Yes, I was. It's hard not to."  
"Were you enjoying the sight?" Shay didn't answer. Diera saw, through the rippling water, saw his somewhat erect penis. Slightly curious, she moved her hand toward it and wrapped her fingers around the shaft.  
"What are you doing?" Shay said. He was about to continue until she shushed him.  
"Just relax," she said. She moved her hand higher up his shaft, up to the head of his dick and down to the base. She didn't show it, but she was surprised as to how big it was. It was probably six inches long, if not seven or eight.  
Shay quietly groaned, trying to not get too loud and alert anyone. The way she was stroking his cock felt amazing. His breathing deepened as he felt more relaxed.  
"Does it feel nice?" Diera asked. Shay didn't answer. He didn't hear her question. He was too lost in the feeling. Diera smirked and sped up her stroking. Shay moaned lightly. "Diera…" Soon enough, he came in the water.  
With the shock that his sister actually gave him a handjob finally settling in, Shay stood up. "I'm going back home," he said. Diera wanted to speak against it, but he was already out of the water.

* * *

 **So, was this a good chapter to commemorate Gardevoir's Harem, and how about that Diera installment? Why or why not? Let me know in the reviews ^-^ as always be sure to thank Sharpened Steele for the Deira bit.**


	54. Chapter 54

**And this week we have a sent in chapter from an anonymous writer!**

* * *

Deira was having a slow day and began wondering if she should peak in on one of the rooms when she heard the door open. Walking in was a Kirlia, male Deira guessed by his effort to use pants to keep his natural skirt down, holding a box.  
"Welcome to the Pokemon Brothel little guy how may I help you?" The small male blushed before clearing his throat.  
"Do you have any Albino Lopunny? Male." Deira tapped at her keyboard for a few moments before giving the little guy a smile.  
"We sure do. Top floor, before you go I have to see what's in the box." The Kirlia nodded lifting it up and opening it to reveal a dawn stone. _Wow. I wonder why he hasn't used it yet._ Deira thought before giving the little guy his room key. "Here you are, Enjoy. You're his first customer" The Kirlia smiled and paid.

The Kirlia, named Gret took a deep breath, _I hope sis wasn't pulling my leg when she said she saw him here….._ He found the room and opened it with Psychic. On the bed was a pure white Lopunny with pink eyes and a coal black button nose. Gret's heart skipped a beat. _If it's not him. It sure looks like him…_ Gret gulped sitting on a nearby chair.  
 _"B-before we start what's your name?"__ Gret asked using his telepathy to mask his nervous voice. The white bunny grinned as seductively as he could.  
"Call me Nelly baby~" Gret's eyes widened Oh arceus… it is him….  
 _"Really? There was someone named Nelly at my school. He was voted Prom Queen even, stood up the Prom King ON PROM NIGHT. Can you believe that?"_ Now it was Nelly's turn to be embarrassed.  
"O-ohhh yeah…. T-that was me…. M-my parents were arrested, both of them were criminals and I Testified a few weeks before Prom I….. I got placed into Witness Protection….. Oh arceus poor Gret…" The Luponny began to tear up and slumped into the bedroom. Gret was in shock. Deciding to drop the charade before Nelly cried anymore he grabbed Nelly using Psychic and french kissed him hard. Easily dominating Nelly's mouth despite the size difference as he flooded Nelly's mind with his memories, hoping Nelly would get the hint and realize who he was.

He assumed it worked as Nelly fell back into the bed and nearly squealed happily.  
"GRET! Gretty gretty gret!" Nelly said snuggling the still clothed Kirlia. Nelly then saw a particular memory about prom. "Awwww you were gonna evolve to dance with me on Prom? Ooohhhh Gret you're soooo sweet~" Gret blushed and floated the Dawn stone out of it's box. Nelly gasped his pink eyes sparkling.  
"Do your thing Handsome~ Let me pay you back properly like a good poke-slut~" Gret blushed but got off the bed and touched the stone, glowing brightly as he grew. Nelly's 5 inch cock throbbed at the sight as Gret now stood as a Gallade, ripped tatters of his clothes falling to the floor revealing his flaccid 10 inch "Sword." Nelly came at the sight eyes wide as he spurted tiny ropes of seed from his cute cock.  
"D-do you like it?" Gret asked.  
"Oooohhh baby I love it~" Nelly hopped off the bed and onto his knees before Gret could even register he had moved. Taking the head into his mouth the Lopunny sucked as best he could licking the slit at the tip like a hungry dog. The cock grew in his mouth as the Gallade groaned petting the Lopunny's head.

Nelly purred and began to bob the head at the now over a foot long cock, swirling his tongue at the tip as he inched his way down the cock slowly quickly deepthroating Gret. It took him nearly a full minuted but Nelly soon hilted the mammoth in his throat. Holding his breath and signaling for Gret to take over. The Gallade grabbed the albino bunny by his ears and remembering how he used to dirty talk about liking it rough didn't hold back as he skull fucked the White Rabbit. Nelly moaned around his cock eyes rolling back as he gagged but kept his breath held wanting Gret to enjoy every minute, as his moans got louder Gret grunted and bucked his hips harder, lasting two more minutes before pumping white hot seed down Nelly's throat forcing the rabbit to swallow. Gret used Psychic to jerk off the little rabbit who came for the second time that night.

Getting up the white Lopunny got on the bed face on the mattress and heart shaped ass swinging sexily in the air. "Take my Boy Pussy baby~ punish me for leaving you~" Gret groaned his 16 inch sword getting hard again as he got on the bed behind the rabbit with a swift "Smack!" the bunny yelped as the gallade began to spank him.  
"Yeah. Yeah punish me! Turn my ass red!" Nelly cried out 5 inch cock throbbing again. This time Gret used his powers to act link a cock ring preventing Nelly's release.  
"If you wanna be a good slut you don't come until I do."  
"Y-yes daddy~ p-please break me~" The Bunny shook his ass more. Gret grinned laying down underneath Nelly.

"Ride me slut~ Earn Daddy's forgiveness." Nelly whined at the idea of not getting pounded into the mattress but moaned at the idea of riding Gret. Quickly standing on the bed so that he can get the tip in. "Ah ah ah slut. Face daddy so he can see your slutty expressions." Gret didn't touch Nelly when he said this, he knew he didn't need to as his psychic let him feel the bunny throb at his words. Turning to face the Gallade Nelly spread his legs and dropped on to the cock dry. Screaming in a mix of pleasure and pain the virgin Lopunny's greedy ass swallowed the first five inches without any help. Nelly bucked his hips beginning to ride Gret as he took more and more of the 5 wide 16 long cock. When he got eight inches Gret grabbed his ass and squeezed it lovingly.  
"Mmmmm You were always big but hot damn~ You're barely halfway in and it's already amazing~" The Bunny rode the Gallade harder sinking down to 12 inches with loud moans and a few screams. Gallade wasn't silent either as he groaned and moaned at the tight ass feeling it clench evertime he had to stop Nelly from releasing with Psychic.

Getting impatient Gret grabbed the bunny's ears and squeezed them as he forced Nelly to take him to the hilt, making Nelly scream and moan even louder and bounce harder determined to make Gret cum. After another five minutes of being pounded Nelly screamed even louder as Gret filled his ass with rope after rope of thick seed, Allowing Nelly to release the 5 inch cock covered them both in sticky white cum. Gret sat up pulling Nelly closer and letting Nelly lick his own cum off of Gret.

"You were so good baby~ So so good~" Gret said soothingly rubbing Nelly's ear and tail in the special way he used to in school. Nelly panted and smiled.  
"I-i missed you… I missed you so much." He managed to pant out weakly giving Gret a cute look. "You're still hard daddy~ May I jerk you off~" Nelly said with a lidded expression and a purr, knowing Gret could never say no to his hands. Gret sat on the edge of the bed as Nelly dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around the semi-hard cock, the fur on his hands making the white sword stand at attention again as Nelly had to wrap his hands around it and rubbed it from base to tip, using his mouth to suck and lick the Gallade's balls, after three minutes of this he felt Gret throbbed and moved so that it was pointing at his chest as it came, Nelly moaning as the white cum almost disappeared into his pure white fur as if he sponged it up.

"How much time did you pay for~" Nelly panted. Gret smirked pulling him into a heated kiss.  
"All night~" Nelly squeeled as he was pinned beneath his white knight.

* * *

 **Heyyyyy Everyone! SinfulLibrarian here! Don't look it up even if you find someone it won't be me as that isn't my actual account name. I requested to stay completely anonymous but I decided to give myself a Code name so that if I write more you know it's me, :)**

* * *

 **Except for the Diera/Shay chapters, this was the first chapter sent in in quite awhile, good to see it again ^-^**


	55. Chapter 55

**We've got another installment of the Diera story from Sharpened Steele. And by itself for once, but that's my fault for not letting the writer of this know that another chapter had bee sent in last week. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Stardust looked toward the door as Diera walked into the apartment. She had noticed that Shay and she have not been talking much for the past couple days. The only thing she didn't know was why.

"Hi Diera," she greeted. The raven-haired girl looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Hi Stardust," she replied. A slight somber was in her tone. It almost sounded like she made a horrible mistake.

"Are you okay?" Diera nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she said, but her voice was betraying otherwise. Stardust, content on finding the truth, stood up from her seat and walked to the Pokephile. She grabbed both sides of Diera's head and pressed their foreheads together. Using her telepathy, Stardust looked through the memories Diera was hiding from her, revealing what had transpired in the bath house.

The Gardevoir looked Diera in the eye. "Did you really do that?" she asked, her shock increasing when Diera nodded. The thought of her giving her brother, her biological, flesh and blood brother, a "handjob", as they called it, was insane.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Diera said as tears welled up in her eyes. "It was like I was on autopilot. I just saw his cock and…" Stardust wrapped her arms around Diera's body in a comforting embrace. It was in her nature to take in a person's negative emotions.

Diera hugged her back as she let the tears fall. She knew that what she did could FUBAR her plan to get Shay to convert. She could only hope and pray to Arceus that it didn't ruin everything.

"Everything's going to be okay," Stardust said. "I'm sure Shay doesn't hate you for what you did. I think he'll just be confused." Diera nodded.

"Thanks Stardust," she said. The Gardevoir kissed her cheek. "The plan will still go on, but it may be a little harder." Diera nodded again.

"You're a great friend," she said.

"It's just my nature as a Gardevoir." Stardust replied.

Shay snuck out of the apartment to get some alone time. He didn't want to talk to Diera since the incident a couple days ago. He didn't know what to think. The way she held his erection, how she stroked it. He wanted to forget it, but couldn't. Trying to forget only made him think of it more. He even began to think of how it would feel to hold her breasts in his hands, her body pressed on his.

'What am I doing?' he thought. 'Thinking of my sister in such a way. It's just wrong!' He continued to walk along the city streets until he walked on back to the apartment, the memory still in his mind.

He slowly opened and closed the door to the apartment so he wouldn't wake everyone up. He figured that he should at least say goodnight to Diera, so he slowly snuck into her room. There he saw his sister lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He gently brushed her hair from her forehead and kissed the smooth skin.

"Goodnight Diera," he whispered. He then looked at her partly opened lips, and unconsciously bent down, pressing his lips on hers. The moment he bent back up, he brought his fingers to his lips.  
'Did I just… kiss her?' He quickly snuck out of Diera's room, unaware that her eyes fluttered open to see his silhouette retreat out the door.  
'Did Shay… kiss me?' She thought. The wondered this for a moment before going back to sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**And this week we've got another sent in chapter from SinfulLibrarian!**

* * *

Deira sat behind the counter with a grin as a female Pyroar Pokegirl walked in. The tall pokegirl smiled.  
"Would you happen to have a... Purrlion?" Deira tapped on the keyboard and smiled.  
"Yes we do. Room 388 here's your key." The Pyroar paid and swung her hips as she walked up to her room.

When the Pyroar, Arilla, arrived there was a purple Pokegirl tied naked to the bed spread eagle.  
"Oh~ Do I have a new Mistress tonight?~" the purple cat purred juices leaking out in waves from her cunt, the red and blonde haired feline pokemon stripped slowly.  
"Yes you do my little kitten~ Now let's see how good you are at cleaning~" With one motion she pulled her skirt off revealing her soaking wet pussy. Climbing onto the bed she dragged her hole over the purple feline's body leaving a small trail from her knee to her mouth. Without needing to be told the Purrlion dove in licking like she had been starved for days making the lion purr loudly, gripping the head board as the smaller purple cat ate her out. Arilla dug her claws into the Purrlions scalp moaning loudly, after about 10 more minutes the lion came soaking the smaller woman's face.  
"Mmmmm... Good kitten~ Drink it all up~" the purlion nodded swallowing and licking up the little bit she missed. Grabbing a riding crop Arilla flipped her pet for the day onto her side and slapped her ass harder with the tool. Making the purple cat hiss loudly in pain.  
"Count!" Arilla shouted lifting her tool of choice. "O-one!" with a loud crack the crop hit again. "Two!" getting used to the pain she purred softly pretending to hate the pain until she counted 25, messing up a few times to start over.  
"Good kitten~ Good kitten~" Arilla purred soothingly pulling her into her lap untying her. Rubbing some salve on her rump.  
"Thankyou mommy~ I'm a good girl~" She purred into Arilla's ear as the cold salve soaked in. Arilla kissing her neck softly, smiling as she grabbed a large strapon.  
"Let's see how good you are~ Give mommy a little show~" At this the Purrlion perked up and began dancing snesually gliding her hands against Arilla's breasts while lowering on to the strapon. Moaning loudly with large lidded eyes as she took the whole rod. Arilla groaned gripping her hips and pounding up into her, bottoming out and stretching the smaller woman making her yowl. Ignoring this Arilla pounded harder then ever adding a bit of fire to her grip, driving the purrlion over the edge as she screamed out her climax, Arilla didn't stop pounding well into the night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! SinfulLibrarian here! I hope I'm improving and that you enjoy this pairing. Huge thanks to Sinful by nature for all their help. Later!**


	57. Chapter 57

**And now, as promised, a pokemon brothel chapter update to celebrate the completion of the story Buko Adventure, my first attempt at a buko story. It was hard for me to start that one, as I worried over the fact that so few people knew what it was, and there would be no way of avoiding a bias. I had a male and female lead duo to try and balance things out, but things still leaned more one way or the other at times. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diera was used to pokemon, non anthros, coming into the pokemon brothel by now. It had been a surprise the first time a non-humanoid had entered. It had been a Skarmory if she recalled correctly, and she'd mistakenly assumed that the poor thing was trying to get a job there instead of ordering a session with a sexy fire type, which had been her intention. That had been over three years ago now, and she was well used to it now.

That said, it still caught her off guard when certain types of pokemon arrived. She was always baffled by most bug and snake-like pokemon entering, and she was especially surprised by small, fragile seeming pokemon. She knew she of all people was no person to judge anyone on anything, but she was still shocked then the non-anthro male Alolan Vulpix entered the pokemon brothel.

The ice type was quite obviously a virgin. Granted, most small cute pokemon always seemed like they were, but working at the brothel as long as she had, Diera had developed something of a sense for things like this, and the white furred fox before her had never had it before. She supposed that really explained it all, he was here to lose his V card; but then his specific request caught her again.

Chuckling at the fact that things could still catch her off guard, she typed for a few moments on her computer, then gave the Alolan Vulpix the room number of eight on the right hallway. He nodded cutely and headed down the right hallway and into room eight. Inside, the small, cute, pure Alolan Vulpix found two large, experienced male Kanto Ninetales, both with misceviously grins on their faces as the Vulpix came over to the bed, hopping up onto it with a deep blush visible through his fur.

'So cute brother~' 'So innocent~' They said, looking the nervous ice type over, 'he'll need to be broken in rough~' The Vulpix had been waiting for this, and had specifically requested to be treated roughly, and had specifically used the words 'break me in', but now hearing the bigger fire types saying it to him had him nervous. Clearly seeing it on his face, the two figured it was time to start.

One got behind him, his large, warm member rubbing against the Alolan Vulpix's tail and ass gently. The feeling of it sent a shudder through them both, the heat for the Vulpix, and chillness for the Ninetales. The brother moved over, his member pressed gently against the Vulpix's cute lips. He whimpered, but didn't ask them to stop, and so on a cue, they both thrust forward hard, pushing their hot cocks inside the Vulpix's two chilly holes.

They both groaned, the younger brother from the pleasing coldness of the Vulpix's ass around his cock being matched by his tightness as he took the ice type's virginity, the older for that coldness combining with the wetness of his mouth for a similarly enjoyable feeling. The two thrust together into the Vulpix, who whimpering, groaning, and yelping around the older brother's thick rod as they did.

He'd thought the heat of a fire type's body had ben exaggerated, but it hadn't. It felt like he was being spit-roasted, as in literally cooked, as he was, well, spit-roasted. The heat alone could have caused him pleasure enough to cum if held against his cock or the outside of his ass for long enough. But now it was forcing down his thought and need into his tight hole, spreading out through his body from his most sensitive areas.

It hardly took a few minutes for him to cum, his chilled seed hitting the bed beneath them. The Vulpix's climax caused a groaning and tensing that brought extra pleasure to both of the Ninetales brothers. They grunted and moaned, picking up the speed of their thrusts until they both came minutes later; the Vulpix having cum a second time already by that point, a third being triggered by the feeling of the burning hot seed pumping inside of his ass, filling it and covering his prostate.

He panted hard as the brothers pulled out of him, but they, per his own instructions, gave him little rest. They switched positions and rammed back inside just as hard. The Vulpix groaned louder now, as his body was growing more sensitive from the repeated fucking. And yet, what pain he'd been feeling was starting to decrease in intensity, and what little of it remained almost made the pleasure, which was growing with the heat of the fire type's bodies, that much greater.

Soon the Vulpix was actively sucking on the younger brother's cock, and bucking his hips back toward the older's to take it deeper. The only way it could be better were if he could somehow- his train of thought was cut off when the fire types began using their tails. The younger brother's hot tails pushed under the Vulpix's fur and pressed against his nipples, while the older's wrapped around his cold cock, warming and stroking it. It seemed the two had used their minor psychic abilities to sense exactly what the Vulpix had wanted.

Do to his waning strength, the Vulpix only came once more, and did so relatively close to the two brother's unisync climax into him as well. Being filled with hot cum from either side again was more than the sensitive ice type could take. He came one final time and blacked out between them. The two pouted, having wanted to try fitting their members together inside of one of the chilly pokemon's holes, but they supposed they'd still have the chance. And in the meantime, they'd keep each other company until he woke..

* * *

 **So, how was this chapter for the celebrating the end of Buko Adventure? Good, bad, leaning too hard on yaoi when Buko Adventure tried to balance out yoai and straight? Let me know in the reviews, and refer to the AN from the Pokegirl Adventure brothel update for my policy on the difference between negative reviews and flames, both of which are allowed so long as no one is being a bitch about it and hiding behind a guest wall instead of their account.**

* * *

 **Oh, and now we've got another installment of the Diera story!**

* * *

Stardust laid in her bed as she moaned. She knew it was autumn for one specific reason; the burning desire that caused her heart to beat two hundred times per minute. It was mating season for her, along with all other Gardevoirs and Gallades. She ignored it for most of the day, up until now.  
Stardust rubbed herself between her legs. She dared not stick anything inside herself. She was saving her virginity for Shay, but her heat was making it hard to not do so. Her instincts were telling her to reproduce now. She brought her available up to her breast, gently squeezing it. She moaned out loudly, not realizing how loud she was. At that time, Diera had returned home.  
Diera had just closed the door when she heard the moan from the guest room. Worried that Stardust was hurt, she quietly walked into the hallway and toward the guest room. She opened the door and found the Gardevoir with one hand between her legs and the other on her breast. Diera entered the room and shut the door. Stardust sat up with a start.  
"When did you get here?" she asked.  
"A couple minutes ago," Diera answered. "Is it your mating season?" Stardust winced, but nodded, her desire mounting.  
"Can you help me?"  
"I can."  
"Will you? Please?"  
Diera tapped her chin with her finger. She already made up her mind, she just wanted to see Stardust squirm a little, which she did. "Sure."  
She took off her clothes and climbed into the bed over the Gardevoir, feeling up her side. Stardust moaned, until she was shortly cut off by Deira kissing her. "Try not to be so loud. The neighbors are trying to sleep."  
"Okay!" Stardust said. "Just make the heat go away!" Diera kissed her again, gently squeezing her breast with her left hand. Stardust moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the human's body.  
Diera broke the kiss and began to kiss Stardust on her kiss. She then began to lower herself as she kissed her jawbone then neck. Stardust moaned and squirmed as she did so. She felt helpless beneath Diera, and that only excited her more.  
Diera then lowered herself further, kissing her collarbone, shoulder, then her breast. Stardust moaned as Diera kissed her breast around the nipple, letting out a small yelp when she licked it.  
Diera put the nipple in her mouth and suckled it, all while kneading the other breast in her hand. Stardust's breasts were soft in her hands. She then released the nipple with an audible pop, and kissed the flesh between Stardust's breasts. She then moved lower and began kissing the Gardevoir's belly and navel.  
Stardust gripped the bedsheets as pleasure radiated from the areas where Diera kissed her tummy. She shouldn't be surprised considering her line of work, but the way her lips touched her skin was like that of an angel.  
Diera once again lowered herself down Stardust's body, kissing her waist. The lower she got, the more she heard the Gardevoir moan. She then kissed the tip of her pussy, causing Stardust to moan even louder than before. With this reaction, Diera went further and pressed her tongue to Stardust's pussy.  
Stardust's squirmed more with the feeling of Diera's wet muscle on her vaginal lips. The evidence of her experience began to show even more with the way it moved and wriggled in her pussy.  
Diera took her mouth off Stardust's snatch and climbed down off the bed and knelt onto the floor. Stardust, in turn, sat up and scooted up to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and opening her vagina to the woman in front of her. Diera returned her mouth to Stardust's snatch.  
Stardust gripped the wooden end of the bedframe she sat on. The heat that was building in her loins grew hotter, and hotter. Her moans grew faster and louder as the heat grew, until it was finally too much and Stardust came on Diera's face.  
Diera licked the fluids that landed on her lips. "You taste so sweet," she said. "Sweeter than any other Pokemon I've been with."  
"You're just saying that," Stardust said. Diera stood up and kissed her, sharing what she tasted. Indeed, the taste was very sweet.  
"Are you still hot?" Diera asked. Stardust nodded. It wasn't that easy to sate a Pokemon's heat, and Diera knew this. "Wait here."  
Diera slunk out of the room and into the hallway. She snuck down the dark hall as quietly as she possibly could, not wanting to wake Shay, who was sleeping in the living room nearby. She tiptoed into her master bedroom and knelt on the floor to reach under her bed. She grabbed a silver colored box and snuck her way back to the guest room where Stardust waited anxiously.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Stardust asked.  
"It is," Diera answered. She put the box on the floor and opened it, revealing an assortment of sex toys. She hovered her finger over the toys until she found the perfect "weapon": a double ended dildo with little bumps all over the shaft.  
"Wait a moment," Stardust protested. "I have to save my virginity for Shay, remember?"  
"I do," Diera said. "However, there are ways to fuck without losing your virginity." She leaned in and whispered in Stardust's ear. "I know because I still have my virginity."  
Stardust looked at the human. "Really? I thought…"  
"I'm saving it for someone special. I wouldn't give it away for all the money in the world."  
"Okay…" Stardust said. "So, what are you going to do?"  
Diera smiled and licked the toy. "Turn around, and get on your hands and knees."  
Stardust nervously turned and bent over onto her hands and knees. She expected something painful, but moaned in surprise when Diera pressed her tongue to her anus.  
"Great Arceus above!" she exclaimed. She knew that it would involve her anus, but she didn't know it would start with Diera licking her asshole. She especially didn't expect it to feel good.  
Diera chuckled and circled her tongue on Stardust's anus before pushing it in. The Gardevoir in front of her moaned as she did so, clearly enjoying it. She took her mouth off the rear hole, and started licking the dildo in her hand.  
Stardust whined a little bit because the pleasure ended so abruptly. She was about to complain when Diera pressed the toy to her asshole. She winced and nearly screamed when it was pushed it.  
"It hurts…" she whimpered.  
"I know," Diera whispered. She kissed Stardust's ass cheek. "It hurts the first time, but it'll feel good shortly."  
She slowly pushed the toy deeper into Stardust's ass, the Gardevoir whimpering from the pain of her asshole being stretched like this.  
"This is how I had so much sex without losing my virginity," Diera explained. "I couldn't sit right at my desk for a week after my first time. It'll get better, I promise."  
Stardust didn't speak. She just nodded, trying not to shed a tear from the pain. The muscular ring was what hurt the most, but the inside of her rectum also hurt. She groaned as Diera slid the toy back and forth in her anus, and slowly the pain began to fade.  
"How does it feel?" Diera asked.  
"It… still hurts… but not as much as before." Stardust answered. "It's starting to feel… good."  
"I'm going to do it faster. Try to relax."  
Stardust nodded and tried her hardest to relax, taking deep breaths. When Diera pumped the toy a little faster, the pain was almost gone. Her groans of pain became moans of pleasure.  
"H-harder…" she uttered.  
Diera smiled. "Come down here so we can share the pleasure," she said.  
Stardust slowly climbed off the bed and onto the floor. Diera positioned herself behind the Gardevoir, turning her body so the other end of the dildo is pointed at her ass. She positioned the toy so it lined up with her asshole and pushed it in.  
It wasn't as painful as Stardust experienced it, mostly because she had been buttfucked so much already. Instead she moaned as the toy was inserted inside her rectum, the tiny bumps brushing against her inner walls.

She bent down onto her hands and pushed it all the way in, pushing the rest of Stardust's end all the way in. The two were in bliss as the toy brushed against their walls, their ass cheeks bumping against each other.  
"I'm gonna… c-cum!"  
"So soon?"  
Stardust didn't answer. She was too caught up in the pleasure of the rough butt sex. As she said, she came earlier than expected.  
Diera pulled the dildo out of the Gardevoir's asshole. Stardust fell onto the floor, dead tired and fast asleep.  
"Guess my turn will have to wait," Diera said. She walked out of the room, making sure to shut off the light and close the door, and went back to her bedroom for some sleep. Not a good night's sleep, but still sleep.

* * *

 **As always, thank Sharpened Steele for the Diera chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Alrighty, as promised, here's a brothel chapter update in celebration of the completion of Pokegirls Adventure, one of my longest (by word count, chapter count, and time running) ongoing stories to date. I had, of course, attempted a similar pokegirls story before, but it wasn't nearly as polished with many problems and was deleted. Kinda wish I hadn't deleted it, that way I could hold the two stories together for a side by side comparison, but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't unheard of for couples to visit the pokemon brothel, but it was still quite a rare thing to see. So when Diera looked up and saw the happy guy and girl, their flirty behavior and hand holding as they entered showing they were of some level of romantic relation, she was still surprised to see it. She normally only saw it on special occasions, holidays and the like; times when the couple would be feeling extra active and spontaneous. She supposed it could be one of their birthdays, or one of those special moments that just sorta happened.

They walked up to the counter together and Diera greeted them with, "Welcome to the pokemon brothel, how may I help you?" They smiled and placed their order together. They must have been thinking about it for awhile, as they answered together and immediately. Most couples were unsure of what they both wanted, bickering about what kind they would get for some time on end, but these two were in agreement.

Diera typed on her keyboard for a few moments, finding and confirming the request easily. "Down the right hall, room ten. Enjoy~" Diera said with a smile. The couple, named Mike and Sarah, nodded, thanked Diera, and headed down the right hallway and to room ten. Inside they found precisely what they had ordered. Three female pokemon, the middle evolutions of the Kanto starters. They'd debated for awhile whether or not to get anthros, but they figured everyone probably went for the anthros. Going with the actually pokemon felt more adventurous.

Mike and Sarah undressed and joined the pokemon on the bed. The Ivysaur went to Mike first, her tongue brushing along his slowly hardening six and a half inches as the Charmeleon and Wartortle went over to Sarah, the forming licking around the outside of her pussy and the latter's tongue prodding against her puckered backdoor hole, making her moan from the double attention.

When Mike felt that his member was slick enough from the Ivysaur's efforts, he moved back and got behind her, lining his member up to her pussy. She groaned softly as he pushed into her, the tightness of her pussy around his cock causing him to moan with her as he pushed inside slowly to not hurt her, teasing her ass with his fingers as he did so.

Sarah on the other hand was moaning as the two pokemon with her went from licking along the outside of her holes to pushing their tongues inside and eating them out together. The Charmeleon's hot, reptilian tongue pushed deeper inside of her pussy, which gradually got wetter and wetter the more pleasure she took from it. The Wartortle's slicker, larger tongue hit more sensitive spots as she stirred the insides of the human's ass.

Mike worked from his slow starting speed to gradually pick up the pace of his thrusts into the Ivysaur, working his cock deeper into her warm slit, which squeezed tighter around him the deeper into her he got. Curious of the large plant on her back, he carefully worked his hand along it from the bottom up to the top, rubbing gently over the edge of it. He stopped when she whimpered, but then saw that it was an expression pleasure, not pain. Grinning, continued to play with her plant as he thrust into her.

Sarah had cum relatively fast from the double attention, and the three of them had switched positions. Sarah was now on her back with the Wartortle's legs intertwined to her own, their pussies grinding together hard and fast. The Charmeleon had straddled Sarah's face, her hands groping Sarah's soft breaths as her tongue pushed as deeply inside the fire type's pussy as possible.

When Mike felt himself getting close to his limit, he pinched suddenly over the edge of the Ivysaur's plant. She shrieked in pleasure, her hips bucking hard back against his, taking his entire length inside as she came. The climax came only a few moments before Mike's own, and he groaned as he pumped his hot seed into the grass and poison type, who shuddered in delight at being filled up.

The Charmeleon came before either of the others, as Sarah's skill with her tongue and her fingers against her clit was more than the reptilian pokemon had been prepared for. She groaned and drenched Sarah's face in hot, semi-spicy juices. Sarah lapped them up as best she could, but with how close she and the Wartortle were getting, she was more focus against grinding her hips hard against the other, both cumming in unison less than a minute later.

The humans and pokemon separated to catch their breath. They'd paid for a few hours with the middle evolutions. They would have plenty of time to mix, match, and pair up themselves to the pokemon in every way they could think of before they left.

* * *

 **So, how was that to commemorate the completion of Pokegirls Adventure? I think I did a decent job of it, but if you disagree, let me know in the reviews. Keep in mind, a negative review and a flame are two different things. Negative reviews are constructive, flames are destructive. Honestly, I don't even really mind flames so long as they're not submitted by guests. Leaving a flame with no way of the one you've flamed is for the cowardly.**

 **In other news, we've got another Diera installment!**

* * *

Shay turned to the next page of the photo album. The printed copies of the original photographs lay in front of him. Times long since forgotten to him come back as he looked over the images. The only time he looked away was when Diera walked in through the door.  
"Welcome home," he said. It wasn't his home, but it felt like it with her around.  
"It's good to be home," she responded. Noticing the album in his lap, she approached and sat on the couch beside him. She pointed to a picture she recognized.  
"I remember that," she said.  
The picture was of a boy with black, shaggy hair with a cheesy smile that revealed a gap where a tooth should be. That very tooth was in his fingers.  
"It was the first time you lost a tooth. You claimed that they would never fall out too."  
Shay remembered that as well, but he was more surprised that she did remember.  
"How silly of me to think that," he said. He then pointed to a photo of a little girl sitting on the floor, her face smeared with Oran Berry jam.  
"You loved Oran Berries as a kid," he said. "So much so you once snuck into the kitchen one night and ate half the jar."  
Diera giggled at the picture. She couldn't believe she was so messy at the time. All these pictures of silly and special moments seemed to bring an old joy to her heart. She then noticed a picture of the two children together, the boy holding a tennis racquet like a guitar, and the girl with a toy microphone.  
"Remember when we wanted to start a rock band?" she asked as she pointed to the picture.  
"Yeah," Shay said. "Shame it never came through."  
"What do you mean?" Diera asked. "You started a band."  
"Yeah, but you weren't in it. It wasn't the same without you and your amazing voice."  
"You're just saying that," Diera retorted. "I wasn't that great of a singer."  
"You were an amazing singer. I wanted you to join, but you went off for your own journey."  
Diera didn't say anything. She knew that being in a band was their dream at the time, but that changed as they grew older.  
"Hey, at least you have a new friend," she said. She pointed to a photograph of a boy smiling as a Houndour licked his cheek. "Gnasher has been your friend for a long time now. Speaking of which, where is he?"  
"He's playing with Stardust," Shay answered. "At least, I hope so. He's been a little depressed as of late."  
"Why?" Diera probably knew why, but she didn't want to say it.  
"I don't know. Maybe I haven't been playing with him as much I used to, but he doesn't seem to have the energy any more. Seeing him like that makes me worried."  
"It must be this vacation. Has probably hasn't been battling as much as before."  
"Maybe. I just don't know what to do."  
Diera placed her hand on top of his. "I'm sure it's nothing. He's probably tired of this vacation."  
Shay didn't say anything as he looked in her eyes. He never really realized how beautiful her eyes were. They were like his; deep sapphire blue, only softer unlike his hardened, battle-toned eyes.  
Diera looked into his eyes, like he was to hers. His eyes gave the impression that he was in control, like he was hypnotizing her. She could get lost in those eyes. She never noticed how she tightened her grip on his hand.  
The two slowly inched closer together, their eyes closing. They could smell each other's breath with how close they were getting. Their lips were millimeters apart, until they finally touched. Their kiss was not like from the night before, not from curiosity. This one, was deliberate, and wanting.  
Their lips broke apart, and Shay, now coming to his senses, gawked at his sister. Diera, did the exact same thing.  
"Did we just…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't comprehend the thought, but his sister confirmed his fears.  
"I think we did," Diera said.  
Shay stood up, the photo album falling onto the floor, and nearly ran out the door.  
Diera stooped down and picked up the album, noticing one last picture: The boy and girl in the frame, with the girl kissing the boy on the cheek.

* * *

 **As always, give credit to the Diera segment to Sharpened Steele.**


	59. Chapter 59

**As promised, I have a pokemon brothel chapter update in celebration of the end of the Gwen Rapes Ben story. I'm still not great at writing femdom I'll admit, as it just isn't my specialty, but I like to think I'm at least getting a little better through practice and, ahem, research into the subject. Anyway, here's your chapter update!**

* * *

Diera looked up from her desk as she heard someone entering the brothel. The new customer appeared to be a short, though still semi-curvy girl. She was dressed simply, with her long orange hair tied back behind her head. She seemed nervous and unsure of what to do, so Diera took a wild guess that this was her first time in the pokemon brothel, or in any kind of brothel for that matter.

The girl stepped forward until she reached the front desk, where Diera greeted her kindly, "Hello, welcome to the pokemon brothel, how can I help you sweetie?" She asked, her kind tone seeming to ease some of the girl's nerves. "Hi, my name is Mina, I was hoping to.. you know.. spend time with one of the pokemon here?" She tried to say vaguely, as though she were trying to do something illegal.

Diera smiled at her, "Of course, any preference on gender or breed? And what should they expect when you go to them?" She asked. Mina seemed to blush at these questions, but placed her order, requesting a male of a specific breed, and asking for one who was okay with a specific kink; though it took her nearly five minutes to get it across in a way that she didn't have to say allowed, which would have been more embarrassment than she could handle.

Diera did a quick search on her computer and found what Mina was after. "Third door on the right down the right hallway. Enjoy." She said. Mina went down the hall slowly, double checking she had the right door before opening it and walking inside, making sure the door was shut behind her. Her excitement grew when she found exactly what she wanted on the bed, a naked, anthro male Rattata looking up at her as though waiting for orders.

Mina took a deep breath and undressed herself. When she was naked, and confident that no one could see or hear her other than the Rattata, she asked, "Have you been a bad boy?" The mouse anthro nodded, "Yes Mistress, I have~" She sat down next to him, pulling him into her lap, "Bad boys need to be punished you know~" He nodded in agreement, bending over her lap with his tail raised so his ass was exposed to her.

"Naughty boy, so eager to get punished." Mina said as she brought her hand down hard on his ass, "You need to be taught a real lesson. You aren't leaving this room until you do." She smacked his ass harder, listening to his groans of enjoyment, disguised as yelps of pain as she kept going, "Please Mistress, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again I promise!" He pleaded, getting harder against her as he was spanked.

"It's too late for that now." Mina said, smacking his ass even harder as she got more heated, licking her lips. She pushed him off the bed and onto his knees, "Lick my pussy and I'll think about going easy on you." She said, grabbing his head and forcing it between her legs. He dutifully buried his skilled tongue deep into her cunt, licking fast and searching for sweet spots to really make his temporary mistress moan.

He found them easily, Mina gritting her teeth as she tried not to cum, wanting it to last as long as she could make it last. When his tongue found her most sensitive spot, she couldn't hold it back anymore, and cried out in pleasure as she drenched the normal type's face in her juices, which he happily lapped up. "Was that good Mistress?" He asked with a smile.

"Y.. yes.." She said, "You've earned a small reward." She held out her foot, "You can rub your cock against it, but no cumming until I say." The Rattata nodded, holding onto her ankle and beginning to grind his member against her soft foot. She didn't plan on ever giving him the order to cum, and he didn't plan on actually waiting for it. He sighed in relief as his cock spurted seed over her foot. "I'm sorry Mistress, I couldn't help myself~" He purred.

Mina smirked, lifting her foot and rubbing the cum against the fur on his chest to get it off, "You'll have to be taught another lesson. Get on the bed, on your back." She ordered as she got up from the bed, checking the desk next to it. Inside she found what she wanted, first rope to tie the Rattata's arms and legs to the bed posts so her couldn't move, then a C-ring to prevent the Rattata from cumming.

When the Rattata had both of them on, Mina dropped onto his cock, moaning as she rode it hard. She didn't even try to start gentle, grinding her hips down hard to take all of his length inside. The Rattata groaned, whimpering as he felt the tight cock ring preventing his cock from cumming when he needed to. Mina smiled at the desperation on his face as it grew and rode him even harder.

She'd take the ring off and let him cum after she'd had one, two.. maybe ten orgasms. She doubted she'd have the energy to ride him all that time, so when she had to rest, he'd just have to lay there, member throbbing, as she regained her energy. He was completely at her mercy, and they both loved it.

* * *

 **So how was this for a celebration of the Gwen Rapes Ben story? Good? Bad? I think I did okay. Some of you may notice that I didn't give this story the option to have a chapter where Ben takes control instead of a brothel chapter. This is because we've already seen what happens when Ben takes control in Ben Rapes Gwen, and it would just be a retread.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well, isn't this unusual? I know I said this story was benched except for celebrating the conclusions of other stories, but I've had this idea for awhile now and was going stir crazy not using it. Warning: Rape kink, yaoi, oral, anal, group sex, watersports towards the end.**

* * *

Diera knew and understood that it hadn't been her fault, but at the same time, still couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what had happened, if for no other reason than that she was the one on the job at the time. It was a normal day at the pokemon brothel, a few benign customers had come in, and then an ultra submissive girl with an intense rape play kink came in. She asked if she could order her room and be back in about ten-fifteen minutes so she could take care of something.

Diera nodded, taking her order for her room: five large pokemon under orders to completely drill their customer. To complete the rape play, she planned to struggle and beg, maybe even cry if she could manage it through all the moaning, and the pokemon were under orders to not stop no matter how real her struggles seemed unless she gave them the safe word. If she didn't, they had free reign to do literally anything to her.

The girl thanked Diera and left the brothel to take care of the little last minute annoyance. As she did though, a boy by the name of Ash walked in. Diera could practically smell the virgin on him, and was unsurprised when he asked for a simple anthro female so he could lose his V-card and get the fuck on with his life. She told him to go down the right hall and there the fourth door on his left, then looked down to make sure the other orders for today were in place.

And without her noticing, Ash accidentally mixed up what she'd said and gone down the left hallway, to the fourth door on his right. By itself, this would just be embarrassing, especially if the other customer of this room was already here. Instead, he found that there were five aggressive looking pokemon inside who saw him and assumed he was their role play rape victim.

The pokemon consisted of an Aggron, a Gengar, a Rhyhorn, and two anthros, one of a Mamoswine, and one of a Tauros. All five were male, and massive ones at that. Ash tried to turn around, "S-sorry, I'll just be going now." But before he could get back to the door, the Gengar grabbed him from behind, "Afraid not girly, you aren't going anywhere~" The ghost type purred menacingly to him as he dragged him onto the bed.

Now, they'd all been told that their customer would be female, but in the pokemon brothel, all that meant was that they identified as female, and Ash's feminine look inadvertently let him match the description of a femboy, something that all of them had been with at least once, so none of them batted an eye at the difference in gender which could still be clearly seen by them.

"H-hey, knock it off, I'm a guy!" Ash said, squirming in the Gengar's grip as the Aggron tore his clothes from his body. "Any of you see a guy?" The Gengar questioned the other pokemon. The Aggron and Rhyhorn, unable to speak, simply shook their heads. "All I see is a cute little bitch," The anthro Mamoswine said, moving forward and grabbing Ash's head, "Open wide whore~"

"N-no, get away from me, sto-" Ash's words were cut off by the Gengar grabbing his head, holding him in place as the Mamoswine thrust into his mouth, forcing the virgin male to gag on his rod. The Mamoswine moaned as he felt Ash's throat squeeze his cock, his squirming only making it better. The Gengar had his member pushed between Ash's cheeks, so every move he made to struggle away from the pokemon only served to give the ghost type an assjob.

The other three came over, the Rhyhorn and Tauros both grabbing one of Ash's hands and bringing them to their cocks, wrapping them around their cocks and holding them their; essentially jerking themselves off with Ash's hands. He tried to pull his hands free, but was not nearly strong enough to break the grip of the strong pokemon, and only served to make them moan more with the movement.

The Aggron shifted uncomfortable, extremely hard, but having nowhere to put his iron cock at the moment. Thankfully that changed then the Mamoswine changed position, moving to be directly above Ash's head so he could force his cock even deeper into his throat. The Aggron moved forward, grinding his metal cock against Ash's member, which had grown hard not from arousal, but from fear and stimulation; not that the pokemon could tell the difference.

Ash's eyes had started to tear up from the pain of his throat being fucked, and the fear of him losing his anal virginity; something he hadn't planned on losing ever. Now it seemed like an inevitability. The pokemon kept going until one after the other they all started to cum, covering Ash's hands, back, thighs, and nearly choking him with the torrent of seed down his throat.

They moved back, letting Ash drop to the floor, gasping for breath. "You want us to stop? Just say the word whore." The anthro Tauros said. Despite the tone, it was a genuine offer, just in case the customer had realized now they were in over their head and wanted out. Ash nodded, "Please, no more." They all grinned, "Wrong word~" The Tauros said, getting in front of Ash and burying his cock down his throat as the Aggron got behind him, spreading his feminine ass cheeks and licking teasingly at his hole.

His entire body tensed in fear at this, which the pokemon took to be out of arousal and kept going, the Aggron pushing his tongue inside to lubricate the virgin anus, preparing it for the pounding it would soon be taking. Ash groaned in displeasure, which felt like moans as they vibrated the Tauros's cock, making him thrust harder into Ash's throat for more.

"So who's gonna get to pop the bitch's cherry?" The Mamoswine asked. "Well not you," The Gengar said, "You got his first time oral. Trust me, it was, I can tell. Aggron down there's gotten his first time getting tongue down there. I'm not that bothered, so it's between Tauros and Rhyhorn. Be honest, which do you think will get more screams~?" The Gengar questioned.

The Tauros glanced at the Rhyhorn, seeing the size of his massive rod. The mental image of it plowing Ash, taking his first, was more than the Tauros could take. He unloaded down Ash's throat, forcing him to swallow another thick load of cum. He coughed and sputtered, begging them to stop, which to them meant he was begging for more. The Aggron laid down, Ash behind placed on top of him with his own cock lined up to the Aggron's asshole. The Gengar floated over to be on his fours in front of Ash's face as the Rhyhorn lined his massive, cock, larger than any human could have and lubricated only by the cum he still had on it from the forced hand job, to Ash's ass.

"Please, no.." Ash begged. This wasn't the safe word. The Rhyhorn thrust forward, his rod stretching out Ash's tight, unused hole painfully. Ash screamed, feeling his ass would be torn apart by the massive ground type railing him. To make things worse, the force of the Rhyhorn's thrust pushed Ash's cock into the Aggron's ass, which squeezed his cock like a metal vice. This was officially how Ash lost his virginity, unceremoniously and painfully in the ass of a male pokemon while not even turned on.

Granted, just through pure stimulation, he was feeling some amount of pleasure from his cock being so forcefully buried in such a tight, warm hole, but it was far, far, _far_ outweighed by the pain and sense of utter humiliation he was getting from the experience. He was so caught up in this revolting feeling he'd forgotten about the Gengar in front of him until his face was pressed against his ass again, "You've got a tongue bitch, use it." He ordered. When Ash didn't, the ghost type added, "Unless you'd like to try taking my cock back there to~"

In fear of the pain, Ash forced himself to push his tongue out, entering the ass of the ghost type, who moaned softly, "Move it bitch, if I don't cum before the Aggron, you're taking both of our cocks next!" He warned. Whimpering from the pain, Ash pushed his tongue even deeper, fighting off the overpowering urge to gag as he moved it, licking deeper and bringing out more moans from the ghost type.

Ash never felt more ashamed and disgusted with himself than a few moments later. Not only had the Gengar actually cum from his tongue, but a few moments later, he to came, pumping seed into the Aggron's ass. He knew it was al just a matter of stimulation, but he couldn't help but feel horrible; especially with the Rhyhorn dumping what felt like a gallon of steaming hot cum into him.

Ash was in tears now, but without the safe word that he didn't even know, the pokemon assumed this was just him wanting more. "Alright, you got me off, so instead you can take Aggron and the Tauros at the same time!" The Gengar said, Ash's begging once again falling on deaf ears as the Tauros and Aggron stood together, pulling Ash down as they thrust up, stretching out his sore ass even more to fit their cocks.

As they did this, the Gengar floated up to fuck Ash's throat, the Rhyhorn and Mamoswine grabbing his feet and thrusting against him. The pain from the two pokemon both cumming into him at once was intense, nearly making him pass out. But the pokemon kept going, giving his throat the same double fuck treatment, moving his body from position to position to fuck him harder and harder.

The last time Ash managed to have the effort to plead was when the Tauros got up to leave the room, "I'll be right back, gotta take a piss." "Hang on," The Gengar said, turning to Ash, "Why not use the slutty toilet here?" The Gengar was actually expecting this to be refused, and while Ash begged for all his worth, he didn't use the safe word, and so might as well have been begging them to use him.

The Tauros grinned, walking over and letting a stream of hot yellow urine pour over Ash's face and pool in his mouth as the Gengar held it open. The Tauros then fucked his throat to force him to swallow it along with another load of seed. The other four pokemon all took turns relieving themselves on and in him, the Gengar even getting balls deep in his ass before letting it loose.

After that, Ash couldn't muster the effort anymore and just let it happen. Another hour later the pokemon were getting tired. As one final round, they decided to see if they could somehow find a way to all be inside of him at once. In the middle of this process, Diera finally got the door unlocked, having been trying for half an hour after the customer who'd ordered the rape play went to the room and found it locked.

There was going to be a lot of explaining needed, and a lot of therapy. Always pay attention to the room numbers.

* * *

 **Fun fact: This is the toned down version.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Now, as promised, a chapter to celebrate the completion of One Thrust D-girl. I almost didn't do that story at all by the way, as I was afraid it'd be going a bit too overboard for the sake of smut, but I guess in the end people liked it, so what the hell, lol. My only regret was not having more Puri-Puri Prisoner in the story as a whole XD**

* * *

Diera was at her desk as usual, waiting for her break so she could go visit a rather frisky anthro Eevee they'd just gotten in who needed a little breaking in, when another customer entered the building. She was tall, and well muscled, with a chest that could probably hold up a Christmas tree. If she were a pokemon, Diera probably would have asked her if she wanted a job the moment she saw her.

The woman introduced herself as Stella, and placed her order. It was a bit of a different order, but Diera managed to find what she was after. "Maybe if you're still here when I'm done I'll give you a ride to~" Stella purred to Diera with a wink as she went down the hall to the room Diera had sent her to. Diera blushed lightly at this, wondering if the anthro Eevee could wait a bit longer.

Stella opened the door and smiled. Inside was not a bed, but a small pool. At the water's edge were the two pokemon she had asked for, an anthro Kingler, the only part of her body not covered in red or white shell being her large tits and exposed pussy, and an anthro Seaking. He looked a bit like a merman, though his cock was in full view, already stiff from the anticipation.

Stella smiled and removed her clothes, showing that she was in fact a dick girl, and a massive one at that with her rod standing at just shy of a foot in length. The Seaking, confident in his eight inches, now grew a little embarrassed, realizing he'd probably only be a bottom in this meeting. He didn't mind, but it was still a little disappointing. Then again, it was still a good show to watch Stella fuck the Kingler's throat.

The Kingler was on her knees, claws behind her back just in case, and Stella was above her, thrusting down hard as she tried to hilt her cock inside of the water type's throat, not stopping or slowing when she finally did get completely hilted inside of her. She grunted, gyrating her hips to get more pleasure from the Kingler's throat as the Kingler sucked with all her might, bringing Stella over the edge quickly.

The first few ropes of her cum were forced down the Kingler's throat, only for the rest to be shot over her body as she pulled out, seeming to enjoy the paint job. When she was done, she moved the Kingler, practically putting her on her head as she thrust down into her pussy with no gentleness to speak of. This wasn't love making, this was pure, rough, fucking; and the Kingler seemed to love it just as much as Stella.

Stella grunted as her cock piledrived into the Kingler girl, her fucks pushed nearly passed her shoulders as she took it, moaning loudly from the pleasure of it. Stella groaned as her hips slapped against the Kingler's, her strength letting her force herself deep with each thrust until she'd bottomed out inside of her. The Kingler screamed in climax, her cunt gripping Stella's cock. The d-girl didn't stop, thrusting harder through the extra tightness and filling her to the brim with hot cum. There was a small chance of her knocking the anthro up, but at the moment, neither of them cared.

She pulled out, her cock clearly needing a moment before she could continue. She got down into the water and went over to the Seaking, smiling at him. The show he'd just gotten had left his cock hard as a rock, and he moaned when Stella pressed her large tits together around it, gently stroking him with them as her tongue trailed around the tip of it.

"I-I'm supposed to be the one pleasing you remember?" He managed to get out through his moans. "And you are." She said, "I like playing with cocks like this~" She purred, lowering her head to take it into her throat, moaning around it as she did so. He held onto her head, pushing up for more pleasure and groaning as she reached down, pushing two fingers into his ass as she sucked him.

She added a third and then a fourth as she deep-throated him, head bobbing up and down his legs until finally he unloaded down her throat, giving her a nice warm snack to gulp down. She licked her lips, leaving just enough on her tongue for him to taste as she leaned over and kissed him. When the kiss ended, she lifted his mer-tail up over her shoulder, her cock throbbing again as it lined up to his ass. "Gentle?" He asked hopefully, Stella smirking, "Not a chance~"

She jerked her hips forward, burying her large rod in his tight little ass, forcing the walls of it apart. The Seaking gripped the edge of the pool, moaning louder as he was fucked, the d-girl's cock hitting deeper than he'd ever taken anything before. He didn't want it to stop, his ass squeezing around her cock, milking her for cum and urging her to fuck him harder; which she did so with gusto.

As she did this, her moans grew louder and her thrusts rougher as she felt the tongue from the Kingler push into her ass from behind, licking hard and fast inside. It wasn't easy, as she had to keep her head moving with Stella's hips, but it felt incredible and brought her over the edge much faster. She flooded the mer-anthro's ass, causing him to reach his peak with a cry of bliss.

Stella sat at the water's edge with them, panting and wondering if she could get a third round with the water types in before she went out and bent the cute girl up front over her desk.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Was this a good enough chapter to celebrate One Thrust D-girl? Was I a bit too blatant in the references to One Punch? Sorry if I was, I try to make it more of a thing you can enjoy even if you've never read the story the chapter is celebrating, but I just couldn't help myself with this one. Let me know what you thought.**


	62. Chapter 62

**And now, as promised, here's a chapter to celebrate the conclusion of the Futa-MLP story. That story was one I'd been planning on doing for quite awhile, but never got around to because I couldn't decide who the futa character should be. Then, remembering Futa-Mobius (which I've been thinking about re-writing because it wasn't very good) I figured all six of them could be. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Diera very nearly told the woman who entered the pokemon brothel to leave, as she wasn't old enough to be in a place like this. The woman, her name Diana, seemed to know that this was coming before Diera even said it, and preemptively held up her ID to confirm her age. Diera was shocked, as she looked much, much younger than she was. If she were any shorter she would have been a loli by most standards.

Still, Diera didn't like judging. "Welcome to the pokemon brothel, how may I help you?" She asked. Diana smiled, seeming glad that Diera paid no more attention to her young appearance. She gave her order, Diera raising an eyebrow at it, but not questioning her. She found the right thing on her computer and said, "Down the right hall, fifth door on the left. Have fun~" She added with a wink as Diana went down the hall with a deep blush.

Inside the room, Diana found a large bed and the pokemon she had ordered. She was an anthro Rapidash, completely naked so her muscled arms and legs, and long, thick, futa horse cock were all visible. She seemed surprised when she saw Diana, but her member seemed to grow harder in excitement as Diana shut the door and began to undress. She was eager to see how much fun she could have with her tiny customer.

Diana got on the bed, and asked the Rapidash to lay down on her back so she could get her ready. The Rapidash complied, laying down on her back with her rod sticking straight up. It looked even bigger and harder up close, and even using both hands Diana couldn't completely grip it. She worked her hands up and down the length of it, kissing gently at the tip of it and getting wet as she felt the heat and hardness of the rod that might have actually been longer than Diera's arm.

She licked up and down her shaft, her fingers working in the futa anthro's pussy to get it wet, rubbing her slick fingers over the thick meat pole when she was done to get it more lubricated. When it became clear that this alone wouldn't work, she switched tactics. She laid down on her back, her head at the edge of the bed. The Rapidash, following her instructions, got off the bed and lined her flat tip up to Diana's mouth. It just barely looked like it would fit inside her mouth.

"You sure?" The Rapidash asked. Diana nodded, "Don't worry, I can take it." She said, holding her mouth open. The Rapidash held her head and thrust forward, forcing her cock into her mouth and then into her throat in a single thrust. She moaned as she felt the short girl's throat around her cock. Diana realized she may have made a mistake when she gagged and was only just at the half way point. Deep throating this monster of a cock would be a trial even for someone the same size as the futa girl, let alone her. But it was too late now, she'd told the Rapidash not to stop for any reason until she'd gotten her entire cock slicked up. If it choked her, she would be taking the entire horse cock.

It took a few solid minutes of rough fucking, and Diana holding her breath for a full minute and a half when the Rapidash got down to the base, but Diana managed to lube it up. She would have felt proud were she not so light headed afterwards. She coughed and gasped when the Rapidash pulled out, trying to fill her lungs. She got up, now on her fours, and had been about to tell the Rapidash to start slow with her when the Rapidash pinned her down, slamming the first several inches into her tight pussy, stretching it painfully.

Diana cried out, muffled by the bed sheets as the Rapidash railed her against it. The Rapidash was already too horny to slow down just from the thought of pounding such a tight little pussy, but after that throat fucking, which had stopped just before she would have cum, there wasn't a chance of her holding back now. She knew she'd probably get in trouble afterwards for disobeying the customer, but she didn't care. As she worked her cock deeper into the little woman, it felt too fucking good to stop.

She sawed her cock in and out harder, determined to fit her entire length inside even if it broke the girl. She stood, picking Diana up on her cock and pulling her hips down as she thrust up into her. Diana, already close to ahego, let out a shriek that was probably heard in the rooms on either side of them. The Rapidash didn't care, she slammed in harder on the next thrust, fucking deeper until she'd hilted herself inside of Diana.

Painful as it was, the intensity had already made her cum twice, and a third climax made her entire body lock up as the Rapidash bottomed out inside of her, her already tight body squeezing even tighter. This was too much. The Rapidash came, unloading hard into her. The flood of cum caused Diana to scream in utter ecstasy as her stomach was inflated, making her look eight months pregnant as the Rapidash dropped to the bed, unconscious.

When the Rapidash woke, Diana hadn't left. Instead, her was still there, still on her cock, riding her hard. Her eyes were glazed over and her tongue lulling out as she moaned, "More~ more, more, more~" She'd been fucked silly by the Rapidash's roughness. Oh yeah, the Rapidash was gonna be in so much trouble for this, but she figured she might as well enjoy it while she still could, and pulled out to try Diana's ass.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Good enough to work as the celebration chapter for Futa-MLP? No? Let me know in the reviews. I did consider having multiple futas, but only Rapidash is an actual horse, all other hoofed pokemon being different kinds. Plus I wanted to keep things a bit simpler so I could get this out in time for the finale.**


	63. Chapter 63

**And now, as promised, the pokemon brothel chapter to celebrate the completion of the story Futa-Peach, a surprisingly fun to write story and the first winner of the previous Sinful's Drabbles story poll, which was a fucking surprise when I saw it. Oh well, I guess people wanted what they wanted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kelly, a female, anthro Umbreon, entered the pokemon brothel; though she was dressed like she were just leaving it, in nothing but a bikini top and the shortest jean shorts Diera had ever seen. She very nearly asked Kelly if she were there to apply for a job, only to find that Kelly was actually here for a good time, a paying customer in the mood for some fun.

Diera nodded, taking her order and getting everything in place. Once it was ready, she told her to go down the left hall and enter the third door on the right. Kelly thanked Diera, blowing her a flirty kiss with a wink before starting off down the hall. Diera chuckled, figuring that Kelly might end up working at the brothel anyway at some point. Kelly went through the door, shutting it behind her and turning to look at the bed.

Kelly grinned at the sight of the pokemon she's requested. She'd gotten two, a mother and a daughter. The mother was a large, busty Charizard, her small Charmander daughter sitting in her lap, blushing as her solid futa cock was on full display. The anthro Umbreon licked her lips as she shut the door and walked inside, stripping off what little clothes she was wearing and making her way to the bed.

At her order, the Charizard turned her daughter around, bringing her into a deep, loving kiss, one shared between lovers. Kelly grinned, laying back on the bed to play with herself as she watched, paws rubbing gently between her legs and at her breasts as she ordered them to kiss harder, wanting to see tongues battling, wanting to feel how bad they wanted each other.

The Charmander of course blushed deeply as her mother pinned her to the bed, dominating her mouth with her much larger tongue. The Charmander had expected her hard member to go down from this, but to her embarrassment, not only did it stay up, but it visibly grew harder as they made out, rubbing against her mother shamefully. She'd been told several times that there was no shame in anything she'd be doing, but it was still hard not to be embarrassed.

The Umbreon had them keep going, fingers probing deep into herself. She wanted to watch the futa Charmander lose her pussy's first tome to her own mother. The Charizard lifted her up, placing her down on her face. The Charmander covered her face, cock throbbing in excitement and in the need for attention as her mother's tongue pushed into her pussy, moving gently at first, stirring her insides and getting more aggressive at Kelly's request.

"Don't just lick," Kelly moaned as she fingered herself, "Eat her the fuck out~ and I think her other hole could stand a finger or two~" The Charizard obeyed, forcing her tongue as deep into her tongue as she could, a finger pushing into the Charmander's ass from behind. The Charmander futa cried out, overwhelmed by the sensations. Her member twitched as she came only from her pussy, panting hard.

The Umbreon grinned, pinching her clit hard, bringing herself right up to the edge, but refusing to let herself go over get. She told the mom to stay laying where she was for the Charmander to move off of her. Kelly took the Charamander's stop on the Charizard's face, grinding against it dominantly as her tongue pushed back inside, slower this time so Kelly would feel in control.

She had the Charmander move in front of her, and leaned down as she was eaten out, toying with the daughter's cock. She poked at it teasingly, then stroked it gently, then kissed its tip. The Charmander groaned softly, her entire member throbbing. Kelly grinned seductively up at the Charmander as she opened her mouth and moved her head down, taking the reptilian cock into her mouth. It was large, looking more like it belonged on a Charmeleon than a Charmander, but Kelly was still able to handle it, bobbing her head fast as she sucked on the warm length.

The Charmander grit her teeth, trying to hold out until she was told she could cum. Thankfully the time came soon. Kelly shuddered, groaning around the Charmander's cock as the Charizard's tongue pushed her over the edge. When the Charizard finished lapping up the juices from Kelly's climax, Kelly moved off of her face and told the Charmander she could cum and cover her mom's face. She covered her face again in embarrassment, but she did need to cum, and obeyed, painting the Charizard's face in thick white seed.

Kelly praised her for it as she got onto her fours, wiggling her hips for the Charizard, "Stuff that big thing wherever you want honey~" She purred to the Charmander, who's cock, having only just started to soften from the release, went fully solid again at the sight of the holes on display for her. She followed instinct more than personal desire, holding onto Kelly's hips as she thrust into her warm, wet pussy, both of them moaning as the Charmander began to trust into her at a steady rate. Kelly moaned, hoping that the room was stocked with all the supplies she'd asked for. The Charmander wasn't likely to still have the energy to keep going after this, but the pills she'd ordered would keep her hard all night long~

* * *

 **And that'll have to do for now. How was it? Good enough to commemorate the end of Futa-Peach? Let me know in the reviews ^^**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello everyone, back once again as promised to celebrate the conclusion of another story. On this occasion it's to celebrate the ending of Tails' Harem, my first full on Sonic fic in awhile, and one I took a rather satisfying relaxed approach to things. Thinking about it in retrospect, it's kinda the same approach I take to these brothel chapters now isn't it XD**

* * *

Diera smiled as she heard the door open, looking up to greet her newest client. A female Lucario entered the pokemon brothel, a smile on her face as she walked up to the counter, already dressed in nothing at all, her curvy form drawing Diera's eyes as she approached to make her order. Diera actually had to have her repeat what she'd requested, her mind having been slightly pre-occupied with the customer's hips.

Once she'd gotten the request down, Diera turned to her computer screen and began typing away. After a few moments of her working, she turned back to the Lucario girl, giving her a nod and saying, "All set, third door on the left, down the right hallway. Enjoy!" She said chipperly. "I will~" The Lucario said with a wink, well aware that Diera had been ogling her since she walked in, and not minding in the slightest.

Diera had to resist the urge to ask the Lucario if she was interested in a job there at the brothel. She'd found that, as much a compliment as she thought it was, quite a few people were often offended by the offer. She couldn't think why. Meanwhile, the Lucario smiled as she walked into the room, seeing precisely what she'd requested waiting for her. On the bed were three male pokemon, all three anthros.

One was a Ninetales, the other Houndoom, and the last a Lopunny. All three grinned as they saw their client enter the room and stood at attention; as did their members when they saw the Lucario's breasts bounce as she approached them, licking her lips in anticipation. "Are you ready for me boys~?" She asked with a grin, all three of them nodding eagerly, "Yes ma'am~"

The Lucario moved closer until she was right in front of them, lowering to her knees and looking over their members. The Ninetales was the largest, with the Lopunny and Houndoom being a near tie for second; though all three were pleasingly large. She gave all three of them an affectionate kiss before opening her mouth to take the Ninetales' inside, gripping the other two firmly and beginning to stroke them.

All three of them moaned as they worked on her, impressed by her skill both with her mouth and with her hands. She looked up at them as she sucked, her head bobbing along the Ninetales' cock quickly, taking it inch by inch without any issues at all. She seemed to be getting off on showing her skills despite not even being pleasured at all, using the Lopunny and Houndoom's precum as lubricant to stroke them faster as her face pressed against the Ninetales' waist, his cock sheathed in her throat.

He moaned in delight, and made the mistake of looking down at her. Seeing the Lucario's sexy look up at him while she was engulfing his rod was a bit too much for him, and he groaned as thick globs of cum left his cock, pumping down the canine girl's throat. She took it all like a pro, her hands pumping faster along the other two, wanting to bring them over the edge as well.

They weren't expecting it to feel so good, but in an effort to get all three of them, the Lucario began channeling a little bit of aura through her paws as she stroked, causing them to moan out even louder as the energy flowed through their sensitive rods, creating even more pleasure and bringing them over the edge hard and fast. She opened her mouth eagerly, catching most of the warm ropes of cum the two of them let out, though some of them did get onto her face or her chest; not that she seemed to mind at all.

After she'd swallowed and licked her lips clean, she got onto the bed and turned to the boys, "I've got three holes, and I want a tongue in all of them. Decide among yourselves who's going where~" All three of them moved forward fast, the Lopunny holding onto her hips as his tongue pushed eagerly passed her tight ring and into her ass, the Houndoom's tongue pushing aggressively into her mouth as his hands moved to begin groping and massaging her large breasts, and the Ninetales' tongue plunging into her already soaking wet folds.

She moaned into the kiss, letting the Houndoom dominate her mouth as all three of them went to work on her, two of them lubricating her holes for the fucking she would be getting when they were done, the third keeping her entertained as her nipples grew stiff from the attention. He noticed and began to play with them as well, taking them between his warm fingers to pinch and pull at them.

This, combined with the delightful feeling of the other two's tongues inside of her, brought the Lucario over the edge fast. She groaned as the Ninetales' face was soaked with her release, though he seemed to mind even less than when she'd gotten it. "Alright boys~" She purred, "All three of you picked a hole, now show me how hard you can fuck it~" She ordered, the boys not needing to be told twice.

The Ninetales laid beneath her, pulling her down onto his cock so he could thrust up into her pussy while the Lopunny thrust down into her asshole, the Houndoom grabbing her head and sinking his cock roughly into her throat. She moaned happily around his rod as all three of them went to work on her. It was chaotic at first, but with the Lucario's movements guiding them, soon they were all thrusting in perfect rhythm.

When she felt her body lock up around them for her first climax, she knew she didn't want it to end, and figured she could pay for a few more hours. When she was nearing her fourth, she knew there was no way they were getting her out of this building without a fight. She hoped they had any job openings at this place, because she wanted in.

* * *

 **And that'll have to do for commemorating Tails' Harem! So, was this brothel chapter good enough for the story? No? Whether you think one or the other, let me know down in the reviews, as well as give your suggestions for other possible brothel chapters. They don't have to be relating to specific stories I'll finish later, sometimes I choose completely random stories. Who knows, if I like the idea enough, I might write it without even waiting to finish a story!**


	65. Chapter 65

**And now, as promised, a chapter to celebrate the conclusion of Yugioh Sex Monsters. Seems a bit odd to me that we're celebrating a Yugioh story with a pokemon brothel story, but oh well. I would like once again to thank ranger, a fellow knight of the smut table, for coming up with the idea of Yugioh Sex Monsters, as without them it wouldn't have rightly been possible.**

* * *

Diera had started to notice that more and more of the customers she tended to get these days were either futas, or were there to request one. She liked futas mind, but she'd never seen so many people and pokemon all flock towards wanting an experience with one. Maybe there was just something in the air, or perhaps she was just seeing a pattern where none existed.

If so, then the appearance of another futa in the pokemon brothel there to buy some time with some pokemon was not helping her suspicions. The futa's name was Mica, and though she was short in stature, the fact that Diera could tell she was a futa from the tent she was pitching spoke enough of her size. She politely gave her request and Diera nodded, going to her computer to set it up.

"Fourth door on the right, down the right hallway. Have fun in there." Diera said with a smile, Mica smiling back, "I plan to~" She said as she sauntered confidently down the right hall and into the fourth door on the right, seeing the pokemon she had ordered waiting for her there. A male Hawlucha and a female Umbreon sat on the bed. Neither were anthro, as Mica was an intense pokephile and preferred the real formed the pokemon took; which would earn her no judgement here.

She undressed as quickly as she could, freeing her solid cock. The pokemon looked her over with eager smiles as she walked over to the bed with them, her smile mirroring theirs. "Gonna need a little help if this thing is gonna fit~" She purred, "A little help?" She asked. The pokemon nodded, both moving over and licking along it together, slicking up its length as she moaned.

Mica was almost a little disappointed when they stopped, until she pulled the Hawlucha into her lap, her cock pressing between his ass cheeks. "So me how hard you can ride~" Mica purred, the Hawlucha holding onto her and shifting his hips to line her up to his hole properly. She groaned in pleasure as the fighting bird forced his hips down hard, impaling himself on her cock without hesitation.

His strength let him ride her roughly, bouncing himself on her rod without her even needing to move. The Umbreon, not wanting to be left out, crawled over and licked gently at Mica's pussy, making her moan even louder, "Fuck yes~ keep going!" The pokemon weren't sure which of them she was talking to, and so the both of them kept going; the Hawlucha grinding himself down harder to take more of her cock as the Umbreon worked her tongue deeper into her warm, wet slit.

Eventually the tightness of the Hawlucha's ass mixed with the skill of the Umbreon's tongue pushed Mica over the edge. She cried out as she came, drenching the Umbreon's face and pumping the Hawlucha full of hot seed, which he took like a champ with only a low groan. They both moved off of Mica so she could decide what they'd do with her next.

At her order, the Umbreon crawled on top of her as the Hawlucha got between her legs. The Hawlucha thrust into her pussy roughly, making her moan as her tongue pushed into the Umbreon's pussy. The difference in size made it impossible for the Eeveelution to return the favor by pleasing Mica's cock, but the futa seemed perfectly happy without, her tongue licking deeper inside the Umbreon's cunt and enjoying the taste of her juices.

The Hawlucha grunted as he rammed his rod in harder, waiting for Mica to tell him when he was going to rough, but not getting any response other than her bucking her hips against him for more, her cock slapping against him as she did. He moaned as her pussy squeezed his cock, gripped her rod in his hands as he thrust into her harder, wanting to push her over the edge.

It was the Umbreon who came first, as Mica's oral work was better than the dark type had been expecting. As Mica lapped up the sweet juices, her member erupted, shooting over the Hawlucha as her own juices washed over his length. He stopped his movement despite being close, but Mica kept moving her hips until he'd cum, enjoying the feeling of his seed inside of her.

He sighed happily, and they shifted positions once more. Now the Umbreon was on her fours, the Hawlucha lined up to her mouth as Mica lined up to her pussy, both prepared to put the female on spitroast and keep her there until everyone was satisfied. The Umbreon smiled, opening her mouth wide and parting her hind legs for Mica, more than happy to help them both.

Both thrust into her together, moaning happily at her tightness, warmth, and the wetness of her holes. They were uncoordinated at first, not that it stopped the Umbreon from moaning in delight around the Hawlucha cock in her throat, but soon they found a nice effective rhythm, thrusting together to both get deeper inside of the Umbreon. The Umbreon came as both rods were hilted inside of her, and was getting close around the time the Hawlucha unloaded down her throat. She held it back though, wanting her climax to hit at the same time as Mica's.

* * *

 **So, how was that for the Yugioh Sex Monsters celebratory chapter? Was it a little too short, a little too unconnected from the story it's meant to be a celebration for, or is that fairly par for the course here in the pokemon brothel story celebration chapters? Let me know in the reviews, as well as whether or not you liked it overall.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I know I keep saying I'll only update this story whenever an on-going story finishes, but did you really think I'd go a Christmas without an extra chapter or two? Especially now that I've seen a pokedex entry that reveals that male Salandit are supposed to evolve into male Salazzle, and just don't do to poor health brought on by giving all their food to the female harem mistress.**

* * *

Diera was surprised when she saw the anthro who entered the pokemon brothel. The brothel had plenty of Salazzle to be sure, but they didn't often get Salazzle customers.

Being one of the only pokemon to naturally build their own harem, they tended not to need the help of a brothel to get their jollies.

Diera supposed it easy possible that the rules were different with anthros, but considering the beautiful, womanly figure on the anthro Salazzle approaching the front desk, she found it hard to believe that she couldn't get herself plenty of attention.

As she talked to the Salazzle though, the reason for the lack of a harem made itself clear. Blushing at her misunderstanding, Diera quickly got the anthro's order ready as asked, and gave the room number.

"Thank you." The Salazzle said appreciatively, heading to the room number given. Inside, the Salazzle smiled at the sight of the requested pokemon, a male Feraligatr and Krookodile.

As a male, the Salazzle had been able to evolve by not giving his food over to the female in his area, as he'd been that rare one in a million of his breed to not be interested in girls. As a result, he'd evolved, and took great pleasure in his extremely feminine body, especially since the natural male Salandit submissive instinct hadn't gone anywhere.

He stripped out of his clothes, grinning at the sight of the two other male's members growing visibly stiff at the sight of his naked, femboy body, nearly indistinguishable from a female, albeit a flat chested one, if not for his small, excited member.

He sat down on the bed between the two of them, reaching down to grip and begin stroking both of them gently. They moaned at the feeling of his soft hands gripping and working along their lengths. Both resisted the desire to pin him down and drill him until he couldn't stand, wanting to feel his tight hole stretching from their thick cocks.

The Feraligatr's was eight inches in length, the Krookodile's standing proud at nine and a half, both just shy of four inches in girth. He kept stroking them both, his arousal growing as he felt how hard the two of them were for him, and while his own member of five inches was stiff as a rock, he didn't intend on them pleasuring him them.

When he could feel their precum, the Salazzle began using it to lubricate their cocks, letting him stroke both of them faster as he turned his head, kissing them both one at a time.

The kisses were deep and heated, his long tongue curling around theirs and putting up a little resistance to make them take control of it over him. He kept going, the urge for things to get rougher growing intensely in all three of them, becoming nearly unbearable until finally the Salazzle couldn't take it anymore, wanting their cocks inside of him.

He pushed himself into the Feraligatr's lap, letting his soft, girly cheeks rub against the water type's thick pole. He groaned, member already twitching with the desire go cum, both from the stroking and now from such a soft ass against his cock.

As a water type, the Feraligatr's cock would have a natural slickness to it what would make entering the Salazzle without much pain possible, while as a ground type with even more size on his side, the Krookodile would need more lubing up before he could get in.

The Salazzle let the Feraligatr line himself up as he opened his mouth for the Krookodile. Neither of the two reptiles could hold back any longer, and with the knowledge that their client had requested them specifically because of their dominant nature, they had no problem going for it.

The Feraligatr pulled the Salazzle's hips down, the femboy's cry of blissful pain and pleasure muffled by turning Krookodile cock his head had been roughly pulled down onto at the same moment, stuffing his mouth and throat.

They both thrust into him together, the Salazzle moaning hard around the Krookodile's cock as the ground/dark type moved his head back and forth along his shaft, groaning with the need to cum already tightening his balls.

The Salazzle was leaking precum over himself as the Feraligatr's upward thrusts into his tight hole send intense jolts of pleasure through his body, making him squeeze tighter as opposed to getting looser from the rough fucking. Suffice to say, it was the Feraligatr who came first, hilting himself hard inside the femboy with a low groan in pleasure.

His tip hit the boy's prostate, which already had a surge of pleasure going through him before he was pushed over the edge by the feeling of the Feraligatr's cum painting his button. The Salazzle came onto his own stomach as his moans vibrated around the Krookodile's cock, bringing him closer around well.

He pumped his hips harder, fucking the girly boy's throat harder until he unloaded thick, hot globs of seed down it.

He sighed with relief as he did, but the pleasure of it only increased his desire for more, and he let out an almost predatorial growl as he pulled out of his throat, forcing the Salazzle and the Feraligatr under him into their backs. The water type hadn't yet pulled out of the Salazzle's tight asshole, but the Krookodile didn't care.

The need to sheath his solid member was too intense, and he thrust forward with all his strength, forcing the Salazzle's hole to stretch out even further to accommodate both of their cocks being inside at once.

The Salazzle's scream of pleasure as the intensity nearly brought him over a second time already was only barely contained by the brothel room's soundproofing.

And that was just from the entry. When the two doms started actually moving, thrusting into him together to stretch and fuck him like the cute little whore he wanted to be, the sensation bordered on mind breaking.

The Salazzle's screams only grew until they were soundless, too overwhelmed to make any noise at all that wasn't quiet enough to be drowned out by the pleasured grunts and the sound of hips slapping together hard.


	67. Chapter 67

**Yes I've got another Christmas only extra Pokémon brothel update for you! This one was requested somewhere in the reviews I think. Warning: the following will contain loli (which is the tag used when you don't want to use a certain other riskier tag *cough* *cough*) and a complete abandonment of the laws of physics as they apply to a physical body; I believe the term is deformation.**

* * *

Diera did occasionally see groups of people all coming into the pokemon brothel at the same time. Usually they were groups of men or women enjoying a bachelor/bachelorette party, or a sports group celebrating a win.

Unsurprisingly, the most common kind of group to come in all at once were members of pokephilia groups. But Diera couldn't say she often found families coming in together. She'd seen a mom or dad come in with their son or daughter, but we're typically only there to drop them off, as the trip was often a gift.

She'd seen the occasionally kinky sibling or cousin couple come in together. But she was surprised to see a full on family approaching her desk, a normal wife and husband with an older brother who looked to be mid-teens and a younger sister.

Diera was all for people not being so uptight and oppressive about sex, and a family where sex was not some unspoken nasty thing to never be talked about was of course a good thing.

But even Diera found the causal way the father and mother just strolled in with their kids to order all of them a room, as though it were no different from a hotel, slightly odd. She shrugged, supposing money and desire were what they were.

She gave the family their room number, and they hurried up the stairs to get their fun started. Inside they found the four pokemon, one for each, they'd all asked for. Two Machoke, one male with his large, solid rod on display, the other female with her large, luscious breasts and hairless pussy in full view.

Karri and Haul, the mother and father, went to the male and female pokemon respectively. Waiting for Justin, the older brother, was a female Machop, sitting on a second bed, blushing as he approached, as this was one of her first times and she was still getting used to it.

And waiting for little Sally was a male Machamp, both of his two cocks growing to their full foot long length as she approached him carefully, undressing and trying to remember what her mother had instructed her to do.

Karrie grinned as she got down on her knees, moving her head to the Machoke's thick member and beginning to lick along it skillfully, lubing him up for entry. Haul prepared the female Machoke as well, burying his tongue inside her tight slit to get her wetted up for his rod.

Their kids both prepared this as well, Justin taking the Machop's head and forcing it down onto his cock, moaning at the feeling of her mouth around his length as he moved his hips back and forth, fucking through throat aggressively.

Sally remembered being instructed to kiss and lick the pokemon's balls to get him excited, and to play with his member while she did. She hadn't been expecting him to have two at once though. She figured she could still handle it.

She moved her head over, licking and kissing at his large balls as her hands, tiny around his thick rods, gripped his cocks and began stroking them together. Hearing the large fighting type moan, she figured she must be on the right track and picked up the pace, moving her head to try sucking on the balls as her hands worked faster along the two cocks.

Her mother had already started to deep throat the Machoke, taking his cock to the base inside of her throat. She didn't let him cum yet though, pulling off of his now slick cock and laying back on the bed with her legs spread, wanting to move on.

He didn't seem to mind this, getting between her legs and sinking his cock inside of her warm, tight cunt. She moaned happily, looking over with great arousal as she saw her husband laying next to her, the female Machoke having cum from his tongue, and begun riding his cock, bouncing hard on his rod.

It was slightly painful because of how tight she was and how much strength she rode him with, but that made it better if anything. Justin hadn't shown the Machop girl as much care as his parents had, having held the fighting type's head in place as he fucked it roughly, forcing her to take his cum when he was ready.

After she'd swallowed it, he turned her around so she was on her fours and lined up to her pussy, giving her no warning before he thrust in. Her fighting type durability was the only thing that let her handle how aggressively he was stretching her pussy as he fucked her from behind.

Well, that and the knowledge that Sally was getting it much worse than she was. Sally, following instructions her mother gave her from across the room, went from stroking to sucking the two cocks one after the other so they could get lubricated for her.

When they started throbbing, she aimed both of them at her face, smiling cutely up at their owner. The Machamp groaned as he went over, painting Sally's face in his thick seed. His cocks didn't lose any stiffness at all.

"Wonderful~" Her mother moaned as the Machoke got rougher with her, moving her legs over his shoulders, "No Machamp, pick her up and hold her against the wall other there. She's got two tight little holes for your cocks. If it seems like they won't fit, then make them~" She moaned out.

The Machamp did as he was told, quite eagerly in fact, picking Sally up and holding her against the wall with his cocks lined up to her pussy and asshole, one or both of which were probably unused up to now.

Sally just smiled at him, waiting for him to start. He thrust his hips with a great deal of strength, knowing that even lubed up her tightness would make it difficult.

But as the mother had instructed him: he'd make them fit. By the time the family's time in the brothel ended, he'd have hilted both rods inside the girl and completely drained his balls into her.

She.. would need to be carried out.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I'm usually the one saying it's stupid to do the whole 'they've got two of this body part so they should have two cocks' thing, but I don't think it's entirely bad, just overused. It's good in moderation.**


	68. Chapter 68

**It's time once again for me to write about the unluckiest fucking Rattata girl in all of the fandom-verse, the one from the story/comic Story of a Pokemon Brothel, and from the chapter with the electric tribe I did way back at chapter 32. This time around, the chapter is more than a little based on the futa comic 'Class Me.'**

* * *

Rattata had become a rather popular pokemon at the brothel. She wasn't sure why it was specifically her.

There were anthro Rattata and even other non-anthro Rattata, but she specifically seemed to catch the eyes of lots of wealthy customers, hence her having been rented out by an entire tribe some time ago.

Currently, she'd been rented out for an entire week once again, though thankfully not by some wild, feral tribe again. Instead a human had paid to have her act as a concubine for her ranch, as the pokemon on her ranch required daily satisfaction, but hadn't been able to in over a month now, leaving them all on edge and desperate for pleasure.

The Rattata felt like she could handle it, especially after hearing the pokemon be referred to with female pronouns.

She'd been fucked silly by men and male pokemon so many times that she was right on the border of becoming lesbian; which made her blush whenever her thoughts turned to some of her friends at the brothel who'd probably support the decision, in more ways than one.

The collar and leash placed on her was slightly upsetting, but she guessed she was most popular as a submissive. She was lead to the ranch, a wide open space with various pokemon, all either humanoid breeds or anthros.

They were all visibly female, which brought out a sigh of relief in the tiny mouse pokemon, especially considering the size of the pokemon approaching her for relief the moment she arrived on the scene.

A Snorlax, Dragonite, Beartic, Abomasnow, Tyranitar and anthro Steelix, Gyarados, Mamoswine, and Venusaur. All large, bulky pokemon, but the Rattata was pretty sure she could handle them all alright. She might need to act as living dildo once or twice, but she was still so glad they weren't males.

Her sense of relief melted away quickly though as she realized what was actually happening though. They weren't male, but they were in fact futas, all solid hard and looking rather pent up. The rancher had said they all required release at least once a day, and none had been gotten any in over a month.

She was grabbed by the Snorlax. She have Rattata a quick thank you for being their fuck sleeve, and apologized in advance for how rough she was going to be and for full she was going to leave her. She really needed to release into something; all of them did.

The Rattata cried out as the Snorlax's cock was slammed into her pussy. She hadn't thought it would even be possible for anyone to stretch her out at this point considering how frequently she was left stretched to her limit, but the size and power of the futa Snorlax drilling her cunt was doing just that.

The Rattata wasn't surprised when the other pokemon were unable to wait their turn, the thankfully smaller (though still enormous) Beartic futa thrusting into her throat, and the unthankfully much larger anthro Steelix crawling beneath her and burying her literal steel hard cock into the Rattata's asshole, the three fucking her all like she was nothing but a toy as the rest formed a circle around her.

All the rest were stroking themselves at the sight as they waited their turn as patiently as they could, not wanting to double up in any of her holes and risk damaging her badly.

At least, none of them wanted to risk it towards the start of first day. The longer it went, the rougher she was stuffed by the pokemon as they got more and more desperate to have their turn. It started with the Dragonite wrapping Rattata's tail around her scaley cock and jerking herself off aggressively with it, then the anthro Venusaur just thrusting her cock against the mouse girl's soft fur.

It was the anthro Gyarados who couldn't take it anymore and thrust into her pussy without the Tyranitar currently fucking her pulling out. Her scream couldn't be heard around the Abomasnow's cock in her throat.

The Gyarados and Tyranitar moaned happily as they double hilted inside of her ruined pussy, drilling her into the ground and able to feel the cock of the anthro Mamoswine fucking her other hole.

And now that the futas had seen Rattata take two in one hole and not be permanently hurt (as far as they knew) they were unable to resist the urge to double up in as many places as possible. Between holes being double fucked and her tail being used to jerk off, Rattata was being made to service up to seven of the massive futa pokemon at once.

No sooner did one group stop did the next start, making her days long and full of little more than rough fucking. She'd been grateful for the sun going down, as it would mean they had to stop for the night to rest.

She managed to pull herself in to the house of the ranch over to be healed by her Chansey, but made the mistake of doing so while she was stroking herself; the ranch owner evidently a futa as well. She didn't want to hurt the Rattata, she really didn't, but she just looked so helpless, and after she was healed her body was so tight again.

Her days were spent servicing the ranch pokemon sure, but all night was spent being cock sleeve to the Chansey and ranch owner. If the payment weren't so great, she'd have probably quit by now; especially when the ranch owner revealed she'd paid more to extend the time she'd be staying on the ranch to a month, since she was just so much fun to have around.

She sighed, shuddering as the ranch owner dumped her third load of the night into her newly healed asshole, the healer getting close in her pussy. She was definitely going to have to get better at picking which deals she actually took.

She also wondered if her Nidoran friend from the brothel would want to go on a date when she got back, because she was absolutely done with males, futas, and everything in between.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hello everyone! As promised, here's the pokemon brothel chapter to go along with the finale of Femboy Frisk. Now, normally I'd either try and think of a chapter idea that links in some way to the story, look for a suggestion in the reviews that connect to the story, or just go for something at random. This time though, there was a previous chapter that actually works just as well here. Do you happen to remember the Ash getting railed chapter? It's chapter sixty if you need a reminder.**

* * *

Ash had never quite managed to shake off what had happened to him when he visited the pokemon brothel and gone to the wrong room. He'd managed to get back to a functional mental level at least, but a mind break as intense as the one he'd received wasn't something one could just get rid of. Not for lack of trying on Ash's part either. His mind just kept going back to the night he'd spent being plowed in too many ways to count.

And to his shock and embarrassment, he kept finding himself getting hard from the memory of it, almost painfully so. He woke up from dreams about it stiff as a board, often beginning to jerk himself off without even thinking about what he was doing, stopping whenever it occurred to him. He couldn't stop himself, something had been changed deep inside of him. He truly believed he hadn't been a submissive nor interested in males at all before his trip to the brothel, but the break in his mind had changed things completely.

He tried to resist, but he could only last for so long before it was too much, and he found himself making his way back to the pokemon brothel. Diera's eyes widened when she saw him enter the brothel. She assumed he'd changed his mind about suing the brothel, and was already preparing a defense. Her jaw dropped when he instead made a request for a room. Her jaw dropped further from the details of his request.

She decided not to quest it, just nodding and setting up the room for him. She only charged half as a sort of apology for the mix up during his last visit, and repeated the room number to his three times to make sure he had it before he went off to the bedroom. Upon reaching the room, he found that the pokemon he'd requested her waiting for him, the door locking behind him when he walked through.

In the room was a Tangela, an anthro Florges, and a male non-anthro Tropius. As with his last trip to the pokemon brothel, he wouldn't be allowed out of the room no matter how much he struggled and begged if he changed his mind, only this time he'd actually requested this himself. The pokemon he'd requested had all been told that their client was to be treated like a human fuck toy, not to be respected or asked what they wanted, only to be fucked like a cheap slut.

All three of the pokemon let out their vines, ensnaring Ash and dragging him across the room to the bed. They tore the clothing from his body, leaving him naked and bent over the bed, girly ass sticking up in the air, practically begging to be stuffed full as Ash's arms were held behind his back by the vines of the Florges and his legs by the vines of the male Tropius, who was already growing hard form the sight.

The Tangela moved is vines across Ash's body, a few vines going to wrap around and squeeze his cock, acting like a cock ring to prevent his cumming. Above him, the vines began lashing at Ash's back and feminine ass, leaving red marks all across him as the Tropius moved his head down, pushing his tongue inside of the unguarded hole to lubricate it.

Ash started to groan in pain and discomfort, but was muffled by the Florges' pussy pressing forcefully against his face. Her legs locked around his head to keep his mouth against her cunt as she bucked against him, ordering him to use his tongue like a good little whore. Ash refused at first, yelping as the vine lashes suddenly grew in force, actually cutting him for a few seconds before easing back up when he complied and began eating him out, tongue working inside of the Florges' tongue as a tongue worked inside of his asshole.

The Tropius moved his head up and moved over, thick, inhuman member lining up between Ash's reddened ass cheeks. Ash whimpered against the Florges' pussy, but was helpless to stop the larger pokemon force its thick cock into his asshole, stretching it as he began to fuck him, showing no gentleness. Pain and pleasure began spreading through Ash as he was drilled by the Tropius, his body manipulated by the vines, his every movement controlled by the pokemon.

Ash couldn't explain why his body seemed to love the submission so much, but he could feel that if the Tangela weren't squeezing his cock so painfully tight, he'd be cumming under himself as he was fucked. The pokemon didn't plan on letting up on him any time soon. They were used to being requested for dominant clients who wanted pokemon whores to fuck, so now that they'd been told to be aggressive, they planned on enjoying every second of it and using Ash as their person cum rag.

And the thought alone made Ash hornier than anything else he'd ever experienced.

* * *

 **Alrighty, that'll have to do for this time. So what do you think, was this a good enough chapter to celebrate the conclusion of Femboy Frisk? Or was this not enough? I wasn't sure about doing a continuation chapter for a previous chapter idea, but who knows, maybe it was an okay idea. If so, maybe I could do continue chapters for previous chapters as well.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello everyone! Once again, as promised, I'm here with a new pokemon brothel chapter to celebrate the conclusion of the story Total Sexy Island. I'll be perfectly honest, there's nothing specifically in this chapter that connects it to Total Sexy Island other than the yuri element, but oh well, lol, pretty sure we can still enjoy it right?**

* * *

Diera internally whistled as Lucy entered the pokemon brothel. The girl had a great body, and made no effort to hide it, her breasts practically struggling to escape from her shirt with every step she took across the room to the front desk. Diera managed to pull her eyes up from Lucy's tits after a few seconds, and listened to what pokemon she was requesting for her time there.

Diera was a little surprised by which pokemon she asked for. Objectively there wasn't anything especially wrong with or odd about the pokemon she'd selected, and Diera of all people was the last one to judge anyone for their choice in pokemon. It was just a matter of her having requested pokemon that typically didn't receive much attention from anyone but a few late night regulars. Diera supposed people just liked what they liked. She told Lucy the hall and room number, and Lucy headed down to the room she'd been told.

Lacy grinned as she entered the room, seeing the four pokemon she'd requested all waiting for her on the bed. A Scizor, Leavanny, Illumise, and a Ledian. All four were female, and watched Lucy eagerly as she walked into the room. She shut the door behind her and made her way over to the bed, already excited for the time she'd be spending with the sexy bug types. A lot of people found it odd to do anything with bug type pokemon, even the humanoid or anthro ones, but Lucy couldn't help her fetish for them, and planned to sate her desires.

Lucy began to strip out of her clothes, the bug types watching her large breasts as her shirt and bra were tossed aside. She grinned at their staring, "Like what you see~?" She asked, shaking her chest a bit to make her breasts jiggle for the pokemon, who practically began drooling at the sight of it. She giggled, sitting down and removing her skirt and panties as well, leaving herself naked on the bed with the pokemon.

Much as they would have liked to just all go at her at once, they needed to wait for her word before they did anything. At her request, the Illumise and Ledian fluttered over to her, one on either side of her so they could both kiss, lick, and then suck on her breasts. Lucy moaned as she held their heads against her tits, telling them not to stop. The pokemon didn't, loving how soft her breasts were against their faces as they sucked on them.

The Scizor and Leavanny waiting their turn, but were then told to fool around with each other, Lucy wanting to see some lesbian bug type fun. The two obliged, positioning themselves in front of each other and moving their legs so they could press their pussies together, moaning as they ground against each other. Lucy moaned more from the breast worship as she watched the two bug types tribbing, her slit growing warmer and wetter in need of attention as she watched.

The pokemon noticed this, but waited for Lucy to give one of them an order before actually doing anything about it. After a few more moments, when the Scizor and Leavanny were really getting into it, moans growing louder as their hips bucked together harder, Lucy needed more. She ordered the Ledian down between her legs, where the lady bug pokemon buried her tongue inside of her pussy eagerly. While she did, the Illumise moved slightly so she could grope and suck on both of Lucy's tits as the Ledian focused on her pussy.

Lucy moaned happily, telling them to keep going. Her eyes didn't leave the two taller bug types scissoring, watching their hips move against each other as they moaned louder and louder, growing closer; it just made the pleasure she was getting from the Ledian and Illumise that much better of an experience. Lucy felt herself getting close before too much longer, moaning out loudly as she went over the edge just a few seconds before the Leavanny and Scizor got each other off as well.

Lucy paused to let herself, and the two bug types, catch their breath. Once everyone had, she called them over, ready for the next round. The Ledian was told to mount Lucy's face, as she wanted to taste her cute little bug type pussy. Illumise was told to move down between Lucy's legs. Not to eat her, but to grind against her pussy like the Scizor and Leavanny had been.

The Illumise smaller size meant that while she was tripping Lucy, The Scizor could still follow the order she'd been given, lowering her head to put her tongue to work inside of Lucy's ass. The Leavanny took the Illumise's previous spot, using her gently touch to grope the girl's breasts as she began to lick at and suck on her nipples. With so much pleasure all being focused on her at once, Lucy wasn't she how long she'd end up staying at the pokemon brothel; but she knew that she'd definitely have to make regular visits if all their bug types were as good as these.

* * *

 **And that will have to do for today. What do you think, was this a good enough chapter to close out Total Sexy Island? Like I said, not much to tie it back to the actual story, but that shouldn't really be too much of a problem if it was decently written yeah? Let me know what you thought in the reviews, as well as what other ideas you'd like to see.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Alright, hello everyone! As promised, I now have a pokemon brothel chapter for you to celebrate the conclusion of the story Samurai Jackie. Word of warning, I'm writing this more than a month in advance, as I breezed through quite a few of the chapters of Samurai Jackie during a writing all-nighter, kinda like I did for Yugioh Sex Monsters and Cunt Boy Ash come to think of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Diera smiled as the door opened and a pokemon entered. It was always difficult to tell if she was dealing with an anthro or not whenever it was a pokemon who's body was vaguely humanoid no matter what, such as most fighting and psychic types, as well as the pokemon who was approaching the pokemon brothel's front desk, a female Bisharp dressed in a long grey dress; likely made specifically for her considering it hadn't yet been cut through.

Diera waited for the Bisharp to say something before she did, as she didn't want to ask what kind of pokemon she was there to fuck if she was actually there for a job, and the vice versa was just as awkward if not more so. As it happened, the Bisharp was there for some fun of her own, and even paid up front as she made her request as opposed to after she was done like most did.

Diera thanked her and listened to the pokemon she wanted. A little typing on her computer later and Diera had the room set up, sending the Bisharp down the right hall to the fifth door on her left. Inside the Bisharp found precisely the pokemon she'd requested, a male anthro Houndoom and a female Zoroark. They both grinned as they saw their client walk through the door and shut it behind her.

She hesitated for a moment after shutting the door, beginning to undress herself. The brothel pokemon watched as the dress was pulled from her body and tossed aside, leaving her wearing nothing at all, as pokemon like her rarely wore underwear or shoes, and revealing to the pokemon she'd requested that she wasn't just a female Bisharp, but a futa with a seven inch length, its color matching the rest of her body.

The Bisharp sat down on the bed, her member standing at attention. Bisharp could, for mating purposes, draw their blades in to avoid them getting in the way and cutting someone or something that they didn't want to, so she made sure to before she beckoned the Houndoom and Zoroark over to her, ready to start the fun that she'd come to the brothel for.

At her request, the Zoroark moved her head down, gripping the futa pokemon's cock and beginning to stroke it at the base while she licked and sucked at it around the tip of it. Hearing the Bisharp moan, she moved her head down, taking the steel type cock into her mouth and sucking on it harder while her hand pumped faster along its the length she didn't yet have in her mouth.

While the Zoroark busied herself with the Bisharp's cock, the Bisharp requested the Houndoom to bring his into view. She grinned lustfully at the sight of the long, thick rod. It was longer than hers by two and a half inches, and thicker by an inch to. On top of that, the Bisharp could feel the heat coming off of it as she moved her lips down to take his length into her mouth, moaning around it from the pleasure she was getting.

The Houndoom groaned softly at the feeling of her mouth around his rod, watching her begin to bob her head up and down his cock as the Zoroark did the same to the futa steel type. The Bisharp held onto the Houndoom's hips, pulling them closer to her face so she could bring his cock into her throat, wanting to feel every inch of his cock as hers was engulfed by the Zoroark's soft mouth.

This kept going for a few minutes until both members were brought to their limits. The Bisharp came first, giving the Zoroark a mouthful of unsurprisingly metallic tasting seed. Almost a minute of sucking later, the Bisharp managed to get a mouthful herself from the Houndoom as he went over the edge, his hot fire type cum almost burning against her. The instinctive sense that she shouldn't be doing this with a pokemon of his type only made it more satisfying as she swallowed the thick seed down.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath, the Bisharp changed up their position, ordering the Zoroark onto her fours on the bed. She happily crawled over onto her fours, the Bisharp lining up to her pussy from behind as, at the Bisharp's order, the Houndoom lined himself up to her pussy as well. The fire type thrust into her from behind, the force of his member pushing into her pussy forcing her cock into the Zoroark's, starting the fuck train.

The Houndoom wondered if he should have warned the Bisharp about his canine knot. He figured she probably had to know about it, she wouldn't have chosen a canine pokemon if she didn't. And if not, well, she would be learning shortly; her screams of pleasure making it clear to everyone in the hall, through the sound proofing no less, that she had no known.

* * *

 **And that will have to do for now! I hope you liked this chapter and thought it was a good chapter to commemorate the conclusion of the Samurai Jackie story. If not, be sure to tell me why in the reviews, and as always be sure to leave any ideas you might wanna see written in the reviews as well. I tend get distracted by interesting ideas, so if you've got a good idea for a chapter I might write it without even waiting for a story to conclude. Also I am still taking sent in chapters.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Yes its true, this story usually only gets updated as a way of celebrating the conclusion of another story. But.. just this once, for the Month of Futa, I'll allow a few futa/D-girl chapters ^^**

* * *

Deira smiled as the two women entered the pokemon brothel. Judging from how they walked, the two looked to be a couple or perhaps just very close friends.

Either way, they looked to be in a mood for fun, and weren't shy about it at all. They introduced themselves as Kelly and Sue, and grinned as they looked over Diera's body as they placed their order.

It was a fairly common order, though she figured they had some interesting ideas for the pokemon they'd ordered.

"Wouldn't mind joining us would you~?" Kelly suggested, the two fucking the front desk women with their eyes.

Diera giggled, "I'm flattered, but afraid not. Just the desk worker. I'm sure you'd have more fun with the pokemon. Down the left hall, fifth door on the left hand side." Diera said.

"I'm sure you'd be great~" Sue purred, giving her a wink as they headed down the hall, coming to the fifth door and going inside. The two patrons grinned as they entered the room and found what they had requested.

A pair of Ditto sat waiting for them on the bed, one normal pink, the other a shiny with a blue coloration. The two of them stripped down out of their clothes, their matching nine inch members springing free, revealing that they were both D-girls.

"We'd like the both of you to turn into us," Kelly said, "But without the cocks. Us as full females." Sue added, her friend nodding in agreement.

The two ditto looked to each other, nodding before they turned to the humans and began shifting form. In only a few seconds, they were identical to the two D-girls. Well, nearly identical, the copied Kelly had a deep pink coloration to her body, blue for Sue, and as requested they had taken the form of full female variations of their patrons.

The two grinned, members growing stiff as they approached the bed, crawling on with the Dittos. Kelly pinned the Ditto copy of Sue on her back, lining up to her pussy and thrusting in roughly.

The semi-slime pokemon was able to take it easily despite kelly's size, stretching to accommodate her length and then gripped tightly around her shaft as she began pumping her hips against her.

Sue had the ditto copy of Kelly move onto her fours, lining up to her and thrusting forward just as hard as her friend, penetrating the transforming pokemon's pussy as she leaned over to grope her breasts as she began fucking her. The two moaned in delight as they thrust into the two dittos, making the clone of each other groan in pleasure as they took the D-girls rods deeper into the two of them.

The Ditto Sue's legs locked around Kelly's waist as the dick girl rammed deeper into her, realizing now that the semi-liquid body of the pokemon could easily handle any amount of roughness she put into her thrusts, and so picked up the pace, hips slapping against the ditto copy of Sue, slamming her member balls deep into her body.

Sue came to a similar realization about the ditto's durability and started letting loose, hammering hard into the copy of Kelly, grunting with the effort of her thrusts into her as she groped her large breasts harder, feeling her slit tighten around her length as she pulled on her nipples.

The two ditto groaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of the long, stiff members pumping into them. The two d-girls could feel themselves getting closer, hips ramming hard against the Ditto to reach their peaks.

Kelly went over the edge first, unloading her thick seed into the ditto, who took it happily, moaning out from the feeling of Kelly's ucm flooding into her. Sue followed her over the edge shortly after, cumming hard into the pink ditto. The two slid out of each other's ditto clones, then grinned as the two ditto moved places, letting them fuck the female versions of each other.

Kelly gave herself a heated kiss a she plunged her member into her hard, Sue doing the same as she laid back so she could be ridden by herself. The dittos giggled, hips bucking hard against the D-girl humans.

Kelly lifted her clone's leg up over her shoulder, pumping her hips hard to hilt inside of herself, loving how she looked like this. Maybe she should take the receiving end with Sue more often she thought as her balls began to tighten with another climax, the ditto's cunt milking her cock fo more.

Sue's clone was bouncing on her cock aggressively, Sue thrusting hard up into her to match her movements roughly. The two Ditto came from the intensity of the fucking, their slick pussies squeezing tight around the D-girl's cocks, bringing the both of them even closer to the edge.

Kelly moaned out as she came hard into the Ditto, flooding her inside with even more thick seed. Sue did the same shortly after, pulling the Ditto clone of herself down hard, hilting herself inside of her powerfully before releasing her built up climax into her.

The two panted hard from the release as the Dittot crawled off of them. Kelly and Sue were so busy trying to catch their breath they didn't notice that the two of them had decided to alter their forms, matching the two D-girls even better, thick members and all.

They noticed shortly after though, when the ditto pounced on them to have a little fun of their own. The two yelped in surprise as the Ditto forced them into a new position.

Kelly was pinned on her back, Sue forced on top of her in the sixty nine position. The D-girl ditto lined themselves up to the human's puckered holes, thrusting into them both. Kelly and sue moaned out as they felt their own members penetrate their asses.

The movement pushed them, forcing them to take each others' members into their mouths. Not minding the new position, they began sucking hard on each other as the Ditto moaned from the feeling of their warm holes around their rods.

They groaned around each other, making a mental note to leave these two a tip.


End file.
